The Promise
by Kadiedid
Summary: Making promises is easy, keeping them is hard. Now that their secret has been uncovered, how will their relationship hold up under extraordinary conditions?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This is the sequel to "The Secret" which is the sequel to "The Plan" so you probably need to read those first in order to understand fully. This is post Blye, K. 1&2. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Again I own nothing. I'm just thankful I can play with these fabulous characters and make them do what I want since it seems the screen writers are reluctant to even let them kiss. So sad! (Keeping my fingers crossed for "Neighborhood Watch!)**_

* * *

Kensi was coming home today and Deeks was so happy he couldn't think straight. When he called Hetty to let her know, she had graciously given him the day off and told him to take care of her. It was Friday so he would have at least three days to do just that. He hoped he would be able to beg for a few more days come Monday.

They had decided to take her back to her house since it was on ground level and there were two flights of stairs at his place. He had lots of things to do to prepare for her return home. The first thing he did was stop at a nearby market to get a few groceries. She lived on take-out and didn't buy 'real food' very often. He wanted to make sure she ate healthier so she would get better faster. He unlocked the door and immediately realized the place needed airing out. It was still basically clean from Kensi's rare day of domestic inspiration but he managed to pick up a few things, opened the windows and put the bunch of flowers he had bought in water in a vase he had found on top of her fridge.

He cleaned the old take-out containers out of her fridge then put the groceries he had just bought on the now almost empty shelves. He washed and dried the few dishes in the sink and emptied the trash. Then he tackled her room and her bathroom. He changed the sheets, cleaned the bathroom and did a load of laundry. He'd already had lots of experience washing Kensi's clothes and knew exactly what settings to use for that particular load.

When he was satisfied with how it looked, he made a run to his apartment and packed a bag of his own things. He checked in with his neighbor and visited Monty for a while. He explained that he would be away for a few more days and asked if she could continue to take care of him for a little longer. She agreed happily.

Now that all the details were squared away, he drove back to the hospital to wait with Kensi until the doctor signed her release orders. She was smiling and seemed to be back to her old self. Well, almost. There were times when he could see something in her eyes that scared him. It was almost as if she wasn't there, like she had checked out temporarily. He knew they were going to have to discuss the fact that she needed to talk to someone professional about her ordeal. She had spoken with someone at the hospital but he felt she needed some ongoing regular visits in order to deal with it properly. Right now that conversation would have to wait. He wanted to keep her in the happy mood she was in at the moment.

"Hey Babe. Are you all packed up and ready to go?"

"Yep. Just twiddling my thumbs and waiting."

"I got some groceries and took them to your place, then checked in on Monty. He's having a great time but he misses you."

"Why don't you bring him to my place?"

"I might do that in a few days. Right now, I don't think you need him jumping up in your lap."

She grimaced at the thought. "You're probably right but I do miss the little mutt."

Deeks smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm so glad we are busting you out of here."

"Me too." Her eyes clouded over as she said, "I wish I could walk out of here like a normal person."

"Kens, nobody walks out of here like a normal person. Everyone leaves in a wheel chair whether they can walk or not. Hospital regulations. Besides, you will be up and running in no time. I know you Kensi Marie Blye and you don't let anything get in the way of what you want. I've experienced it firsthand more than once. Remember when I tried to hide your Twinkies?"

She grinned as she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. "Speaking of sugar… I need a candy bar."

"Taken care of. There is a nice fresh stash at your place."

"You are going to spoil me Marty Deeks."

"That's what I'm here for," he said as he smiled with that heart melting crooked smirk. "And don't forget that I'm your sex slave too," he grinned.

"Trust me, I haven't forgotten," she said smiling." She brought his hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss there. "It may be a while before I'm able to command my slave to do my bidding though."

He bent down and kissed her tenderly. "I know Princess, and its okay. I just want you home so I can take care of you. Will you let me do that?"

She smiled brightly and said, "Yes, if you promise to take some time and go surfing. You haven't been in since… since I've been in here."

He started to argue but was interrupted as the morning nurse came in with her release papers and asked them to wait for Dr. Parker. They waited for another twenty minutes until he finally appeared and went through a long list of do's and don'ts with them. Deeks listened carefully to them all. He was determined to do whatever it took to get Kensi back on track and back to work. He had seen what the caged and bored Kensi was like and he much preferred the 'kick ass' version.

He brought his car around to the entrance and hurried back to her room. He picked her up and carefully placed her in the wheel chair then walked beside her as the nurse wheeled her through the double doors to the car.

He was about to pick her up and put her in the car when she waved him off. She was determined to do this herself. He wasn't surprised. This was Kensi. She had to be in control of something. He handed her the crutches and thankfully she took them. Four very painful steps later she managed to turn herself to sit down. Deeks helped her carefully. She was still very sore and her ribs were the worst if you didn't count her feet. He took the crutches and placed them in the back seat then thanked the nurse as he closed Kensi's door.

He sighed and smiled as he got behind the wheel. Kensi was going home.

* * *

Hetty hoped for a quiet day at OPS. There had been too much stress and tension the last couple of weeks. As much as her team disliked paperwork, it was good for them to sit still for a while and leave the adrenaline stored away. Her thoughts kept returning to her youngest agent. Kensi had managed to survive one of the most brutal attacks she had ever had the misfortune to witness. While she seemed to be healing and improving physically, the Operations Manager couldn't help but think her mental and emotional capacities had also taken a beating. Sometimes it was harder to recover from injuries you couldn't see. Hetty had read her medical file and was sickened by what Stringer had done to her. She needed to talk to a psychologist and soon. Convincing Kensi she needed to do it was another thing entirely.

NCIS regulations required agents who had been taken hostage or had experienced other traumatic situations to undergo a psych evaluation before they could return to the field. Hetty knew she would have to make Kensi's visits to the psychologist mandatory prior to that evaluation or she would never agree to go. She had built the walls high and thick around her soul. Or at least they had been prior to the arrival of Mr. Deeks. Hetty smiled slightly at how their partnership had evolved in the last two years. She put the two of them together hoping that someday they would learn to trust each other and maybe actually become good friends. She had to admit, she never dreamed they would have become this close. They were best friends and while one was able to function without the other on the job, it was obvious they preferred to work together if at all possible.

Trust. The basic foundation for every good relationship whether it be a working partnership or a close friendship. It was especially important for couples who were in committed relationships. Her youngest team members seemed to fit into all three of these categories.

She was expecting Mr. Deeks to come by soon and tell her officially what she had figured out already. She thought he might stop by today but when he found out Kensi was being released from the hospital she decided to give him the day off. The unrestrained excitement in his voice when he had called to tell her was touching. Young love. She remembered those days and almost envied them. Almost. She had seen too much sorrow and regret between partners in her lifetime. While she wouldn't deny them their chance at happiness, she could only pray they wouldn't succumb to the pressures of this job. She would do what needed to be done to make sure Kensi dealt with her demons now so they couldn't become additional thick, impenetrable walls that could destroy her later.

* * *

They arrived at Kensi's house and parked in the driveway. Deeks jumped out and opened her door. "You want the crutches or would you prefer the 'knight in shining armor' treatment and let me carry you inside?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips, "I think I'll take the crutches if you don't mind."

"Your wish is my command m' lady," he said as he retrieved them from the back seat. "Wait here, I'll be right back." He ran to her door, unlocked it and pushed it open. He raced back to the car and helped her up. He kept his hand on her back as she slowly started hobbling to her front door.

Kensi wanted to prove she could do this to herself but the front door was further away than the remembered. Each step sent sharp jolts of pain up her legs. She didn't want to rip open her cuts and delay her recovery before she even got inside her house. About halfway to her door she turned to Deeks and said with a grimace on her face, "Is that offer still on the table?"

He gently picked her up and she let the crutches fall away. He took her inside and carefully sat her on the couch. He gently propped her feet up on the coffee table then went back out to collect her crutches and their bags from his car. Once back inside he leaned the crutches against the wall beside the couch and took their bags to her room.

He sat down next to her on the couch, careful not to get too close for fear of bumping one of her many bruises. He gave her one of his smirks and said, "This is a multiple choice question. Do you want to _A._ Eat a slightly early lunch, _B._ Eat a candy bar, _C._ Rest and/or take a nap, or _D._ All of the above?"

She smiled and said, "All of the above, but not necessarily in that order. I really _need_ a candy bar."

He jumped up and dug through the big stash he had put away earlier and brought her a peanut butter cup. He watched as she devoured it in seconds. "Gee Fern, did you even chew it? Want some water or a soda?"

She declined both and patted the couch for him to come and sit beside her. He smiled and took his place next to her. She leaned over, slowly curled up and laid her head in his lap. She closed her eyes and said sleepily, "I've missed this, missed being close to you."

"Me too Princess. I'm so glad you're home." As he stroked her hair he looked closely at the bruises that were visible. The one on her cheekbone was still dark red but was beginning to turn green on the edges. There were several dark ones on her arms and her feet were still bandaged but not as thickly as they had been. The rest of her body had been covered by blankets or her hospital gown so he hadn't seen how many there actually were. He had seen some really bad ones on the lower part of her legs but they were covered by sweatpants at the moment. While he had been running errands this morning, she had gotten dressed and put on a button up shirt because it was easier than trying to pull a t-shirt over her head.

As he was taking inventory of her remaining injuries, he suddenly tensed at what he saw. Her shirt was gaping open just enough for him to see the dark purple edges of bruises on her left breast. The pattern looked liked fingerprints! His anger began to rise again at the thought of Stringer beating her over and over. Evidently he had inflicted pain by using means other than just his fists. The thoughts that ran through his head caused him to shudder. Kensi had drifted off to sleep but he knew they were going to have to talk about it soon. Nate was coming in on Monday. Maybe they should both talk to him about it. God knows he would never be able to forget what had happened to her and the anger he felt was scaring him more than he wanted to admit.

* * *

_**A/N Thanks so much for all the alerts to this series! Reviews are most welcome and rank right up there with peanut butter cups!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi awoke from her nap and glanced up to see Deeks staring at the TV. It didn't take her long to realize that the TV was turned off.

"Hey," she said as she tried to sit up.

Deeks helped her to a sitting position and placed his arm on the back of the couch behind her. He was uncharacteristically quiet as he continued to stare at nothing.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed and weighed his words carefully. "You're home now and getting better every day…"

He paused and turned to look at her. "I put this off because I didn't want to upset you but I think we need to talk about what happened, Kensi."

"I know Deeks, but do we have to do this now? I just want to relax at home with you and not think about it okay?" she turned away from him slightly and looked at the angry red marks on her wrists.

He reached over and took her hands in his and turned her back towards him, "I'm all for giving you time Kens, but… I almost lost you… I… we need to work through this together. Please don't shut me out." He could see the fear in her eyes as she contemplated what to say.

"We will talk about this, I promise. I just don't want to do it right now, please?" she said as she leaned over and hugged him tightly.

Part of him realized she was trying to distract him from the issue but the other part of him couldn't deny her anything, especially when she sounded like a sad, frightened little girl.

He rubbed her back gently and said, "Okay, we won't talk about it anymore today but don't be upset with me when I bring it up again soon."

She nodded against his chest and seemed to relax a bit.

He leaned them both against the back of the couch and draped is arm around her. He suddenly had an idea and hoped it would work to get her to talk when she was ready.

"Besides, I'm sure you'll want to hear all about why Stringer accused us of "police brutality."

She pulled back and looked at him to see if he was serious or not.

"Of course you won't find it in any of our 'official reports'," he added using air quotes and grimly smiling.

"I do want to hear about it but let's talk about it tomorrow."

"Okay, princess," he said kissing her forehead.

"Callen and Sam said that when we're ready, we'll want to watch the recording of Hetty interrogating Stringer," he added.

"Hetty did the interrogation?" she asked surprised.

"Yes and they said it was destined to become a classic. Had him bawling like a little baby."

Kensi smiled at the image in her mind. This she had to see. But not right away. Her smile faded as thoughts of Stringer swarmed around in her head like flies.

Deeks again noticed the look on her face he had witnessed in the hospital when he thought she had 'checked out' temporarily.

"Hey, are you hungry yet?" he said quickly hoping to snap her out of her dark thoughts. "I can make us a light lunch of sandwiches or maybe a salad. I thought I'd make some homemade lasagna for dinner. It's not as good at Taddeo's but it's not bad."

Kensi shook her head as if to rid herself of the unwanted thoughts and turned back to Deeks. "You can make lasagna?"

"Yep. I learned when I worked at the restaurant. So what'll it be?"

"Wow, you are definitely a man of many talents Marty Deeks."

"I don't know if you can technically call that a talent since someone taught me. I am of the opinion that you're born with talent, like being able to sing or having the ability to play the piano well or being so smart you can discover brand new mathematical equations. Maybe I'm just a man of many surprises," he said as he leaned in to place a quick kiss on her forehead. "So… sandwich or salad?"

"Surprise me," she said grinning.

"One surprise coming right up!" he said as he headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Deeks brought her lunch on a plastic tray he had found in her cabinet. It consisted of a turkey sandwich, mineral water and low fat chips. He had placed one of the flowers on the tray along with a couple of miniature candy bars for dessert.

Kensi shouldn't have been surprised by his attention to her and her needs or wants. She was overcome with emotion when he brought the tray to her and felt tears threatening to spill over. He had always done special little things for her when they were working. He would fix her coffee just like she preferred or would go out of his way to get her favorite donuts. When she thought back to all of the nice things he had done for her over the last two years, especially since she had been in the hospital she was almost ashamed. She hadn't done much for him at all. She punched him a lot, cut him down with her jokes and generally joined in with the guys when they started picking on him. Well that was going to change. He had proved to be more than she could have ever hoped for and she was damn sure going to start treating him with the respect he deserved.

Deeks noticed the tearful face and asked with a worried frown, "What's the matter Princess? Did you want a salad instead? I can go fix one if you want?"

"No, no, this is wonderful," she said sniffling. "You're wonderful."

He placed the tray on the coffee table and sat down quickly facing her. He cupped her chin and asked, "Why are you crying?"

"I love you Marty. And I'm so sorry…" She tried to stop them but the tears flowed freely.

He gently pulled her into his arms and said, "Shhh its okay, what on earth do you have to be sorry for?"

"I've been… awful to you and… I don't… I don't deserve you!"

Deeks was shocked at the way she was acting. It was so un-Kensi-like. "You have _never_ been awful to me," he said hoping to stop the tears. "Hey it's just a turkey sandwich."

Kensi couldn't help but laugh and leaned back to look up at him. "I just don't understand why it took me so long to realize what I had right in front of me," she confessed with glistening eyes.

"Maybe you were blinded by my rugged good looks."

"Maybe I was trying too hard to prove I was good at my job."

"Which was entirely unnecessary since I've been impressed by your skills and… assets since day one," he said with his smirk.

She smiled and reached up to kiss him gently. She wished she felt better so she could show him just how much he meant to her but that would have to wait. She would have to show him in other ways.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't thank me yet," he warned. "After lunch we have to do your exercises and walk a bit around the house. You're gonna want to punch me I'm sure but I can take it."

"No more punches."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no more punches."

"Ever?"

"Never, ever again."

"I'll believe it when I see it," he said skeptically.

"I mean it," she said determined.

"You mean, if I say something like, _'Hey Kens, those jeans look a little tight'_ you're not going to punch me?"

She glared at him but said, "Nope!"

"Or what if I try to hide your Twinkies again?"

She pretended to think on it a bit and then said, "Nope!"

He smiled widely and quipped, "This is gonna to be great!"

"I said I wasn't going to punch you. That doesn't mean I can't give you the silent treatment or kick you out of bed for a few days."

He frowned and gave her his best 'puppy dog look'. "You would kick me out of bed? Really?"

"Really. So don't try to hide my Twinkies!" she said playfully.

He kissed her tenderly then became serious, "I want to be in your bed forever Kensi. I belong here with you and I will spend the rest of my life proving it."

She returned the kiss and whispered, "Promise me you will never leave Marty."

He brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, "I promise I will never voluntarily leave you Kensi. I'm here for you for as long as I live. You won't be able to push me away no matter how hard you might try. You're stuck with me!"

Tears threatened to spill over again as she said, "I know we can't make promises we might not be able to keep, but I can promise you that I will love you with all my heart until the day that I die."

They kissed again and held each other close for several minutes until they were interrupted by the buzz of Deeks' cell.

They reluctantly separated as he dug in his pocket for his phone.

"It's Callen," he said as he answered it.

"What's up?" she heard him say as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Yes, she's home and doing great," he answered as he turned to face her.

"Hey Kens, Callen wants to know if you need him to bring anything?"

"I'm good. Thanks. Oh wait… do we have any ice cream?" she said with a sheepish grin.

"Callen, I think we're gonna need a truck load of Rocky Road ice cream," he replied.

"Okay thanks. See you in a bit," he said then hung up.

"Okay Princess, you better eat that sandwich before the ice cream gets here. We don't do dessert first. Well… that's not exactly true," he grinned. "I seem to recall some really cold Chinese food recently."

She blushed as she remembered finally getting to eat their dinner after the best night of her life.

"I love you Marty."

"I love you Kensi."

He smiled as he watched her eat a couple of bites of her sandwich. He went to the kitchen to make one for himself and glanced over at her just as she popped one of the little candy bars in her mouth. He couldn't help but laugh. She was absolutely perfect.

* * *

_**A/N Do you think she can keep from punching him? Thanks for all the alerts and favorites! I love getting emails telling me I have reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Callen stopped by to see Kensi and drop off three large containers of ice cream. Two rocky road and one strawberry. He told her she needed to get out of her ice cream rut. They invited him to stay and have a bowl with them. He accepted gladly and recounted the boring day of paperwork at the Mission. He stayed for about half an hour then went back to the office to finish up for the day. He avoided talking about Stringer and intentionally kept the conversation light.

After he left Kensi decided she wanted to take a bath. She'd had a couple of showers sitting on a stool in the hospital but she wanted to sit and soak in the tub for a while.

"Okay, but we need to do your exercises first," Deeks gently reminded her.

She sighed and pouted, "Let's get it over with." She knew the more she adhered to the doctor's instructions, the faster she would get back to her life.

He laid her back on the couch and began to help her with her leg exercises. The point was for her to eventually be able to do them herself without him moving her legs for her. She tried to lift her knees up but the pain in her ribs was just too much. She was able to do the necessary exercises with her arms without too much trouble.

Deeks helped her back up to a sitting position and reached for the crutches. "Let's just see if you can walk to the kitchen and back."

He helped her up and moved the coffee table out of the way. The pressure of using the crutches on her arms was almost as bad as the pain in her feet but if she was going to get through this, she needed to suck it up and push the pain out of her mind. She made it to the kitchen which was about twenty small steps. Deeks walked right beside her but said nothing. He knew she was concentrating very hard.

She stopped and slowly turned around. "Want to rest a minute before you go back?"

"No, I need to finish," she said with a grimace.

She walked back to the couch and was about to sit down when Deeks asked, "Can you make it to your bedroom?"

It was only about fifteen steps to her door and she decided to go for it and nodded agreement.

"Good, you can wait on the bed while I run your bath." He again walked with her and helped her sit down. He started the water and got out a big towel and wash cloth. He came back in the room and asked what she wanted to wear after she got out. She opted for an old t-shirt and her pajama pants.

He brought a chair from the dining table into the bathroom then helped her walk the last few steps and sit down. He checked the water temp and poured bubble bath under the tap.

_How was she going to do this?_ She didn't want him to see all the bruises right now. He would start asking questions again and she wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

He noticed her discomfort and got down on his knees in front of her. "I promised we wouldn't talk about this today and we won't so please relax and let me help you okay?"

She smiled gratefully and reached out to touch his face.

He patted her hand and began removing the bandages on her feet. She could get them wet but she wasn't allowed to soak them for very long. He was pleased to see how much better they looked in just a week's time. He helped her remove her pants and tried not to look at the horrible reminder of what she had been through. He concentrated on looking at her face. "Do you want me to leave while you finish? You can cover yourself with the towel and then I can carry you to the tub?"

"Yes, please," she said relieved. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before but she was very self conscious about the bruises. She didn't want him to see them all because she knew he would get angry all over again. They were going to have to go through all of that tomorrow and she didn't want to deal with it today.

He gave her the towel and turned the water off in the tub then he stepped out of the bathroom and waited outside the door.

He began pacing and tried to calm his anger. She didn't need him to be like this right now. She needed him to help her and not freak out but it was harder than he could have imagined.

After a few minutes she called him back in. She was sitting in the chair wrapped in the towel. He carefully picked her up and carried her to the tub. He dropped down on one knee and gently lowered her into the water.

The warm water felt incredible and she instantly felt better. She would have to hang her feet over the side in a few minutes but she was enjoying the soothing feeling.

"You call me if you need anything okay? I'll be right outside," he said as he opened the door.

"Thank you Marty. I may be here for a while," she said as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

He quietly shut the door and went to the kitchen. He had to think about something else or he was going to punch a hole in the wall. Dinner. He would start making the lasagna. It was going to take a while to get it ready so he might as well get started. It was better than punching holes in plaster.

Kensi relaxed in the tub for a few minutes then reluctantly put her feet up on the side. What she wanted more than anything was to wash her hair. While she was perfectly capable of actually washing it, she wasn't able to scoot down enough to get her hair completely wet. She had gently scrubbed herself and was beginning to feel like a real person again but all that remained was her hair. She still had the towel in the tub with her and there were plenty of bubbles so she decided it was okay to call him back in.

"Deeks, can you come here?"

He was there in less than five seconds and opened the door. "Sure Princess, what do you need?"

"Could you bring me a pitcher so I can wash and rinse my hair?"

"Be right back," He opened a couple of cabinets, found what he was looking for and took the pitcher to the bathroom. He moved the chair up behind her head near the tub. He dipped it in the water and gently poured it over her head making sure it didn't get in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked startled.

"I thought I would wash it for you. Is that okay?"

She started to shoo him away but a part of her knew he needed to do this. He was struggling with his emotions and this was something he could do to help her. Something that might even help himself.

"I'd like that very much," she replied.

He finished getting her hair wet and reached for her shampoo. He smiled when he opened the bottle. It reminded him of all the times he leaned a little closer to her just to smell her hair when they were at work. He gently massaged her head and took his time, making sure he covered every strand of hair.

Kensi was about to melt into the tub. She never knew how completely sensuous it was to have someone wash your hair so lovingly. This was something they would have to repeat when she felt better and he was in the tub with her.

He dipped the pitcher again several times and carefully poured it over her head. He turned the tap on again and filled it up a couple more times so he could wash the soap out completely. He got another towel and began to dry her hair.

She could let him do this every day. Of course they would never make it to work on time if they did. When he finished he attempted to wrap her head in the towel but it didn't work quite right. That's something that works best if you lean over as far as possible and wrap your hair in the towel before you stand up again. That was not something she was going to be doing anytime soon. She opted to leave the towel off her head for now.

Deeks had never washed anyone's hair but his own and was surprised at how it made him feel. It was extremely intimate and he loved doing it. He felt his anger subside and was enjoying the sensation of knowing he was doing something so basic for her.

He knelt beside the tub and leaned in to kiss her. She returned the kiss and said, "I really liked that a lot."

"What? The kiss or my beauty operator impersonation?"

"Both," she said as she kissed him again.

"Honestly, so did I. We'll have to try that again soon."

"Most definitely."

"So, how are we going to get you out of that tub?" he asked grinning.

"How about you help me stand up, then we can get back to the chair and do the whole process in reverse?"

"Sounds like a plan." He helped her back out to the chair which was now sitting in front of her sink and mirror. He told her not to worry about dripping water in the floor. He would come back in later and mop it all up. He gave her a dry towel and moved her clothes where she could reach them.

"Call me when you're done."

He went back to the kitchen and finished preparing the lasagna and placed it in the oven.

Kensi dried off and got dressed except for her pajama pants. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. It wasn't the first time she had seen herself in the mirror but it was the first time in a few days. The bruise on her cheek was still really dark but the others on her face were getting lighter. She wondered how long it would take to go away completely. She hoped it wouldn't be very long because it was a constant reminder of the hell she had gone through. She'd been told her survival was a miracle. What would have been a miracle was if she had never had to suffer it at all. But she couldn't look at it like that or she could easily turn into a very bitter person. She sighed and wished she were well again. She hated feeling helpless and totally unable to control so much of her life at the moment.

What on earth would she do without Deeks? She couldn't imagine Callen or Sam having to take care of her like this. They would have probably put her in some sort of convalescent home until she could take care of herself again. That was a sobering thought.

The heavenly smell of lasagna baking broke into her reverie and she quickly finished getting herself together. She called Deeks back in again to help her put on her pajama pants.

He realized it was easier not to look at the bruises on her legs when he was taking her pants off. Putting them on was a different story. He tried to keep the concern off his face as he helped her back to her feet. He had put some soft socks on her and helped her walk with the crutches back to the couch.

"Dinner should be ready in about an hour. Do you want the TV remote or would you prefer a nap?"

"Remote. I have some shows to catch up on."

He rolled his eyes as he handed her the remote. "Let me guess, Top Model?"

"Among others," she replied with a grin.

He went to her room and brought back a pillow and a blanket just in case she changed her mind.

She watched as he went back to the kitchen. She felt tightness in her chest and was intensely proud of her handsome and caring, partner, friend, lover. He was unbelievably perfect.

* * *

_**A/N What actually happened in that shack? Coming up next! Keep those reviews coming!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Here you go! Thanks for all the alerts! NCIS:LA belongs to CBS and Shane Brennan... As if we didn't already know that!**_

* * *

Dinner had been fantastic. Her appetite wasn't back to normal but she had eaten her fair share. He had made a salad, some garlic toast and served wine with the lasagna. They sat at the dining table and he had even lit a candle and set it in the center. They talked about basketball, Monty, surfing and his culinary skills but avoided anything that had to do with work or her abduction.

When they finished the meal he could tell she was exhausted. "Why don't you go ahead and call it a night. I know you're looking forward to sleeping in your own bed."

"Do you mind? I really am tired."

"No, not at all. How about we get you to the bathroom and you can get ready while I clean up our dinner dishes?"

"That works for me."

He helped her up, handed her the crutches and they worked their way back to the bathroom.

When he finished putting their dinner away and cleaning up the kitchen, he went back and tapped on the door to see if she needed anything.

"I'm good. Just give me a few more minutes." She was putting cream on the cuts and scrapes on her wrists and arms.

He fluffed her pillow and pulled the sheet and blanket back on the bed. He was surprised to hear the door open and see her attempting to walk with the crutches by herself. "Wow, you're doing great!"

"I have a great nurse," she smiled sweetly as she hobbled to the bed.

He took her crutches and helped her get comfortable. She sighed contentedly and patted the bed next to her. "I'll be even better when you join me."

He hesitated for a moment and thought out loud, "I assumed I would sleep on the couch. You know how we always manage to get tangled up in each other by morning. I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"Deeks, if you hurt me I'll let you know. I'm not worried about it. I need you here with me."

"See, I knew you couldn't kick me out of bed," he laughed.

"The night's still young," she quipped as she laughed with him.

He took his bag to the bathroom and changed for bed. He walked through the house turning off lights and checking to make sure the door was double locked then crawled into bed with Kensi. She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her waist so that he was spooning her.

He kissed the top of her head and scooted as close to her as possible. "I think we are both going to sleep very well tonight."

"Me too," she sighed happily as she began to drift off.

* * *

Deeks woke up with sunlight streaming through a crack in the curtains. He would have to remember to make sure it was completely closed from now on. He and Kensi had managed to stay in almost the same position they started in. She stirred slightly and squinted against the sunlight.

"Morning Sunshine!" he chirped.

"Morning," she answered groggily.

"I think I know the answer to this but what would you like for breakfast?"

"Umm, how about my favorite donuts?"

"Boom! I was right."

She smiled lazily and patted his hand.

"Okay, let's get you up and dressed then I'll go get your precious donuts."

"Uh, like you don't ever eat them?"

"I eat them but I don't swallow them whole."

She caught herself just before she was about to punch his shoulder.

He noticed and said, "Fern, did you just almost punch me?"

"No."

He laughed and gently pulled her close to him. He kissed her head again and teased, "I think you are going to have a hard time with that one Fern."

He got her up, helped her to the bathroom to dress then got himself ready. He settled her on the couch in front of the TV and went on the donut and coffee run. His thoughts turned the conversation they were destined to have today. In his mind, it was better to get it over with and move on. He didn't think she would agree but he had to try.

As soon as Deeks drove away, Kensi turned off the TV. As much as she hated to ruin her morning, she needed to think through what she was going to tell Deeks. Not that she was planning to lie to him, but she had to figure out exactly how she was going to explain some of it. It wasn't easy to think about let alone talk about what happened. She decided they should talk as soon as he got back and get it over with.

...

When Deeks came back he was surprised the TV was turned off but he didn't mention it. It would make it easier to bring up the subject he was sure she wanted to avoid. She seemed lost in thought and looked pale to him.

"Kensi, are you okay? What's wrong?"

She looked up at him but didn't smile. He sat the coffee and donuts on the coffee table and quickly sat down next to her. When she didn't answer he cupped her face in his hands. "Tell me what's wrong," he asked, worried.

"I… I think we need to talk about this now. I don't want to but I think we need to get it over and done with," she said quietly.

He pulled her into his arms and gently leaned back on the sofa pillows, bringing her with him. "I agree. Why don't we start with when he took you from outside my apartment?"

She was thankful she wasn't looking into his beautiful blue eyes at the moment. It would make it harder to tell him if she could see his anger rising.

She told him about being dragged into the van and waking up a bit later, thinking they were stuck in traffic. Her words were clear and concise when telling about being drugged and waking up to see Stringer enter the room.

"I knew when he walked in that he was never going to let me go because he didn't try to hide his identity from me. He told me he was blackmailing you to do something for him but he never told me what it was."

"He wanted me to bring Brandon to the Santa Monica pier and threatened to kill you if I contacted any one about it. I knew the only way to find you was to contact NCIS so I sent them an alert."

He explained how he had lured them to her house because the note said they were watching him.

Now her words became choppy and tentative as she began to tell him about the first beating. "I was shocked at first. He was sitting there very calmly… until I told him you wouldn't cooperate… then he jumped up and slapped me hard. I could tell he liked my reaction to it. He continued to slap me but… when I quit reacting he started hitting me hard in the ribs. Eventually I passed out… so it wasn't fun for him anymore and he left."

"Did you have any idea how long you were out?" Deeks asked softly.

"It could have been a few hours or a few minutes, I don't really know. The next time he came in was when… when he… when I thought…" she stammered and collected her thoughts.

"Thought what Kens?"

"I thought he was going to rape me," she said quickly.

Deeks tensed up at her words and said tentatively, "Did he… he didn't did he?"

"No… not really…"

Deeks held his breath, "What do you mean 'not really'?"

"He was taunting me… about… you. About our… sex life."

"How? I mean, how did he even know we had one?"

"I don't know, he never told me."

"How did he… taunt you?" he asked hesitantly.

Kensi swallowed hard and continued softly, "He would… do something to me… and then ask… if it was the way you did it and if I liked it."

Deeks closed his eyes and held her tighter. "What did he do?"

She shuddered slightly and took a deep breath. "He pulled up my shirt up and grabbed my breast, hard. I wouldn't look at him or answer him."

"Did he… do other things?" he asked, afraid of what he might hear.

"Yes."

He didn't push her. He waited until she was ready to continue.

"He put his hands all over me and he was very rough," she said near tears.

"You don't have to tell me Kens, you can talk to someone else, a professional, maybe Nate..."

"No… I… I need to do this," she said as she composed herself.

"The only way I could deal with what he was doing was to pretend I was somewhere else. I couldn't fight him because that was what he wanted so I 'went away' in my head and thought about the first night we went to dinner."

Deeks hugged her close and kissed the top of her head but said nothing.

"He tried to get me to respond by… unzipping my pants and putting his hands… everywhere. When I didn't respond to his questions and taunts, he hit me a few more times then left again."

She seemed to relax a bit after telling him about that. She went on to tell him about Stringer cutting her feet and about her screaming at the first slice which made him make more cuts.

"When I finally realized he was the one who killed Emily, I began to lose hope. I knew he was going to kill me and since I wasn't satisfying his sick needs, I figured he was going to do it soon. When he came in the last time and started cutting my clothes off, I knew it was the end. He was going to rape me and then kill me. I thought my defense mechanism of 'going away' had kicked in automatically when I kept seeing your face but I guess that was when you found me."

He could feel her tears falling onto his shirt. He pushed his anger away and gently rubbed her back. He would deal with it later. Right now she needed him to listen and not get emotional.

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. After a few minutes of silence she asked, "What happened after I passed out?"

Deeks decided to tell her everything. She deserved to know what they had done to Stringer and what he had almost done to him.

"When I kicked in the door, I saw him standing over you with a knife in his hand and I shot him in the leg. Callen and Sam were on their way up the road but my gut told me to get in there quick. I'm glad I did."

He continued to rub her back carefully.

"After I checked on you, I went back over to him and kicked him a few times in the ribs. I would have kept kicking him but Callen and Sam came in and told me to stop. Then… then… I almost shot him in the head Kensi. I was so angry. All I wanted to do was to kill the son-of-a-bitch. I still do and it scares me."

Kensi felt fresh tears begin to form. She leaned back to look up at him.

"We wouldn't let him get dressed and later Callen knocked his head up against the van really hard. After we put you in the ambulance, I hit him again in the face and when they put him in the car Sam punched him in the gut. Of course the report says that he and I got into a fist fight and then I managed to get to my gun and shoot him in the leg. It is a beautiful piece of fiction but I thought you needed to know what really happened."

He sighed heavily and asked, "What do we do now?"

Kensi was quiet for a moment and then answered, "I think we both need to talk to Nate. I need to talk about the assault and you need to talk about your anger. It will be good for both of us, I think."

Deeks hadn't really thought about talking to anyone about his anger. He hadn't really meant to tell Kensi but it just slipped out. Maybe she was right. It obviously couldn't hurt.

"I'll call Hetty on Monday and see if Nate can come over here to talk to you. I can talk to him afterward. In the mean time, I think we have some donuts to eat and some coffee that needs to be reheated."

"Thank you for listening and not… not getting angry," she whispered.

He wanted to tell her he _was_ angry but that wouldn't help.

"Kensi, I can't imagine what you went through and I'm so proud of you and the strength it took for you to survive it. You are an amazing woman in so many ways and I love you more every single day."

Kensi reached up and put her hand on his scruffy cheek. "I know I don't say thank you enough Marty, but I really do think it often. Thank you for saving me… again."

She leaned up and kissed him fervently.

He kissed her back then hugged her again and moved them both back to a sitting position. "Now we have two whole days to do whatever you feel like doing. So, what do you want to do first?"

"Eat, of course," she said smiling.

* * *

_**A/N Uh oh... things are looking up! What could possibly go wrong? :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Pretty please review?**_

* * *

They spent the weekend watching TV, playing cards, watching the basketball game and talking about anything and everything. Her mother had come by to visit as well as Sam and Callen. Eric had checked in with Deeks several times and Nell had stopped by to drop off Kensi's new phone. She had stayed quite a while.

Deeks decided to make himself scarce and go for a run while she was there. He figured she probably needed a break from his constant attention even though the thought of leaving her for more than an hour was tortuous. He knew she was having a hard time accepting that she needed his help. She was so fiercely independent and needed to be in control. He had let her try to walk without the crutches on more than one occasion just because he knew it helped her feel like she could control something.

The truth was that he liked taking care of her. He knew this wouldn't last long and no one wanted her to get well more than him, but he would miss this vulnerable and softer side of Kensi. He jogged on one of his favorite paths along the beach and thought of nothing but Kensi and where their life together was going. They had some decisions to make but he would wait until she was well to bring it up. It would be really stupid to make any kind of major decisions when both of them were dealing with emotions that were still so raw. Still he couldn't help but smile when he thought about the possibilities.

Nell sat on the couch next to Kensi and asked if Deeks was taking care of her properly.

"Nell, you would be absolutely amazed at how wonderful he has been. Other than running to get donuts yesterday, he hasn't left the house. I don't know what I would do without him."

"I had my suspicions about the two of you before all of this happened but there was no doubt after you were taken," Nell said proudly.

"What do you mean?"

"It was like he was two different people at the same time. He was totally driven to do what it took to find you but he was also very emotional. Especially when I accidently let it slip that we thought Stringer was the one who had killed Emily."

"I know he was… is still angry about what happened. I hope he can get past it soon," Kensi said frowning.

"It is so obvious that he's in love with you. I can't help but be a little jealous. I wish someone would look at me the way he looks at you."

"Nell, you're joking, right?"

"No, why would you think that?"

Kensi couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Why is it that we can't see what everyone else does? I had no idea Deeks was looking at me in any special way. Just like you can't see the way Eric looks at you."

"What? Really? Eric?"

"Yes Eric. He looks like a lovesick little puppy sometimes when he looks at you."

"I had no idea. I mean, there have been a few times when I thought he might be interested but then he would do something to make me think I had just imagined it."

"Trust me, you didn't imagine it."

Nell was lost in thought when Deeks came back in from his run.

"Did you miss me?" he asked breathless from his run.

"You've been gone? I didn't notice," Kensi said grinning.

"Funny girl. I'm gonna take a quick shower, then we'll figure out what to do for dinner." He walked over and kissed her temple and smiled. "Want to join us Nell?"

"Thanks for asking but I think I'll pass. I have some files to read through before work tomorrow."

He told her goodnight and headed to the bathroom.

Kensi thanked Nell for coming and told her to keep her eyes open at work this next week.

Nell had only been gone about fifteen minutes when there was a knock on the door. Deeks had just finished his shower and hurried out of the bedroom to answer the door. His hair was still wet and he was shirtless so when he opened the door to their visitor he was a little embarrassed.

"Mr. Deeks."

"Hetty… hello, please come in." He stepped back and gave Kensi a wide eyed look. "Excuse me a moment, I'll be right back."

"Hi Hetty, it's good to see you. Please come have a seat," Kensi said smiling.

Deeks was mortified. He hadn't even talked to Hetty yet about his and Kensi's relationship and he just answered the door half naked. Not good. He quickly put on a shirt and shoes and tried to dry his hair with a towel.

He came back in the living room, now fully dressed and sat down in the leather chair across from Kensi and Hetty.

"Sorry about that… I had just taken… never mind. How are you Hetty?"

"I'm good Mr. Deeks. I was just checking on Ms. Blye. She says you have been doing a good job taking care of her."

He blushed slightly and said "I try, but she's a bit stubborn. But you already know that."

"I could say the same for you Mr. Deeks."

He wasn't sure what she was trying to imply and he began to squirm nervously.

"I was… we were going to call you later. I'm glad you stopped by. I know Nate is supposed to be back in town and we were wondering if maybe you could ask him to stop by sometime tomorrow and visit with Kensi about her… about what happened."

"I think that would be a very good idea Mr. Deeks. And…?"

"…And maybe I could talk to him too for a bit."

"About your anger issues concerning Mr. Stringer?"

Deeks raised an eyebrow and said, "Umm …Yes."

There was silence in the room for a moment and Kensi offered, "Hetty, Marty and I… Deeks and I talked about this yesterday and decided it would be a good idea for both of us to talk to Nate.

"I think that is a wise decision and I will be sure to send him by tomorrow morning."

"Anything else Mr. Deeks?"

"Umm, well as a matter of fact, I wanted to ask if I could take a few more days off to help Kensi. She still has trouble walking and I don't want to leave her here by herself for too long."

Hetty just stared at him as if she was waiting for him to add something.

"I mean, she's getting better and better every day so I don't think… I need to take… much more…" Deeks sighed and shifted forward putting his elbows on his knees.

"Ok, I get it. I know what this is about. Hetty, we weren't trying to keep it from you… well, actually we were trying to keep it from everyone… for a while… but… I had planned to talk to you about this on Friday… but then Kensi came home from the hospital and…"

He sighed again and gathered his thoughts. He stood and walked to stand at the end of the couch next to Kensi and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hetty, Kensi and I are in a committed relationship and we are asking for your blessing. Please let us prove to you that we can still be partners and that this won't alter the team in any way."

Kensi reached up, took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Her smile gave him the courage to keep going.

"I've already talked to Callen and he advised me to tell you, and that you would figure out the best way to let Granger know. I'm sure he won't like it but once he sees that we can make this work, I'm hoping he will change his mind. Just please give us the chance to prove it."

Hetty looked at both of them and a smile began to form at the corners of her mouth. "There, now was that so hard Mr. Deeks?"

Kensi looked surprised but Deeks just smirked. He knew deep down that she was aware of their "thing".

He let out a breath and grinned at her, "Yes, it was actually."

Hetty let out a light laugh and smiled at them both. "I've known for quite some time that you two were 'involved'."

"Oh no… Hetty, this is something that has just happened recently, just before… before this happened," she said pointing to her crutches.

"My dear Miss Blye, you and Mr. Deeks have been 'involved' for a long time. You just wouldn't allow yourselves to admit it until recently."

Kensi looked at Deeks and blushed slightly. He ducked his head and tried to keep the grin off of his face.

"For the record, you do have my blessing... as long as it doesn't interfere with your work or the team. I'll deal with Granger but not right away. Just make sure he doesn't find out on his own."

She stood to leave and Deeks walked over to shake her hand. "Thanks Hetty. We won't let you down."

She returned the hand shake then leaned down to pat Kensi on the shoulder. "You continue to get better. We need you back soon."

"I will Hetty. Thank you."

"Mr. Deeks, you may take a few more days. I'll expect you back in the office on Thursday morning," she said as she walked toward the door.

"Fantastic! Thank you Hetty."

"Oh, and one more thing… when you two are in the office, I expect you to act like professionals. God forbid that I walk in on the two of you in the storage room acting like lovesick teenagers."

Deeks sputtered and choked out something unintelligible while Kensi just gasped and blushed violently.

"Goodnight Hetty," he managed to croak.

"Goodnight Mr. Deeks… Ms. Blye."

Deeks closed the door behind her and turned to Kensi. He was speechless, which was a very rare occurrence for him.

Kensi continued to gape and stare at Deeks. She finally came to her senses and started to grin, "I can see now how she made Stringer cry like a baby. You realize she never really asked a question, right? You just… we just spilled our guts and she didn't really do a thing."

"She's good. Very good," he smiled shaking his head.

He moved to the couch and sat down with her then began to laugh. He reached over and pulled her closer to him. "We have to watch that video of her and Stringer! I think it will be the best therapy ever!"

* * *

Monday morning rolled around and Nate was due to arrive at 10:00. Kensi had made Deeks agree to go surfing while she and Nate talked. As soon as he arrived she shooed him out of the house and told him to not come back until 12:30 and to bring lunch for all three of them.

He had to admit, he had missed surfing. It had only been a few weeks but it seemed like an eternity. Thankfully, the surf was just right today and he took advantage of the huge swells. His mind drifted to Hetty's visit and ultimately her blessing of his and Kensi's relationship. In his opinion, it had gone a long way toward sealing the 'deal'. If Hetty had disapproved, then Kensi might have backed off and told him it they needed to stop. He secretly hoped she would have told her 'too bad' and fought to keep him. The thought that she might not bothered him immensely. He knew her job was important to her but if she had to make a choice, would she choose him? It was all rather moot now but it still niggled at his pride.

The plan was for him to visit with Nate after lunch while Kensi took a nap. They would go and sit out back and he would spill his guts… again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. For someone who didn't talk about his past, he was certainly talking a lot about his present and possibly his future. He couldn't separate the two any longer. Before, his 'present' consisted of undercover operations, and then unwinding from them with some girl he picked up at a club. He didn't really think any further ahead than that. Now when he thinks of his 'present' it includes Kensi and thoughts of the future come automatically. Thoughts like, '_When will she be able to come back to work? When will she feel like making love to him again? Will she agree to move in together with him?'_

There it was! The thought that kept popping up over and over again. He smiled as he hopped up on the board to ride another glorious wave. They were practically living together now so would it be so hard to make the jump? They could even find a new place to live if she wanted. He didn't care where they lived as long as she was with him… and it was close to the beach. Of course they would have to allow pets but… that was it. He would ask her one day. But first she had to get well. She had to get back to the independent woman she was before he would dare ask. It wouldn't be fair to ask when she was still recovering because her answer might be swayed by all the wrong reasons. She had to want to live with him because she really did want it. Not because it was convenient or because she had to prove to herself she didn't need his help. She was a complicated woman that was for damn sure. But as complicated as she might be, he prided himself on knowing her better than anyone else. He had a long way to go and he doubted he would ever truly figure her out. She was just so deliciously mysterious and he wanted to spend the rest of his life trying to unravel the mystery.

* * *

_**A/N Please review. Things are about to get a little tricky here so any and all encouragement is welcomed.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Just a reminder that I don't own anything. I'm just having fun playing! Please review!**_

* * *

Kensi had been worried about her visit with Nate but she shouldn't have bothered. He had a way of making her feel comfortable and before long she was recounting the details of her abduction. She was thankful she had already talked through all of this with Deeks because it made it easier to say the things that were difficult to talk about.

Nate listened mostly and didn't ask too many questions until she started winding down. The statements she kept making throughout the story concerning Deeks grabbed his attention. She kept saying she knew Deeks was looking for her and hoped he would find her or that she knew he was probably worried sick about her. She seemed to be dealing with the trauma from Stringer's attack better than he had hoped. He wondered if her feelings for Deeks could be part of the reason why.

"So, how did you feel when Deeks came in and shot Stringer?" Nate asked.

"I didn't really know he had. I was barely conscious and thought I was dreaming when I saw him."

"You thought you were dreaming about Deeks?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering why you would dream about Deeks coming to get you. Why not Sam or Callen?"

She smiled and blushed slightly, "I guess I forgot to tell you. Deeks and I are… we're together… as a couple."

Nate was genuinely surprised. He was one of the team members working on the case when Deeks came into their lives. While he was quite sure Kensi was attracted to him initially, he would never have guessed it would have progressed to this point after they began working together on a regular basis. They argued constantly and everything was a competition with them. He honestly thought they wouldn't last six months.

"Really? I knew he had been taking care of you here but I had no idea. Does Hetty know?"

* * *

Deeks stopped at a local sandwich shop not too far from Kensi's place and picked up lunch for the three of them. When he arrived back at Kensi's he was encouraged when he heard laughter coming from inside. He unlocked the door and stepped into the house.

"Lunch time! If you two are finished that is. I can come back later if you need…"

"No, I'm starving," Kensi replied quickly.

"Did you two have a good visit?" Deeks asked Nate.

"Absolutely. Kensi is one of a kind," Nate grinned at Deeks.

"Yes, she is…" he replied glancing between the two of them wondering why they were acting weird.

"Did I miss something here?" he said, his paranoia kicking in.

Kensi burst out laughing. "We were just talking about you as a matter of fact."

"Me? You're not supposed to be talking about… wait… you didn't tell him about the mouse incident at the warehouse did you?"

She burst into laughter again, "No, but remind me to tell you about that later, Nate."

She finally composed herself and said, "I was telling Nate how Hetty made you confess everything last night."

"Me? You were confessing stuff too!"

Nate smiled and joked, "Hetty could get the Pope to confess to things he did as a child… and probably already has!"

They all laughed again and began to sort out the sandwiches. Deeks got plates from the kitchen and beers from the fridge. He also brought Kensi mineral water along with a candy bar.

Nate watched as Deeks did the 'extra' things for Kensi and noticed the look on her face as she smiled at him for doing them.

Watching them now was rather comforting. They had found a way to make it work and Kensi obviously trusted him completely. And Kensi had never truly trusted anyone.

They ate their sandwiches, talked about Hetty's 'tactics' and had a very enjoyable lunch.

Afterward, Deeks cleaned up their mess and helped Kensi hobble to her bedroom for her nap. Nate watched with interest and couldn't hide his smile.

"You good Kens?" Deeks asked as he helped her get comfortable.

"I'm really good, thanks." She reached for his face as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm glad you and Nate had a good visit."

"Me too. Can we go for a drive tonight? I really need to get out of here. I know it's hasn't even been four days but you add that to the week in the hospital and it seems like forever."

"I think we can arrange that. Sweet dreams Princess."

He placed another kiss on her forehead then went back to have his 'visit' with Nate.

He grabbed two more beers and motioned for Nate to follow him to the back porch. It was a small yard with a tall wooden fence around the whole perimeter. A rock garden was against the back with blooming bushes along both sides. There were two chairs with a small plastic table between them facing the small rock garden.

They took their seats and drank quietly for a few minutes.

"So, Hetty told me I needed to talk to you but she didn't tell me exactly what we needed to talk about," Nate began.

Deeks stared at the back fence and let out a big breath. "I'm assuming Kensi told you what all that sick monster did to her, right?"

"Yes. Did she tell you?"

"Yes, but I walked in and saw enough to…"

"Enough to what?"

"Enough to know I wanted to kill the guy."

"You wanted to kill him?"

"Yeah, I wanted to kill him and I still do. I almost did. If Sam and Callen hadn't stopped me I probably would have."

"Does that bother you?"

"No. Well… yes, I guess."

"Which is it?"

Deeks looked at the label on the beer bottle and replied, "Yes it bothers me."

"Why exactly?"

This was the touchy issue he had hoped to avoid but should have known better. Hetty may be good with confessions but Nate was good at getting people to talk too.

"Because I don't want to be like my sorry ass father who used anger to make his points."

Nate knew nothing about Deeks' past so he was a little taken back with this information. "Your father was abusive?"

"Yeah, you could say that. He tried to kill me and my Mom one day during one of his drunken rages. He fired a shotgun at us and thankfully missed. Before he could reload and try again I shot him with a gun a friend had given me. I didn't kill him but he went to jail and I never saw him again."

"When did this happen?"

"I was eleven."

Nate was truly shocked and took another sip of his beer before he asked his next question.

"Was he always like that? Or was it just when he was drunk?"

"I'm not really sure when it all started. He wasn't like that when I was little. We actually were a happy family for awhile. But when he started drinking, it went downhill fast. The last happy day I remember was when I was in a school play. I was a tree. My dad was there with my mom with a huge smile on his face. He was so proud of me being dressed like a stupid tree. We went for ice cream afterward and had a great time. I think I was probably six."

Deeks smiled wistfully at the memory.

"Something happened that changed him and I never knew what it was. Mom tried to keep it together but in the end she was a broken woman. I spent most of my time hanging out with friends in the neighborhood. Most of them weren't the best role models for impressionable young boys."

"How did you wind up becoming a cop?"

Deeks laughed, "I didn't initially. I became a lawyer first."

"A lawyer? Really?" Nate was truly astounded.

"Passed the bar exam damn near the top of my class and went to work with a local law firm."

"What happened with that?"

"I got tired of seeing what the bad guys got away with and I wanted to do something to stop them before their cases showed up in the court system. The only way to do that was to become a cop."

"So you walked away from a lucrative law career to go to the police academy?"

"Yes I did. And I never regretted it for a minute."

Nate had a newfound respect for Deeks. Not many people would do what he did. Not many would be as successful as he had been as an undercover cop either.

"So, let me ask you this? Do you drink?"

Deeks laughed, "We're drinking right now aren't we?"

Nate smiled and just looked at Deeks.

"You mean do I drink a lot? The answer is no, not really. I drink a beer or two with friends or have a few specialty drinks when we go out but I rarely get rip roaring drunk. The few times I have gotten drunk have made for a nasty morning after and I don't like the feeling."

"What kind of drunk are you?"

"I'm not sure what you're asking."

"Are you a funny drunk, and sentimental drunk, or are you a mean drunk?"

Deeks laughed and smiled, "I've been told I'm a funny drunk but I honestly don't remember."

"Have you ever gotten drunk to try to forget something?"

"I've tried a couple of times but I quit drinking before I actually got drunk. I just couldn't make myself do it. I knew if I numbed myself to the pain of the reason I was there, it wouldn't help me forget. It would only be worse when I woke up and realized I had cheapened the memory of the person I was grieving."

"Grief. It can make a person do crazy things sometimes," Nate said cautiously. He thought carefully before he continued. "Deeks, I don't think you have to worry about being like your father. It sounds to me that you're nothing like him."

Nate finished his beer and turned toward him. "You are a good man Marty Deeks. You use humor to deal with your pain most of the time and anger isn't normally your first reaction to a situation. I understand your anger toward Stringer. Hell, I'm angry at him too. Kensi is your girl and you are just being protective of her. She will be the first to admit she doesn't need your protection but it's not something we, as men, can push aside. It's natural to want to protect and defend the women we love."

"Why can't I get past it? Every time I see one of her bruises or think about his hands on her… I just want to scream or beat the hell out of him… again."

Nate smiled. Hetty had told him about the case report so he knew what the guys had done to Stringer. "I think as the bruises fade and you two move on with your life, it will get better. Chances are, you won't ever see Stringer again so you probably just need to make a conscious effort to find other things to think about. Don't dwell on it. Kensi seems to be doing a remarkable job of getting past this and I think a large part of that is because of you and your attention to her. Honestly, Deeks I've never see her like this. Despite what has happened, I can tell she's truly happy."

Deeks grinned and looked over at Nate, "You think so?

"Yes I think so. She's in love. It's obvious to me and I'm not good at noticing these things sometimes."

"Well, the feeling is mutual. I can't imagine my life without her in it. I never really thought I would feel this way toward anyone but then she walked into that gym and I was gone. When I found out she was a federal agent and not a drug user… I almost did a happy dance right there in the boatshed."

Nate laughed at that and said, "You keep on protecting and defending her. She may not think she needs it but she does."

"I will Nate. I'm in deep and I'm not ever letting go."

* * *

_**A/N Reviews make me do a happy dance!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N Just a warning about a short section in here that probably should be rated M. It is separated out if you want to skip it. It's not really explicit but I felt I needed to point it out. Thanks for all the favorites and alerts!**_

* * *

Just before sunset, Deeks helped Kensi to his car and they set off for their drive. He turned the car stereo up and rolled down the windows as they drove to one of the best lookout spots in LA. They both sang loudly to a song by Adele and enjoyed the fresh air. The sun was just beginning to set as they pulled into the lookout parking lot. He turned down the stereo and reached for Kensi's hand.

"You want to stay in the car or would you rather sit on the hood?" Deeks asked.

"Let's sit on the hood," she replied happily.

He grabbed the blanket he brought and laid it on the hood then helped her out of her seat. He picked her up and sat her gently on the car so she could lean against the windshield. He ran around to the other side of the car and hopped up beside her. The breeze coming off the ocean was a bit chilly so he put his arm around her and pulled her close. There was no one else in this particular lookout at the moment so they sat in silence, listened to the ocean and watched the sun dip just below the horizon. The sky turned shades of purple and pink and the wisps of clouds just added to the beautiful scene.

"I've lived here all my life and I never get tired of seeing this," Deeks said softly.

"I wish I had more time to watch them. It seems we're either in the middle of an op or I'm too tired to even get up and look out the window."

"I know. Life gets crazy sometimes. I'm just thankful we can watch it now… together." Deeks turned to her and kissed her passionately. It was the first kiss they had shared that implied something other than _'I'm here if you need my help'_ since she had been released from the hospital.

Kensi returned the kiss and looked into those ocean blue eyes that she loved so much. She was getting better every day and was even walking without the crutches most of the time. Her bruises were still visible but were fading gradually. At the moment, she looked like she had been in a car wreck or at least that was what she hoped people would think. The thought of someone assuming Deeks had done this to her was unbearable. She wanted to be with him so badly it was almost as painful as her ribs. As darkness settled over LA she whispered, "I hate feeling like this."

"Like what?"

"So helpless and… wimpy."

"Wimpy? Princess I would never, ever describe you as wimpy, not even on a really bad day," he laughed.

"You know what I mean. I want to feel normal again. I want to be able to walk like normal. I want to make love to you."

He flashed that signature smirk, "Thank goodness you didn't add _'like normal'_ to the end of that last statement."

She blushed and whispered, "Normal is not exactly how I would describe it."

"How would you describe it… exactly?"

"Umm… exhilarating…" she punctuated her words with kisses on his neck and collarbone.

"Yeah… and?"

"Incredible…"

"Ooh… umm…," he moaned as she kissed below his ear.

"Mind blowing…" she reached over and began rubbing her hand across the muscles on his chest.

"Kens you're killing me here," he whispered.

"Creative…"

"There is that…" he was having trouble concentrating.

"Uninhibited…" she began to work her way down to his abdomen.

"Kensi…"

"Spontaneous…" she worked her way lower.

He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his lips and kissed it. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and whispered, "Kensi, we can't do this, I mean I really want to… I really, really want to but I don't want to hurt you."

The disappointment on her face was obvious and she sighed heavily. "I know, but I… need you. I want you," she whispered in his ear.

He hugged her close and said, "I've got an idea. How about we go home and I'll start another bath… for both of us."

She smiled and a slight shiver went up her spine. "I like that idea."

He loaded them back up into the car and drove back to her house a little faster than they had driven out. He carried her to the door and set her down long enough to open it. He continued the trek to the couch and gently placed her there.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

He disappeared into the bathroom and she heard the water running. He was gone for quite a while before he came back to retrieve her from the couch. He crouched on the floor in front of her and pulled off her soft socks.

She placed her hands behind his neck and began playing with his hair. He closed his eyes and pulled her into another breathtaking kiss. She whimpered softly then leaned back to look into his darkened eyes.

He again picked her up and carried her to the chair in the bathroom. She was surprised to see several candles lit around the room. She never realized she had that many. He turned off the water and came back to her. He took his jeans off and tossed them into the corner. She reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt. When she finished, he slowly took it off and tossed it with the jeans.

He kissed her again but as he did, he unbuttoned her shirt and gently pulled it down her arms. He leaned back and looked at her remaining bruises. Kensi would forever remember what he did next. She had no doubt that he loved her but when he began this it made her feel cherished and treasured.

He bent down and gently began to place kisses on each one of her bruises. Soft, loving and intimate kisses. When he finished with her abdomen, he stood up and brought her with him. It was the glint of tears glistening in his eyes that did her in. How on earth had she managed to win the heart of this beautiful man? Tears began to form unbidden from her eyes as well.

He bent down and pulled off her sweatpants and added them to the pile. He continued to kiss the ones on her back and down her legs. When he had finished with the ones he could see, he removed their remaining clothing and continued to kiss the newly revealed discolorations. After kissing the last one, he stood back up and pulled her body to his and kissed her tenderly.

...M...

Before she knew what was happening, he had picked her up and was placing her in the tub the same way he had done several times already. But this time he climbed in and sat behind her with his legs on either side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed kisses on her neck and shoulders. The water was warm and thick with bubbles. He reached over and poured body wash on his hands and began rubbing it on her shoulders and back. He leaned her back against him and filled his hands again with body wash. This time he gently massaged it down her arms and worked his way back up to her breasts. Her soft low moans were killing him but he pushed his own desire away. This was about her and what she needed right now. He worked his way slowly down her sides and moved back around to her abdomen.

She gasped softly as he reached closer and closer to her center. The waiting was torture but it was also heightening the nerves in every sensitive area of her body. He teased her for several minutes before finally satisfying her need. She arched into his ministrations and her moans turned into near screams as she reached her peek.

He continued to caress and kiss her body as she slowly relaxed back against him.

"I love you Marty. I have never felt more loved in my whole life," she said tearfully.

"Shhh, Kensi, its okay. I do love you very, very much." He took the washcloth and began using it to rinse the soap away from her neck and arms kissing as he went. "You want me to wash your hair again?"

"I want you to move around and sit in front of me."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Please don't think you have to do this for me."

"I want to. I need to,"

He carefully stood up and moved to the other side of the tub. He started to sit Indian style but she managed to raise herself up so that he could stretch his legs out straight and she straddled them. She repeated the process with the body wash on his chest and abdomen. He closed his eyes as her hands moved lower. She caressed him for several minutes and watched the expressions dance across the handsome face she had loved from the day they met.

He was startled when she suddenly stopped and scooted closer. She raised herself up and settled herself on him.

"Kensi, are you sure about this?"

"Yes," she whispered breathlessly.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her senseless. Soon they found a slow, intoxicating rhythm that gradually increased. He could tell when she was almost there and kissed her to keep her scream from escaping the room. The feel of her body tightening over his sent him over the edge soon after.

...

They melted into each other as he placed quick, desperate kisses all over her.

"God, I want to live with you for the rest of my life," Deeks blurted out. He froze suddenly when he realized what he had said.

"What's wrong Marty?"

"Nothing, I… I do want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want it all Kensi, the house, the kids, all of it. I've never dared to dream about it. I just assumed it wasn't for me and I was okay with that. But now… now I have daydreams about a beautiful little brown eyed girl or boy and I can't imagine my life any other way." He looked at her shocked face and was immediately worried he had ruined it all. The fear in his eyes was real when she finally started talking.

"What are you asking Marty?" she said with a curious look on her face.

He relaxed a little when the look of shock disappeared and was replaced with something less ominous.

"I don't know Kens. I wanted to wait until you were well and back to work but I managed to blurt it all out after an hour of incredible love making."

"Wait until I was well for what?"

He sighed and hugged her close. "I wanted to ask… if you and I could move in together but now it sounds so… so… non committal."

He looked deeply into her eyes to see if he could tell what she was thinking but she was doing a good job of hiding it. "Moving in together would be great and I'll happily do that if you want but…" he hesitated and looked up at the ceiling. He cupped her face in his hands and looked directly into her eyes.

"What I really want to ask is…" he swallowed hard and decided to go for it. "Kensi, will you marry me?"

He held his breath and waited for her to answer. It seemed like an eternity before she finally spoke.

"Marty, I think we might have a problem here."

His heart felt like it was going to crash right there in the bathtub. "What problem?" he whispered with genuine fear in his voice.

"I dream about little blonde haired, blue-eyed children," she said smiling.

He was a little slow in understanding what she had just said. "So, you… what does…"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It means, yes! Yes I will marry you Marty Deeks!"

He whooped loudly and began kissing her again. His heart was racing and he was unbelievably happy. They managed to get out of the tub and dry each other off. He carried her back to the bedroom and they made love again, slowly and gently.

Afterward, they lay tangled in each other and began to talk about their decision.

"Do we tell the team or should we keep it to ourselves for a while?" he asked.

"Definitely keep it to ourselves," she said smiling. "We're still trying to deal with them knowing about us in the first place. When they find out about this…"

"That's true… besides, when we do tell them, I want to make sure there is a nice big rock on that left hand."

"How big?"

"As big as you want… as long as I don't wind up in the poor house."

She smiled as she played with his hair. "Actually, I don't want a big rock. I'd prefer something simple."

He pulled her closer to him. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

She shrugged and said, "Because you know me so well."

"Yes I do. But I will never truly figure out the mysterious Kensi Marie Blye. She's just entirely too complicated," he said grinning.

She laughed and said, "While I think this will easier to hide from everyone, we still maybe have a slight problem."

"Hetty!" they both said at the same time.

* * *

_**A/N Keep those reviews coming. I really do love them!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N I don't own NCIS Los Angeles. Just having fun with it.**_

* * *

Kensi and Deeks spent the next two days concentrating on getting her well. He helped her with her exercises and was pleased to see she was able to do the leg lifts without too much help. She insisted on walking without the crutches and even began to wear cushioned sandals around the house. Her gait was still a bit wobbly but at least she was mobile.

She was beginning to feel more like herself. Her mom had stopped by twice and brought food with her each time. She was a wonderful cook and they had enjoyed not having to worry about what to fix or what to order for delivery. Nate had stopped by to visit again but this time it was more on a personal level than a professional one. His report to Hetty had been positive but she wanted him to keep an eye on them both while he was in town.

Wednesday rolled around and Kensi seemed too quiet.

"You okay Princess?" Deeks asked concerned.

She had been trying to figure out how she could ask to go to the beach without an argument. "I'm fine. I'm just bored."

"Bored?" he asked as he sat on the couch and scooted as close as possible to her. "I've got the perfect cure for boredom." He put his hand in her hair behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss that left no doubt as to what he meant." He leaned back and raised his eyebrows with a questioning look.

"Hold that thought…" she said smiling. "How about we spend a few hours at the beach and then we can come back here and finish the day with… that thought."

He hesitated and she pressed on, "I need some sun and fresh air and… and…"

"And what?"

"Can we stop on the way and pick up Monty?"

Deeks just laughed and kissed her again. "You really miss the little guy don't you?"

"Yes I do. And besides, you have to go back to work tomorrow and I'll need some company."

He smiled, grabbed her hand and helped her up from the couch. "Yes we can pick up Monty and go to the beach."

"Thank you Marty! I'll go and get ready."

Deeks smiled and watched as her face lit up. He watched her walk as quickly as she possibly could back to her room to get ready. Amazing was all he could think of to describe her at the moment.

He packed a lunch for them both and grabbed the items they would need for the day. He thought about getting his surfboard but decided against it. He wanted to spend the day with her since he had to go back to work tomorrow. He could go out early sometime in the next couple of days.

Half an hour later they were packed up and in the car driving back to Deeks' apartment. Kensi stayed in the car because he insisted she wasn't ready for all those stairs yet and she reluctantly agreed. He checked his mail, picked up a few toys for Monty and then went to his neighbor's place to pick him up.

Mrs. Burke opened her door and smiled brightly. "Hello Marty, come in, come in." Before he was halfway through the door, Monty practically bowled him over.

"Hey buddy, how are you? I've missed you and so has Kensi," he told him as he rubbed his neck.

"Well he has missed you a lot. He spends most of his time sitting in front of the window looking for you."

"Mrs. Burke, I can't thank you enough for taking care of him. Hopefully, I will be home for a while this time."

"Is your lady friend better?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you for asking." He tried to pay her for taking care of Monty but she wouldn't take it.

"You know I love the little guy and it's no trouble at all."

He thanked her again hooked the leash to Monty's collar then they made their way back to the car. As soon as Monty saw Kensi sitting in the passenger seat, it was all Deeks could do to keep up with him.

"Hey Monty!" Kensi said as Deeks put him in the backseat. It was almost impossible to keep him from jumping up front into her lap. He finally calmed down and settled for sitting just behind her seat with his paws on the console and his head pushed forward just enough for her to pet him. "Did you miss me buddy?"

"Yes he missed his Kensi. Do you see him trying to get into my lap?"

"Well I missed him too," she said using her best 'baby talk' as she continued to pet him.

He found the perfect spot on the beach and began hauling all of their things from the car. He sat out a large blanket and a couple of low folding lounge chairs then returned to the car to get the rest. He helped Kensi out and gave her the beach towels to carry. He carried everything else and held Monty's leash. He was afraid to let her hold it for fear he would suddenly take off and pull her down.

They arranged their area Monty immediately laid down next to Kensi.

"Traitor!" Deeks laughed as he nodded at the dog.

Kensi had worn green shorts and a white tank top but had covered them up with a semi-sheer white pool wrap. She had on a large brim sun hat and her sunglasses. When she sat down she didn't remove her wrap.

"You want me to help you with that?"

"No, I think I'll just leave it on… for now."

"You can't really get any sun if you leave it on…"

"I know."

Deeks suddenly realized what the problem might be. He knelt down beside her chair and held her hand. "Don't be embarrassed by the bruises. Most of them are almost gone and the few that are left are not that noticeable."

"It's not that Deeks."

"Well, what is it?"

"I don't… I don't want anyone to think you did this to me."

He sighed and kissed her gently. "Babe, I don't really care what other people think but I understand. If you're worried about it, why don't you just keep it next to you and if you feel the need to cover up, it will be there."

She nodded agreement and he helped her take it off. The sun felt wonderful on her skin and she leaned back and began to relax.

Deeks took off his t-shirt, grabbed the Frisbee and coaxed Monty into leaving Kensi long enough to play for a while. She watched as the two of them ran and played along the edge of the surf. She still couldn't believe they were getting married. _That gorgeous guy was her fiancé_. It sounded strange but wonderful at the same time. Yes, she'd had a fiancé before but it felt nothing like this. She could hear him laughing and talking to Monty and she smiled proudly. She couldn't help but notice a gaggle of college age girls nearby who were also watching and giggling as they ogled Deeks. His muscles were impressive as he threw the Frisbee then would run so Monty would chase him. It was sexy, adorable and cute all at the same time. She watched the group of girls as he made his way back up to where she was sitting. He leaned over and gave her a big kiss before he sat down in his chair next to her. The look of disappointment on the girls' faces was comical. Kensi just grinned and inwardly thought _'in your face, girls. He's mine!'_

They enjoyed the day immensely. Kensi actually got up and walked close to the surf for a while, covered up of course.

It was late afternoon when he turned to her and said, "Let me know when you're ready to go."

"I think I'm ready now but... how about we go home, get dressed and go out for dinner? Nothing fancy. I'm just not ready to be cooped up just yet."

"That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

After showering and dressing in a long sleeved shirt and loose fitting jeans, Kensi dried her hair and put on a little makeup. She hadn't put on makeup in a few weeks and she wanted to look nice for Deeks. She put on her favorite perfume and her comfortable sandals then made her way back to the living room.

"Wow, look at you Miss Blye. You look amazing," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Or should I say _the future Mrs. Deeks_?"

She blushed slightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Go get ready. I want to spend some quality time with Monty."

"My dog is a traitor and now my fiancé prefers his company to mine. This is so depressing," he teased as he went to get ready.

It didn't take long for him to shower and dress. They drove to a small little eclectic restaurant not far from the beach where they had spent the day. They ordered from the menu and fell into comfortable conversation.

"I know we won't be doing anything about this for a while but I was wondering, what kind a wedding do you want? Do you want a big fancy affair like most little girls dream of or would you rather run off to Vegas and get an Elvis impersonator to marry us?" he said smirking.

She laughed and said, "I really haven't thought about weddings much. When I was engaged to Jack, we never got around to discussing it. There were too many other issues to worry about. We certainly didn't discuss it after he came home," she said sadly. When I was young, I guess I was too busy being a _'tomboy'_ as you called it."

He smiled and reached for her hand. "You are the most beautiful tomboy I have ever met," he said with his crooked grin as he kissed her hand.

"How about we have something in between? Nothing huge or gaudy, just a small ceremony and reception with our friends and of course Mom, but most definitely NO Elvis."

"Whew!" he said as he pretended to be relieved. "My thoughts exactly. I can't picture us doing the big elaborate production. I couldn't bear it if you turned into a _'Bridezilla'_!"

She laughed out loud and looked into his ocean blue eyes. "Are we really doing this? I mean, I'm having a hard time believing it's true."

"Yes we are. Part of me thinks this has to be a dream but the other part has wanted this for a long time. I just can't believe you actually said yes!"

She leaned in and whispered, "Well, it was a little difficult to say no while we were having sex in the bathtub."

He ducked his head and his face turned a bright shade of pink. "I admit it probably wasn't the most romantic proposal ever but I hadn't really planned it either."

"No… it was perfect," she smiled. "Of course we can't actually ever tell anyone about how you proposed…"

"Yeah, starting out with _'well, we were naked in the bathtub'_ might be a bit awkward," he said grinning widely. "How about we have a 'do-over' after I get the ring and that will be the one we tell our kids about?" He leaned in close and whispered, "But you and I will always remember how it really happened." He kissed her lovingly just as the waiter returned with their dinner.

Afterwards they walked to the car. She found that if she walked slowly, it didn't look like she was limping or hobbling so they took their time. He leaned up against the car and pulled her to him. "Would you like to go get some ice cream? Or… do you want to go back home and work on that _'thought'_ I had earlier?"

"Ooh, ice cream or a wild, passionate night with you… umm… tough decision. Can I think about it a minute?" she said grinning.

"No you cannot," he said smirking as he opened the car door for her. "How about I make this easy? We go get ice cream, _then_ go home and work through that list you mentioned when we watched the sunset the other night."

"Marty, you have the best ideas."

* * *

_**A/N Thanks to all of you who take the time to review! I really appreciate it!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N Just a warning that there is another short little section that should probably be rated M.**_

* * *

The sound of Deeks alarm was a very unwelcomed clatter in his brain. He reached over and hit the snooze button and curled back up next to Kensi. This was where he wanted to stay forever.

Ten minutes later the offending sound again crashed into the morning solitude. This time he had to get up. He placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder and managed to tear himself away to get up out of bed. He walked naked directly to the shower and turned on the water. He stepped in before it warmed up in hopes the cold water would help snap him awake.

When it did finally heat up he realized he was grinning. He thought about last night and couldn't help but smile. Every time they made love he felt it couldn't get any better. But every time he was proved wrong. Love. It was the ingredient that made the difference. It wasn't just sex. It was all the emotions that went with every kiss and caress. Sure, he had been with women before that he'd thought he might love but this experience had made those encounters pale miserably in comparison. This was how it was supposed to feel and he cherished every minute of it.

He finished his shower and dressed quickly trying not to wake Kensi. He found Monty's leash and took him for a short walk. When he returned he was surprised to find Kensi puttering around the kitchen.

"Morning Sunshine!" he smiled as he pressed himself against her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning!" she answered as she turned to face him.

He kissed her passionately and she eventually broke away laughing. "Marty, we don't have time for that right now, besides you should be tired after last night."

"I will never be tired of you. I can't get enough."

He kissed her again and she reluctantly pushed him away. "You can't be late your first day back. Remember, we're trying to prove that our relationship won't change things."

"Good. That means I can be late because I'm late a lot." He pulled her back to him and began kissing her again.

She kissed him back then suddenly pushed him away and said, "No!"

He was surprised by her sudden change of demeanor. "What…

She held her arm out, keeping him at a safe distance and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I… I'm trying to practice self control. It seems I don't have any when it comes to you."

He flashed that heart melting smile and said, "Self control is for when we are at work…"

She thought about it for a few seconds then threw herself back into his arms and began kissing him as if she hadn't seen him in weeks.

* * *

"Deeks, you're back!" Callen announced, as the detective walked into the bullpen almost half an hour late.

"Good morning!" he answered with a huge smile on his face.

"How's Kensi doing?"

"She's great. Better and better every day," he said happily.

"Oh no. Is this the way it's gonna be every morning?" Sam asked as he stared at Deeks.

"What do you mean?"

"What he means is, are you going to be late every morning?" Callen replied.

"No, unfortunately that's not what I meant," Sam said shaking his head.

"What?" Deeks asked smiling.

"You do know that most people who are late to work are usually grumpy and upset because something bad happened to cause them to be late," Sam stated frowning.

"Yeah, so?" Deeks replied.

"So… when you waltz in here late, all smiles with no apologies it can only mean one thing."

Deeks just stared at them blankly.

"Morning sex," Sam and Callen both said at the same time.

Deeks blushed and put his hands up defensively. "We are _SO_ not going there."

Sam looked at Callen and smiled but wisely let it go. Secretly they were both very pleased that Deeks was not confirming or denying anything. It meant that he cared about Kensi enough to not talk about it which was another point in his favor as far as they were concerned.

They had their work cut out for them today. There were stacks of open case files that had to be sorted according to their different status levels. There was a blank, three page questionnaire that had to be filled out on every case which would ultimately pinpoint where it should be placed. That meant reading through every single page in the file in order to answer the questions. While it was tedious and time consuming, it was important to find out if any of these old cases should be moved up the proverbial ladder. Ultimately it would take weeks to get through them all.

Deeks was finding it hard to concentrate. If they had been out in the field it would have been easier to focus but he found himself reading the same pages over and over. He wanted to be home with Kensi or have her here with him. He didn't like the feeling when they were apart. It was silly but he couldn't help it.

They had been working for about an hour when he couldn't stand it any longer. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent her a text. _'Miss you. xoxo'_.

Less than a minute later he got one back. _'Me too. Coming home for lunch?'_

He smiled and responded, _'What's on the menu?' _ He looked up and noticed that Callen was watching him so he put the phone down and started reading again. A few seconds later he heard the familiar vibration of a text received and couldn't help but look to see what it said. He tried desperately to keep the grin off his face but he failed miserably.

"What's so funny Deeks?" Sam asked.

"Oh… uh… nothing. Kensi just sent me a text about something Monty did. That dog adores her." While Monty did adore her, it was nowhere close to what she had texted. He read her last message again and tried to suppress a laugh.

'_How about breakfast leftovers?'_

He continued to grin as he sent her a message back. _'Yummy, can't wait'._

He put the phone away and smiled throughout the rest of the morning. By the time dinner rolled around, he would be really hungry since it looked like he wasn't going to be eating lunch either.

* * *

"Kensi?"

"Umm?"

"I need to ask you something." Deeks was lying on his back and Kensi was curled up to his side with a leg and an arm draped over him. He had his arm around her shoulders and was gently stroking her hair. They were basking in the afterglow of their latest session of love making.

She looked up at him dreamily as she gently rubbed small circles on his chest. "Okay."

"We haven't exactly been very… careful and… and I know you are on the pill but…"

"But what?"

"I'm just wondering if maybe we shouldn't take more precautions."

"Whatever you think is best. I'm sure we're okay though. I kind of like not having to stop in the middle of… things."

**...M...**

He smiled and rolled over to her. "Things? You mean things like this?" He began kissing her neck and working his way down her body.

"Yes… definitely things… like… that!"

"Or how about… things like this?" he asked as his hands caressed her breasts and worked their way slowly down to her thighs as he placed kisses everywhere.

"Ooh… most definitely… yes."

"And how about things… like this?" He shifted so that his weight wouldn't hurt her and slowly slipped inside her.

"Yes!" she said breathlessly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and began moving against him.

They began their sweet rhythm they had grown to love and soon were tumbling into oblivion once again.

**...**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sam commented as Deeks walked back into the mission after lunch… late.

"Don't go there!" Deeks put his hand up. "We had a very nice… lunch and time just got away from us."

Callen looked at Sam with a knowing grin. "I'll bet it did."

They spent the remainder of the day working on the case files. Deeks kept watching the clock and wishing it would move faster. His plan was to stop somewhere and get dinner before heading home. This time he planned on actually eating food before he succumbed to whatever Kensi had planned for them.

* * *

When he arrived with the Chinese take-out Kensi met him at the door with a huge hug and kiss. She took the bag from him and carried it to the kitchen while he greeted Monty.

"How was your day at work?" she asked.

"Well, if you must know, it was really dull… except for my lunch break."

She smiled as she pulled out plates and dished out the contents of the bag.

"You must be starving," she said as she brought out the plates and utensils then sat with him on the couch.

"Nothing a little snack can't cure," he grinned. They ate as they watched the news in silence.

When they finished, he picked up the plates and took them back to the kitchen. He tossed the containers and was about to wash the dishes when he felt Kensi reach around him and hug him tightly.

He turned to face her and smirked, "Are we going for a world record here or something?"

"Something…" she murmured as she kissed him hungrily.

He began walking backward and pulling her with him toward the bedroom. "I'm just… your play toy," he whispered between heated kisses. "But I'm not… complaining."

"I should… think not…" she replied breathlessly.

An hour later they were again lying in bed, waiting for their heart rates to return to normal. They were talking and laughing holding each other close.

"So… not to be too nosey or anything but… was this a record for you?" Kensi asked trying not to sound apprehensive.

He laughed and said, "Are you kidding me? Of course it is. Well, if you count last night…"

She laughed and said, "Me too."

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes when Kensi asked, "Do you think it will always be like this?"

"You mean six, no… seven times in one day?" he grinned mischievously.

"No, don't be ridiculous," she laughed. "I mean… this good."

"I think we will have great days… like today for instance," he smiled. "And I think we will have days that are not so great just like all couples do. But… no matter what happens, we'll always find our way back to each other."

She kissed him gently and snuggled in closer.

"Just promise me, you'll always come to me with the things that are bothering you. When we shut each other out is when we seem to have problems," he said hesitantly.

"I will. It's just hard for me to get used to doing that but I will work on it."

"Good," he sighed as he closed his eyes. "I love you, Princess."

"I love you too," she answered as she kissed him again.

"I know it's early, but for some reason I'm really exhausted," he said with his crooked smirk.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Goodnight Marty."

"Goodnight Princess."

They both drifted into a peaceful sleep. If they had known what tomorrow would bring, they would have spent the time trying to find a way to stay hidden safely away from the world.

* * *

_**A/N You guys are awesome! Keep those reviews coming!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N A reminder that I don't own anything... Except reviews... And weird plot twists... **_

* * *

He was going to destroy the alarm clock! He was at least going to replace it with one that had a more soothing tone but then he remembered that it was Kensi's and she probably needed the hideous racket. He was actually getting up extra early this morning to go surfing. She had insisted that he go. He would have much rather repeated their morning from yesterday but they had plenty of time for that. He turned off the offensive alarm and quickly dressed. He kissed Kensi lightly on her temple as he left the house and headed to his apartment.

He packed up a few more clothes, checked his mail then hauled his surfboard down to his car. He drove to a different beach than the last time he went out. The waves weren't the best but they would do. He paddled out and watched as the sun began to rise. He cleared his mind and rode wave after wave until it was time to get ready for work.

He showered and dressed then sat on the edge of the bed and gently woke Kensi, "Hey Princess."

She groaned into her pillow and rolled over reluctantly. "Mornin'," she said grumpily.

"Well, aren't we Little Miss Sunshine today," he quipped.

"I'm just tired. It's your fault you know."

"I seem to remember you be a willing party and even initiating some of it," he smiled as he stroked her hair.

She laughed and twined her fingers with his, "Well, today when you come home for lunch, be sure to bring me a burger!"

"Done," he said as he leaned down to kiss her. "I'll call you when I'm on my way.

* * *

He walked into the bullpen a tad bit early and Sam commented, "Now, that's more like it Deeks."

"Good morning to you too Sam. Anything other than more case files to do today?"

"Not that I've heard. Callen's upstairs right now so it's possible. How's Kensi?"

"She's good. Getting a little cabin fever, I think."

"Why don't we all go for beers after work today? You can pick her up and meet us there."

"She would love that. I'll text her and ask." As he began to compose the message he was interrupted by Callen from the balcony.

"Deeks. Can you come up here?"

He put away his phone and jogged up the stairs into Ops.

Callen and Hetty were standing with concerned looks on their faces as they watched him enter.

"What's up? What did I do?"

"Mr. Deeks, you haven't done anything wrong. I'm sorry to inform you that you have been called back by LAPD for an undercover op. I have talked to several people on your behalf but have been unable to convince them to give it to someone else."

"What is the case and how long will it take?" he said frowning.

"Unfortunately, they wouldn't share that information. All they would tell me is that it could last four to twelve weeks."

"But Hetty, I can't right now, Kensi needs my help and…"

"I tried to explain that to them but evidently they feel this is their best opportunity to bring their case to a successful conclusion. I have offered our services for help with your alias but I don't know if they will accept it."

"Dammit!" he said as he crossed his arms. He was mad at himself. He should have signed that application to become an NCIS agent months ago. He knew this was a possibility. Up until now he had been lucky in that most of the assignments he had been called back for only lasted a day or two at most.

"They have asked that you report immediately to Lieutenant Bates for your briefing."

"Great. I hope they give me time to go talk to Kensi about this," he grumbled.

"I wouldn't count on it Mr. Deeks. They were planning to put you in the field this afternoon."

"I'll call her as soon as I leave. Callen, can I talk to you in a few minutes? I need to talk to Hetty first but I'll be downstairs shortly."

"Sure Deeks," he said as he laid an understanding hand on his shoulder on the way out.

Hetty asked Nell and Eric for the room and waited for the door to close after they exited before she spoke. "I think I know what this is about Mr. Deeks."

He was too upset to comment on her _'all knowing ways'_ so he said nothing.

"Yes, my offer still stands but I think it would be in your best interests and ours for you to complete this op."

"How's that?"

"If you resign now, all the progress you have made in the last two years to improve the relationship between LAPD and NCIS will be destroyed."

He looked down at his feet and tried to hide his disappointment.

"If you complete this op successfully, you can resign from LAPD on a high note and will more than likely be able to continue liaison duties without the actual title. Otherwise, we will probably be assigned another liaison. If you must know, I'm happy with this team as it is and would rather not add an additional party."

"I understand Hetty. As soon as this is over, I will be signing that application and turning it in."

"I'm looking forward to accepting it Mr. Deeks. Now go get started so you can get finished."

"Thank you Hetty."

He walked back down to the bullpen and sighed heavily as he leaned against his desk. "I promised I wouldn't leave her and now it looks like I'm doing exactly that."

"Deeks, she'll understand. It's your job," Sam offered.

"Besides, it's not permanent. You'll be back," Callen said lamely."

"I could be gone for months with absolutely no contact. How is she supposed to understand?"

"Deeks don't worry. Sam and I will take care of her. She'll be fine. I have no doubt you will work it out."

"This really sucks," Deeks complained as he stood up. "Please tell her I didn't want to do this."

"We will," Callen said glumly. "You better get going before Bates gets angry."

"Unfortunately he is always angry. Take care of her, guys. She's better but she still has trouble walking and her ribs hurt worse than she'll admit.

"Why am I not surprised?" Callen smiled.

Deeks offered a small smile that didn't last long. "Well, I'd better go. Thanks," he said as he shook their hands.

"It'll be okay Deeks," Sam said as he returned the handshake.

Once he was outside and walking to his car he made a phone call to Eric. He didn't care what LAPD said. There was no way he was going to be away from her for that long without some sort of contact.

When he finished the call to Eric, he steeled himself for the conversation he was about to have with Kensi. He punched her number on speed dial and waited.

"Hey there. Isn't it a bit early for lunch?"

"Yeah, Kensi about that. It looks like I'm not gonna make it."

"Do you have a case?"

"Yes… but…" he sighed and pulled over into the next available parking lot and stopped the car.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"There's just no easy way to say this. I've been assigned to an undercover op that could last awhile."

"What's the op?"

"I don't know yet. I'm on my way to talk to Bates right now."

"You mean this is an LAPD op?"

He could hear the near panic in her voice. "Yes it is," he said as he leaned his forehead on the steering wheel.

"Deeks, no! The last time they sent you in deep they didn't give you proper backstopping or proper back up. No!" she said adamantly.

"I know Kens, it really sucks and I'm so sorry. I don't want to do this and Hetty tried to get me out of it but evidently it is something they think only I can handle."

"How long?"

This was the worst part and he could hear the tension in her voice. "I'm not really sure yet but… he told Hetty it could last up to twelve weeks."

"Oh Marty," she whined near tears. "Please tell me you're coming by here after you talk to Bates."

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know as soon as I find out something. I'm so sorry Kensi. This was the last thing I wanted to do."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"I love you Princess," he said quietly.

"I love you more. Please be safe," she almost begged.

"I will. I have this really hot fiancé that I want to get back home to," he said at an attempt to lighten her mood.

"Call me when you know something," she practically whispered, trying to keep from crying.

He said goodbye and hung up the phone. He hoped he would see her before he left but he had a feeling it wasn't going to happen.

* * *

"Deeks, what took you so long?" Bates barked without even saying hello.

"Traffic," Deeks lied as he plopped down in the chair in Bates office.

"This case is time sensitive with a very short window to get you plugged in."

"So, why me? Why couldn't someone else take this?"

"You used to jump at new case opportunities Deeks. What's the problem?"

"Just unfortunate timing. My partner was… injured and is still not back in the field."

"Then this should be perfect. You're short a partner for the time being and we need your help. But… if I recall correctly, there's more to that partnership of yours than there should be, right?"

"She needs my help. That's all," he offered stiffly.

"Well, she needs to find someone else to help her because this can't wait. There have been several students overdose on a particularly nasty strain of heroin at a local community college. We have tried to figure out where the drugs are coming from with no luck. We think the dealer may be one of the faculty members, we just don't know. Two of the students died and the other may be brain dead."

"You can send in anyone to pretend to be a college student, why me?"

"Because you're not going in as a student. You will be Professor David Granderson and will teach two classes of Criminal Law. We have two undercover cops placed as students already. We need someone to get close to the faculty. One person in particular. Her name is Meredith Greer. She's teaches business classes and also a theater class."

"What happened to the guy who was teaching the law class?"

"We got word yesterday that he had a nervous breakdown and was taken away by ambulance. We're still trying to find out if that story is true. I visited with the president of the college and he agreed to allow us to place an undercover cop in his place as long as that cop actually had knowledge of the subject matter. Hence, the reason it has to be you."

Deeks sighed in resignation, "When do I have to report?"

"You need to meet the president this afternoon who will introduce you to the other faculty as an emergency temp."

"What about my backstory?" Deeks asked with a frown. "Can I dare hope it will be more than just a phony driver's license this time?"

"I'll let you take it up with that department. You can work it out with them but make it quick. Its 11:00 now and you need to be at the college by 3:00 this afternoon. Here is the case file and the names of the undercover cops there already. Hide it somewhere safe after you've read it. We have an apartment ready for you to use." He tossed him the keys. "You need to be dressed like a lawyer Deeks so do something about that hair and beard."

"If I shave the beard, I'll look like I just graduated from college and I don't think that's a good idea."

"Fine just trim it up and get some decent teaching clothes. Now get moving," Bates ordered.

"One more question Lieutenant ," Deeks said hesitantly. "NCIS offered their help with backstopping. Do you mind if I let them take care of it? They can do it much faster than our department which is always backed up."

Bates looked like he was going to refuse until Deeks mentioned the backlog. "Sure. Tell Ms. Lang thank you for me."

"Will do."

Deeks walked out of the precinct and made a phone call.

"Hetty, I'm heading back to OSP. They agreed to let NCIS help with backstopping. I uh… also need some help with my wardrobe."

"I'll be waiting," Hetty replied smiling.

* * *

_**A/N Thanks so much to Nidster502, gabbyd319, Takoh, SunnyCitrus10 and Conservativegirl for your awesome reviews!**_


	11. Chapter 11

A myriad of thoughts were swirling around in Deeks' head. _How was he going to pull off being a teacher? __How was he going to be able to buddy up to the other faculty? How was he going to be ready by 3:00? How the hell was he going to live without Kensi for the next several weeks? _That was the one thought that was bothering him the most.

His lie to Bates about being caught in traffic was now coming back to bite him in the butt. He was going nowhere fast. He called Hetty back and told her a little about the op so she would know what type of wardrobe to pull then he called Eric and gave him the name of his alias and what his credentials needed to look like. Eric said he would get started and they would fill in the gaps when he arrived.

Deeks made some rough time calculations in his head and decided to ask for a favor.

He grabbed his phone again and selected a number. "Callen, I'm coming back in for a short period of time and I need a favor."

"Sure, whatever you need."

"Can you go pick Kensi up and bring her to the mission? I thought I would have a few minutes to stop by and see her but I'm stuck in traffic and I'm not gonna make it. I just really need to see her before I start this op."

"I understand. I'm on my way now."

"Thanks Callen. I owe you one."

"No you don't. What are friends for?"

"Thanks man."

He dialed Kensi's number and tried to sound upbeat and positive. "Hey Babe, I just wanted to let you know that Callen is on his way to pick you up and take you back to OSP."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just stuck in traffic and it looks like I won't have time to come by to see you."

"So, you have to go undercover today?"

"I'm so sorry. I know this is the worst timing ever. I just need to see you before I go. Do you feel like getting out?"

"Yes! I'll be there! I want to see you too."

"Okay, I'll get there as soon as I can."

They said their goodbyes then he turned his attention to the details of his alias. It took over an hour to get back to OSP and Kensi was there when he arrived.

He went straight to her and hugged her carefully. "Let me go talk to Eric and I'll be back down in a bit."

"I'm coming with you," she insisted. She let him carefully help her up the stairs and then she sat in an empty chair in Ops.

Deeks sat next to her and held her hand as he and Eric went over the details of his alias. David Granderson had been a lawyer but was let go from the law firm where he was employed under mysterious circumstances. There was nothing on his permanent record but if someone took the time to dig a little deeper they would find hints of drug use and the possibility he had been dealing them. He had no family and had been supporting himself with odd jobs here and there. Some of those jobs included teaching seminars on Criminal Investigations wherever he was needed. Somehow he managed to live above his means which Deeks hoped would attract the attention of the dealer or dealers at the college. He lived alone with no known friends or acquaintances. Eric set it up so that if someone checked his background NCIS would be notified. If the curious person wasn't careful, he might even know exactly who had accessed the information.

He also gave him a clean phone and they worked on setting up a few numbers such as a nearby pizza delivery place, the college administration office and a local dry cleaner among others. The dry cleaner was actually a special line to NCIS that he had asked Eric to set up earlier that morning. It would be answered as "Fashion Cleaners" by Eric or Nell. Deeks would call to let them know he needed his cleaning picked up and either Nell or Eric would stop by, pick up the clothes, sweep the apartment for bugs, and he would pass along any necessary information. When they had information to pass to him, they would call stating they would be delivering his clothes that afternoon. This was how he had planned to keep in touch with Kensi but it would be helpful with the op as well.

He left Eric to finish the details and walked Kensi back downstairs to meet Hetty in the wardrobe area. She had pulled four very expensive looking suits and even more expensive shoes. She had gathered plenty of business casual coordinated combinations along with ties and more casual footwear. She told him he needed to take care of the more informal clothing he might need. He was thankful the bag he had packed this morning was still in his car. He chose what he would wear to meet the faculty then Hetty had one of the staff carry the rest of it to his car.

"Now Mr. Deeks, I have asked Ms. Nichols to do something with your hair and beard," she said pointing to the young staff person waiting for him to follow her.

"You're not going to shave it off are you?" Kensi asked concerned.

"No, I think he just needs a trim and a bit of a haircut," she replied.

Deeks reluctantly agreed and followed the young lady to the dressing rooms near the gym. He reached for Kensi's hand and brought her with him.

It didn't take long for her to trim his beard then cut his hair and make it look presentable. It wasn't short but it was definitely more appropriate for a college professor.

He went to change clothes as Kensi met everyone in the bullpen. Deeks returned a few minutes later in a dark grey suit with a matching tie. He cringed at the catcalls he generated by his appearance.

"Well if it isn't professor Deeks," Sam smiled.

"No, it's professor Granderson and this tie is choking me to death already," he complained as he tugged at the offending accessory.

Callen just grinned at his obvious discomfort. Kensi couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Eric came down from Ops with a new driver's license, debit card, diploma and other critical documents David Granderson might be asked to provide. Deeks handed over his badge and ID along with all the other items in his wallet with his real name on it. He kept his gun but handed his old phone to Kensi for safe keeping. It was now after 2:00 and Deeks needed to leave soon. He excused himself and again took Kensi's hand. He led her to the couch and sat down with her. The others drifted away to give them a few moments to themselves. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and noticed her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"It's gonna be okay Kens. I'll be able to contact you through Eric and hopefully this won't take long."

"I know, I'm just being silly. I don't want you to go for my own selfish reasons."

He smiled and pulled her closer, "I have selfish reasons too. I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning and I want to kiss you when I come home at night."

A tear ran slowly down her cheek as she touched his jaw and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her fervently then wrapped her in his arms. "I have to go," he whispered.

"I love you so much! Please be careful," she pleaded.

"I love you too Kensi, I'll be back before you know it. Take care of Monty for me." He kissed her again and helped her up from the couch. They walked back into the bullpen and Deeks said his goodbyes.

"You take care," Sam said as he shook his hand. "It's gonna be entirely too quiet around this place until you get back."

"Don't worry about Kensi, we'll make sure she continues to follow Dr. Parker's instructions," Callen smiled and leaned in for a one armed 'man hug'.

"Thank you all for your help with this. I feel much better knowing I'm not out there alone this time."

"Come back as soon as you can Mr. Deeks," Hetty added.

He gave Kensi one last apologetic look then headed out of the bullpen.

"Wait!" Kensi half shouted as she hurried to catch him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

Deeks didn't care what anyone else thought about it. He pulled her close with one arm around her waist and the other hand behind her neck and kissed her as if no one was watching.

This was the first time the team had actually seen the two of them together as a couple. They knew they cared about each other but seeing them together now, it was obvious this was not some passing 'thing'. This was serious.

Nell began to tear up and Eric looked quite shocked at their public display of affection.

Sam smiled and walked back to his desk while Callen continued to watch with a smirk on his face.

Hetty showed no emotion at all but when she turned to walk back to her office, a smile suddenly appeared.

They finally parted and Deeks walked quickly out of the mission, not daring to look back.

Kensi went back inside and sat down at Deeks' desk.

"You okay Kens?" Sam asked.

"I will be. I'm just gonna miss him. He has been there for me during all of this mess and I don't know how I'm going to manage without him."

"Kensi, you know you can call us if you need anything at all," Callen offered.

"I know. Thanks guys," she said as she rested her head on her arms. There was no way they could understand how much she had come to depend on the strength she had garnered from him in the last few weeks.

"G., I think we need to take this girl out for a beer tonight. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a great idea Sam. How about you Kens? You up for it?"

"Sure, why not. It's better than sitting at home doing nothing."

"Ms. Blye, may I speak with you a moment in my office?" Hetty said as she again appeared out of nowhere.

"Sure," she looked at Callen and Sam with a worried look on her face as she walked out of the bullpen to Hetty's office.

"Yes, Hetty?" she said as she sat in the chair.

"How is your recovery coming along?"

"Pretty well, I think."

"When is your appointment to see Dr. Parker?"

"Actually it's Monday morning. Deeks was going to ask if he could take me but I guess Callen or Sam will need to do that now. Hopefully I'll be cleared to drive after that."

"Let me know what he says on Monday. If he clears you to drive, how would you feel about coming to the office two, possibly three days a week to work on those case files that we've been sorting through?"

"Hetty that would be awesome," she said excitedly.

"Don't get too excited just yet. I have another stipulation."

Kensi was really worried now as she waited for Hetty's edict.

"I want you to visit with our operational psychologist at least once a week."

"But Hetty…"

She held up her hand to silence her. "Ms. Blye, this is not an option. In order for you to return to the field at some point in the future, this is something that must be done according to NCIS protocol. Assistant Director Granger has already asked if you have started your therapy. I told him yes, since you had already spoken to Mr. Getz."

"I understand Hetty but really, I'm fine. Marty has helped me through a lot of it."

"Good. Then you can prove you are fine to the psychologist."

Kensi realized she was not going to win this one. It had been hard enough to spill her guts to Deeks. Now he was gone and she didn't want to open up to anyone else. She sighed and half-heartedly agreed. Besides, if she was this excited about doing paper work, then maybe she really did need to see a professional.

* * *

_**A/N Can you just picture Deeks as a college professor? I know I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my assignments! One hot professor coming up soon!**_

_**Thanks again for the reviews. You folks are awesome!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N I'm jumping for joy and can't wait for next week's episode! An actual kiss! I'm so glad I get to make them do more than that here!**_

_**Don't own anything. The characters belong to CBS NCIS: Los Angeles... Except for the ones I made up :)**_

* * *

Deeks stopped by his temporary apartment and quickly dropped off the clothes and his bag. He took the time to look around at his new home for the next few weeks. It was rather roomy for an LAPD property but his cover needed to appear as if he was making money from something other than filling in at seminars. There was an entry way that opened up to a living area that was combined with the kitchen and dining areas. A hallway led to the back of the apartment with a spacious bedroom that contained a king size bed and other matching furniture. The décor was definitely masculine and wasn't too bad. A large bathroom with a huge, two person garden tub connected to the bedroom. Thoughts of him and Kensi in that tub brought a smile to his face but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Kensi could never come here. It was too dangerous to involve her in this case. She wasn't physically able to protect herself and besides, this was an LAPD op, not NCIS.

He would settle in after his meeting with the president of the college and the faculty. He was about half a mile from the college and it was now ten minutes to three. He locked the door and jumped back into his car. He had no trouble finding a parking place near the entrance to the administration building. It was, after all, Friday afternoon at a community college and most of the students had probably already started their weekend.

He entered the building and immediately found the door with the name of Gregory McFarland stenciled on it. He was greeted by a pleasant receptionist as soon as he stepped inside the glass door.

"Yes, my name is David Granderson and I have an appointment with President McFarland."

"I will let him know you are here. Please have a seat," she motioned to nice couch against the wall.

He didn't have to wait long. Less than a minute later Gregory McFarland came out and greeted him with a handshake.

"Mr. Granderson, how very nice to meet you. Please come into my office." He motioned for Deeks to enter ahead of him and closed the door behind them.

McFarland had no idea what Granderson's real name was. All he knew was that he was tired of having to call the parents of his students and give them bad news. He wanted it to stop and he would do whatever was necessary to help this police officer.

"Mr. uh… Granderson, thank you so much for agreeing to help with this problem. Just let me know if you need anything or if there is something I can do to help you."

"I appreciate the offer but I think you will be much safer if I leave you out of this for now. The most important thing you can do to help is to make sure you tell absolutely no one about what I'm doing here. If just one person knows that I'm a cop, it could be disastrous for everyone. No one can even know the police are investigating anyone at the college. We are trusting you to keep this to yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes, absolutely. I've told no one, not even my wife."

"Good, we appreciate your cooperation. In the mean time, please treat me as you would any other faculty member at this institution. It might even help if you pretend to check up on me from time to time since I'm new and an emergency replacement."

"I can do that. Here is the curriculum guide for your classes. I've marked where your lessons should start according to the timeline suggested. Uh… you do have experience in this area, correct?"

"Yes, Mr. McFarland. Before I became a cop, I was actually a lawyer for a short time."

McFarland looked surprised and nodded his head as if he was impressed. "If you have any questions about anything, please let me know. I'll show you to your classroom and to Fred's, I mean, your office. I'm afraid it's a bit cluttered so just move things around to suit yourself."

"May I ask what happened to Fred?"

"I'm not really sure. He seemed to have a nervous breakdown in his office a couple of days ago. I understand he's still in the hospital but we have not received any kind of update on his condition."

They left the office and Deeks followed him to another building a short distance from the entrance of the campus. He showed him the classroom he would be using then walked down the hall and unlocked the door to a small office. He was amazed at how much stuff was crammed into the tiny space. Kensi had nothing on this guy.

"Wow," was all Deeks could think of to say.

"Fred has worked here at the college for over twenty years," McFarland said as if that explained the condition of the office. Here are the keys and if you need anything, please let me know. We have a short faculty meeting on Fridays at 3:30 and it's almost that time. Please come and let me introduce you to the rest of our teaching staff."

Deeks nodded agreement and followed him back to a large conference room in the administration building. The room was set up as a small lecture hall. There were several long tables with five chairs on one side facing a podium at the front of the room. He sat down at a table in the back and pretended to look through the curriculum he'd been given.

After a few minutes McFarland called the meeting to order. Deeks took the time to look around at the other occupants of the room. There were about twenty or so and most had come in at the last minute. They hadn't seemed to notice him sitting in the back.

"I'll keep this short so you can get home early," McFarland announced. "Most of you know that Fred Weathers was taken to the hospital a couple of days ago. We don't have an update on his condition at this time but we hope he will be back with us soon. I would like to introduce you to his temporary replacement, Mr. David Granderson." The president pointed in his direction and he just smiled and raised his hand slightly. Everyone turned in their seat and all eyes were on him. He took notice of the ones who seemed really friendly and a couple who looked a bit irritated that he was there. McFarland gave them a short bio of his credentials and asked everyone to stop by and introduce themselves afterward.

Deeks spent the rest of the meeting observing the others. He tried not to make assumptions about any of them until he could actually meet them but sometimes first impressions were very helpful. McFarland dismissed them all at about 4:15 and several made their way back to meet him. About half of them must have been in a hurry to get home because they left quickly without stopping to talk to him. He met the English professor Stanley Forster, a couple of business instructors, the choir director and the psychology professor Martha Richards along with several others. He was hoping to meet Meredith Greer but either she had left already or wasn't there at all.

As the faculty filtered out, Mr. Forster asked, "Have you been to our campus before Mr. Granderson?"

"No, I haven't. Mr. McFarland showed me the classroom I'll be using and Mr. Weathers' office but I've not seen anything else."

"If you have the time, please allow me to give you a tour. I fancy myself as an entertaining tour guide since I've been here the longest."

Deeks smiled and graciously accepted. He had a feeling this guy was a bit pompous and liked to hear himself talk but then again, he might learn something useful.

There were six large buildings on the campus plus a student dorm. There weren't many students who actually lived on campus since it was a community college but there were enough rooms to accommodate approximately one hundred students. He followed Forster to the Fine Arts building which housed the Music and Theater departments along with a large auditorium. There was a student commons building which included the dining facilities and recreation areas with hand ball courts, a large exercise room, a walking track and an indoor swimming pool.

He learned the large building where his new office was housed was called the Quad. There was a huge lobby in the center of the building where students could hang out, get food from vending machines, watch TV or study. There were four hallways that branched off the lobby which contained classrooms of varying sizes interspersed with the offices of the faculty members. Whoever named the hallways didn't have much of an imagination because the choices were A, B, C or D. His new office was in hallway C. Forster explained that there was really no rhyme or reason as to who was placed where in the building. A detail that obviously bothered him tremendously.

They exited out the back door and walked across the grounds to a library where there was access to computers. Deeks kept this in mind in case he needed to access a computer other than the one in Fred's office. He wasn't even sure if he had seen a computer in Fred's office for that matter. Forster finished the tour with a detailed description of the newest building on campus which was a state of the art science facility. The only other structure was a small maintenance building near the back of the campus.

As they finished the tour Forster asked, "I'm about to grab a bite for dinner, would you care to join me?"

"Thank you so much for the offer Mr. Forster but…"

"Please, please call me Stanley."

"Thank you Stanley, but I'm a bit nervous about teaching on Monday so I really need to study awhile and figure out where Mr. Weathers stopped. I don't want to repeat things the students have already learned."

Forster laughed and said, "I don't think you will have to worry about that. While the curriculum books may have changed several times since Fred has been here, I'm quite sure he is still using the same stuff he started with twenty years ago."

"But Mr. McFarland gave me this guide…"

"Fred is a really nice fellow but he also has a reputation for being the most boring professor on campus. I'm sure whatever you teach them, it will be the first time the students have actually 'heard' it. I think most of them use his class for nap time."

Deeks just shook his head and smiled, "Thank you so much Stanley for the tour and the advice. I guess I will see you next week."

They parted company and Deeks headed back to his car. It really was a nice campus with lots of walking paths and trees with benches underneath. He thought about what Forster had said about Fred and smiled. How many times had he used a class for 'nap time' when he was in college? Most of the time it was on Mondays after he'd spent a wild weekend with friends. The funny thing about it was it didn't really affect his grades. He studied when he needed to and managed to have a GPA high enough to get into law school at UCLA. His habits changed dramatically when he realized he couldn't do that and get away with it in law school. He studied constantly and spent his weekends working at Taddeo's. There wasn't much time for anything else.

He stopped at a local pharmacy and picked up some toiletry items he hadn't had a chance to get from Kensi's house, then drove through a fast food place and got a burger.

He drove back to his new apartment and sat at the dining table while he ate his dinner and read through the curriculum guide. This stuff was boring. No wonder the kids used the class for nap time. He decided to spend the day in Fred's office tomorrow and see what he could find that might help… if he could actually find anything in that pigsty. This was going to be a challenge but he found himself looking forward to it. He would find a way to make it more interesting.

He cleaned up the table and took the time to put his clothes away and get settled. When he finished he changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt then lay down and the bed and sighed. Now what? It was only seven o'clock in the evening and was still light outside. His mind went immediately to Kensi. What was she doing right now? He hoped she wasn't alone and worrying about him. He felt sure he hadn't shown up on anyone's radar yet but he couldn't risk calling her. He missed her already and it had only been a few hours. How was he going to make it for three months?

He closed his eyes and pictured her the night they had taken her mother to dinner. She was absolutely beautiful. Then his thoughts progressed to their first night together. He could almost feel her in his arms. '_Stop!' _he chastised himself. He had to stop right now. If he continued to allow himself to think about her constantly, then he wouldn't be effective in his assignment. The more effective he could be, the sooner he would be able to get back to her.

He needed to become his alias. The good news was that this guy wasn't a mean, lowlife like Max Gentry had been. Yes, he was supposed to be a drug dealer but at least he didn't beat up people or use people to get what he needed. …At least not yet.

He spent the next few hours thinking through the details of his alias. Answers to questions people might ask. Before he fell into a restless sleep, he had managed to mold David Granderson into a guy who couldn't commit to anything long term. He had a girlfriend who he had left very recently that he wasn't quite over. He had moved into his new apartment a few weeks ago because he got tired of the old one. He needed new scenery and new challenges. Of course he wouldn't admit to anyone about his extra job on the side. He would just have to make sure it looked like he might be dealing, not that he planned to do it. Just act suspicious enough to make someone curious. He would find the two undercover students and work out something with them.

David Granderson was a smart, nice, likeable lowlife.

* * *

_**A/N Thanks again for the reviews! Keep them coming**_!


	13. Chapter 13

Kensi woke up on Saturday morning with a massive headache. She had gone with Sam and Callen to get beers last night and might have overdone it. She wasn't sure how many she had but didn't think it was enough to have a hangover this bad. She got up and splashed water on her face. When she looked in the mirror and saw the puffiness around her bloodshot eyes she realized her headache was probably caused by crying herself to sleep. She missed him so much. It hadn't been twenty four hours yet and she was a wreck. She had to pull herself together because she couldn't go on like this. She took some medicine for her headache and watched as Monty dragging himself into the bathroom to greet her.

"You miss your daddy?" she said, talking to the dog. "Me too Monty, but we're going to have to find a way to deal with it." She fed him then went to take a shower. She let the warm water flow over her body and tried to concentrate. She would hopefully be back at work in the office beginning Monday after her appointment to see Dr. Parker. That would help to keep her mind busy for a few hours at least. She was going to need something to do to occupy more of her time. She could clean her house… That might take a whole day. She could clean Deeks' apartment… That was maybe half a day. It would take at least a whole day to clean off her desk at work. Great. What was she going to do for other eleven weeks? She really needed to find a hobby.

* * *

Deeks' Saturday began with an early morning run. He had not slept much and thought the fresh air might clear his head. All night long he kept waking up when he would reach for Kensi in his sleep and then suddenly panic when he realized she wasn't there. His dreams were filled with her no matter how hard he had tried to push her to the back of his mind.

When he returned, he showered and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt then drove back to the college after stopping for a large cup of coffee. He braced himself as he opened the door to the cluttered office. There was a computer in the room but it looked ancient and had files and papers stacked all around it. He didn't think Fred had used it in awhile.

His started to sit down in the chair but decided there was just too much trash lying around. He wouldn't be able to concentrate and there was no place to spread out. He wasn't necessarily a neat freak but this was too overwhelming. He began filling up the trash can with junk food wrappers, soda cans and fast food containers. He filled it up rather quickly and looked for more trash bags but it was impossible to find anything in the room. He stepped out of the office and noticed a custodial closet at the end of the hallway. The door was locked but he could hear music coming from inside. He tapped on the door and the music stopped. He tapped again louder and the door suddenly opened. He saw a kid of not more than twenty with earphones around his neck wearing dark grey coveralls with a sheepish look on his face.

"Hi, I'm new here and I was wondering if I could get a few trash bags from you," Deeks asked.

A flash of relief passed across the boys face as he said, "Yeah, sure. How many do you need?"

"I'm not sure. I'm trying to clean up Mr. Weather's office."

"Ohhhh," the kid said, understanding immediately."

"Hi, my name is David Granderson, what's yours?"

"Uh, Matthew Baumann. Nice to meet you," he replied shaking the hand Deeks offered.

"Where do I put the bags of trash when I fill them up?" Deeks asked.

"Oh, just set them in the hallway outside your door. I'll take them to the dumpster."

"You sure about that? There might be a lot of them."

"No problem. Here just take the whole roll of bags. Bring back what you don't use… if there are any left," Matthew grinned.

"Will do. Thanks Matthew," Deeks said as he started to walk away.

"Hey, I was wondering, do any of the faculty members come in on the weekends?"

"Yeah, some of them do but it's hard to tell who will be here at any given time."

"Okay, thanks again Matthew. I'll try not to load you up too much."

He headed back to the office and started filling up trash bags. His goal was to at least get the desk cleared off so he could see the top of it so he could actually get some work done. He would work on the shelves around the room later. He designated one bag for cans and one for plastic bottles and hoped the college had some sort of recycling program. He actually found some filing boxes shoved in the corner and quickly put them together. Evidently at some point, Fred had planned to organize his office but that must have been as far as he had gotten. He began filling the boxes with the file folders and continued to throw things in the trash as he went.

Three and a half hours later, he could finally see the top of the desk. He borrowed a cleaning rag and dust spray from Matthew and carefully wiped the surface. He had placed four full bags of trash in the hallway was well on the way to filling up a fifth. He kept the two bags of recycling in the office until he could ask where to take them.

The desk drawers were strangely neat as he checked each one. Noticing the dates on the files it looked as if Fred hadn't opened the drawers since the late 'eighties. He figured Fred hadn't really used the desk much in the last few years for them to be this neat and organized.

He spread his work out on the desk and fired up the computer. He began reading the curriculum guide and after ten minutes the computer was still popping and crackling but hadn't finished booting up. This was definitely not going to work. He decided he would go to the library after lunch.

He had been studying for about half an hour when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said thinking it was probably Matthew. He was surprised to see a tall, thin woman smiling at him.

"Well, this is impressive," she said and she looked directly at him.

He stood up and walked around the desk as he asked, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes you can," she said as she offered her hand. "My name is Meredith Greer and I wanted to come meet the new guy."

Deeks was careful to make sure his recognition of her name didn't show in his face. "Hi, I'm David Granderson," he said as he shook her hand. "Are you a teacher here?" he asked. He noticed she held onto his hand a little longer than necessary.

"Yes. I teach business classes and a couple of theater classes which is where my passion lies." She looked around the office and said, "I see you've managed to clean off that dreadful desk."

"A work in progress actually. Why don't you have a seat?" He leaned back against the desk as she sat down and made a production of crossing her long legs. He couldn't really call her attire 'goth' but it was close. Her hair was long and straight and he was pretty sure it was dyed and not naturally black. She wore a short skirt that was mostly black with a tiny floral pattern on it and a dark gray blouse. She was a beautiful woman but there was something about her that made him wary of her intentions.

"So, Mr. Granderson how…"

"Please call me David," he said flashing his best smile.

"So… David, how did you wind up replacing poor Fred?"

"Well, I've taught seminars on this subject all over the state and I guess when Mr. McFarland needed to find a replacement, someone recommended me."

"I see. Have you been teaching long?"

"Actually, I've never taught on a long term basis so I'm a little nervous about it. All of my seminars were two or three day stints. I have a teaching certificate but have never really used it. I'm just hoping to hold their attention until Fred is able to come back to work."

She looked at him and smiled seductively, "I doubt you will have trouble keeping their attention. What if Fred doesn't come back? Are you hoping to stay longer than just the semester?"

"I guess I'll cross that bridge if I get there. No sense in worrying about it now," he said, trying to sound flippant. "Hey, I was about to head out to lunch. Where is a good place to eat around here?"

"There is a nice little café just down the street. How about I take you there and tell you all the gossip around here? My treat."

"Thank you Ms. Greer. That would be nice," he smiled; glad she had taken the bait.

"Please… call me Meredith."

After a pleasant walk to the café they were seated at an outdoor table covered by a large umbrella. They ordered deli sandwiches and talked about the college in general. She had little to add to what he had heard from Stanley the day before.

What he realized was that she was asking all the questions and wasn't really telling him anything that would help his case. His problem was trying to decide if her curiosity was because she was worried about him being an unknown variable in her little enterprise or if she was interested in him. Either way he had his guard up.

"So David, I don't see a ring, so I'm assuming you're not married but is there a girlfriend?"

Her questions to this point had concerned his degree and his employment history so he was a little surprised when she just blurted out the question. He face must have registered something he had not intended because she spoke before he had a chance to answer.

"Oh I see," she smiled. "There was a girlfriend but I'm guessing there was trouble in paradise?"

"Let's just say we needed a break," he said trying to deflect her curiosity.

"A man like you probably has them lined up. Why does this one affect you so much?"

He just looked at her and feigned disinterest. "She doesn't."

"Okay. Whatever you say," she said grinning at him.

They enjoyed their lunch and he tried to ask questions he thought a new professor would ask and avoid questions about people or gossip for now. He asked about getting an email address so the students could get in touch with him. He also asked about the computer in Fred's office.

"Surely Fred didn't use that dinosaur on his desk?" he asked laughing.

"Probably not. You should probably check with Mr. McFarland. Last year we received a grant and all of the faculty members were given new laptops. Fred, of course didn't want his. For all I know, it's still in the box in that horrendous office."

They finished lunch and walked back to the campus. He thanked her for her help and asked for her number in case he had any other questions. She gave it to him along with the location of her office and he put it in his phone.

"Stop by anytime David," she said as she placed her hand on his arm then walked back toward her office.

"Thanks again!" he called after her.

He immediately went back to his office and noticed that the bags of trash in the hallway were gone. He started looking through the stacks of stuff on the shelves but found nothing. His original plan was to go through the piles of stuff that were stacked in front of the window the next day but his need for possibly finding a laptop under the mess changed his mind. He started filling boxes with more file folders and throwing away old flyers about lunch specials that were twelve years old.

Around four o'clock he hit the jackpot. It had probably been stacked on top at one point but had fallen behind the mounds. He set the box on the desk and finished his cleaning project. He would need to ask for more boxes on Monday but for now the desk and the window were clear and clean. There were also three more bags of trash in the hallway. The room was suddenly brighter and much less depressing because the window was clear and sunlight was pouring through.

He unplugged and removed the old computer since it had been hours and the thing still hadn't booted up properly. He opened the box and began setting up the laptop. He tried to connect to the internet but needed a password. He called Meredith and told her he found the laptop and asked what the password would be.

"Well, the computer guy will give you your own personal password on Monday but for now you can use mine."

"Oh, no. Please don't worry about it. I can wait until Monday."

"Are you sure?" she asked surprised.

"I know I wouldn't want anyone to know my password so thanks but I'll just wait."

He said goodbye and hoped he had done the right thing. He might need to get her password at some point but for now he was worried someone would be able to access his computer if he used her password. Besides, he hoped he made it sound like he was trying to hide something.

He packed up his notes and new laptop then headed to the nearest place he could find with free internet access. The first thing he did was go to the website of an email provider and set up a brand new email address for David Granderson. He then went in and set up another one under a different email provider for a Fern Kensey. When he finished he placed a call.

"Fashion Cleaners," he heard Nell's voice answer.

"Yes, my name is David Granderson and I have some cleaning to be picked up on Monday afternoon around 4:30."

"Yes, sir. We have your address on file and will stop by on Monday. Thank you for using Fashion Cleaners," she said as she hung up.

He quickly typed out a message from David Granderson to Fern Kensey.

_Dear Fern,_

_I apologize for leaving you so abruptly. I know you understand why this had to happen but it still hurts and I can't stop thinking about us. I hope we will be able to find a way to work this out so we can be together again soon._

_I will always love you,_

_-D_

He knew no one could possibly be tracking him since this was a brand new laptop. It was possible someone could hack into it at a later date but he felt this was harmless. His cover story included a girl he was still pining for and no one could trace this to her. He would write a note and stick it in the pocket of the suit they would pick up on Monday and explain to Kensi how to access the new account. They would be able to email each other in carefully worded code. It wasn't ideal but it was better than nothing. Maybe it would help him sleep better at night.

* * *

_**A/N Wait until you find out what Kensi has chosen for a hobby! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**_** Professor Deeks coming right up!**_

* * *

Kensi had mulled over different ideas trying to choose her new hobby. Her first rule was that it couldn't be something she already knew how to do. Secondly, it had to be something that was useful and constructive. She had thought about learning to knit but who was she kidding? She didn't have the patience to sit long enough to knit a bookmark. She considered ceramics but decided it was too messy. Gardening; she had a brown thumb. Painting; she had no talent. Jewelry making; the supplies were too expensive. The list went on and on. She seriously thought about learning to play the piano but she didn't have access to one and wouldn't even know how to begin.

While she was thinking through some other possible options, it suddenly hit her. Why hadn't she thought of it before? It was perfect and Deeks would love it. She was going to learn how to cook.

She got on the internet and began looking at recipe websites. Deeks was always trying to get her to eat healthy food so her goal was to be able to prepare a gourmet meal for him when he came home. She would experiment on different things each week and by the time he came home he would be extremely surprised and proud of her. Especially since she hadn't been able to bake oven-ready cookies without burning them.

She decided to start with appetizers. She chose several and printed off the recipes and ingredient lists. She circled the things she needed which was just about everything and put it in her purse. Monday after she was cleared to drive, she would stop by the grocery store and get the items she needed. This was going to be great!

* * *

Deeks spent Sunday in much the same way he had spent the previous day. He cleaned the rest of the office during the morning then went back to the internet café to finish the preparations and lessons for the next day. He would be teaching two classes of the same subject on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. The first was at 10:00 am and the second began at 2:00 pm. He made a new syllabus for the remainder of the semester and would print it off when he received his official email address. He added office hours and a few tips of where to find some helpful resources. He considered sending another email to Kensi but didn't want it to look suspicious in case someone managed to find it.

It was late when he finally finished but he drove to an office supply store and bought a case for the laptop, some basic supplies, a ream of paper and a cheap wireless printer. He also bought an internet air card so he could access information from his apartment.

He drove home after stopping for more fast food and entered the empty apartment. He realized this had been his life for years and it hadn't bothered him at all but now… now it was different.

He ate his dinner then laid out his clothes for the next day. He practiced his 'professor voice' and hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. Confidence is what he needed. College students can smell fear and they take advantage of it just like a predator in the woods. He remembered those days quite well. He worked on getting into his alias from that perspective then decided to watch a little TV before going to bed. He hoped Kensi was okay and silently wished her sweet dreams. Tomorrow was going to be a really long day.

* * *

Callen picked up Kensi at 8:30 on Monday to take her to her appointment with Dr. Parker. He came with coffee and donuts but Kensi wasn't interested. She was worried about her appointment.

"What? Kensi is passing up a donut? Are you sure you're okay?" Callen teased.

"I'm fine," she said quietly.

"No you're not. What's wrong?"

She sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm afraid he won't clear me to drive."

"Why wouldn't he? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, I guess I'm just worried about my feet. I still can't fit them into real shoes yet and all I can wear is sandals."

"So? People drive wearing sandals everyday out here," he said smiling. "Some of these people don't own anything else."

"I know. Maybe I'm worried for nothing."

"Yes, you are. It's gonna be fine."

They pulled up to the medical office and made their way inside. She didn't have to wait long before they called her back. Callen asked if she wanted him to go in with her but she declined. No one knew how bad the bruises had been except Dr. Parker and Deeks. She wanted to keep it that way.

Dr. Parker entered the room smiling, "Good morning Kensi, how are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Good? Well let's do some checking and make sure." The first thing he looked at was her feet. He removed her sandals and looked closely at the cuts. "These cuts are healing nicely. They're still swollen but that's normal. They will be back to normal in a few more weeks." He mashed on her feet and she was surprised to find it didn't hurt very much. He pulled a gown out of a drawer and asked her to change into it then stepped out of the room.

A few minutes later he came back and began checking her legs. There were faint remnants of several bruises and two still very prominent ones. One was on her hip and the other on her upper thigh. When he mashed on those it was a different story. It really hurt.

He checked her ribs and mashed around on them also. She fought the urge to yell as he continued to check each rib individually.

The last thing he checked was her cheekbone. The black eye was almost gone but there was still a dark mark just over where it had been cracked. He didn't mash it and she was very thankful.

"Kensi, I'm proud of you. You have made amazing progress in the last week. Your bruises are healing nicely and your feet look really good. It's going to take a bit longer for your ribs but they seem to be a little better. I want you to get into a regular exercise routine that you are comfortable with. No sparring and no running until we get those ribs and feet better. Any questions?"

"Well, um I was hoping you would clear me to drive. Hetty wants me to come in a couple days a week to work on case files in the office and I really need to be able to drive myself."

"Why can't your partner pick you up?"

"Well, he's on a long term assignment so…"

"I understand. I don't see why not. Just try not to drive like you're behind the wheel of an Indy car."

"Oh, thank you Dr. Parker, this really helps. Uhh… can I get that in writing… for Hetty?"

He laughed and said, "Yes, Hetty, of course."

She changed and walked back out to meet Callen in the waiting room with a big smile on her face.

"I take it, you have good news?" Callen grinned.

"Yes I do. Hey, what did you do with those donuts?"

* * *

Deeks dressed in a pair of black slacks, white button down shirt and a light gray sports jacket. He stopped to get coffee and arrived at 7:45 to drop his things in the office. He walked over to the computer science office just as the secretary was unlocking the door.

"Good morning. May I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yes, I'm new here and was told to talk to the technology person to get my own email address."

"Oh, you must me poor Fred's replacement. Please come in, Jeff should be here in just a few minutes. Please have a seat."

Deeks smiled and sat in one of the chairs against the wall. He wondered why every time Fred's name came up it was preceded by the word 'poor'.

A few minutes after eight, a young man walked through the door. The secretary motioned to him and explained why he was there. Jeff shook his hand and introduced himself as Jeff Murphy. Deeks introduced himself and followed him into his office.

"So, you're poor Fred's replacement. Have you been in his office yet?"

Deeks laughed and said, "Actually, I spent most of the weekend trying to arrange it so I could actually work in there."

"Well good luck with that!" he grinned.

A few minutes later, he was assigned his own faculty email address and instructions on how to change his password to something he could remember. He thanked Jeff and returned to his office to print off the new syllabus. He was getting more and more nervous by the minute. He closed his door and worked on becoming Professor David Granderson. He could do this. It was just a cover right? He spent the time making sure the technology was ready to go then went to the classroom early to hook his laptop up to the projection screen in the room.

Just before ten o'clock the students started drifting in. At first they were confused but took their seats and waited for an explanation. At straight up ten, Deeks announced: "I'm David Granderson and am taking over for Mr. Weathers until further notice." He handed the new syllabus to a student sitting in the front row and asked him to pass them out. "The syllabus you are being given replaces anything you might have from the beginning of the semester. Tell your buddies who decided to skip today to be sure to be here Wednesday. We will have a quiz every Friday and your mid-term is in five weeks." He passed around a blank sheet of paper and had the students write down their names. "Oh, don't bother writing down names of friends who are not here. I have a photographic memory and can easily figure out who was absent." He flashed them a knowing smile. There were thirty-six names on the roll for this class but only twenty-one were present. Several trickled in late and he looked at each one as they sauntered in. "After today, tardies are considered absences so please be on time."

He had been keeping an eye on the sign in sheet and picked it up as the last person signed their name.

"Okay, now that the formalities are out of the way, who can tell me what all arrested criminals have in common?"

No one said anything. They looked at each other as if they were in the wrong class.

He looked at the sheet with the names on it and selected one. "Where's Brittany?" He looked around and saw a blonde with her hand slightly raised. "Brittany, let's say you and your friend…" he found another name on the list, "Rebecca?" he waited for her to raise her hand, "decide to go out one night and rob a convenience store." The two girls looked at one another and giggled. "The store owner trips a silent alarm and suddenly the place is surrounded by cops and you both get arrested." He looked around and noticed no one was napping at the moment.

"What happens next?" He looked over the list and read off another name. "Jacob?"

"They read you your rights."

"Very good. You either watch cop shows or you've had experience getting arrested," Deeks said smiling.

The class laughed and Jacob shook his head and smiled.

"Those rights are called what? Shelbie?"

"Miranda rights."

"Awesome, now we're on a roll."

"Now you're at the police station and they tell you… what?"

There was another silence and Deeks prodded them, "Pretend you're watching 'The Closer' or 'Law and Order'. What do the criminals always ask for?"

"A lawyer," said a guy on the back row.

"Yes. And your name is?"

"Miguel."

"Very good Miguel. You answered the question I asked first. What do all arrested criminals have in common? A lawyer."

"Lawyers are necessary for every person who has been charged with a crime. It is a part of 'due process'. Due process basically ensures that a person's rights are protected and that the rules are followed. It is part of the Fourteenth Amendment. The list of these rights is in the Fifth Amendment and is called the Bill of Rights.

"Most criminals also have something else in common," he said seriously. "They are usually not very smart. For example; did you hear the story about the bank robbers who called before they arrived and told the manager to put $50,000 dollars in an unmarked bag? They told him they would be there in ten minutes to pick it up. I assure you, it's a true story," he said grinning.

He went to the laptop and started a video. "Here are a few more stories of 'not so bright' criminals." He played the videos he had found of criminal 'wannabes' that had done some really stupid things that caused them to get caught. He watched as the students laughed at each one.

After the videos were completed he continued to ask questions and call on students so that he could put faces with names. At the end of the class, he gave them all an assignment for Wednesday.

"I want you to read the Fifth and Fourteenth amendments to the constitution and find an example of someone's rights being violated. Not necessarily in the court system but maybe when they were arrested or possibly while in custody before trial."

"One more question. What do you call the lawyer who graduated at the bottom of his class?" He waited a few seconds and when no one answered he said, "Lawyer."

They laughed again and started putting away their notes.

"Tell your buddies who aren't here, the assignment is still due Wednesday. If you have questions, I'll be in my office for the next hour. See you all on Wednesday."

As the class filed out he let out a sigh of relief. That wasn't so bad after all. At least this alias was actually accomplishing something worthwhile which was very different from most of his covers.

What he didn't notice was the giggles and looks he got from the girls as they exited the room. Mr. Granderson was a whole lot more fun to look at than Mr. Weathers had been.

* * *

_**A/N I actually did have a really hot professor once. It was my favorite class! Reviews are much appreciated. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N The preview I just saw was of Deeks waking up and reaching for Kensi. My heart just did flipflops!**_

* * *

Two of his female students stopped by his office asking for extra copies of the syllabus to give to friends who were 'sick' and missed class. They were overly flirty but he ignored it and made sure he was very professional. The last thing he needed was someone thinking he was interested in college girls. After his office hours were over, he went to the cafeteria and picked up a sandwich to go. He didn't see any of the other faculty and made a mental note to ask what they usually did for lunch. He needed to be able to hang out with them in order to learn more about them.

His second class went better than the first. Evidently word had gotten out about the new guy and the attendance was much better. He stayed in his office for the hour he had posted and was thankful no one interrupted him. He was working on a hand written note to Bates telling him what little he had learned and asking him to send the undercover students to 'visit' him in his office at some point in the next week.

His next note was to Eric letting him know what his official email address was so that he could monitor it if necessary. He also gave him Meredith's cell phone number.

His next two notes were to Kensi. The first one was about her new email account with instructions on how to access it. He explained that it had to be carefully worded just in case it was hacked. Their cover was that they had broken up but were having second thoughts. They had also agreed to not call each other which would explain why there were no calls or texts on his phone to or from her. He didn't want to take a chance that someone might be able to backtrack it to her.

His last note was for her eyes only and contained a brief accounting of what he had been doing since he arrived. It also explained exactly how he felt about their separation.

He checked the time and gathered his things hurriedly. He had to be back at his apartment by 4:30 for his dry-cleaning pickup.

It was 4:20 when he arrived at his apartment. He had just enough time to gather the suit he had worn the day of his 'interview' and stuff the inside pocket with the four envelopes containing the notes he had written.

At exactly 4:30 there was a knock on his door. He answered it and found Eric standing there wearing a cap that had 'Fashion Cleaners' embroidered on it. He had driven up in a plain white van that was parked out front of the building.

"Mr. Granderson? I'm here to pick up your clothes to be dry-cleaned."

"Oh! I completely forgot. Please come in, it won't take a minute to gather it for you." He motioned for Eric to come in. Neither said a word as Eric pulled a small sensor from the pocket of his jacket and began walking through the apartment.

After a quick scan he said, "Nothing. We're good."

Deeks smiled and immediately asked, "How's Kensi?"

Eric grinned and shook his head. "She's fine. Her doctor released her to drive this morning."

"God I wish I had been with her," he said sadly. He snapped himself out of his reverie and said, "There are four notes in the jacket. One of them is to you, one to Bates and two to Kensi. Can you get those delivered?"

"Sure, no problem."

"The one to Bates can wait until tomorrow but would it be too much of a hassle to get those to Kensi tonight?"

"No, not at all. She's actually working this afternoon on those case questionnaires so I'll give them to her as soon as I get back."

"Thanks Eric. Here is the suit," he said as he handed it to him. "I don't think we can get away with this more than once a week so maybe we should try to do this on Mondays or Tuesdays just so it won't be too predictable."

"Sounds good. I guess I better go in case someone is watching."

Deeks opened the door and thanked him for picking up his suit.

"Thank you Mr. Granderson for using Fashion Cleaners," Eric said smiling professionally.

Deeks felt a twinge of excitement in knowing that Kensi would get his notes and hopefully his email in just a little while.

* * *

After her appointment Callen had taken her back to the mission to report directly to Hetty. She put her to work on the case files but told her to let her know if she began to get tired. Sam and Callen managed to be out of the office most of the day running down a lead on a possible new case. It was too quiet. She kept looking over at Deeks empty chair. After she caught herself tearing up, she tried to make a conscious effort not to look at his desk.

She was thankful for the break from her work when Eric walked back into the bullpen. "Hey!" he called cheerfully.

"Hey Eric, where have you been?" she asked looking back down at the case file.

"Well, I had to pick up someone's dry-cleaning…"

Her head popped up. "You saw Deeks? How is he? Is he all right? Why didn't you tell me you were going?"

"Yes. Good. Yes. And… this is why I didn't tell you… in that order," he said grinning. "I have something for you." He handed the envelopes to her and she took them and held them close to her chest.

"Thank you Eric!" she hugged him and made her way over to the couch area and opened the one that had a big number one on it and 'Fern' in his messy scrawl.

Eric grinned as he took the suit and the other notes upstairs to Ops.

Kensi read the note and almost squealed when she found out about the email address. She looked at the other envelope and started to open it but noticed a big number two on it. This one said 'Kensi' on the front with a note underneath that said 'To be read alone at home'. She felt a flush creep up her neck in anticipation of what it might say. She quickly tucked it away when she heard Sam and Callen talking as they were rounding the corner into the bullpen.

Sam saw Kensi sitting on the couch and asked, "You okay? You look a little flush."

"I'm good but I guess I'm a bit tired," she tried to cover her excitement.

"I'll take you home then," Callen offered.

She didn't argue. Her original plans were to go to the grocery store to get the ingredients for the appetizers she was going to make but that could wait until tomorrow. She had the whole day off and besides, she was a little tired after all. She wanted to get home to check her new email account and read her letter.

* * *

After Eric left with the envelopes, Deeks decided he needed some groceries. He was getting tired of fast food and there was nothing to snack on in the apartment. He found a market in the neighborhood and picked up a few things. As he made his way to the back of the store, he had a gut feeling he was being watched. He nonchalantly looked around pretending to read the signs above the aisles as if he was looking for something. He noticed a young man in his mid to late thirties, peering at him over a display of fruit baskets. He had brown hair and was wearing what looked like regular music earphones. Deeks kept going as if he hadn't noticed him. He finished his shopping and pushed his cart to the check-out counter. After paying for his purchases he walked casually to his car and began the drive back to his apartment. If someone was following him, he had to let them do it. He made several lane changes and never noticed anyone who might be following him but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was now under some sort of surveillance.

* * *

After Callen dropped her off at her house, she fed Monty and promised him they would go for a walk later. She sat at her computer and pulled up the new email account. She almost cried when she saw the note from David Granderson. It was short but it was perfect. She quickly wrote a note back to him but decided not to send it until she had read the letter first.

She sat on the couch and got comfortable as she opened the letter addressed to her.

_Dear Kensi,_

_I've spent the past few days cleaning out the office of a man who made the show 'Hoarders' look like a documentary about upscale Resort properties. I've made contact with the primary suspect but so far have no information that is helpful. _

_I think you would have been proud of me today. I taught my first classes and they went really well. It's nice to have an alias that actually does something constructive for a change._

_I miss you so much! This apartment is great and the garden tub in the bathroom makes me imagine all kinds of interesting things we could do in it. We really need to find a place that has one like this. _

_I dream of you every night. I wish I could hold you in my arms and make love to you. I've known for a long time that I can't live without you in my life but this just makes me realize how close we've become. I'm missing my best friend too. This separation is torture to my heart._

_I try so hard when I'm at the college to be David Granderson but I find my thoughts wandering to you much too often. You're a part of me and I can't just push the thought of you away so I made 'Fern' part of my backstory so I don't have to._

_I hope you are doing better and had a good report from Dr. Parker. I wanted to go with you so badly. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you._

_I love you Kensi. More than you will ever know. I can't wait to see you again._

_All my love,_

_-Marty  
_

Kensi didn't try to stop the tears that were slowly sliding down her cheeks. She had never received a love letter before from anyone. This one was beautiful. She never would have guessed he could write something so romantic and sweet. She read it through several times then went back to her computer to write Fern's response to David.

_Dear D.,_

_I do hope we can work this out soon. I really miss you. Things are better here and getting better every day. I think of you constantly and I wish things were different. Please come back to me soon._

_All my love,_

_Fern  
_

She smiled as she hit the send button. She hoped he would read it soon. She blushed as she thought about the love letter she was going to write to him. It would be something he would never forget. She would send it back with Eric when he made his next trip to pick up the dry-cleaning. She got up and called Monty to her. "Let's go for a walk buddy." He wagged his tail and looked a little more excited. He truly had been moping around the last couple of days. Kensi understood exactly how he felt.

* * *

Deeks gathered the groceries from his car and whistled a tune as he entered his apartment. The feeling that he was being watched was still ibothering him. He put the groceries away and went straight to his computer. He grinned like a kid in a candy store when he saw that Granderson had received an email. He quickly opened it and read what Kensi had sent. A peace suddenly settled over him as he read the words. It was contact. It was tiny and sort of 'in code' but at least he knew she was okay and getting better. They would be able to communicate this way which wasn't much but it was better than no contact at all.

* * *

The person sitting in the dark sedan outside of his apartment was getting bored. This guy looked as if he was exactly as he had presented himself. The person was a little suspicious of the white van that had arrived earlier but soon realized it was just a dry-cleaning service. The boss was overly cautious but this looked like it was nothing to worry about.

The call was made to the boss explaining what had transpired. The boss told the person to go home for the evening but left instructions to keep an eye on the new professor for the rest of the week. There was no sense in taking chances.

* * *

_**A/N Counting down the hours until tonight's episode! I'm sure twitter will be blowing up! You can follow me kdhs01 is you want tweets (no spoilers, I promise) from the Central time zone airing before the west coast. Also I'm hoping to reach 100 reviews. Only 25 more to go as of today! Please review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update! I got sidetraced after watching 'Neighborhood Watch' and wrote a little oneshot from Kensi's perspective called 'He Remembered'. Now I'm working on one from Deeks POV. I'm really scared about the season finale though! Again, I own nothing! CBS gets all the credit! **_

* * *

Tuesday was a day without classes although it was not a day off. He wore jeans and a polo shirt since he wasn't teaching but he did have office hours after lunch. He ordered some more boxes and finished putting away the last of Fred's files. He stacked all eleven boxes in the corner out of his way. Now it felt like it was his office.

There were a few emails from students asking questions about the assignment tomorrow and he quickly answered them. He worked on his lesson for the next day then surfed through the college's official website. He found the faculty directory and studied pictures and short bios of the ones he had not yet met. He found the email addresses of the few he had already met and copied them into his contact list.

"You are a busy man, David."

His head jerked up in surprise at the voice.

"Hello Meredith, please come in." He stood as she walked through the door he had left open intentionally.

"I'm absolutely amazed at what you've accomplished in here," she said as she looked around the room.

"Thanks." He pointed the boxes in the corner, "Don't ask what I did with the rest of it."

"I imagine the college maintenance department will have to make an extra trip to the dump this week," she laughed.

"Yeah, I actually found a memo about a mandatory staff meeting in 1991," he laughed.

"Chances are he probably missed it," she said as she sat down in one of the chairs. "He never was much for reading any of the memos he received. He came to the meetings on Friday afternoons but McFarland had to tell him face to face if he needed him to attend anything else."

Deeks walked around and leaned on the front of his desk. He crossed his arms across his chest as she spoke.

"Speaking of Friday, there are several of us who sometimes go out for dinner and drinks after our meeting. Care to join us?"

"Sure, yeah I'd love to. I haven't met too many people yet so that would be great."

"I hear you made quite an impression yesterday in class."

"I did? I hope it was because of my teaching and not because I had something in my teeth or my fly was unzipped," he said grinning.

"Definitely your teaching and… your… shall we say… hotness?"

Deeks looked at her and blushed slightly.

"I had a bunch of girls in one of my classes this morning that couldn't stop talking about their hot new teacher." She was obviously checking him out as she made the last comment. "I can't say that I blame them."

He smiled as he said, "Once they realize this class is going to be a bit tougher than it has been, I'm pretty sure they won't think that for long."

She smiled as she stood, "Don't count on that." She moved closer to him and invaded his personal space. "I just stopped by to see if you needed anything."

He kept his eyes locked with hers but never moved. He knew she was trying to see if she unnerved him. "No, I'm good. Thanks for asking."

She was about to say something else when Matthew walked in and knocked at the same time.

"Hey Mr. Granderson."

Deeks saw a flash of anger in Meredith's eyes as she turned to face Matthew.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Greer, I didn't mean to interrupt," Matthew said as he ducked his head.

"No problem Matthew, I was just leaving," she said sweetly. "I'll see you Friday David if not before." She smiled back at him as she sauntered out of his office.

"I'm sorry Mr. Granderson; I just came to pick up your trash."

"Nothing to be sorry about man, come on in." Deeks could tell there was something not right here. The young man seemed to be afraid of something. "Are you a student here Matthew?"

"Yeah, but I can only take a couple of classes a semester. Trying to pay my own way."

"I totally get it. You work here full time?"

"No, part time and I do other odd jobs on the side."

"Like what?" Deeks asked.

"Like whatever. Yard work, moving things. Pretty much whatever the faculty asks me to do on my own time."

"You help Ms. Greer with things?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"I'm just curious about her. What's she like?"

"She's… nice," he said as he picked up the trash can and dumped it in his rolling cart.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I guess. She's kinda scary when she gets into her theatre stuff sometimes but she's okay. Well… I gotta go pick up more trash."

"Ok, thanks Matthew. If I need anything extra done, I'll be sure to give you a call."

"Thanks. Later, man," he called as he pushed his cart down the hall.

Deeks sighed and wondered what exactly was going on here. If Meredith was the one dealing the drugs, maybe she had dragged Matthew into helping her somehow. Or maybe they just didn't care for each other. There were still way too many questions left unanswered. He knew where he could go to get some of the answers he was looking for. He needed to find the campus gossip.

* * *

Kensi woke up a little later than usual. She had stayed up late last night reading a book. She normally didn't have time to read but she needed something to occupy her time during her newly acquired 'sick leave'. Her life of action and adrenaline rushes made it tough to want to sit still for any length of time.

But today she would make wonderful appetizers. Once she got them made, she would have to decide which one to serve Deeks when he came home but she was sure she would be able to make them all for him at some point in the future. After all, she had superior skills as a sniper, was trained in hand to hand combat and knife fighting. Cooking would be easy!

She checked her email and was disappointed that there was no reply from Deeks. She was sure he was trying to keep the contact to a minimum but she couldn't help but wish for more. She showered and dressed then made her way to her car. It had been several weeks since she had been behind the wheel and she was looking forward to it. She drove to a nearby market and purchased the things on her list. It took her longer than she expected because she was having trouble finding some of the ingredients. Who knew baking chocolate wasn't with the candy bars?

She returned home and began to organize the ingredients she would need to make each item. Her first attempt was a recipe for stuffed cherry tomatoes. She didn't get very far before she had to give up. The first thing she was supposed to do was cut the top part of the tomato off in order to seed it so that it could be stuffed with the filling she would make. She never realized how dull her kitchen knives were until she found herself squashing every tomato she tried to cut. After mutilating almost every one she had, she decided she needed to buy some new knives.

There was no sense in making the filling if there were no tomatoes to stuff so she pushed everything aside and moved on to chocolate dipped strawberries. They weren't really appetizers in the traditional sense but she had always wanted to learn how to make them. She washed and dried the berries according to the directions and placed the chocolate in a container in the microwave. The recipe didn't really explain how long to microwave the blocks but it did say to check it often. How often was often? She decided to set it for one minute. When the timer dinged and she opened the door, she noticed the smell. Burned chocolate. The block was in exactly the same shape it started out but when she touched it with the spoon, it sort of fell apart and stunk even more. She looked over and saw Monty whining and burying his nose in the cushions of the couch.

Now she was extremely frustrated. Two recipes out of the three she had planned had already bit the dust. Why was this so hard? She was a highly trained Federal Agent and she should be able to do this. She decided to take a break for lunch before she tried the last recipe of the day. She opened the windows and hoped the smell would dissipate quickly. She made a sandwich and chose to sit outside on the back porch. Monty raced her to the door to get some fresh air and she couldn't really blame him. She ate a couple of bites of the sandwich but found she wasn't really hungry. Her new hobby wasn't turning out quite the way she had hoped.

When the smell eased somewhat, Kensi started to work on her last recipe for the day. This one was slightly more involved than the other two and she was a bit apprehensive. Mixing up a few ingredients with cream cheese shouldn't be too tough but she'd had that same thought about the first two dishes.

She soon realized this one wasn't going to be any better. Her set of measuring spoons were so old that the actual printed measurements had faded to nothing and she had no idea which one was which. After a frantic search through her cabinets she discovered she didn't even own a set of measuring cups. And how was she supposed to chop up almonds when she didn't have a food processor? She didn't even have a knife sharp enough to cut butter. She sighed heavily as she sat down on the couch and sulked. How on earth did she think she could learn to cook without proper utensils? After a few minutes of pouting she grabbed a note pad and pen and began making a new list of things she needed if she was going to do this right. Tomorrow after work, she would make a trip to pick up what she needed and try this again. So far, all she had to show for her efforts was a bunch of squashed tomatoes, a stinky house and her wounded pride. Not to mention a kitchen that was a total wreck. She slowly got up and forced herself to start cleaning up the mess. This might be more challenging than she first thought but she was not going to give up. She could do this!

* * *

Just before Deeks was about to call it a day, he heard another knock on his door. This time, it was a tall, lanky student who looked a little nervous. His brown hair hung over his eyes and he looked up and down the hallway before he came inside.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Deeks asked.

"Hi Mr. Granderson, my name is Rad Carrington and I was wondering if I could talk to you about your class?"

Deeks looked at the young man and smiled as he stood. "Tell you what Rad, I was about to leave for the day so why don't you walk with me out to my car?"

"Sure, no problem."

Deeks turned out the lights, grabbed his bag and closed the door then walked down the hallway and out into the courtyard with Rad following close behind. They didn't talk until they reached a bench with no one else nearby and sat down.

"Man, they are sending in guys who get younger and younger every day. How old are you?" Deeks asked.

"I'm twenty four and perfectly able to pull off pretending to be a student," Rad said defensively.

He held up his hands, "No, no, I wasn't questioning your ability. You just look like you're about eighteen and I was surprised to know you're a cop."

He visibly calmed down and said, "Bates said you wanted to talk to us."

"Yes, and you can pass it along to your partner. First of all, I don't want to talk in my office. I'm not sure who's listening, if anyone, but I don't want to take any chances. Secondly, we need to work out something so that that we can pass drugs and money between us. If someone is watching, I want to make them curious enough to check it out so it has to look legit. Who is your partner by the way? Bates only gave me your undercover name."

"Cindy Robbins is actually in your afternoon class so maybe it would be best to go through her."

"We can pass information through her but I'd rather do the drug thing through you. I don't want someone to accuse me of spending too much time with college girls. It will just complicate things and that is not what we're here for. Have either of you found out anything helpful?"

"Not yet. There is definitely a pipeline for drugs in here but I haven't found out much more than that. There's a party Saturday night and we've both been invited. I'm hoping to find the local dealer."

Deeks smiled as a student walked past them on the sidewalk, "So Rad, what made you want to become a lawyer?" he said as she passed them. Once she was out of earshot he asked, "I know you've only been here a few days but I was wondering if you had any idea which faculty member might be the campus gossip?"

Rad grinned and said, "That's easy. Martha Richards, the psychology professor. I've got a class with her and she spends most of her time in the hallway between classes talking and whispering to other faculty members. I'm pretty sure she knows everything about everyone. Watch out for her. She'll be in your business really quick."

Deeks grinned and mentally planned to stop by her office sometime in the next couple of days. "Thanks Rad. Why don't you meet me out here about two o'clock on Thursday afternoon and we'll fake a drug buy. Get Bates to find a way to get a small amount to me and we'll figure out how to pass it back and forth between us. I want this to look real just in case. It could be really dangerous if someone stopped you and there were no drugs."

"Will do. Cindy will probably pass it to you when she turns in her assignment tomorrow."

Deeks stood and shook hands with Rad as he said a little louder, "I'm happy to give career advice any day. Stop by my office anytime."

"Thanks Mr. Granderson," Rad said as he shuffled off to the parking lot.

* * *

The rest of the week went without gaining any new information. His classes went well on Wednesday and McFarland had stopped by for a few minutes to watch from the back of the classroom. He spent most of the evening grading papers which was more work than he realized. He read through them all and graded them accordingly. Cindy Robbins had turned in her assignment in an enclosed folder. He found a small bag of cocaine inside and carefully placed it in a pocket in his computer bag.

His drop with Rad on Thursday went well and he hoped they were inconspicuously suspicious. He sent his nightly correspondence to Kensi as Fern but wished he could see her. He was grateful for the distractions of grading papers and doing lesson plans. If he had to just sit around and wait while doing nothing, he would probably go insane. It had been almost a week since he had seen her, kissed her and it felt like months.

Tomorrow night he would go out with the faculty. He had a feeling that Meredith was going to be hard to fend off. She was obviously interested and her personality was the type that got what she wanted. He had slept with women before as part of his cover and if he was honest with himself, it had never really bothered him. But that was before. Before Kensi. The thought of betraying her trust, even undercover, was unfathomable. He wouldn't do it. He was not going to ruin his life with her before it ever got started. He would find a way to get around it. He had to.

* * *

_**Please review! Thanks!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N Wow! I was totally blown away by the season three finale! What a mess! I'm looking forward to seeing how they are going to fix it. They have to fix it right?**_

* * *

Kensi's second attempt at making the appetizers hadn't gone much better than the first. Yes, she managed to cut the tomatoes properly but they tasted terrible. Maybe she needed to find a recipe for a different kind of filling. She was able to melt the chocolate without burning it but they turned out to be the ugliest strawberries she had ever seen. They were clumpy and looked really flat on one side. She was sure the ones that looked so perfect in the picture were done by professionals with lots of practice and experience but she just wasn't in the mood to practice. The cream cheese balls were her last chance. Monty sat near her feet and watched her every move. He had been waiting for her to drop something and when she finally did he just sniffed it and walked back to the living room. She tentatively tasted her concoction and grimaced.

She had no idea what came over her. The tuff as nails woman she had spent so much time trying to become was having a meltdown. Tears began streaming down her face as she made her way to the couch. _Why couldn't she do this? _As she sobbed into the couch pillow her phone began to ring. She glanced at the caller ID and noticed it was her mother. She tried to calm herself down enough to answer the phone but Julia could tell something was wrong.

"What's the matter Kensi?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing Mom. How are you?"

"Don't try to change the subject. What's wrong?" she said softly.

Kensi sighed heavily and began telling her about her failed cooking fiasco. "Mom it was so bad that Monty didn't even want to taste it!" She began tearing up again despite her resolve to stop crying.

"Honey, no one learns to cook in one day. It takes practice and patience and I know how hard it is for you to be patient."

Kensi just sniffed and didn't reply.

"What are you doing this weekend?" she asked suddenly.

"Nothing really. Why?"

"I want you to come to my house for the whole weekend and you and I will have a cooking marathon. I can teach you my cooking secrets and we will have a wonderful time."

Kensi thought about it and a smile began to spread across her face. "Mom, that's a great idea. You're a wonderful cook and I should have thought to ask your advice in the first place. I'll come by after work on Friday and we can get started." She wiped her eyes and felt a little better. "Thank you Mom," she said smiling.

"You're welcome Sweetie. I'm really looking forward to spending some more time with you. I'll have everything ready when you get here."

Kensi thanked her again then told her goodbye. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It was the perfect solution. The truth was, if she had spent any time at all with her mother when she was growing up, she would probably have learned to cook a long time ago. But, circumstances and choices had played a huge part in the lack of mother daughter bonding time. She shook off the thoughts of "what if" and got up to clean up her kitchen.

The thought that kept coming back to the forefront was that if her life had been different in any way, she might not have ended up at NCIS and ultimately not met Deeks. That thought alone pushed any regrets to the back of her mind. She had reconnected with her mother and she would make the best of the time she had. She couldn't dwell on the past. This weekend would be a perfect way to spend time with her.

* * *

The Friday afternoon faculty meeting was underway and Deeks noticed several faces that he hadn't seen last week. Meredith was one of them and she made sure she occupied the chair next to his. He half listened to McFarland and again spent time observing the attendees. He made mental notes to make an effort to meet a few of the ones he hadn't met yet.

After the meeting was adjourned he managed to get away from Meredith and introduce himself to a couple of people. The English and Calculus instructors were very nice but he could tell after the first five minutes they couldn't be involved in distributing the illegal drugs on campus. Both were more interested in talking about their field of study and the math instructor was extremely… eccentric.

As the crowd thinned out Meredith made her way back over to him and asked if they were still on for dinner.

"Sure. Who's going with us?" he asked looking around.

She motioned to a middle aged man to come over and introduced him. "Bart Matherly this is David Granderson. Bart teaches in the Business Department."

Deeks smiled as he shook his hand and turned as she began introducing someone else.

"And this is Sheila Maltos. She teaches Spanish. And this…"

He barely had time to shake her hand as he turned to meet another dinner companion.

"This is Elvin Nix. He is my assistant in the theater department."

Deeks was surprised at the barely concealed contempt on the man's face as he reached out to shake his hand. He was probably in his late twenties with long, dark hair and was almost as tall as he was. He reluctantly took Deeks offered hand and shook it very weakly.

He smiled at the young man but had to suppress a shudder. This guy was definitely on his radar as a suspect.

The five of them climbed into Bart's SUV and made their way to a trendy restaurant that was miles away from the college. Deeks guessed they didn't want to be seen by any of their students during their private night out on the town.

Dinner went well as they asked him questions about law school and told their horror stories about classroom mishaps. He laughed and was actually enjoying himself. Meredith had behaved nicely and had only sent suggestive looks his way a couple of times. He just smiled and looked away quickly. Elvin was a different story. He was quiet and moody and seemed to glare at him constantly. Deeks tried to include him in the conversation a couple of times but was only given one word answers to his questions.

Meredith glared at Elvin at told him to stop being rude but other than that one admonishment, nothing else was said about his behavior which led Deeks to believe he acted this way quite often.

After dinner they drove to a club that wasn't too far from the restaurant. He was thankful it wasn't one he had frequented as another alias or even as himself. This seemed to be a fairly new place.

They had only been there about ten minutes when Meredith grabbed his arm and dragged him out to the dance floor.

"Please tell me you can dance," she said as she pulled him closer to her.

"Well if I can't, it's a bit too late to be asking don't you think? He teased."

He began dancing with her but did his best to keep his distance. He pretended to be looking around at other women and wasn't paying much attention to her gyrations. Evidently she decided to step it up a notch and placed her arms around his neck and pulled him close so he would have to look at her. He looked down with a surprised expression on his face.

"What's the matter David? You act like you don't want to be here," she pouted.

"It's not that. I'm just not comfortable dancing like this with someone I hardly know. Let's just slow this down a bit, okay?" He grinned at her then gently pulled her hands away from his neck. He didn't want to make her angry so he kept one of her hands in his and started walking back to the table. He turned back to her and asked, "How about we have a few drinks and get to know each other a little better?"

Her angry demeanor changed somewhat then she shrugged and followed him back to the others. She put on a fake looking smile and made some excuse about it being too crowded out there to dance the way she would like. She didn't let go of his hand when they sat to order drinks and Deeks noticed the scowl from Elvin was worse than before. Either he was suspicious of him for some reason or he had a thing for Meredith and viewed him as competition.

They continued their evening in pleasant conversation and he found himself making up lots of stories. He hoped he could keep them all straight in his head if he was ever asked to repeat any of it. Meredith had dialed back her aggressiveness a bit and he was extremely thankful. He had to continue to be friendly to her if he wanted to get close enough to get information. The problem would be doing it without getting _too_ close. He had only been here a week and she was already trying to seduce him.

Elvin had been appointed the designated driver for the evening and Deeks wondered if he was always the one tagged for that duty. He hadn't seen him drink anything other than a soda or two. They drove back to the college and bid each other goodnight in the parking lot. Meredith followed him to his car.

"So, David," she purred. "Did you enjoy your evening?"

"Yes, I did actually. Thank you for inviting me."

"We do this every Friday, well most Friday's. Sometimes it's the same group but sometimes there are others that join us."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said smiling. "Goodnight Meredith."

"Goodnight, David," she said softly.

He nodded his head at her then got in his car and drove back to his apartment. He could tell she was disappointed in the outcome of their evening. He would have to find other ways to keep her at arm's length if he was going to get out of this without compromising himself.

He entered the apartment and plopped down on the couch. He head ached from the loud music at the club and he smelled like cigarette smoke. He only had a couple of drinks so his mind was clear and it began to wander. Kensi with him on an assignment. Kensi sitting at her messy desk. Kensi in his arms and in his bed. Would it be so terrible to make one little phone call to her? The next image that flitted across his mind was of Kensi tied to the bed in that nasty shack in the forest and he immediately dismissed the idea. He would not take any chances with her safety.

He got out the laptop and checked his messages. He smiled when he saw the one from Fern.

_Dear D._

_I really miss you and wish I could talk to you in person. Email sucks. I just wanted to let you know that I'm spending the weekend with my family. It should be interesting and I'm looking forward to it. _

_Work is fine. Actually it is boring but at least its work. Callie and Samantha send their regards._

_Love you!_

_Fern_

He laughed out loud when he read about 'Callie and Samantha'. The jokes running around in his head were endless. He thought for a few moments and began to type his response.

_Dearest Fern,_

_The days are endless with work and grading papers. There are mountains of them so I will be spending my weekend trying to catch up. All is well but I do wish you were here. However if you were, I'm quite sure that mountain of papers would just get taller. You are very lovely distraction and one I miss terribly._

_Must. Grade. Papers. I really hope to see you soon. Tell Callie and Samantha I miss their sweet faces._

_And remember, "You're the kind of crazy I like!"_

_Much love,_

_-D_

He sent the message then shut down the computer and headed to the shower. This was going to be a really long and lonely weekend.

* * *

The watcher waited until the lights went out then returned home. The person wasn't sure what the boss was looking for but there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary with this guy. As long as payment for services rendered was made the person didn't really care what this Granderson guy did. The watcher called the boss and reported the evening's activities. What a waste of money the person thought but there would be no complaints registered.

* * *

_**A/N Love reviews! Love reviews! Did I mention that I love reviews?**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N I own nothing and I also forgot to mention about the song reference in the previous chapter in Deeks email to Kensi. It is from a song by Daughtry called "Losing My Mind".**_

* * *

Deeks had spent the weekend working on lesson plans for the coming week, grading papers and doing some checking up on Elvin and Meredith. He researched them online and didn't find much. There were a few articles about them directing theater productions at the college but not much else. He decided to ask Eric to do a little digging for him the next time he picked up the dry cleaning.

When Sunday evening rolled around he sat down and wrote another letter to Kensi. This one was really steamy and had everything to do with them in the big bathtub. When he finished he had to go take a cold shower. He wondered if he should actually give it to her. It made him long for her even more and if it had the same effect on her was he being thoughtless? A mischievous grin spread over his face as he thought about how she would react. The Kensi he knew would love it and would probably send one back that would make him faint. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Kensi's weekend with her mom was more than she could have hoped for. She taught her how to make five different main dishes that were easy but tasty. She had learned how to fix vegetables that were actually edible and had even learned how to make chocolate dipped strawberries that looked beautiful. Julia had written down the recipes in great detail and given them to Kensi to keep. They had bonded over the two day cooking lesson and she was sad when it was time to go home.

"Mom, I can't tell you how much I've enjoyed this weekend," she said happily.

Julia's eyes were glistening as she spoke. "I've often thought of what it might have been like to do this with you when you were young but this was much more fun than any dream and I hope we can do this again soon."

"I'd like that Mom," she said softly.

She gathered up her things and put Monty on his leash. She was thankful her mom didn't mind him being in the house. He had been in heaven the whole weekend wandering around the kitchen impersonating a vacuum cleaner. After lingering goodbyes, Kensi finally made it to her car. The drive home was full of happy thoughts of her mother and memories from her childhood. It had been a wonderful weekend and she planned to do it again sometime. Maybe she could invite her over for dinner one night and practice what she had learned? It was wonderful having her mother back in her life.

* * *

Meredith had texted him a couple of times over the weekend and he had answered them politely but made sure there was nothing that could be misinterpreted as flirting. He arrived at the college early on Monday and got ready for his first class. Matthew stopped by and picked up his trash but didn't say much. He seemed preoccupied with something but Deeks didn't ask any questions. About half an hour before his first class his phone rang.

"Mr. Granderson, this is Fashion Cleaners and your suit is ready. When would you like for it to be delivered?"

Deeks grinned when he heard Nell's 'professional' voice and answered, "Would tomorrow at 4:30 be convenient or would today be better?" He wondered if it was urgent or if they were just checking in.

"Tomorrow would be just fine. Thank you sir and have a nice day."

He hung up and wondered what was going on at NCIS. Did they have a case or were they still bogged down in paperwork? He really missed being there.

He picked up his materials for the day and walked toward the classroom. He just happened to bump into Martha Richards on his way down the hall. She was in her mid-fifties and looked like a stereotypical busybody. She was chubby and had graying hair piled up in a bun on the top of her head.

"Well hello Mr. Granderson. How was your weekend?"

"A little boring since I spent the whole time grading papers. How are you?"

"Fine, fine, I heard you went out with the 'crew' on Friday night."

He wondered who had told her about it. "Yes I did. We had a very nice time."

"Well, don't let them drag you into doing things that could get you into trouble."

He smiled and took the bait, "Like what?"

She lowered her voice and looked around before she spoke. "Well, rumor has it that they get really drunk sometimes."

"Oh, that. Well we were on our best behavior this week and I assure you, nothing like that happened."

"Well, good. Makes me feel a little better. If the students find out about their teachers acting like that, it just gives them an excuse to do it themselves."

"You're right. But we just had dinner and a couple of drinks. No wild parties," he said grinning.

She smiled and patted him on the arm. "I'm hearing that your students are really enjoying your class Mr. Granderson."

"Please call me David, and that's good to know. I really would love to visit with you some more but I'm heading to class right now."

"No problem, I'll catch you later."

"Thanks," he said as he turned to leave.

"Oh and David," she said quietly, "Watch out for Ms. Greer. She's a bit audacious if you know what I mean."

He smiled and replied, "Yeah, I think I do. We'll talk." He pointed between the two of them and flashed his best smile as he walked to the classroom. She might just be a wealth of information if he asked the right questions.

* * *

He returned papers to the students and collected new ones to be graded. In his afternoon class he noticed the folder from Cindy Robbins was a little heavier than the others. He assumed it was a report from the party they attended over the weekend but he didn't dare read it at work.

Meredith had texted him during lunch and asked him to stop by the theater before he went home. He sighed and decided to go ahead and meet with her. Maybe he could use the opportunity to look around but he doubted it. He would be on her turf and he wondered what she was planning. He texted back and said he would be there around 4:00.

He kept the important things in his laptop bag and contemplated putting it in his car but decided it was safer to keep it with him. He walked casually to the theater building and to the area where the offices were located. He found her door and knocked lightly but there was no answer. He tried the knob but it was locked. There was no one around but he could hear voices coming from down the hall. He walked quietly in that direction and found himself standing at an open door to the stage.

There were several students reciting lines and he could tell it was in the early stages of rehearsals. They were holding scripts and looked down at them often. He followed the hallway back around to the front entrance to the auditorium and stood in the shadows. Meredith and Elvin were standing on the floor of the auditorium giving instructions to the actors on the stage. He was surprised at Elvin's demeanor. It was totally different from the one he had seen on Friday night. He was animated, smiling and sounded very professional. He was in his element and enjoying what he was doing and Deeks found the contrast very striking.

He watched quietly until Elvin dismissed the students and began to confer with Meredith on a few details. He didn't want to get caught watching them so he backed out of the door and then coughed as he reentered the room. They both looked up and Deeks noticed the scowl immediately return to Elvin's face. Meredith just smiled and said, "You're late."

"Sorry, got tied up with a student." He walked down the aisle to the front and said, "Hi Elvin." He just glared at him and walked out of the room. "What did I do?" he asked as he watched him leave.

"Don't worry about him. He's always like that. Would you like a tour of the facility?"

"Sure. I've always been fascinated by the theater. I'm a terrible actor but I like watching others who are good at it."

She led him down hallways and corridors and pointed out the entrance to the catwalk and the entrance to the basement under the stage. She showed him the band hall, choir room and the dressing rooms located behind the stage. He was completely confused and turned around by the time they reached her office.

"Wow, how do you find your way around this place?"

She laughed and said, "Bread crumbs for the first two years."

"How long have you worked here?"

"This semester began my seventh year," she said as she unlocked her door.

He was totally overwhelmed by her office. It was neat and tidy but it was also cluttered with posters and memorabilia of past productions. There were also playbills from Broadway shows that adorned one wall. An ornate mask occupied the wall behind her desk. The comedy and tragedy symbol that most people identify with drama enthusiasts was stunning.

"That is a beautiful mask," he said admiring the detail.

"Oh, that was given to me by a friend," she said nonchalantly.

"Must be a very special friend. That is a very impressive piece." He knew it was extremely expensive and he wondered why she brushed it off as nothing.

She changed the subject and asked, "How about you and I go out to dinner tonight, just the two of us?" She moved closer to him and smiled sweetly.

Deeks decided to take a chance and see if she bought his story. "Look Meredith, you were right the other day when you guessed that I had a girlfriend. I'm not really sure what happened between us but she broke up with me and I'm still reeling from it. I need time to think and to get over her. I didn't want to admit it but I love her… loved her. I really like you and I don't want to hurt your feelings. Can we just be friends… for now? I liked going out with everyone on Friday night and it helped me I think. I'd like to continue going out with all of you but just not with you alone right now. Do you understand where I'm coming from?" he asked and held his breath as he waited for her reaction.

Her seductive smile slowly transformed into one of embarrassment and possibly pity. She backed away and leaned on her desk. She looked at a poster on her wall and said quietly, "I understand totally. I'm sorry I was pushing myself on you. I tend to do that sometimes and I… It's a bad habit I need to break."

She looked back up at him and he noticed a glimmer of something… respect maybe? "No need to apologize. I should have told you sooner."

She stood up and walked around to her chair. "Well, I'm looking forward to going out this Friday and I hope you can find a way to move on soon. She must be an idiot to let you go."

He laughed and said, "Yeah, well that's what I keep trying to tell myself. Thanks Meredith for understanding."

"You're welcome David. See you Friday," she said softly.

He began the long walk to his car and heaved a huge sigh of relief. He might have been able to get more information out of her sooner if he had given in to what she wanted but the thought of doing that made him sick to his stomach. Not because she wasn't attractive, but because she wasn't attractive to him. No one would ever be attractive to him again in that way except Kensi and he didn't want to tarnish what they had. He found himself smiling at the thought of her and was caught off guard when Elvin stepped in front of him in the parking lot.

"Whoa, hey Elvin what's up?"

"Consider this fair warning," he said with a look that could kill.

"Uh, warning about what?" He was on high alert and hoped he wouldn't have to blow his cover in order to handle the situation.

"You may think Meredith likes you but she'll just use you and throw you away. It's what she does."

"Hey, we're just friends. There's nothing going on between us."

"Yeah, right. Try telling that to her. She always gets what she wants."

"Thanks for the warning Elvin. I really do appreciate it but I have a girlfriend… sort of and I promise there is nothing going on with Meredith."

He noticed the glare from him had lessened somewhat but there was still undisguised animosity coming from the guy.

"I hope you're right. Because she's obviously decided you are her next target."

He sauntered off back toward the theater and Deeks just stared after him. _What the hell did he mean by 'target'?_ He shook his head and contemplated what had just happened as he continued to his car. This just kept getting more and more strange.

* * *

Kensi had spent the morning working on the old files and hadn't made much of a dent in them. Sam and Callen were out running down a suspect and she was left alone in the bullpen. Just before lunch, Eric came down and sat in Callen's chair.

"What's up Eric? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I just thought I should let you know I'm returning someone's cleaning tomorrow afternoon in case you wanted to add something to the delivery."

"Yes, definitely! What time?"

"Just have it here before 4:00."

"Thanks Eric!" She smiled happily as he jogged back up to Ops. She would go home tonight and spend the evening writing Deeks a love letter he would never forget!

* * *

Rad's report about the party was in the folder from Cindy along with the little bag of cocaine they had passed last week. There had been drugs present at the event but neither of them had been able to ask where they had come from without arousing suspicion. They hoped to try again at a party in two weeks. He also set up another drop on Thursday afternoon in the library.

He sat at his kitchen table and wrote a note to Eric asking him to check into the backgrounds of Meredith and Elvin. He placed it along with the sealed letter to Kensi in the pocket of one of the suits he was sending back to be cleaned.

He checked his email and found a short note from Kensi. He quickly sent a note back that suggested she take Samantha to get a haircut and Callie to get a facial. They were going to kill him for this but he just couldn't pass up the opportunities.

* * *

_**A/N Only 10 more reviews to reach 100! Thanks so much to those who have taken the time to review. You guys are awesome!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N Wow! Thanks so much to all of you who left reviews. 100 - Woohoo! Several of you wanted to see what the letters would say so this chapter includes Deeks letter to Kensi.**_

* * *

Sam and Callen returned to the bullpen and immediately noticed the smile on Kensi's face.

"You heard from Deeks didn't you?" Callen asked grinning.

"Why on earth would you think that?"

Because you look like you just opened your presents on Christmas morning," Sam quipped.

"Well if you must know I did hear from him."

"How is he?" Callen asked.

"He's just fine. I can't imagine him as a professor. I wish I could see him in action."

"I can imagine him in front of a class and it's terrifying. Those poor students!"

She glared at Sam and he quickly added, "Actually Kensi, he's probably pretty good at it. You know how he puts everything into his aliases and the last thing he would do is make the class boring. He would want it to be interesting and since he's a big kid he knows what they think is interesting."

"You're right. He has definitely gotten into teacher mode. He mentioned the other day that he had tons of papers to grade."

"The other day?" Callen asked frowning. "How many times have you talked to him?"

She wanted to smack her forehead for being so stupid. No one was supposed to know about their secret contact. She sighed as she told them the truth. "Oh that, well… we have new email accounts. Under aliases, of course."

"What aliases," Sam asked concerned.

"His is Granderson obviously and I'm… Fern Kensey."

Callen flashed his smirk, "Let me guess, Deeks idea?"

"Yeah. Buy the way; he said to tell Callie and Samantha hello."

"Callie and who?" Sam grimaced.

"Samantha. And those nicknames were my idea," Kensi said laughing.

Sam just looked at Callen and shook his head. "You know he's never gonna let it go when he gets back, right?"

Kensi laughed and said, "Oh, it's already started. He said I should take Samantha for a haircut and Callie for a facial."

Callen rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry, we'll come up with our own material for Professor Deeks."

She smiled and pictured him as one of her favorite professors from her college days although she'd never had one that was as hot as Deeks. When she tried to picture him teaching a class of students she suddenly remembered the college girls ogling him at the beach that day and frowned. They were probably drooling all over him! After a few minutes of worrying, she finally came to the conclusion that it was nothing to fret about. A few months ago, he might have been intrigued by all the attention but not now. He hadn't even noticed those girls on the beach nor had he been overly flirty with anyone recently. He only had eyes for her and the knowledge of that made her extremely proud.

She finished up her day and said goodnight to the team. She was lost in thought as she walked to her car. She had a letter to write and was trying to decide how to begin.

* * *

Monday evening when the pizza delivery arrived was when Deeks noticed he had company. He had seen the car a couple of times driving down the street but it had been parked in that same spot on several different occasions. A normal person wouldn't have thought much of it since it is an apartment complex but he was always looking for possible trouble. Besides there was someone sitting in the driver's seat. It was too far away to see a face but he made a mental note to go jogging the next time he saw it and get a license plate number.

He ate his pizza and graded more papers before finally calling it a night. He looked out the window and checked the street to find the car still there. He got ready for bed and began turning out the lights. When he turned out the last one he again looked out the window and watched as the car slowly pulled out and drove away. Whoever it is must be an amateur. They assumed he was home for the evening just because he turned out the lights and they parked in the same spot in the same car repeatedly. Not too bright.

* * *

Kensi had spent hours working on her letter. It wasn't that it was particularly long, but because she kept interrupting herself daydreaming about their love making and missing him terribly. When she finally finished, she re-read it, sealed it in an envelope then went to take a cold shower. She hoped it would have the same effect on him.

* * *

The day was uneventful except during his office hours. It seemed as though some of the young college girls were making excuses to stop by and ask the most ridiculous questions. At first he was amused but now it was getting annoying. He made a point to give each of them a short lesson that included lots of statistics concerning repeat offenders. Hopefully, they would get the hint that he wasn't interested. He always left his door wide open and made sure he spoke loud enough to be heard if someone walked by. The exception to the rule was Cindy Robbins, the undercover cop. She came in occasionally and would ask a very pertinent question but the point was to make regular contact in case there was any information to be passed that couldn't wait until the next paper to be turned in. She was a pretty blonde and was very convincing as a college co-ed. She looked to be about nineteen or twenty and he wondered how old she really was. He knew how it felt to look younger than you actually were. There had been several cases where he had been sent undercover as a high school student when he was in his late twenties. Part of the reason he had grown a beard was to get away from those assignments. She never deviated from her cover when she was around him and he appreciated her professionalism. She was definitely on her way to a successful future as an undercover detective.

He made his way home around 4:00 and noticed the car again parked in its usual place. He quickly changed and decided to go for a short jog. He wanted to get the license plate number and give it to Eric when he arrived at 4:30. As he neared the car he quickly memorized the plate and tried to sneak a peek at the person sitting in the driver's seat but he couldn't get a good look without being obvious. He looped around the neighborhood and made it back just as Eric arrived in the van. He greeted him formally and motioned for him to enter the apartment. Eric quickly scanned for bugs as Deeks gathered his clothes to be sent back with him.

"All clear," Eric said as they exchanged the hanging bags. "There's a letter in there from Kensi and I wanted to let you know that someone checked your credentials."

"Any idea who?"

"Only that it came from somewhere at the college. All of the terminals tie into the same server which is extremely secure. I could hack it but it would set off alarms and I wasn't sure you wanted to risk that at this point. I would have to be on a terminal that is hardwired to the system at the campus to figure out exactly where it came from."

"I'm glad you didn't hack into it. Let's just wait and see what develops before we take that chance." Deeks smiled and said, "Thanks, man. I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"It's actually fun getting out of the office for a change."

Deeks pointed at the suits and said, "There's a letter for Kensi and a note for you with a couple of names to check out and I have one more bit of info to add." He grabbed a notepad and wrote down the license plate number of the car outside. "This is the plate number of a tail I seemed to have acquired."

Eric frowned as he took the piece of paper.

"Complete amateur. Check out the dark sedan across the street when you leave. They're not very discreet."

"I'll get this to you as soon as I can." Eric started to open the door but stopped when Deeks asked, "Any chance of getting that letter to Kensi tonight?"

Eric laughed and said, "When Kensi dropped hers off this afternoon, she made me promise to bring it to her as soon as I could."

Deeks blushed slightly as he thought of her reading his letter. "I owe you."

"Happy to help out the love birds," he quipped as he opened the door.

"Thanks again Mr. Granderson, see you next week." He walked to the van and quickly glanced over at the car but couldn't tell who was in it. He didn't like the idea that Deeks was being watched and vowed to get the information back to him as soon as possible.

Deeks shut the door and made a beeline for the shower. Afterward he made himself a quick dinner then grabbed a beer and made himself comfortable on the couch. He slowly opened the letter she had written in her own hand and began to read.

* * *

Kensi paced in her living room waiting for Eric to drop off her letter from Deeks. As soon as she heard the knock she raced to the door and pulled Eric inside.

"Hey Kensi, whoa hello!"

"I'm sorry Eric, I'm just really excited to get Deeks' letter."

He laughed as he handed it to her, "No problem. Have a good evening, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Eric!" she said as he walked back to the van. She closed the door and hurried to the couch. The limited email contact made her at least feel connected to him but they were coded and a bit impersonal. The letters were sent from his heart directly to hers and if she couldn't be with him then they were the next best thing. She smiled as she read what he wrote on the envelope.

'To Kensi – Personal and Confidential'

'To be read in private – alone at home'

She carefully opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Kensi,_

_God I miss you. I lie in bed at night and can't stop thinking about you. I miss your smile, your sweet lips and your smoking hot body. I find myself taking lots of cold showers. I walk past that big tub and try not to think about the two of us in it. _

_But… if we were in it, I know we would be amazing together. I dream of us sitting in the tub with the warm water bubbling around us. Your lips are on mine and I can hardly breathe. The feel of your skin against mine is intoxicating. I would explore your body with my hands and my lips then we would make love, slowly, deliberately… My heart would be pounding as our passion consumes us. _

_My heart has never been so completely captured by another person and I surrender it to you gladly. You're all I need… forever._

_All my love,_

_-Marty_

_P.S. Yes I had to take another cold shower after I wrote this letter. I meant every word of it. This separation is hard on both of us and if you want me to stop writing letters like this I totally understand. Just let me know._

_I love you and can't wait to hold you in my arms again.  
_

Her breath caught as she finished the letter and then read it again. The only thing that would be better than getting this would be if he was here with her. She closed her eyes and pictured his handsome face and beautiful blue eyes. Then the tears began to flow. She missed him so much. She missed working with him, their daily banter and his ability to make her laugh. She missed waking up next to him and watching him sleep.

She went to her computer and composed a short note to David from Fern. It simply said, _'Don't stop.'_

She made her way back to her bedroom and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N Her letter to Deeks will be in the next chapter!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N So sorry for the gap in posting chapters. Life doesn't always allow time to write sometimes. Reminder that I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles but wish I did.**_

_**Here is Kensi's letter to Deeks. I know it sounds a bit stalkerish but remember she is a little obsessed with him being a college professor so...**_

* * *

The outside of the envelope was addressed to 'Professor Deeks'. A slow grin spread across his face as he began to read his letter from Kensi. His expectations concerning the contents of the letter did not disappoint.

_My Dear Professor Deeks,_

_I'm writing this letter because I can't contain my feelings for you any longer. I sit in your class and gaze into your beautiful blue eyes. Your voice sends chills over my body and I long to run my fingers through your hair. _

_I dream of meeting you in your office for a one on one consultation where I would express my sincere appreciation for your sexy physique. I love seeing you dressed in your suit but I'm sure you would look even better out of it. I could help with that if you will let me. _

_I would take my time removing your jacket and tie. I would unbutton your shirt then slowly unbuckle your belt. As I remove each piece of clothing, I would kiss your exposed skin and run my hands all over your body._

_Then I would have you sit in your chair as I take my time unbuttoning my blouse. After I add it to the pile of clothing on the floor, I would move so that you could unzip my skirt and allow you to push it to the floor. I would step out of it and stand before you in black lingerie and high heels. After I perform a lap dance especially for you, I would let you remove the rest of my clothing then I would continue my exploration of your chiseled body._

_We would move to your desk as you pick me up and place me wherever you like and then we would make love as if it were our only chance to be together. Our kisses would stifle my cries and we would melt into one another as our heartbeats race to the finish line._

_You excite me more than you will ever know. I can't wait for the opportunity. Please allow me do this for you._

_XOXOXO Kensi (Your adoring student)_

Wow! Just… wow! His face was flush and he was a little uncomfortable with how his body had reacted to the letter. As he was about to read it a second time, he noticed another page just behind the first.

_Dear Marty,_

_I hope you liked it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Maybe when all of this is over we can do this… only not at work. Hetty scares the hell out of me! _

_I really, really miss you. And I don't just mean in bed. I miss my best friend and my partner, my fiancé and my lover. You are so many things to me and my life is empty without you here. I don't want to be a wimp but I feel like one right now. Physically I'm doing great. The bruises are almost completely gone and my ribs are much better. My feet are almost to the point where I can wear real shoes again and not sandals._

_Please come home soon. Monty is moping around and so am I._

_I love you!_

_-K_

Deeks sighed and silently prayed for a swift end to this assignment. He smiled then turned back to the first page so he could read it again.

* * *

Almost two weeks had passed and not much else had happened to move the case along. Eric had found the name of the person who owned the car but it didn't really help much. His name was Jerrod Reiber and it looked as if he was a dropout from the college. Eric had promised to dig deeper and get back to him. He also didn't find anything unusual about Meredith or Elvin. He sent a two page report on each one which Deeks read and filed away under a rug in his apartment.

Meredith had texted him occasionally but she hadn't stopped by his office since he told her about his 'girlfriend'. He had been out with 'The Crew' twice more but hadn't gathered any information that might be helpful. Elvin seemed a bit less threatening but he still glared at him constantly. Meredith had kept him close but had also kept her hands to herself. He was however concerned with the way she looked at him. When they first met, she looked at him as if he were an object to be toyed with. Now he could only describe her gaze as 'adoring' and it was disturbing. Last night, the questions they asked him had been more personal and he spent most of his time trying to deflect the attention to someone else.

Busybody Martha had filled his ear full of gossip but none of it was helpful at this point. It was evident that she didn't think very highly of Meredith. It seemed she had a different boyfriend just about every semester. He did however find out which teachers were having affairs according to Martha's information pipeline.

His longing to see Kensi had almost become an obsession. He spent lots of time trying to figure out a way to spend just a few hours with her but as each idea formed, his protective nature won the internal argument and he abandoned it in favor of keeping her safe. He would have to be satisfied with the emails and the steamy letters for now.

On Saturday evening, all hell broke loose. The party Rad and Cindy had been invited to turned out to be the scene of another student overdose. This time Rad had seen the girl pass out and begin convulsing. He had raced to the bathroom and made an anonymous call to 911. Many of the party goers managed to slink away afraid they would be in trouble and by the time the ambulance arrived there were very few students left. The first two victims had died because they were alone in their dorm room. Their roommate or a friend had found them the next morning. The third had survived but was quite possibly brain dead because her friends were afraid to call an ambulance. When they finally did it was almost too late. Rad hoped this girl had a fighting chance. He disappeared before the ambulance arrived for fear of someone blowing his cover. He and Cindy would make sure they asked more questions this time. It would be easy to use the overdose as an excuse to find out where the stuff came from.

* * *

Nell called Deeks on Monday and scheduled another pick-up for Tuesday afternoon. There wasn't any new information to be passed but they kept the appointment in order to swap letters. The letters were what kept them sane and there was no way either one of them wanted to skip a week.

Kensi was at the Mission concentrating on the case files and was beginning to get a headache. She had another appointment with the psychologist this afternoon and was not looking forward to it. The lady was nice enough but she just didn't like talking about her life with someone she hardly knew. It was tough enough to talk about it with people she considered to be friends. She took a break and sat on the couch outside the bullpen and made a mental grocery list. She had invited her mother to come over on Thursday evening so she could practice making one of the meals they had worked on during their cooking weekend. She was looking forward to trying out her new cooking skills on her own. It had seemed so easy when her Mom was helping and she was a little nervous about trying it by herself.

As she sat and drank her coffee her mind wandered to the circumstances that led her to this point in her life. Sam and Callen were out working on a new case they had acquired a couple of hours ago. She missed being out in the field but she couldn't imagine being there without Deeks. She really missed him. As a stray tear trickled down her cheek, she chastised herself and brushed it away. She stood up and made her way back to the stack of case files. She had to pull herself together. This emotional roller coaster was making her crazy and she was angry at herself for not being able to control her wild emotional swings. Maybe she should ask the psychologist about it this afternoon.

* * *

Deeks looked up as he heard a light knock on his office door. Cindy Robbins was standing there with a folder in her hand.

"Hi Mr. Granderson, can I talk to you about my essay?"

"Sure Cindy, come on in." Deeks smiled and pointed to the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

She took a seat and handed him the folder. "I was just wondering if you could take a look at it before I turn it in on Wednesday afternoon. I'm really nervous that I might not have totally understood what you were asking us to do." She looked at him as he opened it and began reading.

It was a report about the incident at the party and he glanced over it quickly. "Is this your only copy?" he asked.

"No I have it on my computer."

"It looks good to me but why don't I make some notes and give it back to you in class this afternoon?"

"That would be great. Thanks so much Mr. Granderson." She left his office as Deeks began to read it carefully. The girl was not one of his students but she seemed to have a lot of friends and was well liked. She was in ICU but no one had been able to question her about what had happened or who had given her the drugs. They felt she had a good chance of recovery over time. The few witnesses that were left had been questioned but none of them seemed to know anything. As he read through the list of witnesses one name stuck out. Jerrod Reiber. He circled the name in red ink and scribbled a note about the guy probably being the one watching his apartment. He placed the folder in his bag and finished getting ready for class. This was the first dot to be connected to anything during the whole month of working on this case. It wasn't much but it was something. He couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

On Tuesday, Meredith asked if he would join her, Sheila and Bart for lunch off campus. He agreed since it was a group outing and they actually had an enjoyable lunch. He wondered if it would have been as pleasant if Elvin had been present. He tried to ask questions about Elvin but none of the three were very willing to talk about him. It wasn't as if they were trying to hide anything, he just honestly felt that they didn't know the answers to the questions. Meredith was actually a nice person when she wasn't being pushy and overbearing. He asked her about her background and she confirmed what he already knew about her time in New York City. She had worked off Broadway as a crew member or had been cast in small parts in several productions. When he asked why she left, she just shrugged and said she had gotten tired of it and wanted to try teaching. He could tell there was something else going on there but he didn't push. There would be other opportunities to ask why she left her dream in New York to teach at a community college in Los Angeles.

Around 4:00 he packed up and hurried home to meet Eric for the letter/dry-cleaning swap. He noticed his watcher in the usual spot but ignored him. He hastily scribbled another note and asked Eric to get him a picture of Jerrod Reiber if he could. It would be nice to put a face with the name in case he was watching him in other places and not just at his apartment.

He gathered his latest love letter to Kensi and put them both in the pocket of another suit jacket. At 4:30 precisely, there was a knock on his door. He opened it expecting to see Eric but received the shock of his life. Standing before him in khaki pants with a shirt and cap with 'Fashion Cleaners' embroidered on them was none other than Kensi Marie Blye.

* * *

_**A/N Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Keep 'em ****coming****!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N Warning, there is a short M Rated section in this chapter but it is marked if you want to skip it. Thanks to all of you who review. Anonymous reviews are also welcomed!**_

* * *

Deeks just stood there wondering if he was hallucinating. He glanced across the street at the dark sedan and composed himself quickly. "Oh, hi there. Sorry… I was expecting the regular guy. Come on in and I'll get my suits."

Kensi walked in and he closed the door behind her. She started toward him but he held up a hand and backed away. He pointed to his ear then at the ceiling and said, "Wait right here, I'll be back in a minute."

She was so excited about getting to see him that she completely forgot about doing the sweep for listening devices. She handed him the bag and walked through the apartment quickly with the high tech equipment. As soon as she was sure they were clear she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her fervently. When they finally broke apart, he asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

She spoke quickly, knowing they didn't have much time. "They have a case and neither of them could break away to bring your stuff. When Eric called to say they were going to have to postpone it, I offered to take his place."

"Does Hetty know about this?"

"I don't think so. Eric made me promise not to stay longer than a few minutes." She kissed him again and held him tighter.

"God Kensi, this is killing me. I don't want you to go but you have to. There is a dark car across the street. It's been tailing me for a couple of weeks. Whoever it is will know if you stay longer than Eric usually does."

He kissed her neck and made his way back up to her lips then slowly backed her up against the wall. His hands roamed down her back then grabbed her butt and pulled her closer to him. He groaned then suddenly stopped and looked into her eyes. "Here's what I want you to do. When you leave here, call and make a reservation under the name Fern Kensey at the hotel that's about three blocks south down this street. It's not fancy but it's nice enough. This clown usually leaves when I turn off my lights at night. When I'm sure he's gone, I'll walk to the hotel and meet you. Send an email to David that mentions the room number and I'll meet you there sometime after eleven o'clock." He kissed her hard then picked up his suits and handed them to her. "I love you and please be careful."

Kensi nodded approval and gave him one last lingering kiss before they opened the door. Thank you Mr. Granderson. See you next time." She had to concentrate on walking in a normal fashion to the van because she really felt like skipping. Her heart was racing and she couldn't wait until eleven o'clock. She sobered somewhat when she saw the dark car. She could tell there was someone sitting in it but the windows were tinted too much to get a good look. She got back inside and grinned like a school girl as she headed back to the Mission to give Eric the clothes and the note intended for him. She would save the one to her from Deeks for later. The letters were great but getting to be with the real thing was so much better. She started planning their special night together in her mind. She might even do a bit of lingerie shopping after she left Ops. She hadn't felt this good in a long time.

* * *

Deeks closed the door then went to the window to watch her drive away. He turned then slowly slid down the wall and sat in the floor. He closed his eyes and prayed he wasn't putting her in danger. If someone managed to find out they were together they would assume it was just a booty call from his ex-girlfriend. He didn't think anyone would check but if they did, he was pretty sure it wouldn't send up red flags to anyone. Maybe if they could be together tonight, he could get it out of his system and he wouldn't be thinking of her constantly. The letters she had sent had been amazing but in retrospect, they probably were just making matters worse. He smiled as he thought about the one in the jacket she had just brought to him. He decided to save it for another time. Tonight, he wanted to concentrate on the real thing.

The hours ticked by slowly for Deeks. He left the apartment to get a burger but he wasn't really hungry for food. His mind kept wandering to Kensi and then his eyes would drift to his watch. He couldn't believe how slowly the time passed. His tail was about two cars behind him when he decided to have a little fun. He drove to the freeway but wasn't really intending to go anywhere in particular. He rolled down the windows, turned up the stereo and pretended to be going for a joy ride. He drove fast then slowed down when the song changed. He couldn't help but laugh as the guy tried to keep up. One time after he slowed down, the guy was almost on his bumper.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized this was probably some kid hired by someone who either didn't know he was an idiot or didn't have the money or connections to hire a professional. As the sun began to set he pulled off the highway and got out of his car pretending to watch the sky. The dark car passed him slowly and continued down the freeway. He watched him go and noticed his right blinker light up about a mile away. He got back in his car and drove quickly about three more miles and exited the freeway to the nearest service station for gas. The tail was nowhere to be seen. He most likely looped around thinking he would still be watching the sunset and was probably very angry that he had lost him.

Deeks took the opportunity to get some snacks he knew Kensi would like and a bottle of wine to take to the hotel then drove back to his building. He smiled when he saw the car back in its spot on the street. He jogged back to his apartment and began to get ready for his evening with Kensi. He knew teaching classes tomorrow was going to be hard but he didn't care. He wasn't wasting a moment of his time with her. He laid out his clothes for the next day, made sure his lessons were ready to go and packed a few things in his go bag including the wine. He also added a couple of wine glasses from his kitchen and set the bag by the door. He checked his email and found the note from Fern.

_Dear David,_

_Why can't we meet and just talk? I know we agreed not to see one another but I really think we should at least meet for drinks and just talk through some things. I've thought about you about 314 times today and I can't get any work done. We really need to talk._

_Love,_

_Fern  
_

He smiled and again checked his watch. He showered and dressed then watched TV for a while but wasn't really listening to anything. He constantly checked the time and couldn't keep still. Finally at about 10:45 he got up and began turning off the lights. He stood in the dark at the window and watched the car on the street. Fifteen minutes later he was still looking out the window. The car hadn't moved.

* * *

The young man in the car called his boss and relayed the events of the evening. "Well, the dry cleaner came by again today but it was a girl that delivered this time."

"How long was she there?" the boss asked.

"Not long. Same as usual. Then he went to get dinner and went on a joy ride or something because I lost him."

"What do you mean you lost him?"

"Don't worry, he's back at his apartment alone. He just now turned out the lights to go to bed."

"How long was he out of your sight?"

"Maybe an hour. He stopped to watch the sunset and I couldn't very well pull up beside him and watch too. I had to exit and loop around. By the time I got back he was gone. I came straight back here and waited about thirty or forty minutes before he showed up. Can I go home now?"

"Make sure he is in for the night then you can leave."

"Okay, thanks." He hung up and watched for a few extra minutes then pulled out of the parking space. At least it wasn't quite so boring tonight he thought as he drove home.

Deeks breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the car drive away. He waited a few more minutes then put on his jacket, grabbed his go bag and started the walk down the street.

* * *

It was 11:20 and Deeks still had not arrived. She had been shopping and bought new lingerie that was dark purple and very sexy. She had scattered rose petals from the door to the bedroom and had placed a few candles here and there. Soft jazz was playing on the radio and she had a thin white satin robe tied over her new lingerie. She was pacing and worrying that something had happened to him. She was about to get dressed to go look for him when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Fern, it's me."

She opened the door, grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. He laid his bag on the floor and wrapped her in his arms.

"Is this real? Please tell me I'm not dreaming," he whispered as he gently rocked her.

"Yes, it's real, and it's a dream come true for me," she answered as she cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed him passionately.

He reluctantly pulled back and took her hands in his. He backed up and looked her up and down and let out a low whistle. "Wow, Fern. I thought we were just here to 'talk'," he said flashing his crooked smile.

_**-M-**_

"We'll talk later," she said as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. "Right now, we're going to catch up." She reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head.

"I missed you so much," he whispered into her ear and began placing kisses down her neck. She whimpered as he continued his trek to her collar bone. He kicked off his shoes as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans.

They broke apart long enough for him to strip down to his underwear then he reached over and slowly untied the belt to her robe. As he opened it to push it off her shoulders, he shuddered and sucked in his breath. He looked at her beautiful face and his eyes roamed down her body and lingered there. He actually didn't notice her new lingerie at first. What caught his attention was the fact that her bruises were gone.

"They're gone," he said softly.

"Yes,"

He continued to gaze at her body as a smile began to spread across his face. "It that new?" he asked pointing to her outfit.

"Especially for you. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" he moved to her and pulled her body flush with his. "And I'm going to love taking it off of you!"

She giggled then he kissed her hungrily and his hands began to explore. He walked backwards to the bedroom pulling her with him. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her between his legs. He kissed her stomach as one hand caressed her breast and the other moved up and down her back. He made quick work of the clasp on her bra and removed it from her shoulders slowly. He kissed her now exposed breasts as she moaned softly. Slowly his kisses migrated to her abdomen and stopped just above her panties. His hands roamed over her legs and butt and came to a stop on her hips. He looked up and saw the desire in her eyes and his breath caught at her beauty. Their eyes locked as pure love radiated from each of them. He slowly stood up and gently cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you Kensi," he whispered softly then kissed her with such tenderness.

She returned the kiss as a single tear made its way down her cheek. She pulled back slightly and whispered, "I love you Marty."

He brushed the tear away with his thumb then picked her up and placed her gently on the bed amid the rose petals. He lay down beside her and brushed her hair away from her face. "Please don't cry. We're here together so let's make the best of the time we have. This assignment will be over soon, I promise."

She nodded and pulled him close, "Make love to me Marty."

He smiled and answered, "Yes Ma'am."

They took turns removing the other's remaining clothing then took their time reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies. They each knew what made the other weak and every kiss, touch, caress and well placed tongue brought the other closer to the edge.

When she began begging for him he finally entered her. It took only a few minutes to reach the stars as every thrust brought them nearer to the ultimate high.

_**-M-**_

As they lay tangled together, breathing heavily and holding each other close, she hummed softly and snuggled up under his chin. This must be heaven and he never wanted to leave.

"I want to stay here with you forever Princess."

"Me too," she sighed and snuggled closer.

He kissed the top of her head and they began to talk about the things that had happened to them during the last month. She kept the cooking a secret for now since she planned to surprise him with it. He told her about his lessons and meeting the faculty but intentionally avoided talking about Meredith. He didn't want to ruin their night. Eventually they got up and got minimally dressed but came back to sit on the bed. He got out the wine and poured it into the glasses and made a toast.

"Here's to us. May we never end the day in anger and may we always start the day in each other's arms… even if it is in our dreams."

She smiled and watched his eyes as they clinked their glasses and sipped the wine.

"Marty… I have an idea. Please don't say no, just think about it first okay?" she bit her bottom lip and thought about how to present it to him.

"Okay, I'm listening…"

She was now wearing just his shirt and scooted closer to him. She flashed him her best smile as she asked, "What if we meet like this every week? Shhh… just think about it," she begged as she saw the doubt in his eyes. "We could change up the night, the hotel and we would be really careful. No one would know, not even our friends. Please… I need to see you Marty." She leaned across him and set her wine glass on the night stand then started placing kisses on his neck and bare chest.

He laughed lightly and said, "So is this your plan to convince me? To seduce me again?" He too put down his wine glass and pulled her close.

"Yes," she breathed into his ear as she pulled his shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor.

He smiled and brushed his hands up and down her thighs, "I really didn't need convincing but since you put it this way…"

They made love again but this time was playful and teasing. Afterward they lay in bed and ate some of the snacks he had brought. They made plans to meet again on Saturday night then set alarms in case they fell asleep. It was important for him to get back to his apartment before it was light outside.

He lay on his back with his arm around her and she was curled up to his side rubbing her hand on his chest with her leg draped over his. He couldn't believe how lucky he was and how perfect the night had been.

"Kens?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for making tonight so special. The rose petals, the lingerie… even though it spent more time on the floor than on you," he said grinning.

She smiled and put her hand on his jaw to turn him toward her, "Thank you for making this a night I will never forget." She kissed him gently and said, "I'd do anything for you Marty."

"He pulled her on top of him and grinned widely, "Good to know. I'm looking forward to being on the receiving end of those little trysts you wrote about in your letters!"

* * *

_**A/N I just couldn't keep them apart. They are just so darn good together! The case is about to get really interesting so bear with me! P.S. I love reviews!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N Sorry this took so long. I re-wrote this chapter a couple of times. You'll understand why soon enough! Reviews are almost as good as chocolate! ** _

* * *

They had slept less than an hour when the alarm went off. He groggily leaned up on his elbow and watched as Kensi slowly woke up. She was so adorable when she was sleepy and her hair was all over the place. When she was finally aware of where she was she reached for him and held him tight.

"I don't want you to leave," she whispered as tears fell unchecked.

"I know Kens but I have to. Please don't make this harder than it already is," he said sadly as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed. "You're right. I just need to remember that I'll see you again on Saturday."

He was just as upset as she was but he needed to be strong for her. He wiped away her tears and hugged her close. "You can sleep for a couple more hours before you have to get ready for work. I'm gonna go and catch a few more winks myself because someone kept me up all night. Not that I'm complaining…"

She sniffed again and tried to smile. "I'm so glad you came here tonight."

"Me too Princess. I just wish we had more time." He moved one of his hands to her face and kissed her tenderly. "I love you and I'll see you Saturday."

"I love you too. Please be careful."

He dressed then gathered his things as she watched sadly from the bed. Before he walked out the door he turned and blew her a kiss. She held it together until she was sure he was out of ear shot then she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Kensi walked into the bullpen and Callen immediately got up and walked over to her. "You okay Kens?" he said with alarm in his voice.

"I'm fine," she said weakly.

"No you're not. What's wrong?"

"I just… didn't sleep well last night. I'll be fine."

As Callen watched her he wasn't convinced. She was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. "Sam what do you think? Does she look fine to you?"

Sam watched as she sat down at her desk. "No G. she definitely does not look fine."

"Please just let it go. I'm just really tired." She laid her head down on her desk and wondered what they would say if they knew where she had been all night.

Callen and Sam exchanged looks and both silently vowed to keep an eye on her.

"Have you had your sugar fix today? Maybe that's what's wrong. You want me to go on a coffee and donut run?" Callen asked.

"No, no sugar, no coffee. Thanks anyway."

"Okay now I know she's sick if she's declining donuts," Sam grinned.

"Really guys, I'm okay." She closed her eyes and wondered if she truly was. She had gone without sleep before and didn't feel this bad. She decided it was probably because of her lack of exercise. It was time to get back into her regular routine. "I'm going to the gym to spend some time with the punching bag."

As she left the bullpen Sam and Callen watched her go then after a shared look, Sam got up and followed her.

* * *

Deeks walked back to his apartment and was pleased when he didn't see the dark sedan. He quietly shut the door and made his way to the bedroom. He set his alarm then crashed on the bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Two hours later he was stumbling into the shower trying his best to wake up. He decided that from now on, their secret rendezvous would have to be on a night when he didn't have to teach the next day.

He stopped for coffee, a really big one and skipped the donuts. He was still feeling the effects of eating Twinkies at two o'clock in the morning.

He was a bit less than his best during his classes and several students asked if he was okay afterward. Unfortunately, Meredith stopped by the classroom after he finished his last lecture. All he wanted to do was go home and take a nap but it was not to be.

"Hi David. Wow, are you feeling all right?"

"I must really look awful. I've been asked that same question several times today."

"You could never look awful," she said smiling as she walked closer to him. "You just don't look like yourself." She reached up and felt of his forehead. "No fever," she said softly as she looked at his bloodshot eyes.

Deeks smiled and answered, "I'm not sick. Just not sleeping well."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yes there is something. Tell me. I'm a good listener."

He sighed and opted not to make her speculate about the possibilities. "My ex wants to get together and talk. I'm not so sure that's a good idea. She's already hurt me once and I don't think I can go through it again."

"What if she wants to get back together?" she asked frowning.

He smiled and shook his head. "I doubt it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm pretty sure she wants to tell me she's engaged." He ducked his head and pretended to be really hurt.

She put her arm around his shoulder and patted him softly. "Maybe you should just meet her and get it over with."

He looked at her and was surprised to see genuine concern on her face. There didn't seem to be any hidden agendas and he didn't feel threatened by her actions. "You think I should?"

"At least you would get some sleep and not be spending your nights worrying about it."

When he didn't reply she added, "Worst case scenario, she confirms your fears. Best case, she realizes what an idiot she's been and begs you to take her back."

He laughed and shook his head. "You're probably right… about getting it over with. I need to move on and I can't with this hanging over my head."

"Of course I'm right. Call her." She patted his shoulder again then pulled away. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks Meredith. I appreciate it."

She left the classroom and Deeks just stood there confused. If he didn't know any better he would think she was actually trying to be a friend and nothing more. Her signals were harder to read than Kensi's when they first met. He shook his head, packed up his stuff and began to walk to his office.

As he rounded the corner to the C wing he saw someone walking out of his office. He had locked the door when he left and was immediately on alert. As he got closer he shouted "Hey! What are you doing?"

The man glanced up and Deeks got a good look at his face before he took off running to the other end of the hallway. Deeks followed him out the exit door but was disappointed when he didn't see him in or near the parking lot. Marty Deeks would have continued the search but David Granderson would probably stop right there and contact campus security. He went to his office to find the door shut and locked. This guy obviously either had a key or had picked the lock. He turned on the lights as he entered and studied every surface to see if anything was missing. Everything seemed to be where he had left it. He picked up his office phone and called campus security. They arrived a few minutes later and asked the correct questions. When he gave his description of the intruder he couldn't help but think he had seen this guy before but he couldn't quite put his finger on where.

The security officers told him they would look into it and said to let them know if anything turned up missing. He thanked them for their help then closed the door and sat down in his chair. He continued to look around for anything out of place but then a thought crossed his mind. _'What if they were looking for something?'_ He checked the desk drawers and it appeared that someone had rummaged through them but were trying not to disturb too much. There was also the possibility of listening devices hidden somewhere but since he had no intention of discussing anything but school business in here he wasn't really worried about it. Still it would be nice to know. It might come in handy if he needed to misdirect them at some point.

* * *

Sam watched from upstairs as Kensi punched the bag. She was definitely not up to her usual standards but it had been over a month since she had worked out. After almost an hour he went downstairs and asked, "You sure you're okay Kens?"

"I'm just a little rusty and need to get back in shape."

"I know, but you can't do it all in one day. You need to ease back into it."

She sighed as her hands fell to her sides. "I'll be fine Sam."

"Yes you will. Now go take a shower and get back to work," he said grinning.

"Yes sir!" Kensi saluted him then headed to the showers breathing heavily.

She stood in place as the warm water poured over her aching muscles. She was going to regret pushing herself so hard. Her ribs were hurting and her head was pounding. She stood there until the timer Hetty had installed automatically shut the water off. She reluctantly stepped out, toweled off and got dressed for work. Maybe she should ask Hetty if she could go home and work tomorrow instead. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she mentally pushed it away. Her mother was coming over tomorrow night to be the guinea pig for her first real home cooked meal. She would just have to suck it up and finish the day as usual.

Callen looked up as she returned to the bullpen. "Feeling better?" he asked cautiously. She didn't answer and it appeared as if she hadn't heard him. "Kensi?"

He noticed the blank look on her face and got up just as her knees buckled under her. She fell forward and Callen managed to catch her before her head hit the floor. "Kensi!" He yelled. Before he had a chance to move her into a better position, Sam and Hetty were in the bullpen along with a couple of other staff members.

"What happened Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked, her voice high pitched.

"I don't know. She walked in and just passed out." He checked her pulse and was glad to find that it was still strong.

Sam went to the first aid kit in the break area and grabbed one of the capsules that contained smelling salts. He raced back over to Kensi's unconscious form, broke open the capsule and held it under her nose. She immediately inhaled deeply and opened her eyes.

"Wha… what are you doing? What happened?" she asked confused. She tried to sit up but Callen wouldn't let her.

"You passed out Kens."

"I what? No I didn't. I don't pass out," she said defensively.

"Well you did, and your knees should probably be confirming that."

She started to move her legs and realized he was right. Her knees were really hurting. "I don't understand," she said weakly.

"Neither do we Miss Blye which is why Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna are going to take you to the hospital."

"No, please don't. Please, I'm fine. I don't want to go to the hospital. Please… just let me rest for a while and I promise I will be fine."

Hetty looked at her and shook her head. "What if Mr. Callen had not been close enough to catch you? You could have hit your head. We can't take the chance of that happening again."

Kensi started to argue but Hetty held up her hand. "I will make a concession and have them take you to Doctor Parker's office rather than to the emergency room. I'll call and let him know you are on your way."

Kensi sighed but was thankful she was not going to the hospital. "Okay… thanks Hetty but really I feel fine."

"Obviously you are not fine. Mr. Callen, call me as soon as you know something."

They carefully picked her up off the floor and she winced as her weight shifted to her knees. She was definitely going to be sore and she wanted to kick herself for doing too much too soon. Sam collected her purse and they helped her to Sam's Challenger.

Callen asked when they were finally on the road, "Do you remember what happened?"

"No, not really. One minute I was walking into the bullpen and the next I was sniffing that horrid ammonia."

He looked at Sam and neither could conceal their concern for her. What if they had missed something from her ordeal with Stringer? What if she was seriously ill? He was sitting in the backseat with her and kept a close eye on her movements.

* * *

Deeks couldn't think anymore. The day seemed to drag on forever and his head was pounding. He just needed some sleep. He made a mental note to make sure the laptop was with him at all times. It was the only thing in his possession that could possibly compromise his assignment. He gathered his things, locked the door and drove to his apartment.

At first he thought his watcher wasn't there but then noticed the car in a different location. It was further away than usual but was still in a position to see his front door.

He made a sandwich, sent Kensi (Fern) an email then fell into bed uncharacteristically early. He smiled as he thought of her and slowly drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow Eric would drop off some information regarding Jerrod Rieber. Somehow, Deeks felt he was the key to a vital part of this case.

* * *

She had been poked, mashed, prodded, had given blood, peed in a cup and was finally x-rayed. After hours of testing she sat in the unflattering nightgown on the edge of the padded table waiting for Dr. Parker to tell her she was fine. She had convinced herself that everything was fine and all of this was for nothing.

She looked up as Dr. Parker walked in and pulled a chair up to the table. He looked through her paperwork and finally raised his head to look at her. "Kensi, have you been following my orders as I prescribed?"

"Yes, I think so. Why?"

"Where is Mr. Deeks?"

"He's… on assignment and won't be back for a while," she answered sadly.

"Well, first of all, you have re-injured your ribs."

"Oh… I think… I might have done that today."

"Hmmm. Care to explain?"

"I was just feeling really tired and wanted to get back into my exercise routine. I may have overdone working out on the punching bag."

"I see. How long have you been feeling tired?"

"Probably for the last week or so. I just sit around a lot and I'm not used to doing that."

"I know you're not but that's not why you're tired."

"What's wrong Dr. Parker?" she asked suddenly worried.

He sighed and stood up, "Kensi, you're pregnant".

* * *

_**A/N Ooohhh! Will she tell Deeks or keep it a secret even from him? Stay tuned! (review please...)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N Sadly I don't own them. Here's wishing ECO an awesome birthday! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are amazing!**_

* * *

"I'm… what… what?"

"Probably about five or six weeks, I think."

"I… no… I can't… it's not possible," she sputtered.

"I can assure you it is and you are."

"But how… I'm on the pill and…" she was almost hyperventilating.

"Kensi, calm down please," he said as he patted her hand. "You weren't taking them when you were in the hospital or for a while afterward. As you know it takes some time for them to be effective when you start taking them again."

"But… but… I can't… Oh God!" she exclaimed as tears started falling.

"You want me to call the others in?" he asked as he continued to pat her hand.

"No! No, please," she begged. "Please don't tell anyone about this. I need time to think, I… Please don't tell Hetty."

"Kensi, I'm not at liberty to tell anyone anything unless you give me permission."

She sighed in relief but the tears kept coming. "Thank you. I'm… I… I can't think straight. This is just so shocking."

Dr. Parker smiled and said. "You'll figure it out Kensi. Promise me you will tell your… partner about this before you make any life altering decisions. I don't mean to be harsh but it's not just about you. I can't tell you how many times I've witnessed my patients trying to deal with the guilt and heartache of making rushed decisions alone. The long term ramifications can be devastating. You need to tell him."

"I will, I promise," she said sniffling. "I honestly think he will be ecstatic about it but he's on an assignment and I think it might be a bad idea to tell him right now."

"Maybe, maybe not. Do what you think is best. In the meantime, no punching bag for at least two weeks and then you can ease into it gently. Only a few light punches to begin with and work your way up with a few more each day. You can exercise in other ways, like walking, riding a stationary bike, or using very light weights. But… for the next couple of days, you need to rest. Make sure you get plenty of sleep and most importantly, stop taking the birth control pills."

She wiped away her tears and said, "I guess that means no more junk food too?"

"Junk food is bad for you anytime but especially when you are carrying a growing baby. You need fruits and vegetables and lots of them. You also need to get some pre-natal vitamins as soon as possible. The vitamins will help both of you." He took a notepad and wrote down the name of the brand she needed to get.

"Okay… I… what… How am I going to explain what's wrong without telling everyone?"

"You leave that to me," he said smiling. "Now get dressed and we will go talk to your friends."

"Thanks Doc," she said as she tried to pull herself together.

Dr. Parker told Callen and Sam that she was just trying to do too much and in her weakened condition she wasn't ready for it yet. They promised to make sure she rested then took her home. Callen called Hetty and repeated what they had been told. She asked to speak to Kensi and told her to not bother coming in until sometime next week and to get some rest.

She was silently grateful for the time off. She needed to think and to process this… this… bombshell.

"Hey Kensi, want to stop for a burger on the way home?" Callen asked.

"Umm, how about we go someplace where I can get a salad."

Callen looked at Sam then turned to Kensi with a look of confusion on his face. "A salad? You actually want a salad?"

"Dr. Parker told me I needed to stop eating so much junk food. It's not helping the healing process."

"Wow. I never thought I would see the day when Kensi would turn down donuts and actually eat a salad!" Sam quipped.

She smiled but said nothing. They stopped at a local diner and picked up meals to go then took Kensi to her house. They ate dinner as they sat in front of the TV and watched the news. Kensi picked at her salad and Sam noticed that she seemed to 'zone out'.

"G. I think we need to go home and let this lady get some sleep."

Callen looked over and immediately agreed. "Hey Kens, you want me to take Monty for the rest of the week so you can concentrate on getting some rest?"

"Ahhh, actually, I think that's a good idea. He's been cooped up here and hasn't gotten as much exercise as he usually gets when Deeks is around. He's been really mopey too."

"The mutt misses his mutt owner," Sam said grinning.

"He's not a mutt and neither is Deeks," she said pouting.

"I'm just teasing Kens. Deeks isn't here to pick on so Monty is the next best thing," Sam said trying to lighten her mood.

Kensi tried to smile but the tears started falling despite her best efforts to stop them.

"Oh Kens, I'm sorry. What did I say? I didn't mean…"

"Dammit!" she said under her breath. "You didn't do anything Sam. I'm sorry. I just really miss him."

"Believe it or not Kens, we all do," Callen replied. "I know we like to pick on him but he's part of this team and it's not the same when he's gone." Callen sat next to her and patted her leg, "He may be a goofy, irreverent surfer dude on the exterior but he's a damn good cop and a good friend. We respect him even if we don't show it sometimes."

She nodded her head then looked at them both. "Maybe you should. I mean, show him or tell him. He spends most of his time wondering if he's living up to your standards and wanting your respect and approval. He never says anything about it but I can see it in his eyes. He has no family. We're it. You're his brothers whether you realize it or not."

Both men ducked their heads as the weight of her words fell heavy on their hearts. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Callen sighed loudly, "You're right Kensi. I'm sorry we've been so oblivious. When he gets back, we'll make sure he knows how we feel about him and his abilities as an important part of this team."

"I do consider him to be my brother Kensi. I just never thought to tell him," Sam confessed.

She had managed to stop crying and secretly hoped that when they found out about her news it wouldn't screw everything up. "Thank you guys."

They made sure she was situated and comfortable before they left. Callen gathered Monty's supplies and was pleasantly surprised when the dog did everything he commanded him to do. They said their goodbyes and locked the door behind them.

Kensi sat on the couch and turned off the TV. The silence was deafening but she didn't notice. The thoughts tumbling around in her head were drowning out everything around her including the silence. What was she going to do? Should she tell Marty now or wait until the op was over? What if she started having morning sickness and everyone guessed what was going on before she had a chance to tell him. What would Hetty say? Why now? Would Deeks be happy about it or would he freak out and leave her? The questions bombarded her mind until she couldn't breathe. She needed to talk through this with someone but who could she talk to about it? Who could she count on not to tell anyone else? Who could she trust?

Suddenly she realized exactly what she needed to do. She picked up her phone and pushed the speed dial number of the one person who would understand everything.

After two rings she heard the familiar voice, "Hello?"

"Hello… Mom?"

* * *

Meredith had texted David several times but he never responded. Then she tried calling him but he didn't answer. Now she was getting worried. She was still at the college following a play rehearsal and was pacing around in her office. After calling him several times with no luck she decided to take matters into her own hands. She grabbed her purse and drove to his apartment.

Something woke Deeks up. He was alert but very still as he listened for whatever it was that had broken through his dreams of Kensi. He sat up as he heard sharp knocks on his front door. It was dark outside but he had no idea what time it was. He grabbed his gun from the bedside table and walked slowly toward the door. He looked through the peep hole and was surprised to see Meredith standing there. He quickly put the gun in the entry table drawer then groggily answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked squinting at the light just above her head on the porch.

"Thank God you're all right. Can I come in?" she asked staring at his bare chest.

He hesitated for a moment then backed away so she could walk past him. Warning bells were clanging in his brain and he was trying to figure a way out of this one. Too late, he realized he was standing there in nothing but his boxers.

"Have a seat Meredith, I'll be right back." He made his way back to his bedroom and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He checked his phone and noticed all of the texts and phone calls from her. He also noticed that it was only 10:00.

She was wandering around the living room looking at the sparse décor when he sauntered back in.

"Can I get you a beer or something?"

"No thanks. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to catch up on some sleep."

"And I woke you up. I'm so sorry. I was just worried about you. I texted and called several times. Did you call her?"

"No, not yet. I thought I would let her stew for a day or two before I contacted her."

She walked over to him and grinned as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I thought women were the only ones who played those types of mind games."

He ducked his head and laughed lightly, "Well, let's just say I've had some really good tutors when it comes to those games."

She moved closer and whispered as she leaned up near his face, "It can be a dangerous game David." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek but made no move to back away.

He looked at her and said softly, "Meredith…"

Before he could finish she reluctantly backed away and said, "I know, I know. You're not ready."

He folded his arms across his chest and answered, "No I'm not, but… I'm flattered, really. I think what I want most of all right now is a friend. I really appreciated your advice this afternoon. Can we be friends? I mean 'real' friends?"

"I can do that. I'd do anything for you," she said wistfully.

"I'd like that. I really would… but right now… I really need to sleep. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Sure. Just call me and maybe we can go to lunch." She backed up further and headed toward the door. "I can give you ammunition for the game if you want."

"I'll wait to call her until after I talk to you," he grinned. He followed her outside to the porch and said, "Thanks Meredith."

"See you tomorrow David."

He watched as she got in her car and drove off. The dark sedan was back in its usual spot.

* * *

"Hi Kensi. Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?" Julia asked, happy to hear from her daughter.

"Mom, I need to talk and it can't wait until tomorrow. Can you come over?"

"Of course, Sweetie. I'll be right there." She could hear the strain in her voice and knew something was seriously wrong.

Twenty minutes later Julia was sitting on the couch with Kensi as she tried her best to explain. Fresh tears were falling as she tried to compose herself.

"Kensi honey what's wrong? Did something happen to Marty? Is he okay?"

"No, he's fine… I just need your help… I'm trying to figure out what to do…"

"About what?" she asked as she hugged her close and brushed her hand through her hair.

"Oh Mom..." she cried as she sniffled through her words. "Marty is away and I don't know for how long… we're engaged but nobody knows yet… I don't know how to tell him or if I should… I'm afraid it will affect his assignment… I'm afraid he will freak out… I just don't…"

Julia was shocked at her display of emotions. She sounded like a small child who was lost. "Kensi slow down and please tell me what you're talking about."

She took a deep breath then sat up and looked at her mother with tears streaming down her face. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

Julia looked shocked for just a split second then grinned and pulled her back into a huge hug. "That's wonderful news! My Kensi is going to be a mother! Which means I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Her mother's enthusiasm was a bit contagious and she couldn't help but smile. "I… we weren't planning on this and I'm so confused," she said as she wiped away more tears.

"Then let's think this through logically. Do you want to keep the baby?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Okay, that's the biggie. Now let that sink in. You're going to have a baby which entails a lot of other things that you don't need to worry about at the moment. Let's just get through the big ones first. Next, what do you think Marty will say when you tell him?"

She smiled and thought about his possible reaction, "Honestly, I think he will probably be the happiest man on earth. He's going to be an awesome Dad." Her tears started falling again but this time they were happy tears and full of hope.

"See, that wasn't so hard to figure out, was it?" Julia smiled brightly and kissed her forehead. "Now, let's talk through the pros and cons of telling him now or waiting."

"Well he's in the middle of an assignment and I'm afraid this news might cause problems."

"How long will he be away?"

"Possibly two more months."

Julia frowned and said honestly, "It's possible that you could be showing in two more months. Some hardly show at all until the last trimester but sometimes it is much earlier."

"I'm positive he would want to know but I don't want to make things harder for him."

"If he is suddenly happy in this assignment will it send up red flags?"

"Not really."

"There you go."

She thought about the past few minutes and suddenly smiled. "Mom… you're amazing. Thanks for helping me to see things more clearly. I just couldn't make myself focus on one question at a time. I also couldn't figure out what order the questions should have been in." She gave her a big hug and snuggled up to her just as she had done when she was a young girl.

"You knew the answers already, Sweetie. Sometimes it helps just to talk through things."

"Thank you Mom. You're… I'm so glad you're here."

"Anytime Kensi."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Julia smiled and was now the one with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

_**A/N I'll try to update soon but this weekend is going to be crazy! Please review!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N Okay I know the last chapter was a bit sappy but I finished it at two in the morning. Note to self... don't do that again.**_

* * *

David Granderson was in his office catching up on grading papers. He had been so tired yesterday that he hadn't even looked at what his students had turned in. He opened the folder from Cindy Robbins and found 'extra' pages attached. He read through the report and tried to put the pieces together in his mind.

According to Rad, the most recent girl to react badly to whatever she had taken was not a drug user. She was an honor student and everyone interviewed was adamant that she would not have willingly taken the drugs. She was still in ICU and they hoped to interview her before the weekend. She was their best chance at finding answers.

Rad had pretended to be interested in finding out the name of the supplier for his own habit but no one seemed to know for sure who had brought the drugs to the party. All inquiries into Jerrod Reiber had turned up nothing.

"Hey Mr. Granderson,"

Deeks jumped at the voice and quickly shuffled the report underneath Cindy's actual assignment. "Oh, hey Matthew. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just checking to see if I needed to empty your trash."

"I don't have much today, man. Next time for sure."

"Okay, see you later."

The exchange between the two was short but Deeks felt something was off. Matthew was acting shy and embarrassed. He wasn't very outgoing in the first place but this was definitely out of character for him.

"Hey Matthew," he shouted as he got up from his desk and walked to the door. The young custodian heard him call and had turned around to come back.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, I was just wondering if you might have heard anyone talking about someone breaking into my office."

Matthew looked at the floor and answered, "No. I mean yes, I heard about it but I don't know who did it."

Deeks didn't need to see his eyes to know he was lying. "I don't think they took anything but I was hoping to find out why someone would want to do that." He waited to see if Matthew would say anything else but when he didn't he just patted him on the shoulder and said, "Well, if you happen to hear anything please let me know."

"Will do Mr. Granderson." He never looked back up as he turned to push his cart back down the hall.

He knew something, Deeks was sure of it but he wasn't going to confront him about it in his office. He still wasn't sure if it was bugged or not.

He finished grading papers and took a stroll to the window, carefully looking at everything on the ledge and shelves to see if he could find any bugs. After several minutes of intense searching he found nothing. After lunch he would search another area. It was a very slow process but he really wanted to know one way or the other. Maybe he should ask Eric if he could borrow some sort of detection equipment to use in here to make it easier.

He texted Meredith and asked if she wanted to meet at the café down the street. She agreed and he met her there at 12:30. She was in 'friend mode' rather than "predator mode' and they had an enjoyable lunch. They talked about his office burglar and he watched her reactions carefully. She gave no indication that she knew anything about it but most of the time it was hard to tell what she was thinking. She also gave him a few bits of wisdom concerning playing 'the game'.

"If you're talking to her on the phone you need to make sure the TV is on in the background, preferably on a talk show with women. During the conversation, be sure to cover the speaker a couple of times and pretend to talk to someone in the room. Make sure when you turn your attention back to her you are trying to stifle a laugh. Just remember her news, whatever it is, is not important to you. You are doing her a favor by even calling her back."

"You're scary, you know that right?" he laughed as he took a sip of his coffee.

She just smiled and continued her lesson, "Now, if you happen to talk to her in person, make sure you meet her in a restaurant or a club. Your eyes should roam to everything wearing a skirt. She's not your focus any longer and she needs to realize what she's thrown away."

"Wow. I still have a lot to learn about this game don't I?"

"You have no idea!"

"The problem is that it _is_ a game. I have a hard time hiding my true feelings. She'll probably see right through me."

"Then, you're too busy to meet her in person. Just talk to her on the phone. Hard to see through something that's not right in front of you."

He laughed and smiled, "Good point! I'll call her tonight."

"Good. Let me know how it goes. You really need to get past this David."

"I know. Thanks for the advice Meredith. Well, I should get going. I've got posted office hours in a few minutes."

"Thanks for lunch. You coming with us tomorrow night?"

"Sure. Same crew?"

"Yes, but we'll have one more. He's not come with us since you've been here and I'm not sure you've met him yet. He's been at a conference and had other conflicts but he should be there tomorrow."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Craig Perry and he's the Vice President for Academic Affairs. He's basically second in command to McFarland. He's much more fun though!"

"Looking forward to meeting him," Deeks replied as he stood. "See you tomorrow."

"Don't forget to call me after you talk to her," she said over her shoulder as she walked in the opposite direction.

"Okay. Will do."

Deeks walked back to his office with a grin on his face. _'Women!'_ Do they all think like that? He had some crazy ex-girlfriends he was sure were masters of the game. Then he thought of Kensi. At first he didn't think she played those games but then he changed his mind. She played mind games but they were a different kind. Her games were with herself. How long had she lied to herself about how she felt about their 'thing'? He was quite sure she wasn't into the 'catty' games but then again, he had only seen glimpses of her jealous nature. What if she got really jealous? Would it cause her to act like that? When they were dealing with the Mexican drug cartel several months ago, he thought her little display of jealousy when Eva was in the boatshed was rather cute at the time. He had managed to step between the two and diffuse the situation but he had no doubt it could have gotten ugly. It was an interesting thought and a conversation he would enjoy having with her.

* * *

Kensi slept later than usual but for once, she didn't feel guilty about it. Her mother had offered to postpone their dinner until next Thursday and she was relieved. She was still reeling over the news of her pregnancy. As she lay quietly in the bed with the sunlight filtering through the blinds, her hand went to her stomach. She was going to have a baby. The weight of the responsibility was overwhelming. Did she have what it takes to be a mother? Not just a mother, but a real mom? She lightly rubbed her stomach and smiled. The only thing keeping the tears at bay was knowing that she wouldn't be doing this alone.

Marty wanted to be a dad more than anything. She remembered the look in his eyes when he found out Ray was going to be a father. He had been shocked at first but then she saw the pain in his eyes and the desire for the chance to be a better father than his own had been. Yes, it might be a bit earlier than he expected but she was certain he would be thrilled at the news. The thought of keeping it from him was unbearable. He needed to know and she would tell him Saturday night.

How should she tell him? She couldn't just blurt it out. She had to come up with a creative way to break the news. Her mind started working through the possibilities. She got dressed and went to the local pharmacy to pick up the vitamins Dr. Parker prescribed. The sooner she stopped feeling tired the better it would be for both of them. Both. Two. We. Us. Family. Her whole mind set was about to change. Now she had to think through the consequences of everything she did and how it would affect the baby. A whole new challenge and adventure awaited her… awaited them. She smiled as she walked to her car. This feeling was amazing and as scared as she was, she was looking forward to the new chapter in her life.

* * *

He spent the afternoon visiting with a couple of students who were worried about the midterm test they were to take next week. Afterward he uploaded his recent set of grades to the system then collected his things and made sure he locked the door behind him. He had left a few things in strategic places around the room and tomorrow he would check to see if anything had been moved. He had made a thorough search of his desk and found nothing. Maybe he was just being paranoid. He would keep looking but right now he needed to meet with Rad in the courtyard for their 'drop' then head back to his apartment to meet with Eric.

Most of the 'drops' with Rad were a quick _'Hey how are you doing?'_ with a handshake or pat on the back and a covert exchange of the drugs and money. Today Rad wanted to talk so they sat down on a bench in the open courtyard.

"Hey, I might have some new information for you," he told Deeks as he looked around for possible listeners. "You said the car that was tailing you belongs to Jerrod Reiber, right."

"Yeah, why?"

"How often do you see it?"

"Every single night outside my apartment. They follow me to the store, to dinner, everywhere. And they're not too subtle about it either."

"Well, I finally got confirmation that Reiber deals on this campus. He's at all the parties and gets around quite a bit. I don't see how he could be the one tailing you."

"So you think it might be someone else just using his car?"

"Possibly."

"Do you know what this guy looks like?" Deeks asked.

"No, not yet. I'm hoping to set up a buy for some weed if I can ever find out how to contact him. We were invited to another party on Saturday."

"I should be getting a picture of him this afternoon from my contact. I'll pass it along to Cindy tomorrow."

"Great. If he's at this party I'll know who to approach."

"Good job Rad. And thanks." He patted him on the back, then they traded 'stuff' and walked in opposite directions.

His talk with Rad had taken longer than expected so Eric was waiting for him when he arrived. As soon as he walked to his door, Eric was out of the van and following him.

"Hey Mr. Granderson."

"Hi, so sorry I'm late. I forgot to get my things together so it might take a few minutes," he said loud enough that the watcher could hear. Once inside Eric swept the place and found nothing as usual.

"I've got a picture for you," he said as he pulled some papers out of his jacket pocket. He handed them to Deeks then summarized the report attached. "Once I found his picture, I did a facial rec and found that Reiber isn't his real name."

Deeks looked up from the report and frowned.

"His birth name is Jerrod Poole and he has a rap sheet that is pretty impressive for a twenty-four year old. None of it is very serious and most of it revolves around possession of drugs. Only one charge for dealing but he was never convicted. Oh and while Poole may be twenty-four, Reiber is supposedly twenty-one."

Deeks skipped through the report to the picture attached and his eyes widened as he looked up at Eric. "This is the guy who broke into my office."

"What? When did that happen?"

"Yesterday. Any chance I could borrow that little piece of equipment?" he said pointing to the detector in his hands.

"Sure, just give it back next time I stop by. Was anything taken?" he asked as he handed it to Deeks.

"I don't think so. They were either looking for something or left bugs which is why I need this little item. Can you check to see if he has any known associates? I think he might have a partner and I'm pretty sure I've seen this guy hanging around campus. The problem is that he seems to be in two places at once sometimes."

He laid the reports on the table and picked up his cleaning to hand it to Eric. "Tell Kensi, I don't have a letter for her this time. She knows why."

"She didn't give me one for you either this time but she'll be back on Monday."

"What do you mean she'll be back on Monday? Where has she been?"

"Crap! I'm so sorry. I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"About what? What's wrong?" he said getting worried.

"She's fine, really. She just had a little problem at work on Wednesday and Hetty told her to rest and come back next week."

"What kind of problem? Spill it Eric!"

"Okay, okay. She was working out on the punching bag and went a little overboard. She passed out in the bullpen afterward."

Deeks looked like he was about to explode and Eric tried to calm him down. "She's okay. They took her to Dr. Parker and he said she was exhausted and needed to rest."

"That's all?" he asked sensing there was more.

"Well, she sort of hurt her ribs again during her workout."

Deeks rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What was she thinking?"

Eric just shook his head as Deeks rubbed his hand over his scruff.

"Thanks for telling me. I know what my next letter will be about!"

"She's gonna kill me," Eric said as he started for the door.

"No she won't. She knows she shouldn't be doing stuff that that. It's too soon. Don't worry Eric and thanks. I'll take care of the equipment. See you next week."

He opened the door and as he walked away he turned back and said, "Thanks Mr. Granderson."

As Eric drove off, Deeks walked back to his living room and plopped down on the couch. He was going to have a talk with Kensi when they met Saturday night. He knew she couldn't stand feeling less than one hundred percent and he was sure it was driving her crazy. He understood how she felt but she needed to be smart about getting back to her normal self. He knew she wasn't going to like it but this was something she needed to hear. He sighed as he thought about the confrontation to come. So much for a romantic evening he thought sadly.

* * *

_**A/N Thanks to all of you for your reviews and suggestions! I love it! Keep 'em coming!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N This is probably the longest chapter so far but there was no way to split it up. Hope you like it! Please review!**_

* * *

On Friday he made a copy of the picture and reports on Reiber/Poole and attached them to the back of Cindy's assignment. He made last minute preparations for his classes which included making copies of a study sheet to help the students get ready for their mid-term next week. When he finished he made sure his door was locked and went to his laptop case. None of the items he left scattered around yesterday seemed to have been moved but now he would check with something a bit more sophisticated. He pulled out the detection device and powered it up. If there was any type of surveillance or listening equipment in the room the green light would turn red and blink faster as it was moved closer to the bug. As soon as he turned it on, the light turned red. He held it out and walked around the room. The light flashed quicker as he neared the shelves across from his desk. And there it was. A tiny little black thing tucked just between two books on the second shelf. He left it and continued his sweep but found nothing else. Now that he was sure someone was listening, he thought of several ways it might come in handy.

As he was walking back to his office after lunch, he happened to see Matthew lumbering down the sidewalk toward the back entrance to the C wing with his earphones firmly in place.

Deeks called out but he obviously couldn't hear him. As he caught up with him and touched his shoulder, Matthew jumped back clearly frightened.

"Oh, sorry Matthew, I didn't mean to scare you."

He had pulled the earphones out and was holding his hand to his chest, "No problem. Guess I wasn't paying attention," he said, his eyes still wide.

"Is something wrong Matthew?"

"No. I'm fine. Thanks."

"Hey, if you ever need to talk about anything, I'd be happy to listen. You're a good kid and I know how hard it is to go to school and work to pay your own way."

He smiled weakly and looked down. "Thanks Mr. Granderson. I appreciate it."

Deeks patted him on the back then continued to his office. Matthew remained standing outside, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

* * *

The weekly staff meeting was as boring as ever but Deeks found himself looking forward to his evening with 'the crew'. He had formed somewhat of a bond with Bart and the two seemed to feed off of each other when the jokes started flying. It was a shame they couldn't really ever be friends. He sensed a 'thing' between him and Sheila but he could never really tell for sure. He danced with other women and she danced with other men but there was an underlying current of something going on there. He should know. He had spent two years trying to deny his own feelings which made it much easier to see it in others.

As the meeting ended, Meredith came toward him with another man following behind her.

"David Granderson, this is Craig Perry, our VP for Academic Affairs."

Deeks held out his hand, "Hi, nice to meet you Mr. Perry."

He grabbed Deeks hand and gave him a firm handshake, "No, no call me Craig. Mr. Perry is my father. I've heard good things about you David."

"Glad to hear it. I hope the campus gossips are still kind after mid-terms next week."

He laughed and smiled, "I guess we will have to wait and see."

Elvin was on his best behavior and never glared at Deeks… when Perry was watching. If Perry was occupied with something else, the glares were just as deadly as before. Meredith seemed to be in 'friend mode' which he was grateful for and she was correct about Perry being more fun than McFarland. He seemed to be the life of the party.

After dinner and a few drinks, the questions started raining down on Deeks. Perry wanted to know everything and it was a good thing he had already told most of his story to the others because they helped repeat it to him. Meanwhile, all questions to him from Deeks seemed to be deflected or interrupted somehow.

When they moved the party to a nearby club, Meredith dragged him out to the dance floor away from the others. "Why didn't you call me and tell me how it went with your ex?"

"Oh, sorry. Well I didn't actually talk to her. I called and left a message but she hasn't called back. Not sure what that means exactly."

"Oh, David. You are in trouble my friend."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's toying with you. You know… playing the game."

"How's that?"

"She calls to tell you she wants to talk. You don't call her back right away so when you finally do she doesn't answer. Now she's making you wait so she will be 'in control' when you finally talk."

"Okay… so… why am I in trouble?"

"David, if she wanted to tell you she was engaged, she would have answered the phone or at least called you back by now. My guess is that the jerk dumped her and she wants you back. But, she wants you to think it's your idea."

"You got all of that from the simple fact that she didn't answer her phone?"

"Just wait. You'll see. I know these things."

He laughed as they danced in a purely platonic manner. "Women!"

When the song was finished they walked back to the table. As Deeks glanced up he noticed Perry watching them and the look on his face was not friendly. He changed his demeanor as soon as he realized Deeks was looking in his direction. He was trying to figure out what the look was for and could only speculate that maybe this guy had a crush on Meredith but he didn't think so. That look was nothing like the glare he gets from Elvin. There was something else, something sinister there but when they sat back down, the look was gone and a smile had returned to his features. Maybe he should have Eric check this guy's credentials. It obviously couldn't hurt.

* * *

Kensi had relaxed all day on Friday and spent most of her Saturday getting ready for her evening with Deeks. She had already made reservations for a suite at the same hotel as before and was planning to get there early to set everything up. She sent an email to David saying that she had found 223 typos in a report she was working on at her office because she couldn't seem to concentrate.

Tonight had to be perfect. She packed a bag with her essentials and a few other necessary items then chose what she was going to wear for the evening. Her plan was to spend her afternoon relaxing in a nice bubble bath at the hotel. Afterward, she would order room service then start working on her hair and makeup for the evening. No one could say she wasn't resting even though her heart raced every time she thought about telling him her news.

* * *

The day dragged by even slower than the last time. He went for a jog then came home and showered. He went to grab a bite for lunch then returned home to work on the tests for next week. The dark colored sedan followed him everywhere.

He checked his email and got the number for the room. He sent one back that included a line that said, _'See you soon, hope you can get your typos down to maybe 11 or so.'_

Both tests were finished and there was still time to kill. Yes, he had made two separate tests. He knew how college kids always tend to tell the next class about the test they had just taken. He was making sure there would be no chance for anyone to cheat. He set his alarm and lay down to take a short nap. If tonight was anything like Tuesday night, he was going to need some sleep not to mention energy.

He woke up at ten and checked the street. The car was still there and he hoped it would leave early tonight. He puttered around and gathered his things then waited patiently. He turned out the lights at 10:45 and watched as the car promptly drove away. If Reiber was at the party that Rad was attending at this very moment then he really needed to find out who was driving the car.

He knocked on the door to room 223 and his breath caught as she opened the door. There was just enough light in the room to get the full effect of the most beautiful creature standing in front of him. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore a form fitting dark green dress with shiny rhinestones on the tiny shoulder straps. The bottom of the dress was loose and flowing at an angle starting just above her right knee and stopping just above her left ankle. She wore black strappy high heels and he was surprised to see her wearing jewelry. He had only seen her wear it on ops and a slight shiver ran up his spine as he noticed the wide silver bracelet and dangling earrings with a matching emerald green pendant that was perched in just the perfect spot between her breasts.

She smiled as his eyes roamed over her body then she reached for his hand to pull him inside the room.

"You're beautiful," he said softly as his lips met hers. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss but before they could get too carried away, she backed up a little and said, "Not so fast… I have plans for you but they will have to wait a bit."

He smiled in anticipation and quipped, "You always have the best plans."

"First," she walked over to the table and turned on her IPod in the docking station she had brought from home. "We are going to dance."

"Dance? Really? I thought you said I was a terrible dancer."

"No, I said you were terrible at the waltz. I'm pretty sure you can dance or you wouldn't have spent so much time at all those clubs."

"Maybe, all I needed to do was flash my winning smile instead of dancing with the women."

"I doubt it."

"What? You wound me Miss Blye."

She grinned and added, "What I meant was, I've spent lots of time in clubs too and most women dance with a guy before they decide if he's worth the trouble. You can tell a lot about a man by the way he dances."

"Ahhh, so if I flap my arms like a chicken while I'm dancing it means I must be terrible in bed?"

"Exactly." she said as she pulled him close. The music was slow and romantic and she whispered, "Show me what you've got, lover boy."

He laughed as he backed away from her long enough to take off his jacket. He reached for her left hand and laced his fingers with hers then wrapped his left arm around her waist. He never took his eyes off hers as he skillfully stepped and turned to the rhythm of the music. His feet were placed perfectly in and around hers and as the chords of the song slowly faded he pulled her close and dipped her slightly.

"How was that?" he asked as he brought her back up and kept her tight against him.

"Definitely, definitely worth the trouble," she answered breathless.

He kissed her passionately and she wanted nothing more than to take it to the bedroom but she had to concentrate on her plan to tell him the news.

"Unh, unh, unh… not yet. I need to talk to you about something."

He reluctantly pulled back and said, "Yeah, I need to talk to you too."

"Okay, you first," she said smiling.

He sighed and grasped both of her hands in his.

"Uh, oh, this can't be good," she said as her smile faded.

"Kens, I know what happened and what Dr. Parker told you."

"What? How… who told you?" she squeaked.

"That's not important. I'm just surprised you allowed it to happen?"

She was incredulous. Had he called Dr. Parker? How did he find out she was pregnant and why wasn't he happy about it? She backed away from him and crossed her arms around herself. "I _allowed_ it to happen! I think you had a little something to do with it too Buddy!"

"I what? Kens look, I know you're an impatient person and want things to happen NOW but you really need to slow down and take some time so you're truly ready."

"Oh my God! What the hell is wrong with you? I can't believe… I… just leave! Now!" She tried to fight back the tears but she was unable to keep them at bay. She raced to the bathroom and locked herself inside.

Deeks just stood there with his mouth open, frozen in shock. What just happened? What did he say that was so wrong? He shook his head and walked over to the bathroom door. "Kensi, honey, what's wrong? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Please come out here and talk to me."

"There's nothing more to talk about. You've made it quite clear. Go away!" She sat on the side of the tub and couldn't help but sob loudly.

Deeks felt his heart tighten in his chest. What had he done to make her so unhappy? Whatever it was he had to fix it. He couldn't bear to hear her cry. "Please Baby, stop crying. Whatever I did or said to cause this, I'm so sorry. Please open the door." He felt the sting of tears in his own eyes and was at a loss as to what to do. "I just wanted you to take your time with your workouts and slowly work your way back to your usual 'Bad Ass' self. You can't get better if you keep reinjuring your ribs. I love you Babe, please, please come out here and talk to me."

She was barely listening as he stood begging on the other side of the door. How could she have been so wrong about his reaction to the news? Didn't he just basically tell her she needed to wait to have a baby? Well it was little late for that wasn't it? She sobbed louder and was in total 'freak out' mode when something he said caught her attention. She quieted down but continued to sniffle and cry. "Wait, what did… you just… say?"

"I said I love you and could you please come out?"

She sniffed and the tears kept falling. "No… before that."

"I just wanted you to take it easy with your workouts. If you keep cracking your ribs, you'll never get back to normal."

She stood suddenly and yanked open the bathroom door. The look on his face was of pure agony and she was sure there were tears in his eyes. He was totally confused and looked so pathetic.

He was surprised when she actually opened the door. Her hair had fallen down slightly and her mascara was running down her face but she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Kens, please I'm really sorry. I was just worried about you passing out and cracking your ribs during your workout."

"Oh my God! Marty, I'm so sorry." She raced forward and hugged him tightly as the tears again began to fall.

Now he was really confused. Did he step into a black hole or something? What was he missing here? "I don't… what the… Kensi… what's wrong? Please don't shut me out."

She looked up at him with a sheepish smile on her face. "No, I'm sorry. I totally misunderstood what you said. No, I actually heard what you said, I just thought you were talking about something else."

"What else on earth could I have been talking about? You passed out because you were trying too hard to get back to your normal self." He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Well getting back to my normal self is going to have to wait a while. I'm guessing probably about a year," she said grinning with tears still glistening in her eyes.

"A year? Why should it take that long? I said take it slowly but maybe not that slow."

She pulled back and grabbed his hand. She led him to the bedroom and made him sit down on the edge of the bed. "I'll be right back," she grinned as she went back into the bathroom.

He must still be napping and having the strangest dream of his life. One minute they're dancing, the next she crying in the bathroom and now he's waiting for her on the bed. He gave up trying to guess what the hell was going on.

She hurried to the bathroom and tried to fix her makeup. She wiped the mascara off her cheeks and touched it up the best she could. She pushed her hair back up in the bun but it left a bit to be desired. As she walked back to the bedroom, she picked up a bag sitting on the dresser and sat it on the bed behind them.

She sat down beside him and began to apologize, "Marty, I'm really sorry I screwed this up. I wanted tonight to be so perfect, and I ruined it."

"It's not ruined Kens, just please tell me what you thought I meant so I'll be sure to never actually mean it?"

She laughed and reached for the bag. She pulled out a small stuffed bear that was half pink and half blue. "I found this today and thought you might like it."

He looked confused as he inspected the bear and grinned, "If I was a two year old I might like it more but I'm not sure what you're going for here."

"Okay, let's say you're two years old, what would you name it?"

He put the bear in his lap and reached to pull her closer to him. "I don't want to be two years old." He kissed her deeply then whispered, "I want to be a man who knows how to please the woman he loves."

She giggled and patted his cheek. "And I promise I will let you do that but humor me okay?"

He looked back down at the two toned bear and sighed, "Okay how about Archibald?"

"Marty, be serious. Please?"

"Okay, okay… How about Twinkie? Yeah that fits. His mom loves Twinkies."

"Perfect. Its name is now Twinkie."

"What's this about? Why am I naming a pink and blue teddy bear?"

"Because Twinkie will be our first gift to our baby."

"Our baby? Getting a little ahead of yourself there aren't you Babe?"

"Am I?" she said with a tentative smile on her face.

"Wha… you… Kens… you're joking… right? Oh my God, you're serious! A baby? We're having a baby?"

She just smiled and nodded her head.

It took a few seconds for the news to sink into his brain but as soon as it did he couldn't contain himself. A huge smile spread across his face and his eyes danced with a joy he had never felt before. "We're having a baby! I'm gonna be a Dad!" He stood up and pulled her with him and began swinging her around in circles. "Oh Kensi," he said as he stopped and pulled her into a huge hug.

She was nervous about how he might react and hoped he would be happy about it but this was better than she could have dreamed possible. "I take it you're okay with this? I know it isn't what we planned…"

"Okay? No, I'm happy, extremely happy! When did you find out?"

"When I went to see Dr. Parker. I was just as shocked as you are."

"But how… when…"

She grinned and cocked her head as she rolled her eyes. "I think you know how… and when was probably the day we had the marathon!"

He kissed her again and then got on his knees so he was even with her stomach. He kissed it and said, "Hey baby Deeks. Mommy and Daddy here. Just wanted to say that we can't wait to meet you and to be good in there. Don't be kicking Mommy too hard in the ribs. She really needs them to get better soon." He kissed her stomach again then made his way back to her mouth and kissed the mother of his child senseless.

* * *

_**A/N How does the team find out about the baby? We shall see!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N Purely fluffy... almost! You guys are great! Keep the reviews coming.**_

* * *

The night passed as quickly as the day had passed slowly. Kensi awoke to see a sleeping Marty snuggled close with his arm draped around her possessively. She loved to watch him sleep but it was somehow different this time. Not just because there seemed to be a grin plastered on his face but because she was seeing him in a different light. This 'thing' wasn't just about them and the intense love they felt for each other. It was also about what their love had created. They were about to be a family and this man was going to be a wonderful father.

She had no doubts about him at all. He was great with the children they had met during their cases and his desire to be everything his own father was not just added to her trust in his abilities. She knew what it was like to have a family even though she had lost it as a teenager. He knew what it was like to live in a severely dysfunctional family which had forced him to become a protector. She had benefited from his protective nature on several occasions and she knew he would protect his family with his life. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

He began to stir and opened his ocean blue eyes to see her watching him. "See something you like Fern?" he asked groggily.

"As a matter of fact I do," she replied as he snuggled closer to him.

"Are we still celebrating? 'Cause I'm all for it in case you were wondering." He began trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder.

"Actually I was wondering about something else…" she paused as she chose her words carefully.

"Uh oh…" he frowned, "I'm scared."

She laughed and softly brushed his scruff with her hand. "Why can't we spend the whole day together? You could go back early tomorrow morning and they will probably think you stayed inside all day."

He thought about it for a few seconds and sighed, "That's a great idea… except I would have to go back to my apartment before it gets dark. If the lights never come on, they'll know I'm not there. If that happens, then they will probably start watching me 24/7 and we would never be able to do this again. There is also the problem of getting back inside without being seen… in broad daylight."

She frowned but she knew he was right. However she had no intention of giving up that easily. "Okay, you said yourself, that this guy is an amateur. I could create a diversion while you slip back inside."

"I don't think so Kens. I don't want you involved in this."

"Look, all I would have to do is pull my car up beside his, just long enough for you to sneak out and run to your door. I won't even have to get out of the car. I could pretend to be looking at a map or something."

Truthfully, he wanted nothing more than to spend the day with her but he was worried about her being anywhere near his apartment.

She took advantage of his silence and added, "We're professionals, he's not. We can do this!"

He sighed and placed a quick kiss on her neck, "Okay, but just this once. Since we have so much to talk about."

"Who said anything about talking?" she teased. "Race you to the shower!" she giggled as she tried to pull away to get out of bed."

"Not so fast Wonder Woman!" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him. They had talked a little last night after they made love but both were exhausted and emotionally drained. They fell asleep soon after with a promise to continue the conversation in the morning.

His toned changed slightly and he watched her face as he spoke, "I want you to think about something… you don't have to decide now but at least promise me you'll think about it."

His smile was still there but he was obviously serious. "Think about what?" her mind was racing trying to figure out what it might be.

"I think we need to look for a place to live that's big enough for all of us… with maybe some room for growth…"

"Marty…" she laughed. "We haven't even had _this_ baby yet and you're already talking about having more?" She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair at the back of his neck.

"Well, seeing as how we weren't exactly planning this one, it couldn't hurt to plan ahead," he grinned. "Especially since we can't seem to keep our hands off of each other." To prove his point his hand started wandering down her bare back all the way down to her thigh which he pulled up over his hip.

The feel of him and his obvious desire pressed close to her core sent shivers up her spine. "I promise I'll think about it but right now, my mind is somewhere else," she whispered breathlessly as she moved her hips toward his.

He grinned as his hands continued their exploration, "See what I mean?"

They spent the early morning playing in bed and then the shower. They finally dressed, packed up their things and decided to drive to the opposite side of town to find a place to eat brunch. They sat down in a booth in the corner of a low profile diner and became one of 'those' couples who were so focused on each other that no one else existed. They both sat on the same side of the table and held hands while quietly talking and laughing. The middle aged waitress just smiled and put up with them. It was better than dealing with truck drivers with hangovers, she mused.

Deeks kissed her as they waited for their food, "So do you want it to be a girl or a boy?" he asked between kisses.

"I haven't really thought about it. I was just so worried about whether I should tell you or not."

He frowned and asked, "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Seeing the look on his face she quickly explained, "No, I would have told you, I was just worried about telling you while you were on this assignment because I was afraid it might disrupt what you were doing."

"Well, I'd say this whole day is a disruption but I'm not worried about it. There's not much I can do on a Sunday anyway with everyone being off of work. If anything, this makes me want to finish even faster."

"She kissed him this time and said, "Just don't do anything stupid okay?"

"Me? Do something stupid? When have I ever done… never mind, don't answer that."

Laughing as she looked into his eyes full of mischief she asked him the same question, "What about you? Boy or girl?"

He sighed contentedly and replied, "I could spoil a little girl and she would have me wrapped around her little finger in no time… sort of like her beautiful mother or… I could teach a little boy how to play baseball, how to surf or how to play basketball… not that my little girl wouldn't want to do those things too… Honestly, it doesn't really matter to me. I would love either one… or one of each… or two of… Ow!"

Her eyes were glistening as she listened to him describe his future relationship with his children but when he started talking about several she cut him off by punching him in the arm playfully.

"Did you just punch me Fern? I thought you said you weren't doing that anymore," he pouted as he laughed.

"Oops! Old habits are hard to break I guess."

The waitress brought their food and as she sat the pancakes in front of Kensi, her stomach rolled. She put one hand over her mouth while pushing Deeks out of the booth with the other. As first he was confused as she raced to the bathroom but realization dawned and he trailed behind her.

"We'll be right back Stacy," he told the waitress. "Just a little morning sickness."

Stacy nodded in understanding as she went back to the kitchen.

"You okay Princess?" he said through the door. He could hear her retching and asked, "You need some help?"

"No, please… just wait outside." She was embarrassed even though there was nothing she could have done to prevent it. Up until this point, she had only felt like she might be sick. This was the first time she had actually thrown up. She stood over the toilet and hugged her sides. The pain from her injured ribs was excruciating. When she finally felt as if she might be finished, she flushed then rinsed her mouth and washed her face at the sink. She had to get herself together. This was probably the only day she would get to spend with him for weeks and she wasn't going to let a little morning sickness ruin it.

She stepped out of the restroom to see Deeks standing right there with a worried look on his face. "I'm okay Marty, let's go eat before it gets cold."

He followed her to their table to find Stacey bringing their plates back out to them.

"I kept it in the warmer for you. No telling how long she might have been in there," she said with a knowing smile.

"How many children do you have?" Kensi asked.

"Three. One in high school, one in college and one in the Army and I had morning sickness with all three of them. It gets better, I promise."

"Thank you Stacy," Deeks said gratefully.

They switched places so that Kensi was sitting on the outside in case she needed to make another dash to the bathroom but they made it through the meal without another trip.

While she was hungry when they arrived, the thought of eating wasn't as appealing as it had been. She picked at her food and only ate a few bites.

"Kens, are you sure you're okay? You've hardly eaten anything."

"I'm fine, I just don't want to eat and then be sick again."

"Do you want me to order something different? Like some fruit or something?"

"No really, I'm fine. I've been eating fruit and salads and avoiding junk food the past few days."

He just gawked at her, "No junk food? No Twinkies or peanut butter cups? It's a miracle I'm still alive. I know how you get when you are sugar deprived," he joked.

She laughed and changed the subject, "When should we tell the team about the baby?"

His smile wavered a bit as he thought about her question. "I would really like to get them all together and tell them at the same time but we obviously can't do that until I finish this Op." He reached around and placed his arm around her shoulders and said, "I'm so sorry I'm not there to help you through all of this," he apologized.

"I know but its okay. I've got my Mom and Callen and Sam. It'll be okay," she assured him.

"But in order for you to lean on them, you have to tell them so please go ahead and do that as soon as possible. I don't want you going through all of this alone."

"Mom already knows and has helped me a lot. I really want you with me when we tell them."

"I don't know, it might be better if I wasn't there. The guys are gonna want to kill me!"

"No they're not, I won't let them," she smiled. "How about I wait a bit and see if maybe you can finish up this op soon?"

"Okay but if something comes up and you have to tell them, please go ahead." They were about to get up to leave when Deeks cell phone chirped in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a text from Meredith that said, _'Did you talk to her yet? Was I right?'_

"Who the hell is Meredith?" Kensi said scowling.

"Oh her, well she's the one LAPD suspected and wanted me to watch but now I'm not so sure she's a part of it."

"And how 'closely' have you been watching this Meredith?" she said stiffly.

"Don't worry Kens, I've managed to keep her at a distance… sort of."

"What exactly does that mean?" she demanded.

He smiled and explained about his interaction with Meredith. He told her about the backstory he had made up concerning his 'ex-girlfriend' and the ensuing advice she had given him.

She looked irritated and asked, "So what are you going to tell her?"

"I don't really know yet. What do you think I should tell her?"

She grinned and said, "I've got the perfect solution and it's guaranteed to keep her from trying to seduce you."

They spent the next half hour talking through what he should tell her and working on the details in case questions were asked. When it was all said and done, Deeks realized Kensi was very good at 'the game.' He sent Meredith a text that said, '_Yes I talked to her. The answer is yes and no. I'll explain tomorrow.'_

"Do you feel up to walking a little bit?" he asked as his crooked smirk appeared.

"Depends on what you are up to," she said warily.

"It's a surprise if you feel like going."

"I'm good. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He thanked Stacy and gave her a nice tip then helped Kensi into the passenger seat. He drove for about twenty minutes and pulled into the parking lot of a large mall. They parked close to the main entrance and walked straight to the information map just inside the door.

"Why are we here Deeks?" she asked confused.

He reached out and took her hand in his, "This way."

They had walked past several stores when he turned to her and said, "Okay, close your eyes."

She cocked her head as if to say 'Really' then finally surrendered to his request.

He pulled her a little further down the concourse then positioned her in front of a store window. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

She opened them and gasped as she realized where they were. "Oh," was all she could think to say.

"I can't really do anything about it right now but I wanted to get your opinion and some suggestions before I go shopping for the real thing."

She was still speechless as she stood in front of the window display of wedding and engagement rings in the family owned jewelry store. As she looked at the rings then at Deeks' hopeful expression she couldn't help but tear up. She reached up and hugged him tightly.

He rubbed her back and couldn't help but say, "Wow, and I haven't even bought the rings yet." He led her inside and after a few minutes she had found a ring she thought was perfect.

The diamond wasn't huge but it was big enough for her and the bands had scrolled designs etched in the silver. They were simple but elegant and they were both happy with her choice. She even found one for him that matched hers. Deeks sent her to look at other things while he made arrangements with the salesman and put down a cash deposit. They would have them sized and back in the store ready for pick up in a couple of weeks. He was hoping he could have the case wrapped up shortly thereafter. Plans for a team get together with him proposing to her and then telling them their news were swimming around in his head.

They left the store and piddled around the mall, arm in arm for a little while when she turned to him and said, "I know how we can spend the afternoon."

"Oh, and what would you like to do Miss Blye… or better yet… Little Momma?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Please don't call me that. I can deal with most of your nicknames but that one is… "

"Yeah that's a little over the top huh?"

"Yeah."

"Okay Princess what's your idea?"

"Let's go to the beach. I can relax and you can surf for a while because I know you've missed it."

"I don't have my board and I'd rather spend my time with you. But thanks…" he stopped and pulled her with him to the edge of the concourse out of the way of the other shoppers. "You are amazing, you know that?"

She blushed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Here you are, pregnant, trying not to toss your lunch and you're thinking about me and what I might want to do. How did I get so lucky?" he said softly as he leaned in and kissed her, not caring who was watching.

As they pulled apart she grinned and said, "Just trying to keep my man happy!"

"Well, there are absolutely no complaints from your man… except maybe for that punch in the arm earlier…" he said with his best smirk.

They did drive to the beach after all but just to walk in the sand and talk about their future. They discussed what they would prefer when they started looking for a bigger place to live and spent a great deal of time talking about children. They soon realized that neither of them had any experience with babies and would have to do some reading and research on the subject. Deeks suggested she get all the advice she could from her mother.

The afternoon passed much too quickly and soon it was time to take Deeks back to his apartment. They worked out their plan then said a tearful goodbye. He got in the backseat and crouched in the floorboard with his bag. She put on sunglasses and a baseball cap and pulled open a map of Los Angeles to it full size. As she approached his building, she saw the car up on her left. There was a cross street just ahead of her which made her actions seem plausible. She pulled up and stopped so that there was no way the driver could see past her vehicle to Deeks front door. She grabbed the map on the driver's seat and pretended to turn it upside down then sideways trying to read it.

"I love you Kens," he said as he opened the door to race to his front door.

She turned slightly away from the window and whispered back, "I love you too Marty!"

He bolted across the street and into his apartment as quickly as possible then ran to the window to watch.

Kensi remained in place for another minute to make sure he was inside. Just as she started to pull away, the driver door opened and a man stepped out briefly. He quickly got back in as she drove off but Deeks got a good look at him. His shock and disappointment were evident when he realized who was driving the car. It was his friendly custodian Matthew.

* * *

_**A/N Reviews please!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N Thanks so much for all the alerts and reviews! Thanks for sticking with me on this!**_

* * *

Kensi woke up Monday morning and raced to the bathroom. She didn't even have to smell food to get sick this time. Unfortunately she knew her ribs weren't going to get any better if she continued at this rate. As much as she hated seeking medical attention, she made the decision to call Dr. Parker and ask his advice. Maybe there was something she could take to cut down on the morning sickness. She managed to get ready then dragged herself reluctantly into the office. She gingerly sat at her desk and wondered if everyone was up in Ops already but noticed Sam coming from the gym.

"Morning Kensi. You feeling better today?"

"Yeah, a little I guess."

"You don't sound very convincing. Don't let Hetty hear that or she'll send you back home."

"Should you be at home Ms. Blye?" Hetty asked as they both jumped at the sound of her voice.

"No Hetty, I feel fine," she winced as the pain in her ribs intensified at the movement.

Hetty looked at her questioningly then walked back to her office.

Sam looked at Kensi and grinned.

"Where's Callen?" she asked.

"He may be up in Ops with Nell and Eric. Might have a case."

* * *

Eric and Nell were typing on their keypads as Callen studied the big screen. He was watching the feed from a traffic cam in fast motion. "There Eric," Callen pointed to the screen.

The video slowed down and Eric rewound it until Callen said "Stop." They watched as a car slowly entered the picture and parked in the street next to a curb. They sped up the video and watched as the car stayed in place with its driver never exiting the vehicle. The day turned to night and finally the car pulled out of the space and drove away. "What's the time stamp?" Callen asked.

"10:51 p.m." Nell answered.

"This is from a couple of days ago, right? Can you back it up to when it first arrived and follow it backwards to see where it came from?"

"We can try," Eric shrugged, "but it's a longshot. Sometimes these cameras have a digital capacity for only a forty eight hour time frame."

"Can you get yesterday's feed?" Callen asked.

"Sure," Eric replied.

"Well, see what you can find out and let me know. We'll figure out what we should do if anything. Oh, and keep this to yourselves. I don't want to upset Kensi."

Eric had called Callen earlier when he was notified that someone was checking Deeks' alias again but this time they were digging much deeper than before. It was again coming from the campus and he thought maybe it was time to make a visit as a 'computer tech' in order to find out who was running the check on Deeks. He had relayed to Callen what he knew about the tail at Deeks apartment and the name associated with the car which had prompted him to ask about the traffic cam footage.

After Callen left, Nell was uncharacteristically quiet. Eric looked over to see her staring into space. "Umm you okay?"

Her head snapped toward him as she seemed to suddenly remember where she was. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." She began typing furiously.

"What's up Nell?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't know. I just don't see how Kensi can do this. I mean… how can you cope when the person you love is most certainly in danger and gone for such a long time? I know she saw him the other day for like five minutes but that couldn't have helped. If anything it probably made it worse."

"They do this all the time, Nell."

"No this is different. Most of the time it's just for a few days or even a few hours. Deeks will be gone for months and they are just beginning a new relationship. It's just sad and I feel really bad for them."

Eric sat quietly and finally replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I wish there was something we could do to help."

Nell suddenly looked toward him and smiled, "Maybe we can."

He looked around to make sure Hetty wasn't around and asked quietly, "How?"

"When is the next dry-cleaning run?"

"We haven't set it up yet."

"Let's call and make it for this afternoon. He needs to know someone is digging deeper and we need to get information to him too."

"What information?" Eric asked confused.

She grinned at him and whispered, "That we're going to work this case like we would one of our own. You know he's not getting much from LAPD as far as technical support and since we're really good at tracking people and connecting the dots, maybe we can help him finish this up soon."

"Hetty will kill us if she finds out," he whispered, looking toward the door.

"Then we'll just have to make sure she doesn't find out," she whispered back.

Nell smiled and called Deeks' cell phone, "Mr. Granderson, this is Fashion Cleaners and we have your shirts ready. Could we deliver them this afternoon?"

Deeks replied, "Actually, that would be great. I have some other things I need to give to you. How about 4:30 or so?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

Nell hung up and flashed a smile at Eric. He was a little worried about doing this behind Hetty's back but seeing her smile at him like that made him realize he would do just about anything she asked.

* * *

Deeks hung up and turned his attention back to his lessons. It was really hard to concentrate because all he could think about was Kensi and the baby. Their baby. His heart was about to burst with pride and he couldn't even tell anyone about it. Not yet anyway. He just had to be content with keeping it to himself at this point.

Today was the review for the mid-term on Wednesday and he wanted his students to do well on the test. There were obviously questions that needed answers regarding the case but it was important to him to do this part of his job too.

As soon as he finished his preparations, he made sure the door was locked and did another sweep for bugs in his office. Satisfied to find just the one found previously, he gathered his things and started toward his classroom. Just as he closed the door his phone rang again.

The caller ID displayed the name 'Meredith' and he answered after the second ring. "Hey Meredith," he chirped.

"Well I guess it wasn't all bad news if your cheery disposition is any indication," she quipped.

"Good morning Meredith, how was your weekend?"

"And now you're trying to change the subject."

He laughed and replied, "Actually I'm about to walk into my classroom, can we visit about this later?"

"Yes, dinner tonight. My place."

"Okay, I'll agree to the dinner part but let's go out."

There was a short silence on the other end before she said, "Sure, just call me after class and I'll tell you where to meet me."

"Will do," was all he could say before she hung up. He thought through the cover story he and Kensi had come up with and hoped it would work. Meredith might be a really good friend to David if she would just leave it at that. He had seen no indication that she was dealing drugs or involved in anything questionable but you never could tell about Meredith. She was definitely a mystery. He shook it off and entered his classroom that was already filling with students.

* * *

After his last class, he returned to his office and sank into his chair. He was tired; really tired but now he had to focus on his real job. He made a mental list of things he needed to do which included trying to get Matthew to talk to him. They obviously couldn't talk in his office and he couldn't just walk up to him as he sat and watched his apartment. He needed to get him away from campus somehow. He sat lost in thought then suddenly checked his watch. Eric would be at his apartment in just a few minutes. He grabbed his bag and raced back to his apartment.

Eric wasn't there when he arrived but strangely neither was Matthew. He checked the area for the dark sedan but saw nothing. Once inside, he looked out the window for any other vehicles that looked suspicious but there wasn't anything unusual. This was the first time in almost a month that the car hadn't been there when he came home. He started to feel a bit apprehensive when a thought occurred to him. He grabbed his bag and pulled out the detection equipment to turn it on.

The light immediately turned red.

He wandered through the house and found three bugs. One in the entry way, one in the kitchen and one in his bedroom. That explained why no one was watching. They were listening. There was a knock on the door and he answered it quickly. "Hey come on in," he told Eric. "Let me get my stuff, I'll be right back." He motioned to the bug and held up three fingers. He saw understanding pass across Eric's face as he did his best to explain about the letter in one of the pockets with hand signals. There was a short note to Kensi but he hadn't had time to write down what he needed Eric to check.

"Here's the invoice," Eric said giving him a short note explaining about his credentials being checked deeper.

He pretended to look for cash in his wallet and said, "Oh, wow. I don't have enough cash today. Will you take a check?"

"Sure Mr. Granderson," Eric said waiting.

Deeks grabbed a notepad and wrote down the names of Matthew Baumann and Craig Perry with short descriptions of who they were. "Here you go," he handed him the paper and started to hand back the equipment when Eric shook his head and made the motions for him to keep it.

"Thanks Mr. Granderson. I'm sure we'll have your jackets ready in a couple of days. You might want to double check to make sure we did the pockets the way you like them."

Deeks nodded in understanding as they said their goodbyes.

He took his clothes back to his room and put them in the closet. Inside the dress pocket he found two envelopes, one from Kensi and one that was blank. He saved the one from Kensi and walked to the bathroom to open the other one. It was from Nell and she explained what she and Eric were prepared to do but that it was a secret and to make sure Hetty didn't find out. He smiled as he turned on the water to mask the sound of him tearing it up into little pieces. He flushed them down the toilet then made his way to the couch to read the one from Kensi.

He still had not read the last one he had received from her. He was saving it as a lifeline for when the separation became too much. Sadly it would probably be sooner than later since someone was now listening and would know if he snuck out. He suddenly wondered if they had searched for anything when they placed the bugs. He got up and looked under the rug to find the reports still there, untouched. Maybe he needed to find a better hiding place for the reports he had collected. Better yet, maybe he should just memorize it all and then shred them. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to destroy the letters from Kensi. They were special and he needed to hide them somewhere safe.

He returned to the couch and opened her letter. It was short and sweet but absolutely perfect. It was addressed to 'Daddy to be' and she thanked him for the wonderful day they had spent together. She hoped they would be able to do it again soon. Her words seemed to energize him and he smiled as he thought about their 'soon to be' little family. He was daydreaming when his phone buzzed.

Damn! He had forgotten about Meredith!

"Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't called you yet. This afternoon has been a bit crazy," he said hoping to avoid her wrath.

"I was wondering if you were trying to ditch me," she said stiffly.

"No, no, I just had to meet a delivery guy and… never mind, where would you like to meet for dinner?"

She suggested a nice restaurant near Venice beach which bothered him immensely. He spent a lot of time there and too many people knew him as Marty Deeks. "Have you been there before?" he asked tentatively.

"No, but I heard it was really great. Why?"

"Actually, I've been there and the service is awful. How about we go to this great place I know near Long Beach? I know it's a bit far but trust me, you'll love it. I'll come pick you up."

"Okay, I guess." She gave him directions to her house and he agreed to pick her up a little before seven o'clock.

He hung up and sighed. This was going to be a strange evening.

He drove to her place to pick her up and started the lengthy drive to Long Beach. She immediately cut to the chase and asked, "So… what did she want to talk to you about?"

He steeled himself for her possible reaction and began his story. "Well when she finally called me back, I tried what you said about pretending someone else was in the room but she didn't even notice. She was obviously upset and wanted me to meet her in person. She's staying with family up north of Bakersfield and I didn't want to drive all the way up there so I told her to spill it over the phone. I wasn't very nice and I'm surprised she didn't hang up on me. Turns out she didn't leave me for someone else after all."

"Then why did she break up with you?"

"Basically she was scared and was running away."

"From what?" she asked curiously.

"From me and from our future."

"So what, now she's changed her mind?"

"You could say that," he said casually.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well there's a little more to it but why don't we wait until we get to the restaurant. I could really use a drink."

"That bad huh?"

"Yes, and no."

"Secretive and mysterious. Could you be any more cryptic?"

He laughed and they finished the drive talking about their day and other insignificant things.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated almost immediately. They both ordered a cocktail and took their time ordering from the menu. As soon as the waiter took their order to the kitchen, Meredith pounced.

"Okay the suspense is killing me. I'm imagining all kinds of excuses she could have come up with and they are all pretty lame," she said smiling.

"Well, this one's pretty good," he replied taking a sip of his drink.

She gave him an impatient look so he forged ahead with his 'story' that held more truth than fiction.

"I'm gonna take her back Meredith," he said looking directly at her.

"And why on earth would you do that? She's obviously toying with you and your emotions. You deserve better than that?" she sputtered.

"She's pregnant Meredith." He watched her reaction and was surprised at what he saw. At first a look of shock crossed her face then a brief glimpse of understanding and sadness followed. Then her head dropped and he couldn't tell what she might be thinking.

He barely heard the "Oh," that came from her direction.

"She was just scared and afraid I would run if she told me so in her mind it was better to end it before I could hurt her. She finally talked to someone who convinced her she needed to tell me and that I deserved to know."

She kept her head down but now her arms were wrapped across her stomach.

"She didn't ask me to come back but I can't walk away. I told you a while back that I still loved her and I really am happy about this. I consider you a friend and I'd really like for you to be happy for me. You're actually the first person I've told."

When she finally looked up at him he saw the tears in her eyes and was totally confused. "What's wrong Meredith?"

"I'm sorry David. I am happy for you, really I am… I just…" she trailed off and looked away, wiping her tears.

"Please tell me what's wrong. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

She looked back at him and smiled, "You didn't hurt me David. Someone else did that a long time ago."

He laid his arm across the table and reached out his hand. She looked at it tentatively then slowly took it in hers.

"Tell me what happened," he said softly.

She wiped her eyes again with her free hand and said, "I actually have a child… somewhere."

Deeks was stunned but said nothing.

"When I was in New York, I fell in love with another actor. We were inseparable and I was certain he was the love of my life." She sniffed as new tears leaked from her eyes.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was so happy and couldn't wait to tell him. I fixed a nice dinner in our tiny little apartment and tried to make everything perfect. He came home in a bad mood because he had blown an audition that afternoon and I could tell he had been drinking a little. In retrospect, I probably should have waited but I doubt the outcome would have been any different."

She wiped her eyes again and squeezed Deeks' hand tighter. "I tried to coax him into a better mood and it seemed to be working so when I told him we were going to have a baby I thought it would be okay. I thought he would be happy." She paused to get her breathing under control.

"He flipped out. He was so angry at me and how I was 'ruining his career'. He yelled and screamed for a full hour and said some of the most horrible things you could ever say to another human being. He finally stormed out and left me there to deal with it by myself. He actually moved in with a girlfriend of mine that night… or rather someone I _thought_ was my friend. I packed up my things and moved to live with my aunt in Texas. I gave the baby up for adoption… It was a little boy." She let go of Deek's hand to cover her face with both of hers as more tears streamed down her face.

"I moved to LA to get away from the memories but nothing helps. I go from guy to guy hoping to find happiness but I'm so afraid of getting hurt again that I make sure there can be no happiness."

She again wiped her tears and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Meredith. I had no idea…" Deeks was at a loss for words.

"Actually, other than my Aunt, you're the first person I've ever told about it. Please don't be sorry for me. I probably deserved it."

"No you didn't Meredith. No one deserves to be treated that way. He was an idiot and not worthy of you. You really have a lot to offer someone if you would break down some of those walls you've built up."

She smiled and reached for his hand again, "You were the first guy I tried to seduce who turned me down," she said laughing softly. "At first I was angry but then I began to respect you. Then I was jealous of the loyalty you obviously have for a woman who I thought wasn't worthy of it. You're a good man David. I hope I find someone who will be as devoted to me as you are to her."

"Thank you Meredith. But I think maybe you haven't been keeping your eyes open."

"What do you mean," she asked confused.

"I think there is someone who is already devoted to you if you would just give him a chance."

"Who?" she asked, obviously unaware of who it could be.

"You mean you haven't noticed the way Elvin looks at you? He may be quiet at dinner on Friday's but he can't keep his eyes off of you."

"Elvin? Really?"

"I can't believe you haven't noticed!" he said incredulously.

"You might think he's being gloomy and rude but he's actually 'glaring' at anyone he thinks might be interested in you. And it is a very frightening glare," he said grinning. "Maybe I need to give you lessons about the games that guys play."

"I thought guys didn't play games," she said laughing.

"Oh we do but we don't actually call them games. It's really just intimidation techniques," he said as he took a drink.

"Seems we both have quite a bit to learn don't we?" she smiled.

"Yes we do. So are you gonna give Elvin a chance?"

"I don't know… I haven't really thought of him in that way…" her voice trailed off as she contemplated the idea.

"Just keep your eyes open this week. You'll see what I mean."

They finished their dinner talking about Elvin and David's future plans for his new family. He was as honest as he could be without giving away any pertinent details. Meredith was a broken woman who just needed someone to love her. He shuddered to think that Kensi could just as easily have done the same thing. The parallels were eerie. He was just fortunate he was able tear down her emotional walls eventually. Patience and persistence were the keys… along with a lot of love.

* * *

Eric had taken the names Deeks had given him back to Ops and handed them to Nell. She began researching both while he tried to find out where the car tailing Deeks had come from. He pulled up the footage from the traffic cam from Sunday and watched as the car arrived early in the day. The watcher got out of the car only once and walked quickly down the street to the service station. He returned less than five minutes later and stayed inside until later in the afternoon when a car pulled up and blocked his view. The footage was grainy but Nell gasped at what she saw.

"Is that who I think it is?" she said shocked.

Eric backed it up and played it again in slow motion. "He grinned when he realized what was happening. "Yep, that's Kensi's SRX and that is Deeks sneaking out of it," he replied.

"I guess that answers my question from earlier," she laughed.

"What question?"

"How can Kensi cope with Deeks away?" she reminded him. "She obviously can't!" she said laughing.

Eric smiled and said, "Love conquers all!"


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N So sorry for the delay! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews and alerts! You guys are great!**_

* * *

Eric and Nell were still laughing at what they had discovered when they heard the door open. Nell very covertly switched over to another report. Eric wasn't quite as subtle as his head jerked up to see Hetty standing behind them.

"Why are you two still here? It's past time to go home. Are you playing video games again Mr. Beale?"

"No, no Hetty, we were just… reading through some Homeland Security reports," he lied.

"Very well, but don't stay too long. You never know what might turn up tomorrow."

"Goodnight Hetty," Nell called as she exited the room.

Eric sighed loudly and said, "This might be harder to do than we thought."

"All I know is that we have to help them because they can't keep sneaking around like that. I can't believe they are taking such chances. Actually… yes I can," Nell replied softly.

He looked over at her then reached out and placed his hand on hers, "Then let's help him solve this case." His eyes locked with hers for a short time and a blush began to creep across both of their faces as they realized they were basically holding hands.

He reluctantly pulled away when she said, "Let's do this!"

He continued working on finding the dark sedan outside Deeks' apartment while she looked up Baumann and Perry.

* * *

Deeks returned home from his dinner with Meredith and plopped down on the couch. It was late but he still had work to do. He wasn't able to check for tails properly with Meredith in the car but after he dropped her off, he began watching very closely. He had even made a few quick, last second turns but saw nothing suspicious. Now as he thought through a few ideas of how to approach Matthew he slowly got up and walked to the kitchen. He got a glass out of the cabinet and smiled as he looked at the very top shelf. He left the door open and filled the glass with water from the faucet. Then he quietly walked over to the rug and picked up the reports and letters underneath. He placed the reports on the counter then flattened out Kensi's letters, including the one he had yet to read and placed them on the top shelf where it was hard to reach let alone see. He placed unused coffee mugs upside down on top of them then stepped back to make sure they were invisible. Satisfied that this was a better hiding place than the rug, he closed the door. He took the reports back to the couch and read through each one again carefully. When he finished, he placed them in his bag with the intention of shredding them at the office tomorrow.

Now he had to send an email he knew was not going to be received very well. He opened the laptop and wrote a note to Kensi,

_Dear Fern,_

_Let me just say that I'm truly sorry but I know you will understand. I won't be able to meet you this weekend as previously planned. Circumstances beyond my control are keeping me here. If something changes I'll let you know but please understand that I would be there if I could. I Heard you loud and clear when you told me about the baby and I can't wait to begin our new life together. Please let me finish up my job here and I'll be all yours forever._

_I love you Princess!_

_-D_

He was sure she would notice that he put a capital 'H' on the word 'heard' and that she would understand about the bugs in his apartment. He wasn't so sure she would accept it. Knowing Kensi, she would try to find a way to get around it.

* * *

Deeks sat thinking in his office early the next morning still trying to figure out what to do about Matthew when his eyes drifted to the stack of boxes full of Fred's files. He picked up his office phone and called McFarland's secretary.

"Hi, this is David Granderson and I was wondering if there was someplace where we could store all of these boxes from Fred Weathers' office?"

"Yes, there is. I'll just send someone to pick them up."

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I have someone who can help me. Where should I take them?"

She gave him directions to a large storage room in the library then he thanked her and hung up.

He opened the door and looked down the hall but didn't see Matthew. He wrote a quick note asking him to stop by his office and then walked to the custodian's closet and taped it to the door. He was taking a chance with this but he needed information and Matthew seemed to be his best option at this point.

* * *

She had checked and double checked but it looked as if her findings from last night were confirmed. Nell looked over at Eric and whispered, "I think we might have a problem."

He scooted closer and asked, "With what?"

I ran Matthew Baumann and he checks out. He has one charge of possession of marijuana but everything else matches what Deeks told us.

"So what's the problem?"

"Craig Perry."

"He doesn't check out?"

"He doesn't exist," she said pointing to her screen. "I mean he exists on paper and his credentials seem to be in order but when I started digging deeper, it all crumbled. There are no tax returns, no proof of attending college or anything else. He is definitely not who he says he is."

"I'll run a check for facial recognition and see if anything pops up. As soon as we get an answer we need to get this information to Deeks."

"Were you able to track the car?" she asked quietly.

"No, I lost it because the traffic cams in that area are sporadic at best but maybe now I should try looking for it on Kaleidoscope."

"Be sure to tell Callen but don't tell him what we discovered. He would flip out if he knew about it."

"Okay, but maybe you should talk to Kensi. Let her know what we're doing and talk her out of meeting him again until after this is over," he replied.

Nell thought it over and picked up the phone. "Hey Kensi, this is Nell. Do you have plans for lunch?"

"No, but I have a doctor's appointment at ten o'clock. Is something wrong?" she asked worried.

"No, not at all, I just thought maybe we could have lunch and… talk. I mean… I really need to talk about something… you know… from earlier?"

"Oh, yeah. How's that going?" she replied relieved.

"Umm yeah, well can we meet at 12:30?"

"Oh he's right there isn't he? Sure, want to meet at the sandwich shop down the street from OSP?"

"Sounds good, see you there." Nell hung up but didn't look at Eric.

"That sounded mysterious," he said. "What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing. Just girl talk. You wouldn't understand."

He cocked his head and frowned slightly. "Why do girls always say that?"

"Well, it's true. It's not like you don't think the same thing when you and your surfer buddies talk about boards and waves. Those of us who have never surfed obviously don't understand."

He just smiled and said, "Then we'll have to remedy that somehow. One of these days, I'm going to teach you how to surf. You'll love it!" He went back to typing fully aware she was staring at him.

She smiled, surprised at his 'invitation' and replied, "You're on!"

* * *

He looked up as Matthew knocked on his door. He took a deep breath and said, "Hey Matthew, come on in." He pointed to the big stack of boxes and explained, "They have a place in the library where these can be stored but I need some help getting them there. Do you mind?"

"Sure, no problem Mr. Granderson." He started toward the stack and picked up a box. When he realized how heavy it was he put it back down and offered, "I've got a dolly in the closet we could use. We might be able to get all of this in two trips."

"Sounds like a great idea," he answered. Matthew came back a few minutes later with the dolly and they started loading the boxes. Deeks walked over to the bug on the shelf beside the stack and picked it up. He pretended to look at it with a frown on his face.

"Wow, what's this?" he asked holding it in his hand. He watched Matthew's face closely as he looked at the little black device. He took it from Deeks and studied it but showed no recognition or nervousness at all.

"I'm not sure. Where was it?"

"It was on the shelf there beside the books."

"I don't know. Maybe it was Mr. Weather's." He handed it back to Deeks who shrugged his shoulders and took the lid off of a box to be taken on the next trip.

"Then I'll just put it in one of these boxes. It's obviously not mine and I have no idea what it could be." He dropped it in the middle of a box and let it fall into a folder full of papers. He replaced the lid and turned to help Matthew with the full dolly.

The boxes shifted as the cart moved and Matthew threw his hand on top to keep them from falling. Deeks moved to the back of the cart and they pushed it into the hallway. He locked his door behind them and started the long journey to the library. Once they were outside, Deeks asked, "So Matthew, where do you see yourself in ten years?"

Matthew stared back at him and shrugged, "I don't know, maybe working for a corporation or something."

"Doing what?"

"Whatever they want I guess."

"So… you want to be a lackey or a 'yes man' for the rest of your life?"

Matthew looked confused and was a little defensive, "No, I want to be my own person."

"They why do you agree to do things that you shouldn't or don't want to do?"

"I don't… wha… what are you talking about? I have to do whatever the professors or staff asks me to do."

"That's not what I'm talking about. Look, if you're in trouble and need help, I can help you and no one needs to know about it."

He looked around to make sure no one was watching or listening and said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I think you do Matthew. Do you have a car?"

"No, I have a motorcycle. Can't afford a car or the gas it takes to drive one."

"Then whose car are you using when you watch my apartment every night?"

Matthew stopped abruptly and looked as if he was going to run. Deeks reached out and put his hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what's going on Matthew. I can help you. I won't tell anyone, just please trust me."

His head dropped and he slowly let out a big breath. "I'm really sorry. I sort of got blackmailed into watching you."

"Who blackmailed you?"

"A guy named Jerrod. He threatened to get me fired by making sure Human Resources knew about my police record. Somehow they missed it or didn't check me out when I was hired because I wouldn't have this job if they had known."

"What kind of record?"

"Busted for possession of weed."

"How old were you?"

"I don't know. Probably fifteen or sixteen."

"That's why they don't know. It's part of your juvy record and is sealed. It takes someone with a lot of pull to be able to open those records. Who is this Jerrod guy?"

"He deals here on campus."

"Do you buy from him?"

"No, no I promise I don't. When I got busted I learned my lesson."

Deeks nodded his head in understanding as he started pushing the cart again.

"So what exactly did this Jerrod coerce you into doing?"

"He came to me just after you started working here and asked questions about you. He told me to start watching you after work and report back to him but when I told him I didn't have a car he said I could use his."

They slowly worked their way across the large courtyard and Deeks asked, "So some guy you don't know forces you to watch me every single night?"

"No, I know Jerrod, kind of. We were in a couple of classes together before he got kicked out because of grades."

"I see. So did he offer to pay you?"

"Not at first but one night I told him I was tired and was about to go home early. He offered to pay me a little if I would stay and has paid me a few times for gas."

"So why is he making you watch me?"

"I don't know, honestly I don't. He never told me and when I asked he said to 'butt out'."

"And what exactly do you report to him?"

"When you get home, if you leave and where you go, who stops by and what time you turn your lights out."

"Has he ever asked any specific questions about me or my habits?"

"No, I don't' think… wait. One time he asked if you had tried to sell drugs to me or anyone I knew."

Deeks didn't react to the response and asked, "Do you think Jerrod is working for someone else?"

"I don't' know. Maybe."

"How does he get around if you have his car?"

"I pick it up after work and he uses my bike."

"Why weren't you there when I got home yesterday?"

"When I went to pick up his car, he told me it wasn't necessary anymore and that if he needed me to do something else he would let me know. He really scares me."

"Did he ask you to watch me during the day at school?" Deeks asked as they neared the library entrance.

"Yeah, but I'm too busy at work and told him I couldn't."

"Did you give him the key to my office?"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry," he said as he ducked his head.

"Does he still have it?"

"No, he gave it back the next day."

Deeks thought he probably had time to make a copy so it wouldn't do any good to get Matthew to let him know if Jerrod asked for it again. "Okay Matthew, here's what we're gonna do. You're not going to tell Jerrod about this conversation and the next time he tries to get you to do something for him I want you to let me know right away. I promise I'm not going to tell him or get you in trouble. I just want to know what this guy is up to. Oh, and don't talk to me in my office. Catch me in the hall or call me." He gave him his cell number and told him to call if he needed help.

"Don't let this guy ruin your life Matthew. He will if you keep doing what he says. Just know you can trust me. We'll find a way to get him off your back."

Matthew smiled and said, "Thanks Mr. Granderson."

They finished taking the boxes to the storage room and talked about the campus and various classes during the rest of the trek back and forth especially after they loaded the box that had the bug in it. Deeks was curious to know if another one would show up in his office soon.

* * *

Kensi sat at the sandwich shop but was uncomfortable as soon as she walked in the door. The smells of the onions and peppers were making her stomach queasy. She concentrated on not getting sick and seemed to be doing a bit better when Nell arrived.

"Hey Nell." She waved from her table in the corner near the restrooms.

"Hey Kensi. How was your appointment?" Nell asked.

She had come straight here from Dr. Parker's office and hadn't had time to get her prescription to help with the morning sickness filled yet. "Good," was all she offered in response.

The waitress took their order then Kensi asked, "So tell me about Eric. You noticed the way he looks at you right?"

"Well, sort of I guess."

"Trust me. He's smitten!"

Nell smiled and sighed, "Actually, that's not really the reason I needed to talk to you."

She frowned and quickly asked, "Marty, is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine," she said smiling hoping to calm her fears.

"Then what's wrong?"

"When Eric and I were getting some information for Callen we pulled up the traffic cam footage from Sunday afternoon at Deeks' apartment."

Kensi looked confused at first and then all of a sudden she realized what Nell was saying. "Damn!" she said as her shoulders slumped. "Does everyone know?"

"No, no just Eric and I, but he asked me to come talk to you and try to get you to hold off seeing each other until after this is over. I know you want to see him but if Callen and Sam find out or God forbid Hetty!"

Kensi felt tears stinging her eyes. "It was a dumb thing to do, I know but I just miss him so much!"

"It's okay, I totally get it," Nell said reaching over to pat her hand.

The waitress brought out their sandwiches and as soon as Kensi got a whiff of the onions on Nell's she bolted to the ladies room.

Nell sat dumbfounded for a second but then jumped up and followed her. As she entered the restroom she could hear Kensi heaving and asked, "Hey, are you okay? Can I help you or get you something?"

Kensi flushed then stumbled out of the stall to the sink. Nell was concerned because she was so pale. "Do I need to take you back to the doctor? Maybe I should call Callen."

Kensi raised a hand to waive her off as she rinsed her mouth and washed her face. "Nell, please no. I'm fine or I will be. It just hurts to throw up because of my ribs."

They walked slowly out to their table and sat back down. Nell frowned and watched Kensi closely. She asked, "So if you're fine why are you still throwing up? If you have the flu or something shouldn't you be home in bed?"

Kensi picked at her sandwich and let out a breath slowly. "Nell, can I trust you to keep something just between us?"

"Of course. I won't tell anyone not even Eric."

She sighed and said, "I don't have the flu Nell."

"Okay… you're scaring me Kensi."

Kensi laughed and replied, "Are you scared of babies?"

Nell's eyes widened and she sputtered, "What? You're… a baby…. really? Oh my God!"

Kensi laughed at Nell's reaction and replied, "It's okay really. We're happy about it. Now you know why I had to see him. I had to tell him in person. That's not something you can just blurt out over the phone or in a letter."

"Wow. I mean… wow! When are you going to tell everyone?" Nell asked, still in shock.

"I want to wait until he finishes the op so we can do it together."

Nell got up and hugged Kensi as she began tearing up. "I'm really happy for you two!"

Kensi wiped away tears of her own and hugged her friend. They talked about her morning sickness and about the misunderstanding when she told Deeks.

Nell told her about what she and Eric were trying to do to help and promised to cover her in case she got sick at work.

She was happy to have someone to share her news with. She told Nell she would tell Deeks about the video footage but she came just short of promising not to see him again. If they could arrange it somehow without compromising his assignment then she would do it again in a heartbeat!

* * *

**_A/N It might be a few days before the next chapter is up but I will do my best! Reviews are encouraged!_**


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N Finally! This weekend was crazy so I apologize for the long wait. Thanks again to all of you who take the time to review!**_

* * *

Kensi had her prescription filled then stopped for groceries on her way home. As soon as she had emptied the bags she went straight to her computer to see if there was a message for '_Fern'_. Her excitement at seeing a new message in her inbox immediately faded when she read its contents. Someone had bugged his apartment which meant he could be in more danger than they had originally thought. She sent a reply but she wanted to say so much more.

_Dear D._

_I understand but I'm not happy about the situation. Maybe we can try to meet again at a later date. I'm excited about our future also so please, please take care…_

_Love you!_

_Fern_

She wanted to tell him to just quit and come home now but she couldn't and she wouldn't ask him to make a choice between her and his baby and his job. She would throw a fit if he ever gave her an ultimatum like that so she certainly wasn't going to do it to him. She just wished he could finish up soon and most importantly, safely.

She sat down and wrote a long letter to give to him through Eric. She explained about Nell and Eric finding out about their little rendezvous. She also told him that Nell knew about the baby and would help cover for her if she got sick at work. The rest of the letter was about how much she missed him and hoped his op would be over soon. She ended it by telling him that she definitely was interested in finding a new place to call their own. One that had room for 'growth'.

* * *

On his way home from the college he decided to check again to see if he was truly not being followed any longer. He headed straight for his apartment and then at the last minute, made a quick turn then checked his mirror. Nothing. He drove to a fast food place and actually went inside to eat. He watched everyone who pulled into the parking lot but saw nothing suspicious. Afterward he drove around the neighborhood and made several unusual exits and turns. Satisfied that he wasn't being followed, he drove to a gas station that still had a working pay phone and made a call to Eric.

"Hey man, it's me."

"Deeks! Where are you calling from?"

"A pay phone at a gas station. Don't worry, I haven't been followed but I need you to check something for me."

"Fire away!"

"Is the GPS in my car still working?"

"I think so, let me check. Yep, I see you at the corner of Maple and Broadway, correct?"

"Yes, but is it possible for someone else to be tracking me also?"

"It's possible but they would need access to your specific signal."

"And how could they get that?"

"They would have to be close to your car and have the right equipment in order to lock onto it."

"How do _you_ track signals of other cars?"

"Well, I can't actually divulge that information but let's just say, I have access to certain data bases that most people don't and I know how to 'finesse' them."

"Can you track the GPS on Jerrod Reiber's car?"

"I've already tried. It's an older model car and chances are it probably doesn't have one. You know, it would actually be easier for someone to track you if they just attached a mobile device to your car rather than lock onto your existing signal."

"One last question. Is there any way to detect if someone else is tracking my car or if there is a device attached?"

"Yes but you would need specific equipment to do that and unless I know what frequency they are using, there is no way for me to check that from here. By the way, we have some information for you too."

"Okay, shoot."

"Matthew Baumann checks out. He has one charge of possession of a controlled substance a few years back but we didn't find anything else suspicious."

"What about Perry?"

"That's where it gets interesting. He doesn't exist beyond a few faked credentials. I ran him through the facial rec program and found nothing. We have no idea who this guy really is."

"Wow. This just keeps getting more complicated by the minute," Deeks replied.

"Do you want me to come to the campus and pretend to be a computer tech so we can find out who was checking your alias?"

"You just need a computer that's hardwired to the system right?"

"Yes. I can access just about anything from it but it would be great if it weren't in the middle of the library or a study lounge because I'll have to hook up some extra equipment."

"Let me do some checking and I'll see if I can find a computer that's off the beaten path."

"Okay. I'll bring what you need to check out your car next time I deliver your dry cleaning."

"Thanks Eric. How's Kensi?"

"She's good I think. Nell had lunch with her today and came back with a smile on her face so I think that means all is well."

"Good. Make sure she stays away from that punching bag for awhile."

"Will do. Oh, and Deeks… please be careful."

"Always," he replied as they said their goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

Rad had gone to the party on Saturday night and had spent most of the evening looking for Jerrod. As it neared midnight he had finally caught a glimpse of him near the back of the house. After slowly making his way to where he had last seen him, he was disappointed to find that he had disappeared. After looking all over the house for him he finally gave up. He had written up his report explaining what had transpired but also noted that there was another party on Friday night that was supposedly an 'invitation only' affair. He was working on getting an 'invitation'. He had passed the report to Cindy during a class they had together then made his way back to his apartment. Unfortunately, he didn't notice that he was being followed.

* * *

It was mid-term day and Deeks was nervous for his students. He felt he had done a good job giving them the information they needed but it remained to be seen if they had actually listened. As they settled into their seats he began, "Okay, all books, notes and cheat sheets should be in backpacks or under your seat. Next, all cell phones should be off AND in your backpack or back pocket. If I catch anyone touching a cell phone, I will pick up your test and put a big fat zero at the top. Are there any questions?" He watched as they all turned off their cell phones and put them away. He passed out the tests for this particular class as he continued his instructions. "This isn't a race to see who can finish first. Take your time and answer the questions as completely as possible. There's no such thing as too much information. I'll expect to see you all here on Friday. We will discuss the correct answers so you will be better prepared for your final in a few weeks."

He finished passing out the tests then took a seat at the front of the class. He watched the students closely and was surprised to see them all writing furiously. No one was looking around or referencing hidden notes written on their palms. Either they had gotten better at cheating since he was in college or they were actually using their brains.

As the class ended, the students dropped their completed tests on the podium as they walked out. He collected them and made a beeline for his office to start grading them. There were a lot of in depth questions on these tests and it was going to take quite a while to get them all graded.

His second class went well with one exception. Cindy. She had on sunglasses, was fidgety and was looking around. Deeks knew something was terribly wrong. For someone working undercover, she actually had the highest average of all his students. He watched as she would write a little and then seem to zone out. As he observed her actions, he grew more worried by the minute. When the hour and a half class time ended he collected the tests but when Cindy tried to turn in hers he held up his hand for her to wait as he gathered the last three.

When the room was clear he took her test and said "Let's take a walk."

They exited the building and walked to a bench in the courtyard. As they sat down he could see tears sliding out from under the sunglasses. "What's wrong Cindy?"

"He's disappeared."

"Who?"

"Rad!"

His heart rate increased as he asked, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday in class, when he passed me a report to give to you. He's not answering his cell and he wasn't in class today," she replied trying to stay in control.

"Have you checked his apartment?"

"Not yet. I had to be in class."

Deeks knew she shouldn't check it out alone but how could he help her without blowing both of their covers? "Hang on," he said as he pulled out his phone. "What's his address?"

She gave him the information as Deeks dialed a number.

"Martinez, hey this is Deeks," he said quietly. "I need your help or rather a fellow cop needs your help."

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to check out an apartment for a missing college student who is actually an undercover cop." He gave him the address and told him as much as he could.

"I'll grab my partner and we'll head over there right now," he replied.

"Thanks man and call me as soon as you know something."

He hung up then turned to Cindy and asked for her cell number. He plugged it into his phone then looked at her sympathetically. "How long have you two been… you know?"

Her head snapped up and she wiped away a tear, "What do you mean?"

"I know how it feels when your partner is missing. It's worse when there's more to it than that."

"We're just partners," she said softly.

"Yeah, we said that too for over two years."

She looked at him and asked, "And now?"

He grinned slightly and said, "Now she's my fiancee'."

She smiled a little but he noticed fresh tears leaking out.

"Don't give up hope Cindy. There could be a logical explanation for this."

"I know but… this is so unlike him. I don't know what to do!"

He looked around and said, "Why don't you come back to my office and we'll wait for the call from Martinez. Just don't say anything until I check it for bugs."

She nodded agreement and they began the trek back to his office. He closed the door behind her and pulled out the detection equipment. Satisfied that they were clear, he asked, "Was there anything in that report that could help?"

She seemed to snap out of it and dug through her backpack to pull out the single sheet of paper. Deeks read through it but found nothing helpful. He hoped his inquiries about the upcoming party had not gotten him in trouble.

He handed the report back to her as they sat and waited for a call. Thirty minutes later, Deeks' phone rang which he answered immediately.

"Yeah, Martinez."

"Hey, we checked it out but there is no one here. The place has been trashed though and there is a little bit of blood on the carpet. Not a lot."

"Forced entry?"

"No, he must have let them in."

"Have the forensics people check it out but make sure you use the name Rad Carrington as the occupant. Don't mention that he's a cop to anyone."

"Will do."

"Thanks Martinez. You're one of the few guys I can trust around there."

"Anything you need, you just let me know."

"Thanks again and keep me posted."

"You got it!"

They hung up and he relayed to Cindy what he had been told. Her head dropped to her hands as silent sobs racked her body. Deeks walked over and tried to console her. "Hey, we'll find him. I've got a friend who is a whiz at checking traffic cams among other things and I'll call him as soon as I'm off campus."

"Then let's go," she whispered hoarsely.

"You need to go home. I'll call you if we find out anything."

"I couldn't possibly sit at home and do nothing!" she cried.

"I'm just asking for you to wait until my friend finds something. I promise I will call you immediately when he does."

She reluctantly agreed. They gathered their things and locked his office. He walked the back way to the faculty parking lot and she headed through the commons area to her car in the student lot.

As soon as he got in his car he headed for the same payphone at the gas station he had used the day before. He called Eric and gave him Rad's address and asked him to check the cameras in the area.

"I found a camera over a block away so the details are going to be sketchy," Eric said as he zoomed in and tried to make the video feed clearer. "Okay, there seems to be some activity around 10:30 last night. One guy knocked on the door and it looks like he was allowed in without a fight. Oh, wait… another guy showed up about five minutes later and just walked right in." He continued to watch the feed at a slightly increased speed.

Deeks fidgeted as he waited for Eric to finish watching the footage.

"At about 11:15, three guys leave the apartment but one of them is being carried or rather dragged between the other two."

"Can you give me any kind of descriptions?"

"No, sorry. It's just too far away."

"What about vehicles?"

"Umm, let me see. All I can tell is that it is a dark car. Can't see the plates."

"Is it possible to follow it?"

"I can try but it will take a while since it's dark."

"Okay, I need to move anyway. I'll call you back in a few minutes."

He hung up and drove around checking for a tail. Satisfied that there was no one following him, he pulled into a self-service car wash and quickly began checking his car for mobile GPS devices. He used his flashlight to check the bumpers, wheel wells and any place else one might have been placed. He found nothing. He got back in the car and thought through the last couple of hours. _'Was Rad taken because he got made? If so, was he also compromised?' _ If whoever had taken him knew he was a cop and had witnessed any of their 'fake' drug buys then yes he was compromised. However, if he was taken for some other reason then maybe his cover was still intact. He jumped back in his car and drove to a different convenience store and used their pay phone to call Eric back.

"Did you find anything?" he asked as soon as Eric answered.

"Yes and no. I lost the car when it reached an area with fewer cameras and no street lights but I did manage to see the license plate when it was at a stop light just around the corner from the apartment."

"And?" he asked impatiently.

"It's Reiber's car. The one that's been tailing you."

* * *

_**A/N Please review!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N Congratulations to Eric Christian Olsen on his marriage to Sarah Wright!**_

* * *

"Damn it!" Deeks exclaimed when he heard about the car. He wished he could view the video feed for himself so he could see if either of the men looked familiar. He prayed Matthew wasn't involved. If he was, then he was definitely compromised. "Can you track it through Kaleidoscope?"

"Already working on it. Now all we can do is wait."

Deeks sighed and said, "Thanks Eric. Call my cell from an untraceable line as soon as you find something."

He hung up then dialed Cindy's number. He told her what he knew and that his friend was looking for the car in question. He could tell she was trying hard to keep her emotions in check. He promised to call her as soon as he knew anything.

He needed to think and to work out a plan. He got in his car and drove around for over an hour. As the sun was setting he finally turned his car toward his apartment, satisfied with his next course of action.

* * *

Kensi's day at work had gone better than she expected. The medicine seemed to keep her from actually throwing up but she still felt nauseous. Nell came down from Ops several times during the day to make sure she was feeling okay. Sam and Callen had only been in the office twice and for less than an hour each time so at least she didn't have to pretend that she felt great the entire day. The only exception was when Hetty popped up out of nowhere a couple of times. Kensi couldn't help but feel like Hetty already knew what was going on however neither of them was ready to broach the subject with the other.

Her mind wandered a lot. She couldn't help but worry about Deeks but she also worried about the baby, her ability to be a good mother, when she was going to start showing, did she want them to get married before the baby was born or after… The list was endless. At the moment, she was thinking about when they should have the wedding. If they were going to get married before the baby arrived, then they would have to do it soon because she didn't want to walk down the aisle in a maternity dress. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing, she just had her reasons.

First and foremost, she didn't want everyone to think they were getting married just because they were having a baby. He had proposed before she got pregnant and it was important to her that her friends knew it. Secondly, and probably the silliest reason, was the dreams she'd had as a little girl about her wedding day. Having a baby bump as she walked down the aisle had never been a part of those dreams.

The problem was that they were caught up in an impossible situation. They obviously couldn't plan a wedding until they told everyone they were engaged and they didn't want to tell everyone they were engaged until he was finished with this assignment. She sighed and pushed back the tears that were threatening to escape. She looked over at his empty desk which was the wrong thing to do. Her hormones were wreaking havoc with her emotions. She managed to sneak to the women's restroom to spend a few minutes alone without having to pretend she was fine. She wasn't fine. She wouldn't be fine until he came home.

* * *

Deeks entered his apartment and subconsciously glared in the general direction of the bugs scattered around. He was cautious as he made his way inside and turned on lights as he went. He checked the closets and inside the shower. He had no intention of being caught off guard. For the first time since he began this assignment, he slept with his gun under his pillow.

* * *

Kensi slept late on Thursday. Actually, she went to sleep late the night before. The list of things she felt the need to worry about kept getting longer and longer. Marty was the only one who seemed to be able to calm her down. Well, Marty and her Mom. All of a sudden she remembered that her mother was coming over for dinner tonight. And she was supposed to be cooking it! She had to get groceries and get organized. She took a quick shower and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt then made her way to the grocery store. Her mind had been so consumed with planning the evening she hadn't had time to worry about the many other things weighing her down. When she passed the baby food aisle at the store she suddenly realized her mind had drifted away from her worry list and she smiled. That was the key. Her mind needed to be occupied with other things. She decided it was time for another cooking weekend with her Mom.

* * *

Deeks got up earlier than usual so he could get to his office before most of the other professors and staff arrived. He put a note on the custodian's closet for Matthew to come to his office as soon as he was available then returned to his office and locked the door. He checked for bugs with the detection equipment and again found nothing. He thought through his plan again and hoped it would work. He looked up as he heard a knock on his door. He got up and answered it thinking it was probably Matthew. He was surprised to see Craig Perry standing there. He tried to hide his reaction by using humor, "Wow, I really need to go get that first cup of coffee because I think I'm seeing VP's!"

Perry laughed and held out a hand to shake Deeks' as he walked past him into his office.

"Good morning David. I heard you overhauled this place when you got here. Fortunately I didn't see the 'before' version," he said as he looked around.

"I should have taken a before and after picture. Have a seat," Deeks motioned to one of the chairs. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just checking in on our new star professor. I continue to get good reports from the students," he commented as he sat in the chair.

"I'm glad to hear that," Deeks said nervously, walking around to stand behind his desk.

"Have you given any thought to doing this on a permanent basis?"

Deeks was surprised at the question and replied, "It's an option but I thought this was just temporary until Fred came back."

"Well, we got word yesterday, that Mr. Weathers will not be coming back. His breakdown was pretty severe and his family feels there isn't much chance of a full recovery any time soon."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he replied.

"I just wanted to let you know the position is yours if you want it. Think on it and get back to me soon," he said as he stood.

"I will. Thank you for the opportunity," Deeks said smiling. "Are you coming with us tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Perry replied.

"Great, I'll see you then." He offered his hand which Perry accepted and Deeks watched as he left his office. He felt honored that someone thought he was doing a good job but he was also suspicious at the same time. He wondered if there was an ulterior motive and wished he knew who this guy really was. Nell said he wasn't Craig Perry and if he had the education necessary for the administrative level he currently held, it had to be under a different name. Somehow he doubted his education was as lofty as he portrayed. Whatever was going on with Perry wasn't good as far as he was concerned. It was too bad really. He seemed to be a nice person, Deeks thought… for a bad guy.

* * *

Eric had arrived early at Ops to check the Kaleidoscope program for Reiber's car. He was disappointed when he realized it had not found him. He set it to concentrate on the area around the campus hoping he would find something soon.

Deeks had just sat down in his chair when there was another knock on his door. This time it was Matthew.

"Hey Mr. Granderson, you needed to see me?"

Deeks looked around the office but still wasn't comfortable talking in the room no matter what the equipment indicated. "Yeah, follow me," he said as he locked his door behind him. They walked to the commons area and he got a cup of coffee from the bistro. Matthew declined when Deeks offered him one as well. They sat at a table in the corner for a little privacy but at the moment, they were the only ones actually sitting and not standing in line. "Matthew I need to ask you a couple of questions and I need you to answer them truthfully. Your future depends on it."

Matthew looked confused and a little scared but he nodded agreement.

"Where were you last night from the time you got off work until about midnight?"

"I actually helped Ms. Greer move some sets around in the theater until about seven and then I went home. Why?"

"Has Jerrod tried to get you to help him with anything in the last couple of days?"

"He called about eight o'clock last night and asked if he could trade his car for my bike for a few hours."

Deeks heart rate increased as he asked, "So you drove Rieber's car last night?"

"I told him no, but he kept hounding me so I agreed but then he called back about an hour later and said 'never mind'."

The relief on his face must have been noticeable because Matthew asked, "Why, what's wrong?"

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Just call me the next time he asks you to do anything for him."

"Okay, but just so you know, I'm not planning on doing anything he asks."

"Good. He's bad news and you need to stay away from him. And make sure he doesn't find out that we've been talking. Do you happen to know where he lives?"

"No but I'm pretty sure it's not too far from campus."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because he ran out of gas using my bike one day and had to walk up here to meet someone. Chewed my ass out for not keeping the tank filled up for him."

"What a guy," Deeks said sarcastically. "Now I have a favor to ask you. I may need to borrow your bike sometime in the next couple of days. I can't explain why but you can use my car and I'll get it back to you as soon as I'm finished."

"Sure Mr. Granderson," he said with a confused look on his face.

"I promise I won't use it for anything illegal if that's what you're worried about," he said smiling.

"I'm not worried; I just can't figure you out. You don't act like most of the professors around here," Matthew said grinning.

Deeks laughed and replied, "You have no idea."

* * *

Kensi got out her recipes and notes from her cooking lesson with her Mom and started getting organized. Her mother had explained how important it was to have everything ready before you actually start cooking. It cut down on burned food and made the prep time that much shorter. She set up the different areas on her counter with the ingredients for the dishes she planned to cook then read her instructions carefully. She was so focused on cooking she nearly jumped out of her skin when Monty's wet nose brushed against her leg. Callen had brought him back last night at her request because she missed his company.

Callen had seemed genuinely disappointed when she called. The plan was for him to keep Monty for just the weekend and Kensi had assumed he would be overjoyed to give him back on Monday. When he never offered to bring him back she decided it was time to see what was up. She noticed a couple of new toys in Monty's 'go bag' when she was getting his food earlier and she couldn't help but smile. Who knew Callen would get so attached to a dog in just a few short days? He would never admit it of course but she was sure he would ask about Monty at some point soon.

She patted him on the head and said, "Did you miss me buddy? Or did you have too good of a time with Uncle Callen?" She rubbed his ears and sighed as he curled up and lay near her feet. "I know, I miss him too." She moved to the sink and washed her hands then began cooking according to her Mom's directions.

* * *

Deeks finished his talk with Matthew and hurried back to his office. He had to finish grading the mid-term exams as quickly as possible because he might have to leave at any moment if Eric called with information about Reiber or Rad's whereabouts. He stepped out in the hall and called Cindy to see if she had heard anything. He could tell she had been crying and tried to console her. Her best option at this point was to start asking around about Rad. He suggested that she come to the school and let people know that he was missing and that she was looking for him. He told her to ask around in his classes and places where he had hung out. There was supposed to be a party on Friday night and he told her she needed to go there also. She agreed and suddenly sounded determined rather than defeated. He hoped they found Rad soon because he didn't know if she would recover if they didn't.

* * *

Rad woke up with a massive headache. Slowly, he began to piece together what had happened. He had no idea where he was but he knew who had brought him here and why. Dim light filtered into the musty room as he lay on his side on the cold cement floor. He tried to raise his hands to assess the pain in his head but realized they were tied behind his back. He did a quick inventory of his injuries and vaguely remembered being kicked and punched just before he was hit in the back of the head. His feet were not tied so he slowly rolled to his knees and stood up. The room was small with a long narrow window near the top. There was obviously something blocking the window because the light filtering through was minimal. He looked around and found nothing but a chair over in one corner. As his eyes continued the inspection of his prison, he noticed a door just to the right of the chair. He walked painfully over to the door and turned his back to it. He used his left hand to check the handle on the off chance that it was unlocked. It came as no surprise to find that it was indeed locked. He listened for sounds or voices but heard nothing.

His head was throbbing and a wave of dizziness caused him to plop down on the chair. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He hoped Cindy and Granderson were already looking for him but he knew their chances of them finding him were slim. He wondered if Jerrod would even come back or if the plan was to leave him here to starve to death. No, he would be back. He was sure of it. He didn't get the information he wanted so he would be back eventually and Rad shuddered at the thought of how he might try to get it.

His eyes flew open at a sound on the other side of the door. He quickly stood and braced himself as another wave of dizziness washed over him. His plan was to kick Reiber as soon as he walked in but the thought was instantly pushed aside as soon as the door opened.

It wasn't Reiber.

He knew his fate was sealed the moment he recognized his captor and all hope vanished in an instant.

It was Craig Perry.

* * *

_**A/N I wrote the Kensi/Deeks wedding for this story about a week ago so hang in there! It's coming up fairly soon!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N It is amazing to me how I can sit down to write one thing and it turns into something else completely. I'm new to this writing thing and I am absolutely loving it! Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!**_

* * *

"Well, well, well. Mr. Carrington, please have a seat," Perry said as if he were greeting someone in his office.

Rad just glared at him and didn't bother trying to sit down.

"Suit yourself," he said as he walked to the other side of the small room. "Do you know why you are here Carrington?"

"Not really," he said calmly.

"I think you do. You seem to be a bit too inquisitive lately. Why have you been trying to find Jerrod Reiber?"

"I told him last night that I was looking for him so I could buy some stuff off him. What's so wrong with that?" he asked incredulously.

"Why would you need to find Reiber? I thought you had your own source for 'stuff'," he said sarcastically.

"I do, but all I can get from him is coke. I was looking for something else."

"Ahhh, something else. Like what exactly?"

"Heroin," Rad said flatly.

"So you assumed that Jerrod would be able to supply you with what you were looking for. How exactly did you know his name and about the special party this weekend?"

Rad laughed and said, "You're joking right? It's a college campus. Everyone's looking for something and people talk. I just happened to be listening."

"I see. So you're not happy with your 'source'?"

"I didn't say that," Rad said trying to ignore another wave of dizziness.

"And who would your source be, Mr. Carrington?"

"I don't think I should answer that. You people seem to be really upset because someone told me about your 'source'."

Perry laughed and shook his head. "I can see your point. However, I still need to know who your source is and you're going to tell me what I need to know."

Rad just stared at him but said nothing. His head was spinning and he was having trouble thinking coherently. He was trying to decide if he should tell them about Granderson. They had been trying to establish the idea that they were doing some sort of business anyway but for some reason he felt the need to keep that bit of information to himself.

"You will find that we can be very persuasive and I doubt you will care for our methods. Why don't you just tell me and get it over with?"

"Get what over with?" he asked trying to hide his fear.

"Your imprisonment, of course," he said smugly.

He paused briefly and then replied, "I think I'll take my chances." He was hoping to buy some more time. He was sure that as soon as he told them what they wanted to know, he would probably be shark bait. After all, he knew who Perry was and where he worked.

Perry grinned and walked back toward Rad. "Maybe I should bring some sort of incentive with me next time. Something that is sure to get you to talk because I think something else might be going on here."

Rad couldn't help but feel a knot starting to form in his stomach. He held his breath as he waited for him to finish.

"You have a lovely girlfriend," he smiled lecherously. "I believe Cindy is her name? I don't understand why such a lovely, smart thing would have anything to do with a loser like you."

Rad's face grew red with anger as he growled, "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Ahhh, I think she is just what we need to make you talk," he grinned. "I'll be back with your sweet thing soon. Don't wait up," he said as he closed the door with a thud behind him.

Rad raced to the door and began kicking it hard but there was no use. He sat down hard in the chair as fear gripped him. _Not Cindy, please!_ He knew there was nothing he could do to warn her. He just prayed she was being cautious and would be able to evade them. She was tough and could take care of herself but if for some reason they were able to kidnap her and bring her here, he would do whatever it took to keep her safe. Even if that meant telling them everything.

* * *

Deeks took a call from Fashion Cleaners, telling him they would be delivering his shirts that afternoon at 4:30. He asked if they could add some 'extra starch' and Nell assured them they would do so. 'Extra starch' happened to be a code word they had set up before he left that meant 'GPS tracking equipment'. Talking about 'needing alterations' had meant 'listening equipment' and 're-pressing his pleats' was code for 'needing an earwig'. He needed the tracking equipment before his night out with the crew tomorrow.

* * *

Cindy had gone to her classes and asked about Rad. No one had seen him and some weren't even sure who she was talking about. The one person who might have had some useful information was absent. His name was Bryce and was the one who had invited them to the parties. She had hoped to find out more about the party tomorrow night and grill him about Rad. She left the campus with a heavy heart as she walked to her car. Rad had been missing for almost twenty hours and his chances of being found alive were fading fast.

* * *

Deeks answered the door almost instantly when Eric knocked. He ushered him in and pretended to get his suits. Eric gave him two different boxes of equipment. One contained the tracking device for him to use and the other held the detector to check his car for unwanted surveillance equipment. Deeks had spent part of the day looking for a computer for Eric to use and had finally found one in a dark corner in the library. He gave him a note explaining where it was located as well as a short rundown of how he intended to use the tracker he had been given.

He also gave him a short letter to give to Kensi and was rewarded with one from her in return. Eric shook his head no and shrugged his shoulders when Deeks mimed driving a car hoping for good news about finding Reiber. They said their goodbyes and as Deeks closed the door he couldn't help but think this case was about to explode. He just hoped it was the good kind of explosion.

* * *

Kensi was running late with dinner and was just starting to set the table when her mother arrived. She was rushing around and had been standing almost all day so when she answered the door her mother immediately looked concerned.

"Kensi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Just a little tired. Come on in."

Julia entered and noticed the appearance of her daughter as well as the apartment. It looked nothing like it had when she had seen it last. "Are you sure? You look like you're about to pass out."

Kensi smiled and replied, "This cooking thing is tougher than it looks."

Julia smiled and put her things down as she said, "Then let me help you finish up. As a matter of fact, why don't you just sit and rest a bit?"

"No Mom! I invited you here for dinner and I intend to do this myself. Besides, I'm almost done."

Kensi went back to the kitchen and her mother followed. "Alright, I won't push but at least let me help set the table."

She smiled slightly and nodded her head in agreement. She put the finishing touches on the dinner as Julia set the plates and silverware in the appropriate positions.

Kensi was very proud of what she had accomplished and her mother agreed that she had done a wonderful job. The food was delicious even if the kitchen was a complete disaster along with the rest of her house.

"Mom, I was wondering if we could have another cooking lesson weekend?"

"I would love to. How about next weekend?"

"Well, I was hoping we could do it this weekend but if you're busy, I totally understand."

"Actually, this weekend would be great but how about we do it here?"

"Really? Why would you want to stay here? I mean, the spare bedroom is sort of cluttered… really cluttered and this place is a mess…"

"Honey, I've been where you are right now. You're tired, you have morning sickness, you have trouble concentrating and getting motivated to do anything is almost impossible. Am I right?"

She sighed and finally realized 'Wonder Woman' wasn't available and wouldn't be for quite some time. "Yes," she said as she nodded slowly.

"Then why don't we spend time together here this weekend and I can help you a little. I know you want to cook a nice dinner for Marty when he gets back but wouldn't it be more romantic if the house was part of the surprise?"

"I don't want you to come here and clean Mom, that's not fair to you and I should be able to do this myself."

"Kensi, you're not asking me to clean. I'm offering to help you clean. There's a big difference," she said smiling.

"Okay, fine but you're sleeping in my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"I'm not kicking my pregnant daughter out of her bed! I'll just move a few things around in the spare bedroom and it will be fine."

Kensi gave up arguing and started picking up the dishes from dinner. Julia picked hers up also and they met at the sink.

"Dinner was wonderful. I'm so proud of you Kensi."

"I'm twenty eight years old and I'm just now learning to cook. That's not such a great accomplishment."

"I'm not talking about your cooking. I'm talking about what you've accomplished all on your own. You have a career, that according your colleagues you're extremely good at and have a determination to succeed against all odds. You're extremely loyal and caring but most importantly, I'm proud of the woman you've become. You're beautiful inside and out and Marty is a lucky man."

Kensi smiled and hugged her mother tight. "Thanks Mom."

They continued to clean the kitchen together and afterward they both collapsed on the couch to watch a movie. As soon as the opening credits began to roll, Julia noticed that Kensi was already asleep. She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to cover her up then ventured into the spare bedroom to see just how cluttered it really was. As soon as she opened the door, she gasped slightly then quietly laughed at the sight. Her daughter had always had trouble keeping her room clean as a child. Some things never change she thought as she began picking up and cleaning while Kensi slept.

* * *

Deeks read Kensi's letter and was a little disappointed that Eric and Nell had found out about their little rendezvous. They had promised to keep it to themselves but if Hetty or the guys somehow found out, they would be toast. He knew it was a bad idea but the desire to see her had been too much. So far, proving that their relationship wouldn't get in the way of their job hadn't turned out so well. As much as he hated it, he knew they would have to refrain from any more secret meetings until this assignment was over. He was just happy they had been able to spend at least a little time together.

He continued to read and was pleased to find out that Nell knew about her pregnancy. Now Kensi had someone to lean on if she needed help. He smiled as he thought about the baby. He was going to be a father and if he was honest with himself, he had to admit he was scared but excited at the same time. The possibilities were endless and the thought of being able to help mold a new life, to love a child unconditionally and treat him or her as a parent should treat a child was an actual dream come true for him. The fear he felt was of the unknown and it continued to rattle around in his head but there was no fear in his heart. He loved the baby already and couldn't wait to meet him or her.

His current reality suddenly came crashing back into his thoughts as his cell phone rang. He quickly grabbed the phone and saw that it was Cindy. He took the phone outside and walked down the sidewalk before he answered the call.

"Granderson," he said causally.

"Hey, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I checked around today and found out nothing. Nothing at all."

He could tell she was upset but was trying to be professional. "Hang in there, I'm sure we'll catch a break soon. I've got people working on it too."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Get some sleep, okay?"

"I'll try."

They hung up and Deeks sighed loudly. He knew exactly how she felt and also knew she wouldn't be able to get much sleep even if she tried. He walked back into his apartment and pretended to be talking to someone. He laughed as he closed the door behind him and said, "Okay fine, but next time you get to grade all those essays! Will do. I'll see you tomorrow."

Grading. Damn! He grabbed his bag, spread everything out on the kitchen counter and settled in to grade the mid-term exams. He had managed to grade only a few today in his office which meant he had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

Julia finished picking up the guest room as much as she could then gently woke Kensi just as the movie was ending.

"Hey Sweetie, I'm going home now. I'll be back tomorrow night. You need to go to bed."

"Mom… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to zone out on you," she said sleepily. She got up and hugged her mom then followed her to the door.

"You just need some rest, so please take it easy tomorrow."

"I will Mom. I'll call you when I get home."

Kensi walked back into the kitchen and noticed it looked better than it had when she last saw it. Everything was neatly arranged and the stack of mail was conveniently placed in a basket she remembered seeing in her spare room. Realization dawned on her as she slowly made her way to the door to the guest/junk room. As soon as the door creaked open she sucked in her breath when she saw what her mother had done. It was neat and organized and actually inhabitable. It was still cluttered but it was organized clutter. Part of her was happy that it had been cleaned up but the other part was upset that her mother had done it all alone. It made her feel as if she had hired her to come in and clean her house. When she came back tonight, she would make sure that any further cleaning sprees would be a team effort.

* * *

Friday morning had come much too quickly for Deeks. He had been up until almost two o'clock grading papers and now he sat in his office drinking coffee. Lots of coffee. He was finishing up his notes for his first class when Matthew stopped by.

"Hey Mr. Granderson."

"Hi Matthew, you here for the trash?"

"Umm, yeah, sure."

Deeks could tell he needed to talk so he picked up his trash can and took it to the hallway.

"Here you go," he said as he walked down the hall a bit further.

"What's up?" he asked quietly.

"I just wanted to let you know that Jerrod called and wants me to watch you again."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him no and he got really mad."

"Okay, do me a favor. Call him back and tell him you will do it if he pays you better."

"I thought you said to tell him no?"

"I did, but we're going to tell him a little white lie."

"Tell him you'll watch me but you don't want his car this time. You'll use your bike and will make sure you stay out of sight."

Matthew looked really confused but said nothing.

"You won't actually be watching me and I'll be using your bike," He took his car keys from his pocket and gave them to him.

"It's parked in the faculty lot but try to make sure no one sees you drive off in it. Where's your bike?"

Matthew gave him his keys and said it was parked near the maintenance shed and the helmet was locked with it.

"If he calls and asks where I am, make something up that sounds reasonable. I'm going out with the faculty for our usual Friday night thing and then I'll be home. I'll also be home all day tomorrow," he said with a wink.

Matthew grinned and understood the plan.

"Whatever you do, don't meet up with him anywhere. I'm worried about you getting into trouble."

"Got it Mr. G.," he said nodding his head.

They said their goodbyes and Deeks went back into his office. He smiled when he realized Matthew had called him 'Mr. G.' Somehow he didn't think Callen would think it was so funny.

* * *

Cindy looked awful. She hadn't slept at all and had barely taken the time to dress appropriately for school. She dragged herself to her first class of the day but couldn't concentrate on anything. Her mind was racing with the horrible possibilities of what could be happening to her partner. She had asked a few students if they had seen Rad but no one had.

As the class ended she walked to her next one as if she were in a trance. Her thoughts were interrupted as another student tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, you're Cindy right?" asked a dark headed girl.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Here, this guy asked me to give this to you." She handed her a sealed envelope and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Cindy shouted. "Who gave it to you?"

"I don't know his name. He's got brownish hair and is a little taller than me."

Cindy said thank you and turned toward the commons area. She opened the envelope and found a handwritten note inside.

_I think I know what happened to Rad.  
Meet me in the student parking lot in 15 minutes._

_Bryce_

Her head jerked up as hope suddenly gripped her heart. She wanted to run to the parking lot right now but was afraid if she did she would scare him off. She paced around the commons area for ten minutes and then made her way to the door. Class was just beginning so very few people were around as she left the building. She stopped briefly and sent a text to Granderson that simply read:

_Meeting source for info. Will call when I'm done._

* * *

Deeks was well into his review of the test he had just returned to the students.

He didn't notice the incoming text message.

* * *

_**A/N Poor Cindy! Keep those reviews coming!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N ** **I'm hoping to wrap this one up in a few more chapters so please don't be upset that there's no Densi in this one. I promise I will make it up to you soon! Also its been awhile since I reminded you that I don't own anything but the extra characters!**_

* * *

Cindy walked quickly to the parking lot. She saw Bryce at the far end near the sidewalk lined with trees. She picked up her pace and was jogging toward him when she suddenly felt as if something wasn't right. Bryce was glancing around looking extremely nervous and she began to slow down. She too looked around but saw no one. All of the other students were already in class and warning bells were going off in her head. Bryce began to walk toward her and she started backing up.

"Wait, where are you going?" he said in a loud whisper. "I thought you wanted to know what happened to Rad."

She looked around again and seeing no one else she started to calm down a bit.

"So what happened and where is he?" she asked warily.

He motioned for her to come toward him and continued to look around for anyone who might be listening.

Inwardly she scolded herself for being so paranoid and began to walk slowly toward him.

"I saw him after class the other day," he began as she walked closer.

"And?" she asked impatiently. As she got within ten feet of him, his demeanor suddenly changed and a dreadful grin spread across his features. His focus changed to something behind her and before she could turn and run, a cloth was smashed into her face as someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but the acrid smell burned her nose and throat as blackness descended over her.

* * *

Deeks' first class ended a bit early and he gathered his things in preparation to go back to his office. He heard a vibration from his phone and picked it up to read the message. Instantly he felt a pang of dread as he read Cindy's text. It had come in over an hour ago but she had not tried to call him as she said she would. He took a detour to the student parking lot but saw no one and her car was still there. Maybe she had decided to talk to him after their class this afternoon. He tried not to worry but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong as he walked back to his office.

* * *

Rad was sitting on the lone chair in his dark prison thinking about all the things he should have done and the things he would never get to do. Most of them had to do with Christie or 'Cindy' as he had called her for the last three months while on this assignment. They had met at the police academy and had become good friends very quickly. They had worked well together on drills and had mastered role playing the hastily assigned aliases which had caught the attention of the chief of detectives. He had been impressed and had partnered them up on several undercover operations. This was their fourth one and during all that time, their friendship had become so much more.

He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of a door opening somewhere nearby. He had been here for almost two days with no food or water and was still nursing a large lump on the back of his head. Somehow he knew this wasn't going to be LAPD coming to his rescue. Almost as if on cue, the door to the room slammed open and his heart clenched as he saw his worst nightmare coming true. Jerrod and his buddy Bryce were dragging Christie by her arms into the room. He was filled with rage as they laid her out in the middle of the floor on her back.

"Don't touch her!" he screamed as he ducked his head and charged Bryce slamming him up against the wall.

Jerrod quickly jerked him away then punched him in the stomach repeatedly. His arms were still tied behind his back and there was nothing he could do except fall to the floor.

"We will touch her if we want to!" Jerrod shouted back at him. "And I can assure you we will!"

He pulled a winded Bryce with him out the door and shut it soundly as they exited.

Rad crawled quickly over to Christie and tried to wake her. "Hey Cindy! Please wake up! Come on baby it's me…"

He checked for injuries but saw nothing. Her hands weren't tied and he could only guess that she had been drugged somehow. He scooted as close to her as possible and continued to try to wake her. He knew they would be back soon and she needed to be able to defend herself.

* * *

Deeks met with a few students between classes who had questions about their test answers and it was all he could do to concentrate. He had thought about calling Cindy or sending a text but what if she was in trouble? If they figured out it was him calling, then it could blow both of their covers. He had to wait until class time before he could do anything.

* * *

After a few minutes of begging her to wake up, she slowly began to come around. He was smiling and trying to keep his deep fear for her off of his face.

Her eyes flickered open and she slowly realized she had found him. "Ty… Rad!" she cried as she reached up and put her arms around his neck. She had almost called him by his real name of Tyler and hoped she hadn't blown everything. She quickly took in their surroundings and asked, "Why did they take you?"

"Are you okay?" he asked leaning back to look at her face.

"I'm fine now that I know you're still alive," she replied trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Look, we don't have much time. Can you untie me?" He turned his back to her and she began trying to untie the tightly wound rope.

"They asked why I wanted to find Jerrod and when I told them they didn't believe me. They think there is something else going on and they brought you here to get me to talk."

She looked back at him knowingly then continued her task.

"I don't know what they want me to say. I've told them the truth." He didn't know if they were listening or not but he wasn't going to take any chances. "I don't suppose you still have your phone do you?"

"No, it was in my purse and they must have it." Suddenly she realized that her last text message was to Granderson. She had him listed in her phone as 'DG' and she hoped they wouldn't figure out who he was.

Before she could make any progress on the rope around Rad's wrists the door to the room was flung open again.

Cindy gasped as she recognized Perry.

"Hello Ms. Robbins. It's so nice to have your company."

She backed up against the wall and Rad placed himself between her and Perry.

"I told you to leave her alone!" he growled.

Perry laughed as he walked to the other side of the room. "And what exactly are you going to do about it Carrington? Is that really your name?"

"Of course it is! Is Perry really your name?" he spat.

"Actually it isn't but that's not important. What is important is that you answer some questions. And answer them truthfully."

"What do you want to know?" Rad asked with barely controlled anger.

"My first question is for Ms. Robbins," he said as he pulled a cell phone from his pocket. "Who is 'DG' and why were you telling them about your meeting?"

She sat quietly and just glared back at him.

"Maybe you don't understand the question. Who is 'DG'? I won't ask again."

Rad gave her a look and she lowered her head and answered him.

"It's someone in one of my classes. When I couldn't find Rad anywhere he was concerned and has been helping me."

"Helping you? How was he helping you?"

"I don't know. Asking around mainly," she replied hoping he would drop it.

"And who is this person?"

She glanced up at Rad but couldn't get a read on what he thought she should do. If she lied and made up a name, they would figure it out fairly quickly. If she told the truth, she might blow it for all three of them. She quickly decided to tell the truth after realizing that all they had to do was call the number and Granderson would probably answer, thinking it was her.

"It's Professor Granderson. I was really upset during my test on Wednesday because I couldn't find Rad. He noticed and asked me what was wrong. He's just been asking around about him."

Perry seemed to be thinking through this bit of information and a sly grin began to creep across his face. "Which brings me to my next question? Who is your source Rad?"

He moved closer to Cindy and answered, "You don't know him. He's not from around here."

"I'm pretty sure that's a lie so here's what's going to happen. Every time you tell a lie, Jerrod is going to do something to your pretty girlfriend." He motioned for Jerrod to come into the room.

Rad tried to block him as he walked toward her but he easily knocked him out of the way by using his fist to punch him hard in the jaw. With his hands tied behind his back it was almost impossible to defend himself let alone help her.

Cindy screamed for him to stop hitting Rad but he just leered at her. He yanked her up and away from him and shoved her, face first toward the wall. Jerrod made sure Rad was watching as he started at her shoulders and slowly ran his hands down her body. As he reached her hips she turned around sharply and punched him hard in the gut.

His focus had been on Rad's reaction so he was not expecting her to fight. His pain and anger was intensified when he heard Perry laughing loudly. Jerrod slapped her hard and shoved her against the wall again.

As he began to rip her shirt Perry yelled, "Enough! Hold that thought Jerrod." He looked at his watch and smiled, "You're in luck sweetheart. I have a meeting that I can't miss but I'll be back to finish this later. In the mean time, you two should have a little heart to heart and decide what her fate is going to be." He motioned for Jerrod to follow him out the door.

As soon as they were gone, Cindy slid down the wall to the floor as Rad scrambled to her. "I'm so sorry Cindy, he whispered hoarsely.

"It's not your fault Rad. Please don't blame yourself. We just have to figure out a way to get out of here."

* * *

Deeks' second class was about to begin and Cindy was nowhere to be seen. Now he was really worried. He picked up his cell phone and typed in a text that he hoped wouldn't send up red flags.

_Are you coming to class?_

He waited for a response but none came.

* * *

She had tried to untie his wrists but without a knife it was almost impossible. After about half an hour and with no progress made on how they were going to escape, Rad and Cindy were startled when the door opened. Jerrod and Bryce both came inside and leered at them. Bryce walked over and roughly pulled Rad, who was kicking and yelling away from Cindy. To shut him up, Bryce punched him in the face again but this time his head bounced off the wall, hitting the same spot as his earlier injury and Rad slowly slid to the floor unconscious.

"Bryce you idiot! What did you do?" Jerrod yelled. "We need him to answer the questions you asshole!"

"I was just trying to shut him up. I didn't hit him that hard!" he whined.

Jerrod walked over to make sure he was still breathing and heaved a sigh of relief when he realized he wasn't dead. "Fine. Why don't you go get us some lunch and I'll go back to the college and get some of the 'good' stuff. When we meet back here, hopefully he'll be awake and we can finish this. Perry is going to be pissed if you screw this up!"

They were bickering with one another as they bolted the door on their way out.

Cindy jumped up and raced over to Rad. She felt the bump on the back of his head and realized that he probably had a concussion and they had just made it worse. She gently rolled him on his side and began working on the ropes again furiously.

* * *

Deeks was about half way through his test review when he heard his phone vibrate. He asked his students to be patient as he had to take the urgent call. The caller ID showed an unknown number so he was cautious as he stepped out of the room and answered.

"Hello."

"Hey, I just thought you should know that we found it," Eric said excitedly.

"Great! Where?"

"About a mile from campus heading in your direction."

"Keep tabs on it and keep me posted. The other student is also missing as of this morning."

Eric sighed and said, "We'll do what we can to find them both."

Deeks hung up and called his buddy Martinez. "Hey, I have a lead on our missing students."

"Students? I thought there was just one?"

"As of this morning his partner is missing also. I'm gonna give your number to a friend of mine who may have a location for you shortly. Do me a favor and don't ask too many questions about who he is or the instructions he gives you. If you find them and grab their kidnappers you can't take them back to LAPD headquarters right away. They'll get lawyers and phone calls and then my cover will be blown before the day is over or they'll pull me out and I'm really close to getting what we need man. He'll give you directions to a secure location where you can question them and let them stew for awhile until I can get things under control on this end."

"Got it. I'll wait for the call."

Deeks thanked him then hung up and called Eric back. He gave him Martinez's number and explained what he wanted him to do. He also asked him to brief Callen on what was going on so he could help with the interrogation if there was one.

* * *

Bryce drove his car toward one of his favorite burger joints which meant he needed to get on the freeway in order to get there and back quickly. He got something for him and Jerrod and began the return trip. He cursed loudly when the traffic came to a standstill. There was a three car accident about a mile ahead of him and he was going nowhere fast.

Jerrod drove back to the college and parked near the theatre building. He took the copy he had made of the master key he had 'borrowed' from Matthew and quietly entered the building from the rear. He made his way down the winding hallways to a storage room in a dark corner. He made sure no one was watching as he opened the door and slipped inside. He worked his way to the back wall and pulled a brown tarp away from a large stack of boxes. He carefully opened one and pulled out several vials with white caps on them and put them in his backpack. He resealed the box and moved to open another one. He pulled only two vials from the box but these had blue caps on them. He placed the tarp back over the boxes and made his way back to his car.

Eric caught sight of Jerrod's car as soon as it left the campus. He immediately called Martinez and gave him the location and direction the car was traveling. Martinez and his partner jumped in their vehicle and drove as fast as possible to the area. Eric stayed on the line and gave them updates concerning the current location of the car in question. Martinez couldn't help but wonder who exactly he was talking to and hoped that Deeks would tell him the whole story one day.

* * *

Deeks finished his class and hurried to his office. He closed the door and considered skipping the night out with the 'crew' but knew he couldn't risk it. If Perry was involved in all of this he needed to be there to watch him and find some way of putting the tracker on his vehicle.

He checked his phone for the umpteenth time but there was no call or text from anyone. This was the part of every op that he hated. Waiting for answers and waiting to find out if his cover had been blown. His heart was heavy for Rad and Cindy. He prayed they weren't too late to save them.

* * *

Reiber arrived back at the house and was surprised that Bryce had not yet returned. He shrugged it off and assumed he would be back soon. He opened the door to the room to find Cindy glaring daggers at him. Rad was still unconscious and she hovered over him like a mother bear might protect her cub.

"What's the matter? Lover boy still asleep?" he taunted her.

She chose to ignore him and continued to focus her attention on Rad while keeping an eye on Jerrod's location at the same time.

He plopped down on the chair and dropped his backpack on the floor beside him. "Bryce will be here in a minute and as soon as we finish our lunch, we're gonna have some fun with you," he sneered. He leaned forward on the chair and grinned at her as he said "Whether he's awake or not!"

Cindy cringed but refused to look at him as he continued to leer at her. She was elated a few minutes later when Rad started coming around.

"Stay still, don't move," she told him quietly but Jerrod noticed his movement and stood up.

"Oh good, he's alive after all. Looks like he gets to watch."

Rad looked up at her and tried to be strong but the look of regret in his eyes was unmistakable.

* * *

Deeks was about to walk a hole in the carpet in his office. It was time to go to the faculty meeting and he still had heard nothing. He had sent a text to Eric earlier but had gotten no response. He waited as long as possible then gathered his things and walked to the administration building for the faculty meeting. He did his best to get back in professor mode and push the rest to the back of his mind.

The gang was all there and mercifully McFarland was short winded. They gathered outside the door and Deeks had to hide his smile when Perry offered to drive them. Elvin usually drove but tonight he seemed to be more interested in Meredith and his usual frown was missing. Deeks had only heard from her once during the week when she texted and asked if he was going with them tonight. No one argued with Perry's offer so they all walked to the faculty lot, ready to relax from the hectic week.

Meredith and Elvin got in the back and before Bart could jump into the middle seat with Sylvia he climbed in and settled in behind Perry. Sylvia looked a bit disappointed but didn't say anything as she sat next to him leaving the front seat for Bart. The GPS tracking device was in the pocket of his jacket and he waited for an opportunity to place it inside the vehicle.

* * *

Reiber got up and looked at his watch. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone to call Bryce. Just as he was about to speed dial him, he heard the outer door open.

"About time you made it back!" he yelled. "I'm starving." He grinned at Rad knowing he must be hungry and decided to eat his lunch right in front of him. Just as he turned toward the door, it swung inward and banged against the wall as Martinez and his partner Jake ran in with guns raised yelling "LAPD, don't move!"

Jerrod jumped back in shock and immediately raised his hands. "Don't shoot! Don't' shoot!" he screamed.

Cindy began to sob quietly as Rad crawled toward her and laid his head on her lap.

Martinez quickly cuffed Reiber as Jake emptied his pockets and read him his rights. He left Martinez with Christie and Tyler and hauled Jerrod out to their car. Martinez moved over to Tyler and cut the ropes from his wrists.

The pain of having his arms in the same position for so long was excruciating when they were suddenly released.

"He needs to go to the hospital," Christie told the officer when he cried out.

"I'm fine," he argued. "But we've got to get out of here. His buddy will be back any minute. We need to follow him and see where they keep the stuff."

"You are not fine and I'm sure these officers can take care of doing that."

"Christie, this is our case!" he argued.

"Yes, it is and it will still be our case after you get checked out at the hospital. I'll get in touch with Granderson and let him know what's happening. Right now we need to get out of here fast!"

"She's right man. We need to get you to a hospital," Martinez agreed. We'll stay down the street long enough to get the plate number and description of the car and then I'll call… someone to take care of it."

When he stood up and almost passed out again he finally agreed that maybe he should do as they suggested.

Martinez grabbed the backpack sitting on the floor. As they hurried out to the car he suddenly had an idea.

"Jake! Take them to the hospital in this car," he said pointing to Jerrod's vehicle. "I'll stay here with that piece of trash long enough to get the information we need then I'll take him to the secure location."

Jake agreed and helped Christie and Tyler into Reiber's car. Martinez drove down the street a few houses and parked the car to wait. Reiber was quiet but he was obviously scared. They didn't have to wait very long.

Bryce had sat in traffic for almost an hour before it finally started to move. He had already eaten his burger and fries and had finished his drink. Jerrod was going to be mad because his food was cold but there was nothing he could do about it. He picked up his phone and sent a text telling him he had been stuck but was on his way.

He received no response.

After a few minutes he started getting angry. He was sure Jerrod had started their little 'party' without him.

He pulled off the freeway and sped down into the deteriorating neighborhood. He didn't notice the car he passed as he raced down the street toward the abandoned house. When he pulled into the overgrown driveway, he was surprised to see that Jerrod's car wasn't there. As various explanations ran through his mind, he grabbed what was left of Jerrod's lunch and hurried to the dilapidated house.

He entered the back door and left the food on the filthy kitchen counter. The door to the basement was open and he started to get worried. He quietly made his way down the stairs and was relieved to see that the door at the bottom was closed.

"I hope you two are ready to answer some questions," he said as he opened the door.

Fear snaked down his spine as he realized the room was empty.

'_How did they get out? Where had they gone? Was Jerrod responsible and if so, why?'_

He raced back up the stairs and jumped into his car. Right now he needed to get as far away from this house as possible.

Martinez smiled as the car passed them a second time. He picked up his phone and made a call to his new contact with very special skills.


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N Just a couple of chapters left to go. Kensi and Deeks will be back together soon! Thanks so much for the reviews. Please keep them coming!**_

* * *

Martinez relayed the latest developments to Eric and told him he was on his way to the boatshed with Reiber. Eric immediately called Callen to let him know.

"Is Deeks' cover still intact?" Callen asked, worried.

"As far as we know. I haven't contacted him yet but I can send him a text and get him to call in if you want."

"We need to talk to the undercover cops first. Can you send me the hospital address? I'm gonna talk to them before we interrogate this guy. Have them wait until I get back to start."

"Will do," Eric replied.

Callen walked back into the bullpen and quietly got Sam's attention. Sam glanced over at Kensi but she was immersed in a file and didn't notice the silent exchange between the partners.

Sam followed Callen outside and asked, "Is something wrong with Deeks?"

"I don't know Sam, but I'm going now to talk to someone who might. One of his LAPD buddies is bringing a suspect to the boatshed to hold him up for awhile. Deeks is hoping to finish this case soon but if that guy gets to LAPD headquarters and 'lawyers up' then he could be compromised."

"I'm guessing Kensi knows nothing about this?" Sam asked.

"Right. I don't want her to worry so can you cover for me with her and with Hetty? She doesn't know about this yet and…"

"Plausible deniability. If Bates gets wind of the little detour through NCIS, then it's better if Hetty knows nothing about it."

"Exactly," Callen replied.

"I got it," Sam assured him. "Keep me posted."

* * *

As Perry pulled out of the faculty parking lot, Deeks pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and feigned sending a text message to someone. As they made the turn onto the main street in front of the campus he dropped his phone on the floor.

"Dang it!" he said as he bent over to fish for his phone. As he reached under Perry's seat he attached the magnetized tracker to one of the metal bars underneath. He pulled the phone out from the same area and grinned at Sheila as if he was laughing at his own clumsiness. He finished his fake text message and returned the phone to his pocket. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Kensi finished up the case file she had been working on then called her Mom to tell her she would probably be home on time. She hadn't seen Sam or Callen for a while and assumed they were out following up on a lead. As a matter of fact, no one was around at the moment. She was starting to feel as if something was off and just as she was making her way up to Ops, Hetty stopped her.

"Big plans this weekend Ms. Blye?" she asked in her usual mysterious manner.

"Umm, actually my Mom is coming over and we are having cooking lessons," she answered.

Hetty smiled and replied, "I'm sure you two will have a lovely time. Why don't you go ahead and call it a day. I'll see you Monday morning."

"Thanks Hetty," she said smiling. If Hetty was calm and engaging her in small talk then maybe everything was okay. She went back to her desk to pack up her things then headed out the door but she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

Cindy was sitting beside Rad's hospital bed waiting for test results when Callen walked into the room. At first, they were wary of him and his questions until he showed them his badge. He didn't reveal much about his connection to the case, just that he was gathering information for David Granderson. Neither of them knew Deeks' real name which was probably a good thing but he was concerned when Cindy told him they had taken their cell phones.

After Callen finished his discussion with Cindy and Rad he was more worried than ever. This Perry guy seemed to suspect that Rad was a cop which didn't bode well for Deeks. If he had tried to contact either of them then he was more than likely compromised. He called Sam and asked him to meet at the boatshed. Then he called Eric and sent him on an 'errand'.

"Hey Eric. I think tonight would be a good time to go to the campus and check out their computer system. There won't be too many students around so it might be easier to get the information you're after. We have confirmation that Perry is behind the abduction of the two cops and the distribution of drugs. Can you hack into his computer from the library?"

"I can try," he said as he began packing up the equipment necessary.

"Call me as soon as you know something. Oh, is Hetty still there?"

"I haven't seen her in awhile but that doesn't mean anything as you well know," he said as he looked around the room nervously.

Callen was hoping she would be long gone before he arrived at the boatshed. "Yes, we do. Can you get a carefully worded message to Deeks and get him to call in? We really need to let him know about the two cops and that Perry is implicated in all this. Hopefully by the time he calls, I'll have more information for him from Reiber."

* * *

Perry seemed to be in charge of everything on this outing. He was driving his own vehicle; he chose the restaurant and had already suggested where they should go after dinner. He was all smiles which made Deeks even more suspicious of him. He still had heard nothing from Cindy or Rad and was working hard to keep his worry from showing on his face.

As they were being seated Deeks couldn't help but notice the difference in Elvin and Meredith. She was being attentive toward him and what he had to say and he hadn't glared at Deeks or anyone else since they had arrived. Maybe she had taken his advice and was giving the poor guy a chance.

Just as the hostess was leading them to their table, he felt a vibration from his phone indicating he had received a text message. He hung back a bit as he read the contents from 'Fashion Cleaners'.

_Mr. Granderson, we have good news. We found the two shirts you were missing and are making minor adjustments to prepare them for you. Our second in charge was responsible and his top assistant is here now explaining what happened. Could you call back at your earliest convenience so we can apologize properly and set up a time for delivery? Sincerely, Fashion Cleaners._

Deeks was relieved. Cindy and Rad were alive with minor injuries. However as he realized what the rest of the message meant he looked over at Perry. Second in charge. His top assistant must be Reiber and they have him at the boatshed. He could probably arrest Perry right now but they really needed to find out who else was involved and recover the drugs or someone else would just step in and take over right where they left off.

He caught up with the rest of them and took his seat at the table.

"Was that from your girlfriend?" Meredith asked pointing at his phone.

"Actually it was from my mechanic. My car's in the shop." He hoped this would explain why is car wasn't in the lot when they returned.

"Girlfriend? I didn't know you had a girlfriend David," Sheila asked surprised.

"He's just full of surprises. Why don't you tell them David?" Meredith said smiling.

Deeks was hoping to avoid the subject with Perry around but there was no way he could possibly connect him to Kensi or track her down so he just smiled and answered, "Well, yes I do have a girlfriend. We've had our difficulties but we're working on it."

"Come on David. You can do better than that!" Meredith prodded.

"And… we're having a baby," he said as he waited for their reactions.

"A baby! Really?" Sheila squealed. "Oh my gosh! Congratulations!"

Bart shook his hand and offered his congratulations and Elvin did the same. With a smile on his face. Deeks had never seen him smile and it was amazing how much different he looked.

Perry just watched as everyone congratulated him and he finally said, "This calls for a drink." He called the waitress over and ordered a round of beers for everyone.

"I hope this means good news as far as the conversation we had earlier?" he asked with eyebrows raised.

"Well, I need to talk to her about it but I would guess that yes, it probably does," Deeks answered cryptically.

"What are we missing here?" Meredith asked Perry.

He smiled and replied, "We offered David a permanent position at the college."

"That's great!" Bart replied.

"You are just full of good news today!" Sheila grinned. "When are we going to get to meet your girlfriend?"

"Soon, I hope. She's out of town at the moment but I'm hoping to see her over the holidays in a few weeks."

The beers arrived and Perry offered a toast, "To David and his new family and hopefully his addition to our family at the college!"

They all agreed and clinked their glasses in his honor. He hated lying to them, except of course for Perry. He hoped they would understand and forgive him someday. He said 'thank you' as he glanced at Perry. The suspicion displayed in his dark eyes was unmistakable.

* * *

Callen introduced himself and Sam to Martinez and Jake who had joined him after he dropped Rad and Cindy at the hospital.

"How much longer are we gonna have to ice him?" Martinez asked. "I can only hold off Bates for so long before he starts getting suspicious."

"I'm not really sure. We're waiting to hear from Deeks so hopefully you can take him in soon," Callen replied. "Our boss is not going to be too happy about this either. First, we need him to confirm that he's working for Perry."

Callen filled them in on what he had discovered from the two cops and why Deeks wanted them to wait before taking him to LAPD headquarters.

"I've got an idea that might just keep us both out of trouble if you're willing to agree to it," Callen said grinning.

* * *

Bryce was at his little dingy apartment pacing. He quit trying to reach Jerrod after calling a dozen times. He didn't know what to do. Actually he did but he was trying to figure a way out of it. He needed to let Perry know what was happening but it was not a pleasant option. He contemplated disappearing but the reality was that he had nowhere to go. Ultimately Perry or some of his associates would find him and he didn't want to think about what that would mean for him. He knew what Perry was capable of or rather what Perry was capable of ordering others to do. He'd willingly participated in some of it and was well aware of what the fate of the two students would have been. After all there were several dead bodies already.

The longer he waited, the worse it would be for him in the end. The number one rule of everything they did was 'no phone contact with Perry'. He had no idea where Perry was at the moment so he would have to take his chances with a text message.

_Need to talk ASAP_

He swallowed hard as he hit the send button and waited for the response.

* * *

Julia had brought a home cooked dinner with her and drove up just after Kensi. The two women brought the dishes inside and relaxed as they ate and discussed the plan of action for the apartment.

"Mom, let's get this straight right up front. You are not here as the cleaning woman. We will work on this together."

"Understood," Julia said as she nodded. "Where would you like to start?"

"First, thank you for what you did in the guest room. It is absolutely amazing and I can't believe you got so much done in just a couple of hours."

"I've had lots of practice, Sweetie. And you're welcome! How about we clean up the kitchen tonight and reorganize your cabinets? That way, when we finish up tomorrow, we can have a lesson and everything will be easy to find."

"You really think we can finish this all by tomorrow afternoon?" Kensi asked surprised.

"Yes, I do. So, are you ready to get started?"

Kensi smiled and replied, "Let's do this!" They cleared their dinner dishes and started emptying the cabinets.

* * *

Sheila swallowed a bite of her dinner then asked, "Did any of you hear about the student who is missing?"

Deeks tensed slightly and watched Perry's reaction. He was cool under pressure, he admitted to himself. Perry seemed to look concerned when he replied, "Yes, I did and no one seems to know anything about what could have happened to him."

Elvin said one of his students mentioned that he was a drug addict and that he was probably passed out somewhere. They were sure he would turn up soon.

Deeks decided to keep quiet on the matter in case Cindy or Rad had said something he might accidentally contradict. However, Perry had other ideas.

"What about you Granderson? Someone told me you had been asking around about him."

'_Gotcha!'_ Deeks thought as he quickly realized the only person who could have told him that was Cindy. He hadn't asked anyone on campus about Rad.

He decided to be as vague as possible. "One of my students was really worried about him and asked if I would help. I just asked a few students if they had seen him but no one knew anything."

Perry seemed to accept his answer but Deeks suspected he had just been tested. He hoped he had passed.

A few minutes later, Perry received a text message which obviously irritated him. He frowned deeply and sent a message back. He seemed to be pounding the tiny keyboard on his phone. Whatever the message had been, it had managed to squelch the 'life of the party'. Perry clammed up and said very little. The rest of the meal was spent talking about mid-terms and being anxious for the Thanksgiving holiday that was just a few short weeks away.

At one point Perry excused himself and Deeks watched as he walked toward the restrooms. He also excused himself and followed Perry at a distance. He pretended to talk on his cell phone as he made his way to the back of the restaurant. He watched as Perry passed the men's room and walked through the rear exit. It was too risky to follow him but he could walk out the front then make his way around to the back corner and at least see if he was meeting with someone.

The sun was beginning to set but it was nowhere near dark as he walked down the sidewalk to the parking lot. His phone to his ear, he took a quick glance down the alley and saw a dumpster he could use as cover. He bent over and quietly crept toward the stinky receptacle. He carefully looked around the side of the dumpster for Perry. He was too far away to hear any of the conversation but the kid he was meeting with was obviously scared of him. As the mystery guy turned slightly, Deeks suddenly realized it was the young man who had followed him all those weeks ago at the grocery store. 'How many more flunkies did Perry have?' he wondered silently.

He slowly backed his way out of the alley and walked to the front door. He managed to sit back down at the table just a couple of minutes before Perry returned. He was obviously agitated and made no move to return to his seat.

"Guys, I hate to be a party pooper but I'm not feeling well. Can I take a rain check on the rest of the evening?"

Meredith hurriedly replied, "I'm sorry you aren't feeling well, Craig. Why don't you go ahead and go home? We can get a cab later."

"You don't mind? Again I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you all, I promise," Perry said.

"We'll be fine. Just get some rest and we'll catch you later," Deeks said smiling.

* * *

Martinez couldn't help but like these guys and the way they operated. Callen had given him the option of doing the interrogation himself or trying a different approach. When he explained what he had in mind, he cheerfully agreed and couldn't wait to see if this idea actually worked.

After checking to make sure Hetty had truly left for the day, Callen and Sam raided the wardrobe and found suits that were appropriate for what they had in mind. They returned to the boatshed and went over the plan. Martinez and Jake settled in the main room to watch on the large monitor.

Callen grabbed a file he had put together and entered the room with Sam close behind. He walked quickly over to Reiber and held out his hand to shake his.

"I'm Bud Bradley and this is Gordy Farmer," he said seriously pointing toward Sam. "We're Federal Agents and we need to ask you some questions."

Reiber swallowed hard as he looked at Sam and took notice of his stiff stance and hardened expression.

"Why have I been left here for hours without a lawyer? I want a lawyer and I want one now!" Reiber whined.

"Whoa, buddy. Calm down. All in due time," Callen said. "There is one little bit of information we need before we can proceed."

Reiber was obviously worried but he kept his mouth shut as Callen flipped through the file and Sam stood silently with his arms crossed.

"We need you to explain exactly what type of weapons you were trying to sell to the terrorist cell. You see, there are different degrees of prosecution according to the type of weapons involved and we need to know the type so we can categorize your case."

Reiber's eyes got wider and his hands began to shake uncontrollably. His voice was about an octave higher as he sputtered, "Weapons? What are you talking about? I had absolutely nothing to do with any weapons! All we did was deal drugs, honest to God!"

Martinez and his partner were trying hard not to laugh too loudly. They had no idea how much sound carried through the walls but it was difficult to keep it down.

"Drugs?" Callen asked pretending to be confused as he leafed through the file. "I see nothing here about drugs. Everything has to do with weapons. Are you trying to get around the weapons charge? Because if you are, I can assure you it won't work. We take domestic terrorism very seriously."

"I'm not a freakin' terrorist!" he screamed almost in tears. My buddy and I just sell drugs at a local community college! I swear!"

"And you expect us to believe that? What kind of drugs were you supposedly selling?"

"Heroin mostly but the plan was to expand to other drugs in the next few weeks," he said almost hyperventilating.

"Yeah, right! You expect us to believe that you and your friend were planning this huge new enterprise all by yourselves?" Callen asked incredulously.

"No, no. We work for a guy. He has the contacts. We just sell for him!" he squealed.

Callen looked at Sam and laughed while Sam just stood still and glared menacingly at Reiber.

"Honest! His name is Perry. Craig Perry. He works in administration at the community college! I don't know who his contact is but he must be some sort of big wig because Perry is really scared of him. Please, you gotta believe me!"

Callen flipped through more pages of his file and asked, "So your name isn't Carlos Quinn?"

"What? Hell no! My name is Jerrod Reiber!" he yelled. "Oh my God! What is wrong with you people?"

Callen grinned sheepishly, "Tell you what. You sit here for a while longer while we sort this all out. We'll be back in a bit."

Reiber slumped in his chair and let out a sigh. Sam sent another glare his direction but never said a word as he followed Callen out of the interrogation room.

* * *

The library was deserted and Eric had no problems hacking into the college's computer system. He confirmed that the digging into Deeks' background was definitely done from Perry's computer but he was unable to find anything incriminating on it. He quickly attached his thumb drive and downloaded Perry's contacts and personal calendar then loaded up and drove back to Ops.

* * *

Deeks finished dinner with the remaining members of the 'crew' but when they got ready to go to the club, he yawned and said, "Hey guys, I think I'm gonna pass tonight. This has been a really tough week and I need to catch up on my sleep."

"Two defectors in one night! We must be getting boring," Meredith teased.

"No not at all," Deeks assured them. "I stayed up really late grading tests and I'm just tired."

"Okay, but just don't make a habit of it," she said smiling.

They said their goodbyes and Deeks hailed a cab back to the campus. He stopped by his office, grabbed his bag then made his way to the maintenance area to Matthew's motorcycle. He drove to his apartment in record time and hurried in to change clothes and get organized.

He dressed in black and made sure his gun was easily accessible then pulled out the GPS tracking device Eric had given him and activated it. The little red blip was stationary at the moment but Deeks wasn't familiar with the address. He grabbed his black leather jacket and pocketed the small device.

He sent Kensi the nightly email so she wouldn't be worried but it was shorter than usual. As quietly as possible he opened the front door and gently closed it behind him. He hoped whoever was listening was fooled into thinking he was still in the apartment. As he walked to the motorcycle, he called Eric.

"Deeks! Thank God! We were afraid to contact you again but we've got information you need right away!" Eric said frantically.

"Sorry. Too many ears around until now. What have you got?"

Eric proceeded to give him the information they had learned from Cindy and Rad as well as from Rieber during his interrogation. When he talked about the house where they had been kept, Deeks interrupted, "Wait, where exactly is this house?"

Eric gave him the address and he instantly recognized it. "That's where Perry is right now. I'm headed over there to watch and see where he goes next."

"Just so you know Perry has Cindy's and Rad's cell phones. Did you try to contact either of them?"

"Yes, Cindy, but I just sent a generic text. Nothing that would necessarily compromise either of us."

"Good. Callen wants to know the minute they can let LAPD have Reiber. They're starting to get nervous about him being here."

"Hetty. Yeah, I know. I'm hoping to finish this soon. Do you think they can wait until morning?"

"I'll check and get back with you. Do you have backup?"

"Umm, not really. Cindy and Rad were it. How are they?"

"Callen said Rad had a concussion and was severely dehydrated so they are keeping him until tomorrow. Cindy is fine." Eric paused and added, "Deeks, you need backup. We think this thing goes higher than Perry and we have no idea who's involved."

"I'm okay, Eric. I won't go in, guns blazing if that's what you're worried about. Tonight I'm just watching and following. I can call Martinez if I need to. Can you get in touch with Cindy and have her call me?"

"Will do. Just remember, the 'Agent in Distress' code works from any phone. The guys can be there fast if you need them," Eric said worried.

"Thanks Eric. I'll keep that in mind." He said goodbye and checked to make sure Perry was still at the house before putting on the helmet and steering the bike in that direction.

* * *

Kensi was exhausted but the kitchen looked amazing. She and her Mom had rearranged and organized everything. Julia had even convinced her to throw some of her old things away and they had done a little decorating with some of the things stored in the spare bedroom. Much of the conversation had consisted of Kensi asking her Mom questions about diapers, baby formula, cribs and labor pains. Julia tried to answer them honestly but she noticed the worried expressions on Kensi's face at times, especially when they talked about child birth.

She finally managed to change the subject as they sat on the couch and each had a large bowl of ice cream. They made out the cleaning and cooking schedule for the next day then Kensi's mind drifted off course.

"Would you like to go with me in the morning to get groceries?" Julia asked. When Kensi didn't answer she leaned forward and put down her bowl. "Kensi, are you worried about something?"

She turned toward her mother and said, "Actually, I'm worried about Marty. I don't know what's going on with his case and who knows how much longer he'll be gone. I just miss him so much!"

Her raging hormones were just a small part of the reason that tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She felt as if she was wound up tight and sometimes it was hard to breathe. The changes in her life in the last few months had been completely unexpected and had happened so quickly. She missed her job, she missed working out in the gym, she missed the daily banter between herself and her partner but most of all she missed him. Her best friend. The one who could make her laugh even during the most difficult and trying times. The one who could talk incessantly about nothing and still manage to get her to talk even when she didn't feel like it. The one who broke down every wall she had built around her heart and the one who she couldn't imagine being without.

"Honey, it's going to be okay," Julia said as she pulled her into a hug. "He'll be home soon and you can plan your wedding and find a new place to live and prepare to bring a beautiful new child into the world. And you'll be doing it together."

"I know Mom but it's just so hard right now. I want him here but I also know he has a job to do. I just wish he wasn't out there alone. I wish I could be there to watch out for him like I always do."

She smoothed her hair and smiled, "If he said something like that about you, you would probably throw a fit!"

Kensi laughed and sighed, "You're right. I'm just so damned emotional lately. I never cry but I've cried more in the last month than I have in years!"

"Well, just so you know, it's not going to get much better anytime soon!"

"Great," Kensi replied flatly.

"I think we need to go to bed and get a good night's sleep. We'll go get groceries in the morning then start on your bedroom."

"Thanks Mom," she said sniffling.

They gathered the ice cream bowls and washed them in the sink then Julia went to the guest room to get ready for bed. Kensi checked her email and was surprised when she noticed how short her note from Marty was.

_Fern,_

_I love you more than anything and I will see you SOON! _

_Love,_

_-D_

Did she dare hope that the capital letters in the word 'soon' meant he was almost finished? Instinctively she knew it did which meant the most dangerous part of his assignment was happening now. She sent him a reply then slowly made her way to her bedroom deep in thought.

As she lay quietly in the darkness, she did something she hadn't done in a very long time. She said a prayer for Marty and his safe return.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N Wow! 200+ reviews! You guys are absolutely amazing and I appreciate every one of them! Thanks so much to Sweet Lu for her encouraging reviews. If you haven't read any of her awesome stories you need to do that. They are most **__**definitely**__** worth your time! Keep those reviews coming! **_

* * *

He turned off the engine and lights then coasted onto the street. There was no need to worry about being seen because there were no lights anywhere. The street lights had long ago been shot out with a BB gun or more likely with a shotgun. The dilapidated houses seemed to be abandoned but he knew better. There were too many homeless people and crack heads out there to let a perfectly good dump of a shack go to waste. He was sure he was surrounded by lost souls who were oblivious to his presence or anyone else's for that matter. However, he was careful to make sure he was not heard by any of them.

He quietly got off the bike and parked it behind a wall of overgrown bushes on the corner. He was about a hundred yards from the address indicated on the GPS. Perry's SUV was nowhere in sight but after a quick check of the tracker, he was relieved to see that the blip remained in the same location. His brief minute of worrying that Perry might have found the device and left it here was interrupted when he heard an engine start up and disrupt the still of the semi-quiet night.

He pressed himself further back into the severely overgrown hedge and waited. A few seconds later, Perry's SUV pulled out from the rear of the house and roared passed him out of the neighborhood. Deeks was again thankful for the tracking equipment. It meant he didn't have to keep him in his sight at all times and risk getting made. He waited about five more minutes and checked to see which direction Perry had gone then pulled the bike out of the bushes. He hated stakeouts. Mainly because he wasn't the type of person who could sit still for very long but if it meant finishing up and getting back to Kensi he would do whatever it took. He pushed the bike back past the corner then got on and started it up. This was going to be a very long night.

A couple of miles down the road, Deeks pulled over in an empty parking lot near an office building and checked the blip. Perry was several miles ahead of him heading back in the direction of the campus. He checked his phone and noticed he had received a call from Eric and another from an unknown number.

"Hey, what's up?" Deeks asked Eric worried. "Nothing. I wanted to let you know that they have a plan to keep Reiber quiet and said they could wait until morning to take him in." Eric filled him in on the details so their stories would match if questioned.

"That's great. Are we still clear as far as Hetty is concerned?"

Eric laughed and replied, "For now but you know she figures out everything eventually."

"Unfortunately, that's what I'm worried about."

"Oh, I also got in touch with Cindy and she said she would call you."

Deeks gave him the unfamiliar number from his phone and confirmed that it was indeed Cindy's.

"Good. I'll call her back. Do you happen to have Perry's home address?" Deeks could hear him typing furiously on his computer and wasn't surprised when he found what he was looking for.

Eric gave him the address of an apartment complex that was rather upscale for someone who worked at a community college.

"Thanks Eric. You and Nell need to go home now. Nothing is going to happen tonight and you need to be out of the building if and when Hetty shows up."

"Thanks Deeks but you call me if you need anything."

Deeks agreed, thanked him again then called Cindy.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" he asked as soon as she answered.

"I'm fine and Rad will be eventually." She briefly told him what had happened and that Rad was out for a few days at least.

"I'm hoping this will be over long before then. Are you willing and able to come back in?"

She answered immediately without hesitation. "Yes! I want to finish this and get that smug bastard!"

Deeks smiled and told her about Reiber's confession but that they needed to find hard evidence against Perry. "I'm headed to his apartment now; do you want to meet me there?"

"Absolutely, just give me the address," she said determined.

He told her to meet him at a convenience store about a block away from the apartment complex in twenty minutes then hung up. He couldn't help but be a bit relieved. Before NCIS, he would have relished being on his own but now, having backup was a much better option now that he had someone who was depending on him to come home.

He checked the blip again and was disappointed to see it heading toward Perry's apartment building. He was hoping to be able to get inside and check it out but it looked as if he would have to wait. He put the helmet back on and drove to meet Cindy.

* * *

"So, how do we keep the little prick quiet about his time spent here?" Martinez asked Callen.

"What time? I don't know about you but I went home about three hours ago."

"Me too," said Sam grinning.

Callen took note of the confused look on the faces of the LAPD detectives and smiled, "Right now, he's just happy he isn't being charged for selling weapons to terrorists. I think he'll do just about anything we ask. The plan is for me to go in there in a few minutes and give him some water and apologize for the mix up. And because of the confusion and of course, the slow wheels of justice," he teased, "I'll explain that he should make himself comfortable because it might take a while. I'll hint that he might be taken to police headquarters in a few hours."

"And?" Jake asked.

"And in the morning we will be long gone and you two will take him in. On the way, you'll inform him that if he wants any kind of deal he has to cooperate with you to make a case against Perry. You'll tell him that if he contacts Perry or any of his associates all deals are off the table. If he mentions anything about being arrested before seven thirty a.m. or if he mentions anything about mysterious federal agents dressed in black or a building filled with boats, again all deals are off the table."

Martinez smiled and laughed, "I think we can handle that. We might even have a little fun with him if he asks any questions about you guys on the way there."

Callen slapped him on the back and grinned, "I have no doubt that you will."

* * *

Cindy was at the convenience store when Deeks pulled in. She was looking in the other direction when he parked beside her. When she became aware of him her head jerked around and she immediately tensed up. Not realizing who he was, he saw her reach for her gun. He held up both hands and slowly lifted up the shield on the helmet.

"Don't shoot, it's just me!" he grinned.

She relaxed and smiled as she put away her gun. "I was looking for your red Malibu," she explained.

"And so would Perry which is why I borrowed the bike. You ready?"

"I think so. What are we doing exactly?"

"You'll follow me to an inconspicuous place to sit and watch Perry's apartment. Unfortunately he's at home right now so we might be waiting and watching for hours."

"Okay, lead on!" she replied.

He drove out of the lot and down the street to the building in question. He led her completely around block in order to get a handle on the layout of Perry's complex. It was a huge place with just a handful of apartments compared to a traditional housing unit. He found Perry's apartment number then pulled into the parking area of a large multi unit complex across the street. This building wasn't nearly as nice as Perry's. He found two parking spaces facing the street and pulled in. Cindy followed and they quickly shut off the headlights. Deeks parked the bike then got in the car with Cindy. He was glad to see that she had a pair of binoculars and was already looking at Perry's apartment.

Each unit was two stories but from where they were sitting it was impossible to tell which windows belonged to him. Deeks checked the GPS tracker and calculated that his SUV must be in the lot on the other side. For all he knew there was a backdoor to the apartment so they would probably have to rely on the tracker to see when he left.

They didn't have to wait long. After fifteen minutes of speculating on the size and layout of the apartment, the blip suddenly began to move.

"Damn!" Deeks said. "There must be a back door facing the courtyard area of the complex." He thought through his plan quickly and told Cindy, "Okay, I'm going to stay here and search his apartment but I want you to follow him. No need to keep him in sight. Just watch the tracker and stay about a mile behind him but don't go into any warehouse districts. Stay in lighted areas where there are other people. We can check out where he went tomorrow when it's daylight. Oh, and call me if he comes back this direction."

Cindy simply nodded as he pulled on his black gloves then left the helmet and got out of the car. He waited for traffic to pass then crossed the street. He was sure there was some sort of outdoor camera system in a building this nice but he would have to take his chances.

The complex covered the entire block but was actually four separate buildings with a gate to the courtyard at each corner. As he approached the gate nearest Perry's apartment he saw the surveillance camera pointed toward the entrance. He ducked his head and kept moving. The gate was wooden and at least ten feet tall but that wasn't the problem. He noticed the electronic keypad just after he saw the camera.

The good news was that it was a system he had dealt with before. The company that developed it would set up a temporary password system for its customers then give them instructions to change it to something more secure. Unfortunately, more secure meant more complicated and harder for the tenants to remember the codes so more times than not, the system would never be upgraded. He punched the number one then followed it with the number for Perry's apartment. He was rewarded with a click as the gate moved forward slightly.

The center of the courtyard was filled with a huge swimming pool and landscaping straight out of a luxury living catalog. Every apartment had its own deck area that was surrounded by a tall wooden privacy fence. The pool was closed and all of the lights in the area were off except for dim ones coming from the bottom of the pool. It was well after midnight when Deeks made his way to Perry's enclosed area to find the gate open slightly. He figured Perry must have been in too much of a hurry when he left to close it properly.

Deeks quietly stepped inside and moved to the french doors at the back of the apartment. There was another keypad on the wall and somehow he knew that Perry would have chosen a more secure password than the ones on the outer gate. He backed up and looked for a window but remembered that most security systems had alarms on the windows as well. At least the windows on the first floor. He looked up to find a small balcony above him that presumably led to the master bedroom. While it was too far above him to reach, Deeks smiled when he realized the covered hot tub was placed in just the right spot to use as a step ladder. He easily reached the bottom of the railing and pulled himself up then climbed over onto the balcony.

Not only was there no alarms on this set of french doors, they weren't even locked. The doors squeaked a bit as Deeks moved inside and waited until his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He pulled his small flashlight out of his jacket and slowly moved around the room looking in drawers and closets. He found nothing.

Out in the hallway, he soundlessly opened doors until he came to another bedroom which again held nothing suspicious. There was one more door to check and he was almost there when he felt his phone vibrate. He opened it to read a text from Cindy that said, "He's on the move again. Not sure where he's headed.

He closed the phone and continued his search. The third room on the second floor was a bedroom that had been converted into an office. Deeks worked his way around the room and was finally rewarded when he reached the desk. A computer sat in the middle but there was another set up on the end which consisted of an audio surveillance system. There were also two cell phones lying next to the computer which he checked and discovered they belonged to Cindy and Rad. He moved to the disks stacked neatly beside the recording system and he sucked in his breath when he read the labels.

They were all dated but it was the names that caused the tension. 'David Granderson' was prominently printed on a large number of them with some labeled 'home' and others labeled 'office' but the one that caused fear to snake down his spine was 'Gregory McFarland'. He checked the dates of the audio recordings and was only slightly relieved to see that the first one occurred about two weeks after he'd had the private meeting with McFarland in his office. However, if McFarland had been chatty about David Granderson or if he knew who Cindy and Rad really were then it would explain why they had been kidnapped.

He plugged a flash drive into the computer and continued to look through the desk as he waited for the contents of the hard drive to be copied. His phone vibrated again but this time it wasn't a text.

"What's up Cindy?" Deeks whispered.

"Get out now! He just pulled into the parking lot on the other side!"

"What?" he hissed.

"The tracker must have had a hiccup or something. One minute he was six miles out and the next he was almost home!"

"Okay," he said as he hung up. The upload had about twelve percent remaining when he heard a squeak come from the gate to the pool. He planned his escape route in his head as he silently willed the download to finish.

He heard the back doors opening just as the bar reached one hundred percent. He yanked it out and quietly ran to the door. The lights downstairs suddenly flooded the darkness as he tip toed back to the master bedroom. He hurried to the doors to the balcony and slowly opened them, hoping the squeak wouldn't be heard downstairs. It seemed to take an eternity to get them open enough to squeeze through. His heart was pounding in his ears as he moved to the end of the balcony nearest the hot tub and climbed over.

He had no idea where Perry was as his feet tentatively reached for the top of the tub. The lights from downstairs shone brightly through the panes on the doors and he was in trouble if he happened to be looking in his direction. As soon as he hopped off the tub he backed out of the light and into the shadows just as the lights popped on in the master bedroom.

He ducked behind a decorative bush in a ceramic planter and watched as Perry walked out onto the balcony. He practically held his breath while Perry paced back and forth, obviously agitated. After about five minutes his phone vibrated in his pocket and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He couldn't take it out without the light from the screen giving him away but he was also afraid Cindy was going to come barreling in through the front door if he didn't get out fast. He tried typing a text with the phone still in his pocket and hoped she would get the idea that he was okay.

Finally after a few more laps back and forth across the balcony, Perry finally went inside. Deeks took advantage of the opportunity and quietly walked to the gate, keeping close to the hedge in the shadows. Just as he neared the opening, he looked up to see Perry closing the curtains in the bedroom to the balcony. He quickly opened the gate and walked hurriedly to the outer exit not bothering to re-latch it. Thankfully he didn't need a code to get out of the courtyard and he walked as inconspicuously as possible back across the street to Cindy's car.

He let out a long breath and slid down the seat exhausted.

"What took you so long?" Cindy asked angrily.

"Wow, I don't know, maybe I was taking a soak in the hot tub," he said testily as he held up the flash drive to show her.

"Oh… sorry," she apologized then started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"What does, _'ojay stat pit'_ mean?"

He grinned and confessed, "I know college students can text blind but I haven't had much practice. It was supposed to be _'okay. stay put'_."

"Good thing I figured that out," she said smiling.

"Yeah, since we still don't know where he's keeping the drugs."

"Maybe we do."

"Really?" he asked sitting up.

"He went back to the college earlier but I'm not exactly sure where he went since he parked in the faculty lot."

"I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on him then. I'll take first watch, you get some sleep and I'll wake you up in a couple of hours."

"Thanks David," she said as she settled into a more comfortable position.

"It's Deeks. Marty Deeks."

She looked at him and held out her hand to shake his, "Christie Medford."

"And Rad?" he asked as he completed the handshake.

"Tyler Brinkman"

"Christie and Tyler, huh?"

"Yeah," she said smiling. "What's your partner's name? Or rather your fiancée's?"

"Kensi, and as soon as we put this bastard in jail, I'm never gonna leave her again."

She looked at him and noticed the soft smile and gleam in his eyes. "I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks. Did I tell you we're gonna be parents?"

"That's great. Congratulations!"

"We didn't exactly plan it but I'm really happy about it."

She was quiet and Deeks thought she might have fallen asleep when he heard her ask another question.

"Are you going to keep doing undercover work after the baby is born?"

He didn't answer right away as thoughts swirled around his head. "Honestly… I don't know. I can't imagine doing anything else but my family will come first and if the job gets in the way then I guess we'll have to figure it out somehow."

Christie closed her eyes and said, "Goodnight Deeks."

"Goodnight Christie."

* * *

Perry was panicking. He had been to the house and found nothing. No Reiber, no students, or cops if his suspicions were correct, and no clues as to what had happened to them. He had called a friend at LAPD and asked if one of his 'students' had been brought in but the answer had been negative. He went home to try to think through the possibilities but had left again almost immediately to go to the hiding place at the college to make sure Reiber hadn't stolen the heroin and run away. He had been relieved to find it all still there with only the few vials missing he had told Rieber to get earlier in the day. His relief turned to fear when he realized he could have been followed. He had quickly covered it all back up and hurried home to this apartment making sure he hadn't been tailed. His relief in finding the heroin was short lived when he realized the original problem still existed. 'What had happened to Reiber and the others?'

He needed air. He went upstairs and walked out onto his balcony to clear his head but nothing seemed to work. He knew that if he couldn't find Reiber by morning, he would have to call his boss and tell him what had happened. It was a very unpleasant thought as he paced back and forth. He had always taken care of his business which was the reason he had been trusted with this territory. To admit to having a problem was unthinkable and the consequences were terrifying. As ruthless as he considered himself to be, it was nothing compared to what Carlos Ramirez might do.

The night air wasn't helping at all and he was at a loss as to what he should do. He went back inside and moved to the office to check the recordings. He pulled up the last couple of hours and listened intently. McFarland left just after the faculty meeting and Granderson seemed to have gone to bed early. He checked the time and realized he must have left before the crew went to the club. He skipped forward but heard nothing but the TV. He shut off the playback and continued to pace in front of the desk. They really should have replaced the bug in Granderson's office but hadn't had an opportunity. Now, Jerrod was missing and so were the two students who could ID him if they went to the cops. He still wasn't sure they weren't cops themselves and if they were then Granderson probably was as well. There was no solid evidence against any of them but Rad's questions when he was trying to find Jerrod and supposedly buy drugs from him had been suspicious. And Perry was a suspicious guy. He hadn't climbed to where he was by being a trusting soul.

He had become worried after he listened in on a conversation McFarland had with a concerned parent. He assured them that measures were being taken to find those responsible for the recent deaths. He told them he couldn't give them specifics but to trust that something was indeed being done about it.

This was the first he had heard about any kind of investigation other than the follow ups done with the girl in the hospital. She had been clueless about what had happened to her which had been a huge relief to them. Reiber had probably exaggerated the circumstances around her 'heroin overdose'. Perry suspected she had told him she wasn't interested when he made lewd advances toward her but Reiber had assured him she had threatened to turn him in for dealing. If that was the case, she certainly hadn't mentioned it during her recovery.

Perry went back to his bedroom and got dressed for bed. He turned out the lights but was too agitated to go to sleep. He opened the curtains and walked back out onto his balcony and sat in the lounge chair in the darkness. As his eyes adjusted to the low level of light, his attention was drawn to his gate to the courtyard.

It was wide open.

And he was positive he had closed it when he came home.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N An early update! I just had to get them back together! This is by far the longest chapter but I think you'll be pleased. Let me know!**_

* * *

Kensi woke up early with a pounding headache. Her night had been littered with dreams of Deeks in trouble or of him gravely injured. She had found herself wide awake, in panic mode several times. She felt helpless and angry that she wasn't able to be there to help him. More than once she had cried herself back to sleep.

She got up and shuffled to the bathroom looking for something to ease the pain in her head. She found her mother already up and cooking breakfast.

"Morning Sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really," she admitted as she plopped down in the chair.

Julia looked sympathetic as she noted the dark circles and pale complexion of her daughter. The stress of worrying about Marty was taking its toll and she needed to make sure she took care of herself and the baby.

"I have an idea, and please think about it before you answer," she said as she finished the French toast.

Kensi looked up and smiled tentatively, "Okay."

"I have a certificate for a 'spa day' at that new place on Venice Beach. I just had one myself recently so I would like to give it to you. I could drop you off this morning and pick you up around six this evening. I promise you'll love it."

Kensi had to admit the idea sounded great but she didn't want to disrupt what they had already planned. "But what about our cleaning schedule and the cooking lessons?"

"We'll still have tomorrow to cook," she said smiling.

Kensi thought it through and asked, "It sounds amazing but are you sure? I hate to use your certificate."

"I'm absolutely sure, Sweetie," she replied as she poured glasses of orange juice for both of them then joined Kensi at the table. "Don't overthink it. Just do it. You need to relax and this is the best way I know to do exactly that."

Kensi smiled as she ate a bite of the best French toast she had ever eaten. "Okay, but on one condition," she said as she chewed her food.

"And what's that?"

"That you teach me how to make this for Marty. It is delicious!"

"Done!"

They finished their breakfast as Julia described what all the 'spa day' included and Kensi found herself looking forward to a day of being pampered.

* * *

Christie and Deeks had taken two hour shifts throughout the night. They had taken turns riding the bike to the convenience store down the block for breaks and to get snacks or coffee. The blip was still in place and neither had seen any movement in the apartment during the night. They had discussed their 'story' and she had agreed to call Tyler as soon as possible so all of them would tell Bates basically the same thing.

It was just after eight-fifteen in the morning during Deeks second shift when the blip began to move. He woke up Christie and watched as the blip pulled out of the parking lot and began to move around the block. In a few seconds, Perry would be driving right in front of them. They both ducked in their seats as he drove past and heaved a sigh of relief as he moved to the stop light at the corner.

"You keep the tracker and stay out of sight. I'm going to follow him the old fashioned way on the bike."

Christie started to protest but he cut her off.

"Look, you said yourself, you had no idea where he went after he parked at the campus. We need to see where he goes when he gets out of the car. I'll call you if I lose him."

She reluctantly agreed as he put on the helmet and got on the bike. He waited until the light turned green before he started the engine and eased into traffic staying a safe distance behind Perry.

* * *

Perry hadn't slept a wink. After finding the gate open he had quickly gone through his house checking to see if anything was missing. He found no sign of an intrusion but he was still worried. He finally decided to check with the building's office staff and look at the camera footage. Unfortunately, he had to wait until they opened at eight the next morning.

He stared at the footage of someone punching in the code as if they had done it a hundred times but this person was definitely not someone who lived in the complex. This person had used _his_ code to open the gate about half an hour before he returned home. He had the technician replay the grainy footage several times. He needed to be sure. It was obvious the person knew where the camera was because he lowered his head so you couldn't see his face. It was dark and the low lights near the entrance caused a glare on the recording rather than illuminating the person on camera. He was almost sure it was Granderson but he wouldn't swear to it. Initially he thought otherwise because of the way the man walked and carried himself. It was somehow different from that of Granderson but the mop of light colored hair caused him to second guess himself.

He had decided to check it out before he made that dreaded phone call to Ramirez.

As Deeks continued to follow Perry he became more and more on edge as they passed the college and drove closer and closer to his own apartment building. Perry pulled into the lot as Deeks parked across the street near a medical office. He watched Perry drive around the building and he guessed he was looking for the red Malibu. Thankfully he had made the comment at dinner about it being in the shop. He began to worry about Matthew since he obviously wasn't here watching as he was told.

Deeks pulled out his phone and called Matthew.

"Hey Mr. G.," he said cheerfully.

"Hey Matthew. Have you heard from anyone lately?"

"No but I called Jerrod last night to let him know you had gone to bed but he didn't answer and never called back."

"This is really important Matthew so please listen carefully. You are probably about to get a phone call or text from someone but it won't be Reiber. Tell him what you just told me but add that since you never heard back, you weren't sure you needed to continue watching."

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure yet but I'll let you know when I find out. If this person asks you to meet him somewhere, text me and let me know but _do not_ meet them. Tell them you'll be there at the specified time but _do not go_."

"Sure, whatever you say Mr. G."

"Oh, and try to keep my car out of sight for a few hours. Can you do that?"

"No problem, I'm just chillin' at home today."

"Awesome. I'll call you later."

They hung up as Deeks continued to watch Perry. After about ten minutes, he pulled out of the parking lot and turned in the opposite direction. He waited until there were at least five cars between them before he pulled out and began following him again. This time he stopped at the college. Perry pulled in and parked in the faculty lot as Deeks kept driving past and hurriedly moved behind the library to park in Matthew's spot near the maintenance shed. He quickly walked between the buildings and stood near the exit to the library. There were a couple of tall bushes he hid behind as he watched Perry sitting in his SUV. He was on his cell phone and was obviously upset.

Deeks called Christie to let her know where he was and asked her to park in the same space she had the day before then get out and find a quiet corner to hide out in for a while. The last thing they needed was for her to run into Bryce or one of Perry's other lackeys.

He waited and watched for almost an hour before another car pulled up beside Perry's. It was a black Mercedes with tinted windows which made it impossible to see how many people were inside. Perry finally got out of his car followed by three men from the Mercedes.

Deeks gasped quietly as he recognized Carlos Ramirez. He had been on the LAPD most wanted list for several years. He was well known for heading up the LA operations for one of the largest drug cartels in Mexico. He had been impossible to catch which made everyone wonder if he had someone on the inside at LAPD. He was rarely seen in public but when he was, there was always plenty of muscle and firepower nearby. Deeks was surprised to see only two bodyguards with him.

While drugs were certainly the main focus of his operations, he was also known to dabble in trafficking teenage girls. It was a personal hobby of his. Rumor had it that the cartel disapproved of his little side enterprise but were so happy with his job performance they left him alone.

Deeks called Christie and told her what was happening. He asked her to call Martinez and ask for backup. As he hung up and started to put his phone back in his pocket, he made a quick decision to make another phone call. He had no idea that the last minute decision would ultimately save his life.

* * *

Martinez and his partner Jake had loaded Reiber into their car around seven-thirty a.m. They had laid out the rules to his 'deal' on the way to the police station.

"But what about the Federal Agents?" he whined. They won't change their mind and try to charge me with… with terrorism will they?"

"What Federal Agents?" Martinez asked trying not to smile.

"What? The guys who came in last night and tried to pin weapons charges on me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about man. Jake, I think this guy must have been using some of his own merchandise."

Reiber stared at them in the rearview mirror with his mouth open. Suddenly he began to smirk and was so sure of himself. "As soon as I tell my lawyer about this, your case will fall apart and I'll be out before dark!" he grinned smugly.

Martinez slammed on the brakes and pulled over to the side of the road. He turned sharply in his seat and quietly hissed, "And if you do, you're a dead man."

Reiber visibly paled and the smile immediately disappeared.

"If I were you, I would do exactly what you've been told to do. You know why?" he asked seriously.

Reiber gulped and shook his head slightly.

"Because, your boss Perry could care less about you and I'm sure his boss is probably worse. As soon as they find out you've been arrested, you'll become a liability to them and I can guarantee that before dark, they will find a way to get to you. It could be someone in the general population in the jail or it might even be your lawyer. Hell, it might even be a cop that's on the take. If I were you, I would ask for protection as soon as we book you. That way, we can control who is appointed as your lawyer and we can put you in a safe house somewhere that only we know about. It's up to you."

Reiber began to shake uncontrollably as he slumped down in his seat. He never answered but his body language told them everything they needed to know. Martinez slowly pulled back out into traffic and continued to headquarters.

* * *

Deeks watched the group of men as they walked toward the Fine Arts building. He waited until they were inside before he moved that direction. The black clothes he had worn the night before stood out like a sore thumb in the daylight. He tried to block his view of the doors to the building as much as possible in hopes that if he couldn't see it, then they couldn't see him.

He quietly opened the door and eased it closed without a sound. He texted Christie and let her know where he had gone and asked her to inform him as soon as backup arrived.

He listened carefully and finally heard footsteps receding to his left. He walked quietly stopping every so often to listen. The maze of halls and corridors still confused him but at least he had been here before and some of the 'landmarks' looked familiar. He passed Elvin's office and was finally sure of his location. As he came to a turn in the hallway he heard soft voices and the jangle of keys coming from around the corner. He carefully removed his gun and pressed himself against the wall to listen.

A heavily accented voice asked, "You call this a secure location?"

"Yes, I do. It's very secure and no one ever comes in here. Besides, I had the lock changed and only I have keys to the door."

"You and your missing dealer," he snorted.

Perry was sweating profusely. Ramirez had blown up when he called and told him what had happened. He had conveniently left out the part about someone breaking into his apartment and had wisely left out his suspicion of the two students being cops. Ramirez had been furious about what little he had chosen to tell him and he had demanded to see the heroin.

The stash was worth several million dollars and he wasn't convinced that it hadn't been stolen by the missing lackey. Perry had convinced him it would be safe to meet him at the college since no one would be around this early on a Saturday morning. It was now around nine-thirty.

Perry unlocked the door and walked inside with Ramirez and his two guards closely behind. Deeks took a chance and quickly glanced around the corner down the hall. He saw the door and knew the window of capturing Ramirez and Perry was closing fast. He checked his phone but there was still no text from Christie.

* * *

Reiber was taken into the private interrogation room and grilled for over an hour. He had done exactly as he had been told and was cooperating nicely. Officers were on their way to pick up Bryce and it seemed the case was coming together quickly.

The story they had given Bates was that Deeks had received an anonymous tip concerning the location of the house where Christie and Tyler were being held. They went in and found them there alone then took them to the hospital to be checked out. They went back to the house and watched until Reiber had shown up this morning which is when they had arrested him. Bates seemed to believe them but was curious as to why Deeks hadn't reported in. Martinez let him know that Deeks was following up on a lead on the probable boss. Bates rolled his eyes and left the room while Martinez and Jake heaved a sigh of relief.

His relief turned to panic after he answered his phone and listened to Christie repeat what Deeks had told her. His eyes grew wide as he grabbed Jake and pulled him from the room. It was well known around the precinct that Ramirez probably had someone on the inside and Martinez wasn't going to take any chances with this bust. He dragged Jake outside and explained what was happening as they raced to their car. Unfortunately, they didn't bother to get someone to keep an eye on Reiber while they were gone.

* * *

Christie made her way to the Fine Arts building. Back up was on the way but hadn't arrived yet and she was worried about Deeks. She quietly entered the building and listened for sounds but heard nothing. She texted Deeks to ask where he was in the building and to let him know backup was on the way.

Ramirez and his goons opened every box and counted every vial to make sure it was all there. Perry stood back and watched nervously, wishing he was anywhere else. He felt a familiar vibration from his phone and covertly looked to read the text. All color drained from his face as he read the message.

Satisfied, that the stash was complete Ramirez was about to tell Perry to pack it all back up and move it to a more secure location when he noticed the look of fear on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked dully.

"I just got word that my dealer is in LAPD custody."

"Son of a bitch!" Ramirez shouted as he pushed his lackeys out of the storage room.

Deeks heard the whole conversation and closed his eyes. His worst nightmare was coming true. Confronting multiple bad guys without proper backup.

Christie knew exactly the location Deeks had described and was slowly making her way that direction when she heard someone shouting. She quickened her pace.

Ramirez came out of the storage room with his two goons as Deeks stepped around the corner, gun in hand and shouted, "LAPD! Drop your weapons!"

He ducked back out of the way immediately when one of the goons raised his gun to fire. The bullet grazed the wall beside his head. He quickly looked around and fired left handed at the one who had shot at him while ducking to dodge a shot from the other goon. He was sure he had hit the first guy but didn't know if it was fatal or not. He again looked quickly around the corner to see one guy lying on the floor and the other trying desperately to get back into the storage room door which had been closed behind him.

Christie raced around the corner and wound up on the opposite side of the corridor from Deeks. Neither could get to the other side without walking into the line of fire. He did hand motions explaining the situation that Kensi would have understood immediately but Christie was having trouble deciphering them. He smiled and silently mouthed it to save time.

"Come out and drop your weapons. You're trapped. Don't make this harder than it has to be," Deeks shouted.

He was answered by another bullet flying past them into the wall. Christie looked frightened but she was in control. She glanced at her phone and mouthed 'back-up'. He motioned for her to go meet them up front and lead them back through the maze. She quickly took off running.

Deeks tried to buy them some time, "Look buddy, I don't want to shoot you. Why don't you just toss your guns out here and surrender peacefully?"

Another bullet whizzed into the wall sending plaster flying.

"Does that mean you want me to shoot you?" he asked flippantly.

No response.

"I already have a butt load of paperwork to fill out because I shot the other guy. I really don't want to have to double it."

Again a bullet slammed into the plaster.

Deeks did the math and figured if he kept baiting him, he would run out of ammo eventually. Although it might take a while if he had picked up the gun from the wounded goon and they both had more clips in their jackets. He abandoned the idea and resigned himself to doing the paperwork for shooting the other one.

Christie had no idea how Deeks had managed to get where he was so she brought Martinez and Jake with her to the other side. She had filled them in on the way.

"Look, we can stay here all day long but I'd rather not. Just toss out your weapons and get it over with," Deeks tried again.

This time the bullet was closer to his side of the wall and bits of plaster peppered his face and eyes.

"Damn it!" he cried as he turned his head away and tried to get the grit out of his eyes. A large piece had hit him in the forehead and cut a small gash above his left eye.

"You okay?" Martinez asked.

"Yeah, just get the bastard!"

Martinez had seen and heard enough. He popped his head around the corner just long enough to get a fix on the position of the shooter then leaned around and fired twice, killing the man.

"Is he down?" Deeks asked as he continued to wipe his eyes.

"Yep!" Martinez answered smugly.

"Good. You get to do the paperwork on that one," he quipped.

"There are still two in the storage room," Christie reminded them quietly.

"Any ideas how we might draw them out?" Jake asked.

Deeks blinked rapidly as he looked up at the tiles in the ceiling.

"No way man, I'm not climbing up there," Martinez hissed.

"Then give me a boost," Christie said impatiently.

Just as she was about to climb up on Martinez' back, they heard rapid footsteps coming down the hallway on Deeks side.

Deeks looked up with one eye open to see Elvin racing toward him.

"David! What the hell happened to you? What's going on here?"

Before Deeks could explain and get him to safety, two figures with guns raised turned the corner behind Elvin and began firing. Elvin went down immediately as Deeks hit the floor firing at the two armed men. He hit one in the chest as he rolled across the floor hoping the door across from him was unlocked.

The other three were dealing with two men who had come down the alternate hallway and were in no position to help him. Two shots whizzed dangerously close to his head as he fired his remaining bullets and reached up for the doorknob. Just as he realized the door was locked, another shot rang out and he heard the thug hit the floor.

Deeks looked up from his semi-kneeling position with blood running into his left eye and both eyes watering profusely from the plaster dust to see Sam standing behind the goons with his gun pointed alternately at each of them.

Deeks collapsed onto the floor and crawled over to Elvin. Blood was seeping from a wound in his shoulder and he was unconscious. He needed medical attention quickly.

Sam checked to make sure both of the men were dead and kicked their weapons away. "Deeks, you okay?"

"Yes, I am," he said smiling. "Thanks to you."

Sam smiled back and said, "That's what we do."

"You connected to Eric?" he asked quickly.

"How do you think we found you in this human rat maze?"

"Great. Tell him we need an ambulance. Quickly," he added as he put pressure on Elvin's wound.

"Christie," he called loudly. "You guys okay over there?"

"We're good. Two bad guys down but we're up one good guy."

Deeks smiled when he realized Callen was on the other side.

"Hey Sam. See if Eric can jam all the cell towers around here. Ramirez is gonna keep calling more goons unless we can cut off his communication."

Before he could relay the info to Eric, more footsteps could be heard coming down the hall but Deeks was sure these were not the footsteps of bad guys. They were distinctly more feminine sounding. Sure enough, Meredith came flying around the corner and began screaming when she saw Elvin and Deeks on the floor.

"Shhh, Meredith it's okay," Deeks said trying to calm her down.

She raced over to Elvin and started crying when she saw the blood. "Oh God! Is he… is he…?" she couldn't finish the question.

Deeks kept one hand on Elvin's wound as he placed the other on Meredith's shoulder to get her attention and calm her down. "The ambulance is on the way. These guys are going to carry him out and I need you to show them the fastest way. Can you do that?" he asked calmly.

She looked at him and nodded as she noticed the blood on his face. "David, who are you and what is going on here?" she asked as tears traced down her cheeks.

"I'm a cop Meredith and I promise I'll explain all of this later but we're all still in danger and you need to get out of here. Go with Elvin to the hospital."

"Okay," she agreed as she turned to look at Elvin.

Eric had talked Callen back around to the hallway where Deeks was so he could help Sam carry Elvin to the front. Meredith led the way but Callen and Sam made her get behind them before they turned a corner just to make sure there were no more guards coming.

Deeks followed them a short way until he found a restroom. The sign on the door clearly said _'Women'_ but he ignored it. He needed to wash the blood off his hands and the grit out of his eyes so he could go back and be of some use.

Several minutes later he was back in his spot watching as Christie climbed up and into the ceiling. He followed right behind her while Martinez and Jake watched the door. They crept slowly along the narrow wooden beams toward the storage room. He had counted ceiling tiles and calculated they were almost there when he noticed the circulation vent just a few feet ahead of them. He motioned for Christie to stop as he inched forward just enough to look through the thin slats.

Perry was sitting in the far back corner, wild eyed and fidgeting. Deeks shifted slightly to look for Ramirez and found him sitting behind a stack of boxes about halfway back. He was desperately trying to get a signal so he could call for more goons. Deeks smiled and made a mental note to thank Eric for his 'mad skills' next time he saw him. Neither man had a gun in sight. It didn't mean they didn't have one but it did mean it would take more than a second to grab for it and hopefully that would be long enough.

Deeks made hand signals to Christie and this time she seemed to catch on. She worked her way even with Deeks and he motioned for her to punch out the ceiling tile in front of her on the count of three. She nodded and he held up his fingers. When he reached three they both knocked out ceiling tiles with their guns as Deeks yelled, "LAPD, hands where we can see them!"

Perry cowered and put his hands over his face as Ramirez stumbled backwards and landed in a heap on a pile of theatre tarps. Martinez shot the lock off the doorknob and both entered the room with guns held high.

Neither man had a gun. Ramirez was confident his thugs would protect him therefore there was no need for him to carry a weapon. Martinez cuffed Ramirez as Jake took care of a shell shocked Perry. Deeks dropped down to the floor and helped Christie down.

Suddenly Perry found his voice and sneered at Deeks. "I knew you were a cop. I just couldn't prove it."

Ramirez glared at Perry. "You thought this guy was a cop and you didn't bother to tell me!"

Perry closed his mouth but continued to glare at Deeks. Jake read both of them their rights as they herded them outside. The ambulance had come and gone but Sam and Callen were still keeping an eye out for more guards.

Deeks walked up and gave them both one armed man hugs. "Thanks for saving my ass guys."

Callen laughed and said, "Kensi would kill us if something happened to your ass!"

Deeks grinned and said, "Do me a favor and don't tell Kens about this yet. It's gonna take all day to sort this out and finish paper work. I want to surprise her later tonight."

"No problem. If you guys have got this I think we better get out of here before we have to make up more lies to satisfy your boss… and Hetty," Callen said as he shook his head grinning.

"We've got it. Thanks again," Deeks said as they walked to Sam's Challenger. "Oh, don't make any plans for Monday night. I want us all to go out and celebrate. I know the perfect place."

Sam grinned and asked, "Will there be beer?"

Deeks replied, "You know it!"

"Then we'll be there," Callen replied.

Christie had moved her car around and was putting Ramirez in the back. Deeks decided to come back later for the bike. He didn't trust the guy not to try something stupid with just Christie in the car. He was thankful Martinez and Jake had Perry. He couldn't bear to listen to the man's curses and empty threats.

* * *

Kensi's day had been heavenly. Her worries were still there but the tension level in her body had dropped significantly. Her mother picked her up promptly at six and took her back to her apartment. The 'spa day' had not only included all the pampering known to man, or woman, in this case, it had also included a complete makeover. She had been amazed when she looked in the mirror afterward. She didn't look like herself. Yes, she was wearing a dress she had brought with her but the woman staring back at her was someone else entirely. She continued to look into the mirror, trying to figure out the reason for the transformation. It wasn't the hairdo or the makeup. It was something else. She began to smile when she realized what she was seeing. The person looking back at her from the mirror was happy. Truly happy. Kensi hadn't been truly happy for most of her adult life. The circumstances around her abduction and the consequent bruises had caused her to steer clear of mirrors for the most part. This was the first time she had looked at herself and had seen what everyone else had already noticed. She was in love and happy.

A slight frown briefly flitted across her face when she realized Marty wouldn't be able to see her like this but she decided to get her Mom to take a picture just for him.

Her own appearance wasn't the only thing that amazed Kensi when she walked in the door. Evidently her mother had returned to the house and had finished cleaning and arranging everything while she was gone. Her first thought was to get angry with her for cleaning up without her help but she bit her tongue and hugged her close.

"Mom, this has been a wonderful day. I don't know how to thank you."

"There's no need, Sweetie. I wanted to do something for you and Marty and that wonderful little grandbaby."

Kensi tried hard to keep the tears at bay and when her mother noticed she said, "Stop it or I'll be doing that too. Besides, we need to take some pictures." Julia took her camera out of her purse and had Kensi stand against the wall. She took several pictures and marveled at her beautiful daughter.

"This day was perfect," Kensi said as she dropped down on the couch. The only thing that could possibly make it better would be if Marty was here."

* * *

Deeks had spent the afternoon filling out paper work and tying up loose ends. Bates was ecstatic that they had captured Ramirez and was full of praise for the five detectives. Tyler had been released from the hospital and had met them as they brought in the two suspects. The only thing that had put a damper on the day was Reiber. At some point after Martinez and Jake had run out to back up Deeks, Reiber began yelling for someone to bring him some water. It was finally granted and he drank it quickly. Within five minutes of finishing the water Reiber was dead. Whoever had done it had managed to avoid every camera. There was definitely a mole in the department and everyone was placed on high alert. Bryce was placed in protective custody and plans were made to take Perry and Ramirez to well-guarded but separate safe houses. The next few weeks were going to be miserable around the precinct.

Deeks had no intention of being there. He thanked his fellow detectives and went back to his apartment. Bates had told him to get it packed up and bring the keys back to him by Monday morning. Deeks smiled and thought about the huge bathtub. Maybe he and Kensi would spend Sunday night here. '_He would need help packing right?' _

He showered, changed and put a small bandage on the cut above his eye. He gathered the equipment Eric had loaned him along with the three bugs and called a cab. He had them drop him at the campus where he picked up Matthew's bike and delivered it to him. He explained as much as he could with a wide-eyed Matthew listening intently. He made him promise not to tell anyone that he was a cop. He could tell the story but he couldn't mention his name to anyone. Matthew shook his hand and promised to keep quiet.

His next stop was to visit McFarland. The police had called him and he had raced to the campus just as the forensics team arrived along with the coroner for the six dead bodies. Deeks spent over an hour detailing what had happened but before he began, he found the bug and dropped it in a half filled coffee cup after he showed it to McFarland. He was shocked but extremely pleased it was over and thanked him many times.

"The offer for the job was sincere," he said smiling as he walked Deeks to the door.

"I know and I appreciate it but at this point in my life, I think I need to stick with what I've been trained to do."

"I totally understand. What is your real name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I wish I could tell you but I'm about to take another job which forbids me from doing that."

McFarland smiled and held out his hand, "Thank you Mr. Granderson. It has truly been a pleasure to know you."

Deeks smiled and shook his hand then wandered over to his office to pack up what little he had inside. He left the laptop sitting on the desk along with the door key and all the papers and grades belonging to the students. He took one last look at his office of the last six weeks and felt a little sad as he turned out the lights and closed the door.

The next stop was OSP. The place was quiet and all the lights were out except for one. He dropped the equipment on his desk and walked over to Hetty who was sitting at her desk sipping a cup of tea. He stood quietly and waited for her to speak.

"I hear you and your fellow detectives took down Carlos Ramirez this morning."

"Yes we did."

"Congratulations Mr. Deeks. I'm sure this will help your standing with LAPD significantly."

"Actually, I came here to give you this as promised," he said as he handed her the folder containing his application to become an NCIS agent."

"You're positive about this?"

"Yes, I am. I know you're thinking I'm only doing this because of Kensi but it's not true. This is where I belong. You guys are my family and I want to make sure I'm there for my family when they need me."

"Like they were there for you this weekend?"

He smiled and ducked his head. "Yes," he answered simply.

"I'll turn this in immediately. As soon as I get the okay from Director Vance, you'll need to resign from LAPD."

"You think he'll be okay with it?" he asked worried.

"You took down Carlos Ramirez and because of that, others who were in similar positions as Perry are also being arrested as we speak. You may have done more damage to their organization in one day than has been done in the last ten years. You Mr. Deeks are a very marketable commodity at the moment. Director Vance will see that. He'll also make sure that Granger sees it as well."

"Thanks Hetty. We're having a celebration dinner on Monday night. We would be honored if you would join us."

"Celebration dinner? And what would we be celebrating Mr. Deeks?"

"The end of my assignment and hopefully my new job title," he said grinning.

"Is that all?" she asked smiling.

Deeks laughed and smirked as he began to back away. "Could you do us a favor and at least pretend to be surprised when I propose to Kensi?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said sincerely.

His next stop was definitely the hardest. As he walked into the hospital room he saw Meredith sitting with Elvin much as he had sat with Kensi all those weeks ago.

"How's he doing?" he asked quietly.

She looked up and nodded but didn't smile, "The doctor said he'll be fine."

"I'm glad," he answered as he remained near the door.

"So, was it all a lie? Your girlfriend, the baby? Was it all a ploy to make us trust you?" she asked flatly.

"No. She's real and we are having a baby. The only real lie was about her being out of town. I couldn't take a chance that the bad guys might find her."

"So we were the bad guys," she replied sadly.

"No Meredith. I figured out pretty quickly that you weren't involved and I truly enjoyed our Friday night outings. You guys kept me grounded."

She said nothing and kept her eyes on Elvin.

He took a step closer and said, "So, You and Elvin huh?"

She managed a smile as she finally looked at him. "Yeah," she answered softly. "I can't believe I didn't see what was right in front of me," she said as she turned back to face him and brush his hair away from his face. "He gave me the beautiful mask in my office not long after I arrived here. I treated him terribly for seven years. I guess I have a lot to make up for."

Deeks moved to the end of the bed and said, "I doubt he sees it that way. He's probably just happy to finally have you all to himself. He doesn't care about the last seven years. Just make the next seven and all the ones to follow count."

She smiled at him and asked, "So will we ever see you again?"

He hesitated slightly but gave her one of his signature smirks. "Don't be surprised if we happen to show up one Friday night when you least expect it."

"We?"

"Yes, we. My soon to be wife and I."

She smiled and said, "I'll look forward to it."

"Take care of him. He's a good guy," he said as he walked back to the door.

"I will. And thank you David for saving his life."

"My name is Marty," he said as he winked and closed the door behind him.

It was after six o'clock and Deeks was finally ready to make his final stop of the day. He had picked up a bouquet of mixed flowers at a sidewalk market and was more nervous than he had been the night they went on their first date. He pulled up in front of the house and tried to calm his racing heart. He practically ran to the door and shifted from one foot to the other as he waited for Kensi to answer the door.

The vision that met his eyes when the door opened couldn't have pleased him more. The most beautiful and graceful woman he had ever seen stood before him and he was suddenly frozen in place.

Kensi wondered who on earth would be knocking on her door. She wasn't expecting company and was a bit irritated at the interruption. She and her mother were about to sit down and eat the luscious dinner she had prepared while Kensi was at the spa. Any question she might have had was frozen on her lips when she saw Marty standing on her doorstep with flowers in hand.

Her initial shock was quickly pushed aside as she squealed loudly and practically leapt into his arms.

It didn't take him long to recover and respond to her affectionate welcome. He walked her backwards into the house and hugged her tightly as he spun her around in her tiny living room.

When he stopped and put her down she placed both of her hands on his face and asked, "Is it really you?"

"It's really me. You are absolutely beautiful Kensi!" He cupped her cheek in his free hand and kissed her softly. "I've missed you so much!" he said as he kissed her again but when it became more passionate he heard a soft cough coming from the kitchen and suddenly stepped back away from Kensi."

"Oh, Marty, I… umm… Mom is here," she said as she blushed brightly.

"I was just leaving," Julia said.

"No, no. Please stay," Deeks said as he moved to her and gave her a big hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I'll take a rain check Marty. Dinner is all ready and you two deserve a night all to yourselves," she said smiling widely.

"But Mom," Kensi said as she tried to convince her to stay. Julian wouldn't take no for an answer.

She placed the flowers in a vase and put them in the center of the dining room table then said her goodbyes.

Kensi and Deeks watched her go then reluctantly sat down at the dinner table without her. There was so much to say but they were content to just hold hands and drink each other in for a little while.

They had all night to talk and make up for lost time.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N All things must come to an end. This is the last chapter with an epilogue to follow shortly. I hope you've enjoyed it and if so, please let me know. There is a short M Rated section in the middle but it is clearly marked and you won't miss anything important if you choose to skip it. It's not overly graphic so the choice is yours. Thanks to all of you who take the time to review. It means more than you can possibly imagine. Usual disclaimers still apply except for the 18 extra characters I managed to create all by myself.**_

* * *

The dinner her mother prepared had been wonderful. Conversation had been light but comfortable as they just enjoyed being together for real. No sneaking around, no worrying about bad guys. Just being together and being normal, if there was such a thing.

He marveled at the cleanliness of the apartment and vowed to help her keep it clean until they could decide where they wanted to live. Talk about the case or anything work related had been prohibited by Kensi. She wanted to spend her evening with him alone and nothing else.

Monty had been so excited to see his master that he was completely exhausted from all the jumping up and down. He was currently sleeping at Deeks' feet.

They cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes then moved to the couch. He wrapped her in his arms as they laughed and talked about Monty who had followed him closely from the kitchen.

"Sorry buddy, this is your last stop for the night," he smirked as he patted the dogs head. "Kensi and I need some 'special private time' so don't get any ideas about following us to bed."

Kensi smiled and kissed him on the cheek then reached up and gently touched the bandage above his eye. She cuddled in closer and choked back the question that would violate her own rule against talking about the case. She pushed the thought away for now and asked, "So when should we tell everyone about… about everything?"

"Well…," he paused, "I thought we could have a dinner celebration Monday night and tell them then."

"That sounds great. Where?"

"I'm glad you think it's great because I've already invited almost everyone," he grinned. "I thought we should have it at Taddeo's."

"That's perfect! But… can we invite Mom?"

"She's already on the guest list. I was planning to call her tomorrow."

Kensi sighed and suddenly seemed lost in thought.

"What'cha thinking about?" he asked cautiously.

She seemed hesitant to voice her thoughts but Deeks wisely gave her some time to think it through without prodding her.

After a couple of minutes, she finally asked, "Can we just tell them we're getting married and save the baby news until later?"

Deeks was surprised. He assumed she would want to tell everyone as soon as possible. His thoughts raced to potential reasons why and he was immediately worried that something was wrong with the baby. "Why Kens? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong I just… just…" she let the sentence hang.

"What Princess? You can tell me, I promise I won't be upset."

She let out a breath and finally voiced her concerns, "It's just that… you proposed before we got pregnant. Probably on the day we got pregnant," she said blushing slightly. "And no one knows that. I don't want them to think we're getting married because of the baby. I want them to know for certain we're doing this because we love each other."

He pulled her close and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. "I don't think anyone is going to doubt how much I love you," he whispered as he looked into her eyes. "But, if that's what you want, I'll gladly wait a while. But… not too long," he said smiling.

"Which brings me to our next dilemma," she said with a frown.

"Dilemma? We have a dilemma?" he asked with his crooked grin. "I thought those were reserved for soap operas."

"Come on Deeks, be serious."

"Oh, so now you're annoyed with me and it's 'Deeks' instead of 'Marty'. I see how this works," he laughed.

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

He stopped laughing and looked at her. "God, I've missed that."

"Missed what?"

"Missed you and the way you roll your eyes at me. It's just so… so…"

"What is it exactly?" she asked suspiciously.

"Adorable! Please don't punch me," he added quickly as he flinched.

"Remember, I don't punch anymore. Now back to our… decision."

He ducked his head and chuckled but didn't make any further comments as she continued.

"Should we either, A) get married soon so we don't have to explain the baby bump or, B) wait until after the baby is born to get married?"

He smiled but the look in his eyes was definitely serious when he answered, "Kensi, I would marry you tomorrow if you wanted me to. The sooner the better for me," he said softly as he kissed her deeply.

All thoughts of babies and weddings faded away in an instant as she melted into his kiss. Her hand moved up to tangle in the soft curls behind his neck as she hungrily responded to his lips on hers. The past weeks faded away as conscious thought was replaced by undeniable need. The need to be as close to him as possible. The need to feel his skin against hers and to become one with him.

He slowly stood and lifted her with him, never breaking contact. She began unbuttoning his shirt as he reached around to find the zipper to her dress. He walked her backwards toward the bedroom as they shed their clothes along the way.

They paused only once to gently push Monty outside the door. The urgency to be together trumped all other emotions or needs. The desperation to know that the other was really here and understanding that nothing was more important at this moment than being as close as a man and woman could possibly get.

Their love making was urgent and desperate as they met each other, kiss for kiss and thrust for thrust. There was no time for slow and languid. All that mattered was the physical closeness and reaching the moment when nothing else existed but the love between them.

As they lay together afterward, he placed soft kisses on her face and temple and held her more tightly than ever before. He was physically and mentally exhausted from the events of the last few days but this beautiful, amazing woman always managed to strengthen and energize him.

Conversation was non-existent and ultimately unneeded as they soon fell asleep in each other's arms. There were no nightmares; no waking suddenly thinking sounds were heard in the apartment; no distant fuzzy dreams of the other. There was just blissful, welcomed, uninterrupted sleep where each of them felt safe in the other's arms.

* * *

Early morning sunlight streamed through the bedroom curtains and Deeks awoke with a start. It took him a second or two to realize he wasn't in his apartment but it didn't take long to acknowledge the woman of his dreams lying naked, draped over him. He watched the sunlight dance across her features and spent several minutes just watching her sleep.

"See something you like?" she asked sleepily, keeping her eyes closed.

"Always," he replied as he leaned back and placed his hand on her stomach. "Has baby Deeks been behaving him or herself?"

She rolled back slightly and placed her hand on top of his. "So far so good. I've haven't been sick lately which is good I think."

He leaned down and kissed her stomach. "Make sure Mommy feeds you good stuff and not just junk food and sugar," he said. "She thinks I don't know about the Twinkies in the back of the cabinet but I'm on to her," he whispered loudly to the baby.

She giggled and he moved back up to kiss her cheeks and neck. Playfulness soon gave way to seduction as they took their time with their ministrations. As rushed and desperate as they were last night, they were slow and deliberate with their love making this morning. He wanted only to please her and her goal was to welcome him home in an unforgettable way.

It was probably the longest love making session of their lives but it was also the most satisfying physically and emotionally. It was true love, expressed as it should be, in its basic form without outside distractions, without baggage and without selfish agendas. Exhausted and satisfied, they soon fell back to sleep tangled up together.

* * *

As much as he hated the idea of leaving Kensi even for a short while, he had a long list of things to do before their party on Monday night. He kissed her lightly on the cheek then eased himself from the bed. It was already well past ten a.m. and Monty was whining outside the door.

He made his way to the bathroom and was shocked at the difference from the last time he had been here. It was, for lack of a better word, sparkling. Julia was becoming such a great influence on Kensi and he again was thankful they had finally reconnected. He smiled when he thought about Kensi's lack of cooking skills. That was one of Julia's traits he doubted he would ever see in Kensi but he was okay with it. He was a decent cook and their work schedule was more conducive to take-out food most of the time anyway. Besides, her talents were many and definitely not typical of most women. She was kick-ass and she was all his.

He dressed quickly then went to the kitchen to make coffee. He wrote a note, letting her know he was running errands and taking Monty with him. The poor dog's tail was about to come off he was wagging it so fast.

Kensi had given him back his cell phone but he needed to stop by Ops at some point to get his wallet and badge. A badge he planned to trade in soon. He hadn't told Kensi about the application he had given to Hetty for a couple of reasons. If it wasn't approved he didn't want her to know about his obvious failure to impress Director Vance and if it was approved, he wanted to surprise her along with everyone else.

He loaded Monty into his car and drove to the beach. Kensi wasn't the only one he needed to spend time with. Deeks got the Frisbee out of the trunk and spent almost half an hour playing with his furry friend.

When it was obvious Monty was tiring, he found a spot on the sand to sit down with the happy dog close behind, curling up beside him. Deeks closed his eyes and listened to the waves rolling in. He had missed the beach and was content to spend some time reacquainting himself with the sounds and smells.

He cleared his mind then began prioritizing what needed to be done. He first called Eric and Nell to invite them to the dinner celebration and to thank them for all their help. Then he called Julia to thank her for the fantastic meal and to invite her as well.

Next on the list was Taddeo. He had to hold the phone away from his ear when he told him about his plans.

"Marty, I'm so proud of you! She is such a beautiful woman and you will make beautiful babies together!" Taddeo shouted into the phone.

Deeks just grinned and replied, "Yes we will."

He wanted to shout their baby news from the rooftops but he understood why Kensi wanted to wait and would honor her wishes by keeping that bit of information to himself... for now. He finally was able to complete the conversation and promised he would stop by tomorrow to finish up the special arrangements.

He roused Monty from his dreams and loaded him back up in his car. He drove to his real apartment and again the dog started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Did you miss your own bed Buddy?" he said as he unlocked the front door. Yes this was his home but he hadn't really lived here for a few months. He would miss this place but finding a new home with Kensi would be exciting and the start of a new phase in their lives.

He packed up a few clothes and collected some of Monty's toys then opened the windows to air out the place. He planned to come back here tomorrow to get ready for their dinner party.

On the way back to Kensi's house, he picked up a copy of the Sunday paper and pulled out the real estate section. Maybe they could take some time this week to look at a few possibilities.

"Honey, I'm home," he called as he and Monty entered the house. Kensi came out from the kitchen and met him in the living room. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Wow! How 'June Cleaverish' of you," he said smirking as he dropped his bag and pulled her to him. "I could get used to this though." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her close.

"I'm glad you're home. Lunch is almost ready."

"Wait. What? You fixed lunch?"

"Don't freak out, it's just sandwiches and a little surprise."

"I love surprises! Lead on!"

He sat down at the table which was already set with colorful plates and real flatware. He was really surprised since they usually used paper plates and plastic utensils.

"I think you must really be June Cleaver! Since when did you become so… so… domestic?"

"Since I wanted to fix your lunch." She brought fancy sandwiches to the table on a platter followed by another with an assortment of fresh fruit."

"Okay, now I'm officially freaked out. Kensi Blye doesn't do fruit."

"That's not true! I eat strawberries and bananas sometimes."

"Yes, but they have to be dipped in chocolate first!" he replied grinning.

"Which brings me to my surprise." She went back into the kitchen and brought out a plate full of beautifully dipped strawberries.

"Where did these come from?"

"I made them," she said grinning.

"Yeah, right," he responded as he reached for one.

She swatted his hand away. "I did too make them myself and you need to eat your sandwich first."

He looked at the strawberries then back at Kensi. "Kens, you don't even know how to heat up canned ravioli. How did you learn to dip strawberries?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

He decided to let it go for now but he would figure out what was going on. There was no way Kensi had made these strawberries. She had absolutely no cooking savvy and he had suffered through several take-out meals that she had actually burned when she reheated them.

The sandwiches were great and the strawberries even better and he made sure to let her know he appreciated her efforts even though he was pretty sure she had help somewhere along the way.

The conversation eventually turned to work since she had to go in the next day. He had told Hetty he would be back on Tuesday due to the mounds of paperwork and follow up interviews to do at LAPD headquarters.

He told her about the case and how it ultimately ended. He also told her about all the help he had gotten from Eric and Nell and that Sam and Callen had been extremely helpful when it was time to take down the bad guys. He left out the part where Sam had saved his life. He didn't want to scare her unnecessarily.

As they sat on the couch and circled some possible houses to visit, he suddenly turned to her and said, "Come to my apartment with me."

"Your apartment? Why?"

"David Granderson's apartment. I really want you to see that tub and maybe even try it out," he said softly as he leaned in to kiss her.

"What? Right now?" she asked confused.

"Yes now," he grinned. I have to pack up my things and give the keys back to Bates tomorrow. If you decide you like it, then maybe we can look for a place that has one similar to it."

"There's really no need. You know I'll like it."

He pouted and used his best sad puppy dog look, "You don't want to try it out with me?"

She laughed and patted him on the head, "How on earth can I refuse that pitiful face? You're so neglected!" she teased.

"Awesome! Why don't you pack a bag and we'll spend the night there. I can drop you off at OSP on my way to headquarters in the morning."

"On one condition," she said seriously.

"What's that?"

"We stop by the beach on the way there and you go surfing."

"But I don't need…."

"Okay then, no deal."

He sighed and smiled brightly, "You are going to spoil me."

"Too late! You're already rotten."

He laughed as he scooped her up carried her to the bedroom door then set her feet back down on the floor, "You go pack and I'll clean up the kitchen."

* * *

The afternoon at the beach was actually just what he needed to unwind and shed the final remnants of 'David Granderson'. Granted, he was one of his better aliases and while it was easier to step back into being Marty Deeks than his usual scumbag covers were, it was still necessary to release himself of the persona. He surfed the waves as Kensi and Monty played on the beach. He sat on his board waiting for the next wave while watching them play. He sighed and realized that this was how weekends should be spent. With family.

Afterward they dropped Monty off at Kensi's house and left him with his newly acquired toys and some fresh kibble then stopped by one of their favorite pizza joints for dinner on the way to Granderson's place.

As they were eating, Deeks received a text from Hetty that simply said; _'Done'_.

He deleted it from his phone and told Kensi it had to do with his meeting with Bates the next day which was absolutely the truth.

It was just after eight o'clock when they entered the apartment where he had spent the last six weeks. Her one and only visit had been short and she had only seen the entry way. She marveled at the place when she finally saw the whole thing.

"Wow, maybe we should just live here," she commented.

"First, it belongs to LAPD second, it's way too far away from the beach and the office and third, it's not big enough for a growing family which includes Monty because he wouldn't be allowed."

"So it's only redeeming quality is the tub?"

He took her hand and pulled her with him to the bathroom. As she rounded the corner and saw the huge porcelain monstrosity she gasped.

"Oh!"

"You like?"

"Are you kidding? It's amazing!"

"Let me get it ready and I'll come get you when I'm finished."

She agreed and went back to wander around the kitchen and living area while he started the bath.

He had picked up several candles earlier in the day and was busy placing them around the room while he filled the tub with extra warm water. He hooked his phone up to the speaker system built into the wall and chose a playlist of their favorite songs. He set the volume level then lit the candles. He spent another ten minutes getting out towels and preparing the bedroom then quietly moved up behind Kensi wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"You ready?" he asked softly.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

**_-M-_**

"Are you kidding? I've been dreaming about you and me in that tub for weeks. You, my beautiful wife to be, are about to make my dreams come true!"

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "And how exactly do you want me to do that?" she whispered seductively.

"Well… first…" he began as he alternated his words with strategically placed kisses below her ear down to the hollow of her throat. He felt her shiver as he continued his instructions, "you would… lead me… to the bathroom…"

She pulled away and grabbed his hands as she walked in that direction, "And?"

"And then… you would slowly remove your clothes."

"Just me?"

"I'll give you instructions when necessary," he replied mysteriously.

When they entered the bathroom she took in the candles and listened to the music softly playing. She pulled him to her and gave him a kiss that left him wanting more then pushed him away as she began to slowly unzip her jeans. She pushed them to the floor to the rhythm of the music then kicked them away. She reached for the hem of her shirt and gave him her best seductive smile as she slowly lifted it over her head.

As she stood in only navy blue lingerie Deeks was fighting the urge to reach for her. His eyes were dark with desire as she turned her back to him then looked over her shoulder and reached back to unhook her bra. She slid it off her shoulders then held it out and dropped it on the floor. She wiggled out of her panties then turned slowly to face him.

"Now what?" she whispered.

He took a step closer but couldn't seem to speak as his eyes roamed her tanned body. He beckoned her to him and replied in a throaty voice, "Now you come over here and undress me."

She made her way slowly over and walked behind him where he couldn't see her. She reached around him and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it slowly over his head, careful not to touch him any more than was absolutely necessary.

His breathing was ragged as she moved in front of him and unbuttoned his jeans. He wanted to feel her skin touching his and the waiting was torture. He followed her with his eyes as she knelt down and began to unzip his jeans unbearably slow. His desire for her was evident as she tugged on his belt loops dropping his pants to the floor. He stepped out of them then she picked them up and tossed them aside. She remained in a kneeling position in front of him.

She reached for the elastic on his boxers and the electricity that shot through him when her fingers touched his skin sent shivers down his spine. Her hands gripped his boxers and slid them over his needy member and slowly down his legs. He could feel the heat of her body even though there was no direct contact. As he stepped out of the boxers, he bent down and put his hand under her chin and coaxed her to stand up. As they stood face to face, now completely naked but still not touching, he reached around to the back of her head and carefully pulled the band out of her hair.

The sight of her dark curls falling down around her shoulders was the final temptation as he pulled her body to his and kissed her hungrily. His hands and lips wandered and explored as hers did the same. His body was tingling all over as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the tub. He placed her inside the warm water then quickly sat behind her with his legs on either side. He turned on the spa jets then wrapped his arms around her from behind placing kisses on her neck and shoulders.

They both relaxed as the water bubbled around them. After a few minutes, Deeks got the body wash and began rubbing it on Kensi's back and arms. She melted into his touch and moaned softly when his hands reached her breasts. He explored every inch of her body as he teased her with his artful foreplay.

She was amazed at the different ways in which they made love. Not physically, although she had absolutely no complaints, but emotionally. While they had already experienced the urgent and needy kind as well as the slow and deliberate marathon, this time was purely about pleasure and experimentation.

And experiment they did. After a rather interesting underwater exploration he quickly pulled her toward him and guided her to straddle him. He kissed her heatedly and before long they were splashing water out of the tub. His thrusts were hard and deep and her moans soon became screams as she reached her climax. As her walls contracted around him he found himself shouting her name as he finally lost control.

They stayed cuddled to one another in a hazy embrace, reluctant to pull apart. As the waves of pleasure slowly began to subside he asked, "So… how do you like the tub?"

She laughed as she tried to slow her breathing, "I love it! But I love who's in it more." She ran her fingers through his wet hair and kissed him passionately. She immediately felt his desire rekindle and her breath caught as another wave of pleasure washed over her.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" he asked with a smirk.

As her body tingled with the thought of more, she simply nodded, unable to speak.

They reluctantly separated long enough to step out of the tub and grab the towels. He turned off the jets and the sudden quiet of the room surrounded them. He pulled her close and wrapped a towel around them both.

"I love you Kensi," he whispered softly as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you more," she answered, not daring to look away. The candle light reflecting in the deep blue of his eyes was mesmerizing.

He took the towel and dried her off and she returned the favor. He dropped the towel in the very wet floor and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her down then crawled in beside her.

**_-M-_**

They made love twice more during the night and each time seemed to be more satisfying than the one before. Deeks knew there would come a time when anger or life's problems would drive a wedge between them but somehow he felt they would always be able to work through it and not around it. Working around problems meant you ignored them and they had both done enough of that to last a lifetime. And they both knew how hard it was to maintain a façade of happiness. Now that he knew what real happiness felt like, he could never go back to the 'pretend' version he had managed to successfully portray for most of his life.

He had promised her he would tell her how much he loved her every day and he intended to keep that promise no matter what might try to stop him because this was what was important. The love for this woman and the family they were creating.

* * *

Monday morning came much too soon as they rushed around getting ready and packing up his things. They were both physically exhausted from the night before but neither of them complained. They worked together to clean up the bathroom which still had large puddles of water in the floor. He took two loads of personal items and clothes to the car then made one final sweep of the apartment.

As he was about to lock the door he remembered the letters. He raced back inside and reached into the upper cabinet to retrieve them. He blushed slightly as he thought of the next tenant accidently finding them. '_They would have had one hell of a read!' _he thought. He still hadn't read the last one from Kensi. After last night he decided that maybe he should have her act it out instead of him just reading it.

He carefully stuffed them into his bag and joined Kensi in the car. When they reached OSP he gathered the clothes Hetty had provided for his alias and returned them to the wardrobe. He collected his wallet and badge and stayed for just a short time. He promised to see everyone that evening then gave Kensi a peck on the cheek as he left to visit Bates.

His reception as he entered the precinct was definitely much warmer than in recent visits. Several officers patted him on the back and congratulated him. There were still those who he had history with that were less than pleasant but he had expected it.

Bates seemed genuinely glad to see him which was definitely unexpected. They shook hands then Deeks handed him the key to the apartment.

"I got a phone call this morning from the president of the college. He was full of praise about your teaching skills and told me they offered you a full time position on their staff."

"Yes they did."

"Somehow I still don't see you as a college professor but obviously you convinced them," he chuckled. "Have a seat Deeks," Bates said as he pointed at the chair in front of his desk.

He sat as Bates got straight to the point.

"As you know, there have been several arrests of men in charge of some of Ramirez's territories. However, there have been others who have disappeared and we need your help finding them and their drug storage sites."

"You don't need my help. You've got four very capable detectives who know just as much or more than I do about this case," Deeks said sincerely.

"Actually, we need you to go undercover again. You're one of the best undercover guys we have and I don't need to remind you of how big this is."

"No you don't which is why I need you to understand that what I'm about to do has been very well thought out and considered very carefully." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and laid it on the desk.

"Please tell me this is not what I think it is," he said as he reached for the envelope and glared at Deeks. He opened it and glanced at the single sheet of paper then sighed heavily before tossing it back on the desk.

"So the little Ninja finally stole you away from us. I should have known this was coming when I let her talk me into to this little arrangement."

"She did not steal me away. I've actually be thinking about doing this for almost a year. You chose to put me on their team but when you call me back here with no notice it affects the team dynamics and it's not fair to them. And if I'm being totally honest I think it's where I belong."

Bates stood up and paced back and forth behind his desk. "You know I could make this extremely difficult for you right?"

"Yes sir. But I'm hoping you won't."

He sighed and sat back down. "Fine, I'll accept your resignation on one condition."

Deeks held his breath as he waited for the terms.

"That you remain on this case as a consultant. You know what to look for with these guys placed at the colleges and we may need you to help with interrogations."

"Done. As long as it doesn't interrupt a case, I'll be glad to help."

"Understood." He stood as did Deeks and held out his hand. "Despite your shaky relationship with some of your fellow officers, you're a good cop Deeks."

"Thank you Lieutenant," Deeks replied as he shook his hand then handed him his LAPD badge.

He spent a couple of hours answering questions and finishing paperwork. He cleared out what little he had in his desk and said goodbye to the few people that mattered to him.

His next stop was the jewelry store at the mall. Thankfully, the rings had come in early after being sized. He left the wedding bands for safe keeping and picked up only the engagement ring. He hoped Kensi would like what he had planned.

He took the ring then drove to see Taddeo. He was definitely going to need his help with this one.

At five thirty he raced home to get ready. He showered then rummaged through his closet trying to figure out what to wear. He wanted to look nice for Kensi and it wasn't everyday he proposed to the woman of his dreams. He finally chose a pair of black slacks with a grey long sleeve shirt and a silver gray vest. He checked his watch and hurried out the door to pick up Kensi.

She had changed clothes three times. She had been fidgety most of the day and could hardly contain her excitement. She knew he was going to propose and wanted to look extra special for him but she couldn't decide what to wear. Time finally made the decision for her. She put on a black spaghetti strap dress with a modest neckline and a silver sash at the waist. She wore her hair down and curly since it obviously had a positive effect on her partner.

Marty was picking her up and would arrive any minute. She finished her makeup then put on a pair of silver high heels just as she heard the doorbell ring. She was sure it was him even though he had a key. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering double time as she made her way to the door.

The man standing on her doorstep took her breath away as he stood gaping at her. They couldn't have coordinated their attire any better if they had tried. She felt like a school girl being picked up and taken to the prom.

"Again, you are absolutely beautiful Kens," he said as he took her hands in his and kissed her lightly.

"And you make me weak in the knees Mr. Deeks," she said grinning.

"I would test that theory if we weren't already a bit late. Shall we Miss Blye?" he said as he led her to his car.

They picked up Julia and drove to Taddeo's in Venice. Hetty, Sam and Callen were already seated in a room reserved just for them. Eric and Nell arrived together just about the same time they did. Taddeo greeted them warmly and hugged Kensi but was careful not to give anything away.

As they were seated the drinks were ordered and everyone talked and visited about cases and other news that had happened while he was away. Hetty sat at one end with Deeks next to her and Kensi to his left. Julia sat next to Kensi with Eric at the opposite end of the table from Hetty. Nell was next to him followed by Sam then Callen. Conversation flowed freely as well as the wine and beer. If anyone noticed that Kensi wasn't drinking they didn't mention it.

Deeks and Taddeo had made special arrangements for the meal and everyone gushed about how delicious everything was.

Just after the main course had been devoured, Deeks was surprised when Taddeo and their waiters brought out two very expensive bottles of champagne along with glasses and began filling them for everyone. This wasn't part of what he had arranged with Taddeo and he was confused until he saw Hetty stand up and tap her fork against her glass.

Everyone got quiet as she began to speak.

"We are very happy to have you back safely Mr. Deeks," she said as she smiled at him and raised her now filled glass to everyone. "You were sincerely missed and we hope you are never whisked away on a lengthy assignment again. As a matter of fact, we have taken measures to make sure that doesn't happen." She reached into her bag and brought out a small box. "From now on, if Mr. Deeks has to go undercover, he will have the full backing of NCIS and his team. Please join me in a toast to our newest employee, Special Agent Marty Deeks," she said as she handed him the box and held up the glass.

Kensi gasped and pulled him into a bear hug before he could even open the box and look at his new badge. Deeks was overwhelmed by the outpouring of sentiment when everyone erupted into applause and began congratulating him. He took out his shiny new badge and was amazed at the pride he felt when we looked at it then around the table at his family. He choked back his emotions as he stood to acknowledge his new position.

"Wow. Thank you all very much. You guys are my family, at least the closest I've ever come to having a real family and I can't express how much I've come to depend on each and every one of you." He addressed each of them as he expressed his thanks.

"Mrs. Feldman… I mean Julia. Thanks for your support and for being there for Kensi the past few weeks." She simply smiled and patted Kensi's hand.

"Eric and Nell. I would not have been able to help close out the case as soon as we did without your help and I appreciate you both and your 'mad skills' so much." Eric looked at Nell and she blushed slightly.

"Callen and Sam, Thank you so much for everything you did. If you hadn't been there to… well… let's not think about that right now. I owe you guys' big time and… I honestly don't know where I would be today if I hadn't met you two. I've learned a lot in the past two years from you guys. Mostly how to bicker with Kensi but…"

They all laughed then Callen commented, "I think you were doing just fine in that department without any help from either of us!"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they looked at the two of them.

"And Hetty, I want to thank you for looking the other way the past couple of weeks."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Deeks," she said with a grin on her face which made everyone laugh even more.

He laughed then looked at her sincerely, "Seriously Hetty, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for you."

He signaled to Taddeo and the waiters brought out a dish for everyone and placed it in front of each of them. Everyone except for Kensi.

"This is a very special dessert that Taddeo made just for us this evening. Since I have my entire family here, I need to take care of some family business." He turned to Kensi then took her hand and pulled her up to stand next to him.

"Kensi, I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're beautiful, strong and could kick my ass anytime you want, which is scary and hot all at the same time. You're smart and funny and you get me. I'd be nuts to ever let you go. So… that being said…"

He took her left hand in his right as Taddeo handed him a plate of dessert with a huge grin on his face.

He dropped down on one knee and asked, "Kensi Marie Blye, will you pretty please, with Twinkies on top, marry me?" He held the plate out to her with a devastating smile that made her breath catch.

Kensi looked at the dessert which had a Twinkie prominently displayed in the center and sticking out of the top of the Twinkie was the engagement ring they had chosen.

She felt the tears begin to sting her eyes when she realized all he had done to make this night special. She couldn't help the tears that escaped down her cheeks or the beautiful smile that appeared as she nodded and said "Yes! Yes I will!" very emphatically.

Cheers again erupted as Nell and Julia wiped away tears of their own. One of the waiters had been standing in the corner and had videotaped the whole thing at the request of Taddeo.

Deeks stood and took the ring out of the Twinkie then set the plate on the table. He took her left hand and slid the ring down her finger. She looked into his ocean blue eyes and could see them glistening. She reached her arms around his neck and his went around her waist as they kissed deeply to seal the deal.

As the catcalls erupted they reluctantly pulled apart. Everyone hugged and congratulated them including Taddeo who again mentioned 'beautiful babies'. Kensi caught Nell's questioning look and she shook her head slightly to let her know they were going to wait with that bit of news for now.

Taddeo's special dessert was a huge hit. It was basically lots of strawberries and chocolate with the Twinkie in the middle and whipped cream on top. As everyone was talking and eating the 'Twinkie Special' Deeks put his arm around Kensi's waist and whispered, "Was that a little more proper than my first proposal?"

She laughed and whispered back, "Proper yes, but not nearly as much fun!"

He chuckled and kissed her again. "So when do you want to become Mrs. Marty Deeks?"

She glanced down at her still flat stomach then back up at him with a bit of a worried look on her face. "Do you think we can pull off a small wedding in three weeks?"

His grin turned into a smirk as he leaned his forehead against hers, "I told you the other night I would marry you tomorrow so yeah, we can do it."

Hetty watched her team from her place at the head of the table with a special eye on her youngest agents. Her life experiences had taught her to embrace happiness when it presented itself because there were too many times when it was most elusive. She hoped the pair would experience many more happy times than not. Somehow she knew they could work through the tough times. They had already worked through more than most couples did in a lifetime. Yes, they bickered and argued a lot but it was how they worked. They worked. And they worked well together.

Now all she had to do was find a way to convince Granger of that fact and somehow let him know that his newest agent was about to marry his partner.

* * *

_**A/N Epilogue to follow soon which includes the wedding!**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N Okay before some of you think this is really sappy just remember it's a wedding! Reminder, I don't own NCIS:LA or the songs mentioned. Song reference: "I Could Not Ask For More" sung by Edwin McCain. (You should play it on YouTube as you read… Your heart will melt! Also I changed up the words just a bit on the first verse to make it more wedding appropriate.)**_

* * *

Epilogue

Kensi had no idea that planning a wedding was so exhausting. She and Deeks had discussed and cussed everything from the location to the flavor of the wedding cakes. She had been told that most guys say _'whatever you want honey' _when it came to the planning because they really didn't care. She instinctively knew that Deeks would not be one of those guys and she honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Yes, they had argued over a few details but they agreed on more things than not. After the few arguments they did have, they had managed to get over it pretty quickly. One or the other would give in and they would have a great time making up.

Deeks had found a small chapel near the beach as a compromise for one of their arguments. He wanted to get married on the beach but she didn't want sand to get in everyone's shoes and clothes. When he found this place she agreed it was just what they needed. It was on the beach but not on the sand and the front of the chapel was all glass so you could see the waves rolling into shore. The reception would be held in a hotel nearby.

Next was the discussion about attendants and family. They agreed that Nell would be her attendant and when she asked Deeks who he wanted for his he had paced back and forth for twenty minutes. He finally decided it wasn't fair to make him choose between Eric, Callen and Sam so why couldn't he have all three? After talking through the possibilities, they decided that Sam would walk her down the aisle and 'give her away' which would leave Eric and Callen as his attendants. They realized their bridal party wouldn't be 'even' but this wedding was probably going to be anything but traditional.

She wanted her Mom to be in the seat of honor as the 'mother of the bride' which prompted a huge smile from Deeks. She had to brush away tears when he told her he wanted Hetty to represent his side of the family since he had none. She knew Hetty would be touched by the gesture and was thankful that he thought of her as family.

Dress shopping had been interesting but she finally found one that her mother and Nell agreed was perfect. It was a soft ivory color with sleeves that came to just above her elbows and a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was tea length and flared out a bit at the waist which was just enough to hide the tiny baby bump beginning to form. They had ultimately decided to tell the team about the baby after they returned from their honeymoon.

She chose a short matching veil that was attached to a head band covered in tiny rhinestones. Nell would wear a lavender tea length dress that was similar in design to Kensi's but just enough different so that they weren't identical.

Her flower choice was white roses with a touch of lavender for the bouquets which accented her dress perfectly. The men would wear black tuxes with boutonnieres to match the bouquets.

Picking out their wedding cake was probably the most animated discussion they had. She wanted a traditional white wedding cake, but he wanted red velvet. After several minutes of getting nowhere she told him, "I'll pick out the bride's cake and you can have whatever you want for the groom's cake."

He responded, "Great, I want a red velvet armadillo cake like the one in 'Steel Magnolias'."

"Absolutely not!" she sputtered.

"You said I could have whatever I wanted," he pouted.

"Did you even watch that movie? There was a reason they put that thing in the garage away from the rest of the activities!"

As soon as he started laughing she realized he had been teasing her all along.

"Okay, I'll compromise. How about a red velvet cake with chocolate frosting and chocolate dipped strawberries since you love them so much?" he suggested as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She leaned over and kissed him and said, "As long as we can get extra strawberries."

The lady at the bakery had been watching them in the same manner you would watch a tennis match. When they finally agreed she just shook her head and smiled.

Now, after just three short weeks of planning, shopping and making decisions the day had finally arrived. The small chapel was filled with friends from OSP and even a few from LAPD. Deeks had invited a few buddies from his former job including Christie and Tyler as well as Martinez and his partner Jake.

Kensi, her mom and Nell were getting ready in the bridal room in the back of the chapel while the men were at the hotel getting ready in a suite they had rented for the day.

Sam and Callen threatened to lock Deeks in the bathroom if he didn't stop humming and whistling. When he reminded them that Kensi might just kill them if they did, they backed off with the threats. They actually were glad to see him so happy but it wouldn't be right if they didn't give him a hard time about something.

Eric had gone over to the chapel early to set up the video cameras that were going to record the event from several angles. He planned to put together the perfect wedding video with the feeds from the different views.

Kensi's mom was doing her best not to cry but she kept her tissues handy just in case. She had helped her fix her hair and put it up on top of her head in a bun. There were several curly tendrils left hanging on either side of her face and when she placed the veil on Kensi's head with the tiny sprigs of lavender intertwined with the rhinestones the dam finally broke and the tears began to fall.

"Mom, please don't cry because if you start then I'll start and then I'll have to start over on my makeup."

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry but I just can't help it. You are absolutely beautiful Sweetie!"

"Yes, you are Kensi and Marty is going to faint when he sees you!" Nell said smiling.

Kensi turned and looked in the mirror and was amazed at how she looked. She hoped Nell was right and Marty liked what he saw. The whole affair was nothing like she imagined as a little girl. It was a million times better.

Deeks finally came out of the bathroom and stood in front of Callen and Sam and asked, "Do I look okay guys?"

"Yeah, you'll pass, I guess," said Callen grinning.

Sam clapped him on the back and said, "Kensi will think you look great if you show up in ratty jeans and a holey t-shirt so stop worrying about it."

"Okay but is my tie on straight?" Deeks asked nervously.

"No but it never is. Why change things now?" Callen teased. He reached up and straightened his tie then put his hand on his shoulder. "You really need to relax Deeks. How many cups of coffee have you had today?"

"I don't know, I lost count," he replied as he paced and looked at his watched every minute or two.

"Why are you so nervous? She's gonna be there, you're gonna say 'I do' and then it'll all be over in the blink of an eye," Sam said trying to ease his nerves.

"I know, it's just… I can't believe this is really happening and I'm afraid I'm gonna wake up and find out this was all a dream."

Callen smiled and replied, "It is a dream Deeks, but it's _your_ dream and you're living it so don't ever forget that."

Deeks smiled and nodded, "I won't. Thanks Callen."

They left the hotel and headed to the chapel. The men entered from the side to make sure they didn't run into Kensi. They had stuck by the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride on their wedding day and it was killing him. He had tried every trick in the book to see her dress but she had stashed it at her Mom's house knowing he would be a curious cat about it.

When he returned from his undercover op he had vowed to never spend another night away from her so when they parted company after the rehearsal dinner the night before, he had pouted and tried his best 'puppy dog' look but it didn't work. She was adamant they were going to do this 'properly' since everything else in their life seemed to be so out of control.

Deeks entered from a side door with Callen and Eric following behind him. They stood to the minister's left in their pre-assigned spots and waited for the processional to begin. When the soft strains of the music could finally be heard, Deeks looked up in anticipation with a smile that left no doubt he was happy to be waiting for his bride-to-be.

Nell entered first with bouquet in hand and walked slowly to her place to the right of the minister. She smiled brightly at Deeks and then looked at Eric with an even bigger smile.

As the music became louder the minister motioned for everyone to stand. Kensi entered the room with Sam to her right with her arm hooked through his. Holding her bouquet in her left hand they slowly made their way up the aisle.

His heart was in his throat and he could hardly breathe. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Kensi in her wedding dress. She was absolutely breathtaking. He fought to keep tears from clouding his vision of her walking toward him. In two years of dressing up for missions, he had never seen her look more beautiful than she did at this moment and he couldn't help but be proud that she had chosen him, of all people to be her husband. When their eyes met it was as if there was no one else in the room but each other.

Kensi was nervous as she began her walk with Sam but as soon as she saw Marty beaming at her, she suddenly calmed and smiled back at him. He was devastatingly handsome in his black tux but it was his smile and his ocean blue eyes that caused her heart to flutter. He was happy and it was evident as he waited for her to join him. She locked eyes with his and wondered not for the first time, how she had managed to win his heart.

As she reached the front and stood before the minister, Marty walked toward her. Sam reached out and shook Deeks' hand then pulled him closer and placed his hand in Kensi's. Sam kissed her gently on her cheek and then walked back to his seat behind Hetty. The minister motioned for everyone to sit down as the music faded.

They had spent hours discussing exactly what would be included in the ceremony. She had wanted the theme song to Titanic played which he had balked at immediately. He had insisted that if she got to have her Titanic song, then he got to have 'Surfin' USA' for his. After many discussions or arguments some might say, they had finally decided to play instrumental music as she and Nell walked down the aisle. He had suggested "Canon in D" by Pachelbel. He looked it up on the internet and as she listened to the soft, simple tune she smiled and agreed that it was perfect.

Now, as they faced the minister to begin the ceremony, she noticed him grinning at them both but he made no move to begin speaking. Suddenly, another tune began drifting through the air.

Never, during all of the discussions about music, was the song that was now floating through the little chapel ever mentioned. She recognized it immediately as one that she and Marty both liked but she was confused as to why it was being played. She glanced at Deeks and frowned slightly until she noticed that crooked little smile lighting up his face. He reached out and put his hands on her waist and turned her to face him. When the intro to the song finished she expected to hear the familiar voice of the artist she knew had recorded it. Instead she was shocked to hear the beautiful words and melody coming from her Marty.

_Standing here with you  
Listening to your heart,  
Smiling just to see  
The smile upon your face._

_These are the moments_  
_I thank God that I'm alive,_  
_These are the moments_  
_I'll remember all my life._

_I found all I've waited for,_  
_And I could not ask for more._

Tears began streaming down her face as she felt as well as heard the love spill from his heart. Her smile was permanently affixed to her face as she listened in awe to his beautiful voice.

_Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need.  
Everything you are,  
Is everything to me._

_These are the moments_  
_I know heaven must exist._  
_These are the moments_  
_I know all I need is this._

_I have all I've waited for,_  
_And I could not ask for more_

Deeks was doing his best to keep it together. His love for Kensi was evident in his smile and his emotions were barely in check. He had wanted to do something special for her, something that she would always remember. He put his heart and soul into singing just to her. He didn't care if anyone else heard a single note or lyric as long as she could hear and know that he meant every single word.

_I could not ask for more than this time together,  
I could not ask for more than this time with you.  
Every prayer has been answered,  
Every dream I have's come true._

_And right here in this moment_  
_Is right where I'm meant to be._  
_Here with you, here with me._

Sam considered himself to be as tough as they came. He was a former Navy SEAL and a Federal Agent but as he watched his two fellow agents and friends, he found himself choking up. He may give Deeks a hard time but he had to admit, this was one of the most moving things he had ever witnessed at a wedding. He fought hard to maintain his tough guy image but was failing miserably.

_These are the moments  
I thank God that I'm alive.  
These are the moments  
I'll remember all my life._

_I've got all I've waited for_  
_And I could not ask for more._

Nell didn't even try to keep her emotions under control. It was the most romantic thing she had ever seen or heard and she was not ashamed of the tears staining her cheeks.

Eric was shocked to hear Deeks singing and doing it well. He had heard him sing on a couple of their karaoke outings and he considered him to be a fair singer but in his defense he was usually goofing around. This exceeded all expectations he might have had for his friend. After his initial shock he turned his attention to Nell and watched as she let tears of happiness fall from her eyes. It was a beautiful sight and he couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried.

_I could not ask for more than this time together,  
I could not ask for more than this time with you.  
Every prayer has been answered,  
Every dream I have's come true._

_And right here in this moment_  
_Is right where I'm meant to be._  
_Here with you, here with me._

Callen smiled and watched his friends as the song unfolded. He knew Deeks was struggling with his emotions but he couldn't help but feel proud of them both. They had been through a lot together and had managed to come through it all with their relationship and partnership stronger than ever. He was extremely happy for them.

_I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
'Cause it's all I've waited for,  
And I could not ask for more.  
I could not ask for more._

As Deeks finished the song and the music faded away, he leaned in and kissed her softly. He noticed the tears sliding down her face and gently wiped them away with his thumbs as he cupped her face in his hands, his own eyes glistening.

They turned toward the minister as he read the vows and they repeated them. Deeks took her hands in his and they traded rings as the minister read passages about love.

When he finished Deeks turned to Kensi and said, "I promise I will never leave you for as long as I live. I will love and protect you and our family and I will always be there for you… even when you think I'm annoying."

Kensi laughed and replied, "I promise to never walk away from you and to love you for as long as I live. My heart is yours forever and… so is my sugar addiction."

He chuckled and hugged her tight as the minister said "Wait, not yet," which made everyone laugh.

He smiled and finished the ceremony with, "Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce to you; Marty and Kensi Deeks! You may kiss your bride… again."

The guests laughed but clapped and cheered loudly as Kensi and Deeks kissed as if no one else was watching.

They finally separated and both had smiles that were huge as they walked down the aisle to the back of the chapel followed by the rest of the bridal party.

When they reached the back he turned and grinned at her.

"Hello Mrs. Deeks!" he teased as he hugged her close.

"Hello Hubby!" she replied playfully.

They were called back inside to take a few pictures then finally loaded up the limo for the ride to the reception at the hotel.

The party was well underway when they arrived and everyone cheered when they entered the room.

They were inseparable as they visited with friends. He either held her hands or had his arm wrapped around her waist. They eventually sat down at the head table but neither of them was able to eat a bite.

Before long, Callen was tapping his wine glass to get everyone's attention.

"A toast to the bride and groom," he said loudly. "Kensi and Marty, somehow I knew you two would wind up together. Kensi was out of sorts for days after you two met and we knew something was up." Making sure not to say anything that could compromise NCIS, he worded his next thought carefully, "You both have proven yourselves in your jobs and your skills complement each other. I look forward to many more years of working with you. Congratulations to you both!"

Everyone clapped and took a drink as Nell stood. "Kensi, you and Marty have become so dear to me and I'm so proud of you both. You are perfect for each other and I wish you joy and happiness!"

After Nell finished Eric stood and nervously shifted from one foot to the other. "Umm… I just want to congratulate you two and say thanks for asking me to be a part of your big day. Be happy and healthy and most of all, appreciate what you've got because from where I'm sitting, you two look pretty awesome together!"

Cheers erupted again as Sam quietly stood. "Deeks, I guess I should call you Marty now but it sounds too weird so I probably won't. I know you'll take care of our girl, not that she needs it but you always seem to know when she does. I'm proud of what you've accomplished and look forward to much more. Love you both!"

Deeks looked at Kensi and she could tell he was pushing down a lump in his throat as he stood.

"Thank you all for being here to celebrate our special day. "Kensi…" he said as he took her hand in his, "I don't know what I did to deserve someone as beautiful and amazing as you but I plan to cherish every minute of it. I love you Kensi Marie Blye… I mean Deeks!"

Everyone laughed as he pulled her up and kissed her again. She smiled and commented, "That's going to take some getting used to!  
I also want to say thank you to all of you being here today. Marty, I love you and I'm so proud to be your wife."

Hetty smiled and silently hoped her plan wouldn't backfire. She had finally come to the conclusion that it was 'easier to ask forgiveness than permission' to quote a famous Navy Admiral. She was sure Granger would cause a ruckus and put a damper on the wedding plans so she had decided to tell him about it after it was all said and done. She hoped he would let it go but somehow she knew he wouldn't. The one thing they had on their side was Deeks' good standing with Director Vance and she planned to exploit it if necessary.

Kensi and Deeks finally cut the wedding cake then moved to the dance floor. The DJ played the song they had requested for their first dance together as Deeks took her right hand in his left and wrapped his arm around her waist. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as they slowly moved and twirled around the dance floor. The song was "I Will Be," the Leona Lewis version, and all eyes were on the couple as they floated around the room.

As the song ended he leaned in and kissed her lovingly then whispered softly, "How much longer do we need to stay?"

"Well, I'm supposed to dance with Callen, Sam and Eric and you need to dance with Mom, Hetty and Nell then we do the garter and bouquet thing. I think we can leave after that. Why?"

"Because I can't wait to make love to my beautiful wife," he said flashing the smile that melted her heart.

She blushed and whispered back, "Wait until you see what I bought to wear."

He groaned softly and asked, "Do we have to do the dance thing?"

"Yes, Marty," she laughed. "Unless you want to have to explain why we ditched everyone."

"Okay," he said practically pouting.

"By the way, I really loved the song. It was perfect and… I'll never forget it."

He leaned in and kissed her again then said, "I was hoping you would like it."

She noticed the blush on his face and realized how personal and intimate the song had been to him. Every time she thought she knew him, he did something else to surprise and amaze her. "I loved it. And I love that you sang it just for me."

He grinned then looked around as if he was just noticing all the others in the room. "Let's hurry up and do what we need to do so we can get out of here."

He signaled to the DJ to play the songs they had chosen as he reluctantly left Kensi to get Julia and she moved to find Sam.

As much as Deeks' teased about hurrying to finish, he realized how important the dances were to their family and friends. He enjoyed his dance and visit with his new mother-in-law and found himself looking forward to her being 'Grandma' and an important member of their family.

The dance with Hetty was a little awkward since he was easily a foot and a half taller than her but they had an enjoyable discussion despite the strange appearance.

Nell was a bit taller than Hetty but it was still a stretch. It made him even more aware of how perfectly he and Kensi fit together.

Kensi danced first with Sam then Callen. They had both given her the 'big brother' speech about being there if she needed them for anything but were quick to add that they had complete faith in Deeks.

Eric was nervous and it didn't help that Kensi practically made him promise to dance with Nell as soon as they were done. He looked over and watched her dancing with Deeks and smiled. His courage was bolstered and Kensi ended the dance with "Go! You can do it!"

A few minutes later the DJ made the announcement for single men to line up. If someone had made a bet about Deeks going overboard in removing Kensi's garter they would have lost. He made sure to raise her dress only high enough to reach the garter and sent a warning glare to someone who shouted for him to raise it higher.

He turned his back to the row of guys and shot the garter like a rubber band over his shoulder. As he turned to see who had caught it he couldn't help but laugh at the look of surprise on Tyler's face as he held it in his hand like it was a grenade. One look at the irritation on Christie's face caused by his reaction and he knew Tyler was in for a rough evening.

As the single ladies lined up, Kensi got ready to toss her bouquet. On the count of three she lobbed it high then turned to see everyone gaping at the recipient. Standing proudly, holding the bouquet with an undeniable smirk on her face was Hetty.

"Bugger!" she exclaimed as everyone laughed.

They made a quick round and said their goodbyes then made their way down the front walk to the waiting limo. They waved as they raced through the line of guests who were tossing rose petals at them.

They were spending the night in a suite at a hotel near the airport. In the morning they were flying out to spend a week in Barbados. Deeks insisted they weren't going there because of the legendary surfing but Kensi knew better. She didn't mind as long as he spent most of his time with her. Besides, she enjoyed watching him surf.

"Alone at last!" he said as he pulled her to him in the back seat of the limo.

"Uh, not exactly," she giggled as she pointed toward the driver.

He kissed her lovingly then said, "He's not looking."

"Deeks!"

"Uh, uh, uh. You can call me Marty, Honey, Superman or even Thor but 'Deeks' is not allowed on our honeymoon, even if I'm annoying you."

"Fine but if you call me Fern, I'll break my rule about punching you."

He looked at her with his signature smirk and replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way… Princess."

* * *

_**A/N There is something unbelievably sexy about a man who can sing well and nothing more romantic than him singing for the woman he loves! For the record, it works the other way as well. I sang to my husband at our wedding as a surprise to him. Not a dry eye in the place! **_

_**I may continue this story line but I'll be taking a break for a while to work on the Fan Fiction Challenge. Thank you so much for your support and your reviews are so appreciated! **_


End file.
